Frozen Embers
by BeyondXtreme
Summary: What happens when fire and ice are stuck together? Will the ice melt, or will the fire put out? Eis and Sera find out the hard way when they meet their total opposite. These two are like yin and yang, but despite their vast differences they work with each other best. What one lacks, the other excels. Thus the best duo is born, that is as long as they keep the balance, anyways.
1. Meet 'n' Greet

"Well at least the Chantry is out of the way. There goes the plan to get the Templars to help us though..." Eis grumbled. She folded her hands behind her head and walked forward, looking up at the sky and contemplating on what to do next. _The rebel mages are out of the question, they'll only make things worse and make the Inquisition look bad._ She brought her marked hand in front of her face and inspected it; _people are scared enough of the Inquisition as is with a 'mage Herald'._

"I would not rule them out too quickly. I'm sure there are Templars who will see the light and see the real threat," Cassandra placed her hand on Eis's shoulder when she stopped; "we must head back to Haven. We need to figure out a way to-" a high-pitched sound cut through the air and embedded into the barrel in front of Eis. Cassandra drew her sword and the others took cover, "what's that, an arrow..." the seeker cautiously pulled at the message tied to the arrow's shaft, "with a message...?" Eis scanned the environment and saw someone turn around the corner at the upper level of the stairs, disappearing from her sight. _Who was that?_ She walked and looked over Cassandra's shoulder to read the message out loud. _Doodles on the borders?_

"People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone. There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and 'round the cafe, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords. Signed Friends of Red Jenny... Smooth flowing writing; they sure like to draw even though it sucks. It's the complete opposite of her penmanship style. Well, what do you guys think, shall we search the market and meet this Red Jenny?"

"What could possibly go wrong?" Varric said, "arrows with messages attached, mysterious people with a lot of pull and connections, and bring swords huh? We're going to get ambushed by people wearing strange clothes, I just know it."

"Relax Varric, it can't be all that bad," Eis reassured. She turned to Cassandra and Solas, "what about you two?" Solas shrugged and opted for silence. _R__ight, he doesn't care unless it involves befriending demons, _Eis mentally chastised, _can't stand this guy, he's going to get possessed with that sort of careless thinking that we can be friends with demons or 'spirits'._

Cassandra scanned the area for any other threats, glaring at the onlookers. She sheathed her sword, "we'll go wherever you lead us, Herald." Eis nodded and grabbed the message from Cassandra, taking a closer look at the doodles.

"This one looks to be the closest one to us, let's head to the docks and start searching there." The band weaved through the gossiping crowd and Eis ignored the Chantry Mother without sparing a single glance. Her focus was on the message and she brushed past curious onlookers, turning around the corner and scanning the docks for anything red that stood out. She walked closer to the barrels and leaned down, _wasn't that archer worried anybody would just come and pick this handkerchief up? It stands out so easily..._ she gingerly lifted the red handkerchief and a key fell out with a small note. _Huh?_ Picking it up she read the next note out loud, "key lifted from drunk swearing about Herald. Don't know what door. I'm out, my debt is paid... Well that's informative. What kind of people are we working with here?" Eis looked behind her and only saw Solas, "where's Varric and Cassandra?"

"Helping the Chantry Mother up, the one you so casually ignored."

Eis's temple twitched, "problem?"

"Not at all, I understand you have more important things on your mind and courtesy is not one of them."

"She denounced us, called me a Heretic, and I don't know about you but gaining useful allies to help us seal the breach seems more important than groveling for some lady's forgiveness."

"Relax, I was not judging you. I was simply stating the facts Herald."

"Right," Eis muttered coldly. She took a look at the drawing again, "alright, next stop the café."

"Thirsty?"

"No. Looks to be where the next message is." Eis stood up and stuffed the key in the pockets of her pants before briefly adjusting her light coat; _it's so damn hot here..._ She took off her travelling pack, "hang on, need to take this coat off before I melt," Eis quickly shirked off her coat and folded it in half on her forearm, then slung her travelling pack over her shoulder.

"I'm curious Herald, from what I have observed you cannot conjure any sort of heat or fire and cannot tolerate warm environments."

"And your point is?" Eis weaved through the crowd and left Varric and Cassandra as they were still attending to the Mother, _they don't look pleased with me. Don't they understand there are more pressing issues?_

"Well, I was wondering why that is. Every mage is able to generate at least a small flame, its child's play. Surely the **circle**," disapproval laced Solas's tone, "has taught you?"

"That's none of your business, and for your information the circle is a great place to study magic safely. It's not as bad as you think."

"You're right. It's worse."

Eis shrugged off the insult, "better things to do than argue about how we learned magic, Solas." _It's too damn hot here,_ sweat coated her forehead. Eis looked around, _forget it, nobody will notice._ She closed her eyes and focused on lowering her temperature, her skin paled and the comforting chill travelled along her skin. _Much better._

"Using magic to prevent heat strokes?"

"Problem, Solas?"

"Not at all, I'm just surprised. From what I understand the circle teaches even those who wield magic to fear it."

"Never understood that part. I don't see magic as something to be feared, but it must still be wielded responsibly."

"And you believe you're responsible?"

"I believe I have firm control over my magic. Just as you say fire is child's play, ice is just that for me," Eis took a look around the café and lowered her voice, "I don't need to think about it, ice comes naturally to me. Fellow colleagues used to call me 'Ice Queen' back in the circle, ridiculous nickname if you ask me. I'm capable of more than conjuring ice after all; it's just the strongest magic at my disposal." _Why am I telling Solas this anyways?_ "Done talking about this, let's continue the search," Eis spotted something red beside one of the café tables, _this Red Jenny is incredibly careless, anyone can take these..._ she walked up and ignored the couple staring curiously at her as she leaned down and picked up the piece of paper marked with red paint. _A stable report? _She walked outside of the café and met with Varric and Cassandra who had finally caught up with her, she read the next message out loud, "thank you friends for helping good Lady Keris. Saw those who asked about Herald enter third passage. Could not stay to see them exit... The last message better be more useful than these first two."

Cassandra shook her head, "a wild goose chase. This must be a prank, let's be done with this and go back to Haven."

Eis looked at the Seeker, "no, there's only one left. We might as well see where this Red Jenny intends to take us."

"So you let yourself be led around by this 'Red Jenny' whom we know nothing about, but don't stop to help the Mother?" Cassandra's eyes narrowed disapprovingly and Eis shrugged. _She's that displeased?_

"If you find fault with my priorities then feel free to go back to Haven, I can handle myself Seeker." Eis brushed past Cassandra and continued to the upper levels of the market, taking a brief moment to adjust her travelling pack and tying the light coat around her waist. She heard Cassandra and Varric mutter something amongst themselves but cared little, she scanned the upper levels until she found a red sock near the corner bushes. Eis picked it up, _seriously? A sock?_ She heard a scrunching sound inside and cautiously put her hand inside the sock, pulling out a parchment that looked to be part of an ornate document once. She turned around and read the script to her companions, "and we are to obey well. We meet at three bells to discuss how best to serve the new way. Herald go at time. Praise Adrast... Looks like we now have a time, place, and key for whatever door this is meant to open. Alright let's move out then." They descended the stairs and made way out of the city in silence.

Cassandra glanced at Eis and then at the man that waved towards the group,"I believe that circle mage has a message for us."

Eis sighed then approached the circle mage waiting near the entrance and retrieved the message, _perfect, more allies. Hmm, First Enchanter__'s Salon on the 30__th__? Hope she's competent and useful, not like the Enchanters in our circle..._

Before the band left they were interrupted by Fiona, Eis eyed her skeptically and let Cassandra do the talking when the Seeker noticed her reluctance to converse with the rebel mage. She started walking away, uncaring of what the leader had to say. _There's_ _no way we are going to the rebels, they're a stain and disgrace to true mages. Why was Fiona here anyways? Not only is it dangerous for her to be here, but it's doubly dangerous for her to approach me,_ an uncomfortable feeling stirred in Eis's gut but she shook it off. _Let's just find this place and meet this Red Jenny already._ She turned around, rudely cutting off Fiona, "look right now we have more pressing matters to attend to before the sun sets. Let's go already," Trevelyan turned on her heel and shook her head disapprovingly when she heard Cassandra apologize to Fiona. _Apologies are wasted on her, she's the woman responsible for this senseless bloodshed. She's making it worse for all mages, and putting everybody in danger. All I want is to go back to the circle and read my books again..._ her marked hand had started stinging and she brought it to her face, inspecting it. _Why me? I don't care for any of this stuff. Just let me pursue magic and learn at my own leisure._

* * *

Eis double-checked the messages and lead the group to the destination, silence and tension hung thick in the air. The sun had already set and darkness blanketed the streets, she cautiously stalked forward and kept to the walls. The air seemed to shift and Eis rose her hand, signalling to her companions to stop. She pressed herself against the wall and tilted her head slightly forward, looking around the corner. _Three guards, what is with that gear? _She turned to her companions and lifted three fingers, then mouthed the plan and used hand signals.

"Varric, guard on stairs. Solas support, Cassandra guard on left," she thumbed and pointed to herself, "I'll handle the right. On my signal we go," they nodded towards each other and Eis quietly dropped her coat and pack on the ground, pulling her staff out of the straps that secured it to her bag. She looked to her companions, _good everybody's ready._ She raised her hand and stalked forward to the edge of the wall then took another look around the corner. _That guard on the wall won't be able to come if I block the stairs..._ she dropped her hand and sprinted out, flicking her wrist in a set pattern and conjuring a wall of ice at the stairs. The guards panicked, desperately unsheathing their weapons.

"It's the Inquisition's Herald!"

"No! Can't Be!"

Eis chuckled, "well they know who _I_ work for at least!" Screams tore through the air as Varric and Cassandra put their designated enemies down. Trevelyan rushed forward and swept her staff at the guard's feet, knocking him to the ground. She knelt down and swiftly covered his face with her hand, thick ice expanded from her palm and froze the poor man to death. Eis stood up and scanned the environment, satisfied that there were no other threats she dispersed the ice wall and went up the stairs after grabbing her pack.

"Yeah, we're alright back here," Varric stated disapprovingly, "no need to check on us."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I am not your mother and you're an adult, fully capable of handling yourself. If you were injured you'd scream," Eis said nonchalantly without stopping in her path.

Solas chuckled, "capable of handling, yes. Adult...?"

"Very funny Chuckles," Varric grumbled.

Eis shrugged then leaned her staff and pack against the wall. She opened the door, swiftly side-stepping as a ball of flame nearly grazed her shoulder. The intense heat near her made her feel queasy immediately, and she barely dodged the second one. The man postured and placed his hands on his hips, shouting animatedly.

"Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!

_Snotty prick, _"I don't know who you are!"

"You don't fool me! I'm too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!" A loud crash echoed to the left of Eis followed by grunts, her head snapped attention and saw an elven archer behind the stumbling guard. The elf nocked the arrow back to her ear with ease and Trevelyan rose her eyebrow, captivated by the sight, _impressive..._

"Just say 'what!'" The elf smirked cockily.

"What is the-" The arrow sank into the man's mouth with a sickening crunch and blood gushed out everywhere. The elf secured her bow to the quiver and strode forward, a twisted disgusted look on her face. Eis walked forward to the archer and inspected her carefully, _is this the Red Jenny I was supposed to meet? She's-_

"Eugh! Squishy one, but you heard me, right? 'Just say what'. Rich tits always try for more than they deserve." The elf walked to the dead mage and bent down, hand gripping the arrow's shaft. "Blah, blah," she yanked the arrow out, "**blah**! Obey me! Arrow in my face!" She wiped the blood off the arrow head on her tunic before putting it back in her quiver, and Eis shifted uncomfortably. _That's just gross..._

The archer walked back towards Eis, "so, you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you're..." disappointed swept her features, "you're kind of plain, really. All that talk, and you're just a person. I mean, it's all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow? You're the Herald thingy?"

Eis shrugged, "sure why not? I glow. What's going on?"

"No idea, I don't know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him."

"Your people? Elves?"

The elf shook her head and chuckled, "hah no. People people!" She shifted to the right and pointed to some boxes, "name's Sera. This is cover. Get round it," she grinned at her own joke, "for the reinforcements. Don't worry, someone tipped me their equipment shed..." the elf's eyes shined with mischief, a look of amusement etched on her face as she unholstered her bow. "They've got no breeches!" She reached for an arrow in her quiver and got ready, Eis looked at her in awe and tried to process what the elf had told her. _No... breeches? She meant weapons right?_ Doors slammed open and three soldiers poured out, Eis mentally face palmed.

"Why didn't you take their weapons?!" She took cover behind the boxes that were introduced to her earlier and reached for her staff but her hands grabbed empty air. _Shit, I __left it with __the travelling pack earlier!_ She looked behind her, Varric and Solas had taken cover elsewhere and Cassandra had run off to quickly gather Eis's staff. Sera's laugh rang in the air.

"Because no breeches! Shoot 'em right in the plums!" Sera took cover with Eis and their shoulders pressed together before the elf recoiled, "piss, you're fuckin' colder than a Sister's cunt!" _What the hell?! This elf sure has an interesting way with words..._

Eis flicked her wrists with her palms facing up, tilting her head and looking around the corner, "well yeah, I am an ice mage after all," _those guards look really uncomfortable..._ _Need to use both hands to form the ice without the staff to act as the catalyst... Hate this. _She formed a fist with her left hand and pressed it into her right palm, _here goes nothing._ Trevelyan side stepped from the cover and focused on the stairs then pulled her hands apart and moved them in a precise pattern as if drawing in the air. Seconds later a glyph glowed on the ground and the two soldiers that stepped on the rune had their legs completely frozen. They yelped and panicked about the ice creeping up on them before bolts from Varric and fire from Solas ended their misery. Eis smirked and took cover again, looking at the archer beside her. _What the, why is she so pale?! _

Cassandra ran forward, tossing the staff to Trevelyan before charging past her and swiftly parrying a strike from the last guard. She knocked him down and sank her sword into the man's chest, agonizing screams tore through the air. Eis stepped out and rotated the staff in her hands, swinging it in a large circle as she stalked up to the injured man. "Sweet dreams," she felt the energy from the staff flow through and her fingers tingled, she stretched out her left hand before snapping her fingers. Ice enveloped the man's body instantly, a horrified look frozen in place underneath. _Much easier to cast with the staff,_ satisfied with the results of the battle, Trevelyan looked around the cover and watched the archer curiously."They're all dead now," w_hat's wrong with her?_ _I hope she's more competent than this._

Sera fidgeted nervously, "friends really came through with that tip," she snickered, "no breeches." She looked down, eyes and voice obviously hesitant. _Not very confident anymore, is she? Seems like she has an issue with my magic considering how pale she still is._ "So... Herald of Andraste." Sera looked up, a smirk tugging on the corner of her lips, "you're a strange one. I'd like to join." _She looks ready to pass out at any moment, how can she make such a rash decision this easily?_ Eis's gut feeling stirred uncomfortably, _something's up, this doesn't make sense._

"Look all I know about you or your group is that I followed a random trail into a trap."

"What trap? You knocked, he crapped. Look... it's like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The friends of Red Jenny. That's me!" Sera nervously stroked the inside of her palm with her thumb and looked off in the distance, "well, I'm one. So's a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven, brothers or somethin'. It's just a name, yeah? It lets little people, 'friends', be a part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate." She smirked cheekily, "so here, in your face, I'm Sera. 'The Friends of Red Jenny' are sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows."

Trevelyan stared at the elf coldly, "the Inquisition already has friends in high places. Can you add to that prestige?"

Sera raised her hands in the air, "here's how it is. You 'important' people are up here," she used her fingers to quote 'important' before dropping her hands and smirking mischievously, "shoving your cods around. 'Blah, blah, I'll crush you. I'll crush **you**!" Her lips puckered and she made a mock kissing face, "'mmmmm oh, crush you!' Ah-em." Her face twisted and a look of anger flashed in her eyes, "step down, you've got big lords with big purses like the tit we killed. Or was he one of the endless arselickers who follow? Doesn't matter, his grand plan was ruined by scrap torn from his desk and a red sock. By someone who couldn't read it." Sera smirked again, "so no, I'm not Lord Poncyfart, all ruffled. But if you don't listen down here too, you risk your breeches. Like those guards. I stole their... Look, do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal. Like you?"

_This girl changes in the blink of an eye, I can hardly keep up with all her changes, I need to know more._ Eis decided to press for more information and carefully watched the elf's reactions, "so who are your 'friends of Red Jenny' then? You must know them."

The archer shifted uncomfortably and she was obviously annoyed, "ugh, it's not hard to understand, if you're not trying to waste your day on it. Someone little always hates someone big. And unless you don't eat, sleep, or piss, you're never far from someone little." _I think it's a little more than just that, she's really vulgar isn't she?_ Eis was just about ready to turn this archer away but something in her told her to give another chance. Sera continued, shrugging her shoulders, "doesn't always work out, but a **lot** of people hated this guy. Someone got a laugh, someone got even, someone got paid. And someone has to have it explained to them that free help is **good**."

A small smile tugged on the corner of Trevelyan's lips, _she makes a good point, I wonder why she really wants to join though?_ She decided to investigate in a round-about way, _vulgar, honest. Probably won't catch on,_ "back there you wanted to know if I glowed. Why?"

"That's what you do, innit? You walked out of somewhere and now you glow. Andraste's Herald. True or not, it seemed like the easiest way to know it was you."

"True, or not?"

"Well, that's what they say and all. Look, don't get ahead, yeah? I want to help this... whatever it is. Inquisition."

_So she's not fine with magic, but she's fine with the idea of this glowing Andraste Herald thing?_ She sighed and rubbed her temples, _nothing makes sense with her, and this Red Jenny business sounds like it'll be nothing but trouble._ "Look. You sound like a thief who acts out petty revenge fantasies." Eis's eyebrow rose and her eyes scrutinized the elf as Sera had briefly looked down then back up, grinning mischievously. _Seriously, she doesn't care?_ "And... that might be bad?"

Sera smirked despite the aggression in her tone, "oh, right. You want to prop that guy up so I can say my sorries? Bad things should happen to bad people. We find someone not so bad, maybe he'll end up not so dead. Good enough?"

"You say that like it's obvious, but you didn't know him."

"I knew **about** him."

Eis sighed, _she's so careless!_ "That's just rumor."

"Look, I'd have been fine stripping his guards and nicking his stuff. Turns out, he deserved worse." Sera's eyebrows furrowed and she challenged Trevelyan, "or was him trying to kill you a good thing? Are you the baddie?" Eis shook her head, "yeah didn't think so!"

_Well, can't argue with that. She did make a good point..._ She sighed and looked at her companions, _they don't approve but Sera's a good marksman, and these Red Jennies might be useful after all. Well, if things turn out for the worst I can always crush her. _"All right, Sera. I can use you and your 'friends'."

"Yes! Get in good before you're too big to like. That'll keep your breeches where they should be." _Well, she's obviously pleased, but what's her obsession with breeches?_

"Plus extra breeches, because I have all these..." both of them looked at the sack beside her and Eis could feel a headache forming. The elf looked back at her, unsure and curious, "you have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth somethin'." _Is she serious? She wants to try selling these worthless breeches?_

"Anyway, Haven. See you there, Herald. This will be grand!" Sera ran off enthusiastically and Eis turned around, ignoring her clearly displeased companions.

* * *

"Problem?" None of them answered, "wait here, going to grab the rest of my stuff." Eis walked back to retrieve her travelling pack before pausing, o_h right, the breeches._ She looked behind her at the sack, _that looks really heavy. Funny how that girl left the sack with me instead of taking her own stuff..._ she grumbled and leaned down to pick up her pack. Eis strapped her staff to the pack and slung it over her shoulder before picking up the light coat. _Why did I even bring this with me?_ She shook her head and jogged back to her companions, _guess I'll sell this coat and the breeches, should be useful to someone, maybe. I'm sure someone will figure it out._ Trevelyan gripped the edges of the sack and hoisted it over her other shoulder, grunting on impact when it hit her lower back. "All right, business concluded then. Let's head back to Haven and plan the next step."

After selling the breeches and coat, the band had been able to put together some sovereigns and were able to afford a carriage ride back to the Frostback Mountains using Gherlen's Pass. The ride itself had been uneventful and generally quiet. The carriage driver had tried to talk with Eis on a number of occasions but promptly shut up when all she gave were short or cold responses, her companions looked incredibly uncomfortable and displeased. _What do they care? Getting the job done is all that matters. We cannot afford to fail or waste time with pleasantries with everybody._ Solas had been asleep the entire time, _he's probably in the fade frolicking with demons,_ her hands remained ice-cold and she made sure her magic had been focused, ready to strike at any time. _He's going to be possessed someday, he's so careless. It's because of mages like him that we're feared and hated, it's not because of magic itself. _

Eis leaned back in her chair and rested her head against the edge, _why did that elf react so strongly to my magic? She looked whiter than snow, and was ready to pass out even after the battle. How was she so adamant about joining me when she's afraid of me?_ She looked at her marked hand, _she seemed more accepting about the 'Herald of Andraste' part, most people have been the opposite. She believes in the Chantry over magic?_ She clenched her fists, _the Chantry has done nothing but bicker amongst themselves and the clerics simply posture. Magic isn't something to be scared of, I can prove that to Sera if she's going to be travelling with me._

"Alright," the carriage driver announced, "this is as far as I can go. You folks travel safe back to Haven. Word out there been saying Avaar prey on travelers and soldiers here."

Eis hopped off the carriage and stated bluntly, "we've already killed them when we first came here. Here's another sovereign for the tip." She flipped the coin to the driver and started walking ahead, not waiting for her companions. No matter what, her wandering mind had always found it's way back to the archer. _I should have asked her to come with us to understand her better. I'm taking a huge risk letting her in... I'll have to get to know her better as soon as we get back._ She tightened her grip on the strap of her travelling pack, _why am I so concerned with her? I can't shake this odd feeling off. To be fair she is a thief and rogue, any number of things could go wrong and it'll be my head on the platter. _Something about the archer intrigued Eis. For once in her life she had found herself wanting to learn and get to know somebody else. She usually sought out answers and knowledge, not people.

Trevelyan looked behind her, her companions seemed to lag in the far back, deterred by the blizzard. She stopped and decided to wait for them so as not to separate from the group. Eis looked around and inhaled the crisp cool air, sighing in content. _To everybody else this is dangerous and miserable,_ she smirked, _to me it's home._ The chill was comforting to her, soothing and easing the burden placed on her shoulders. It was the complete opposite of fire, she had an incredibly difficult time generating or even imagining warmth flowing through her. Eis had been shunned by most in the circle, the other mages had always complained of her ice-cold skin and ruthless demeanor.

It didn't help that Eis had so often been able to get away with using magic for more menial tasks, it generated a lot of jealousy and fear amongst her peers. _Not my problem they couldn't control their magic,_ she mused. _I don't need anybody else, I don't need friends. I don't understand why the others don't get this. I just want to be left alone,_ she sighed, _I hope the Seeker can do this planning stuff without me. At this point, I don't even care who we recruit to aid us with the breach._ Trevelyan began the trek again when the trio neared her, _this will take forever at this pace._ She took out her staff and looked to the sky. Outstretching her other hand and concentrating on calming the blizzard, she directed the wind to blow forwards rather than against them.

Varric grunted in approval, "handy. And scary."

"Gets the job done. Problem?"

"Not at all ma'am," the dwarf padded forward, silently cursing under his breath on how much it sucks to be so short. Eis watched in silent amusement, the corners of her lips tugged into a tiny smile, _the snow goes up to his thighs, that seriously does suck. _

"Hey, Seeker. Can't you punch these mountains away?" Varric asked.

Cassandra snorted in mock-offence, "what makes you think I can do that?"

"Well, you can punch dragons to death. Mountains should be no problem for you."

Cassandra grunted in disapproval and said nothing. Varric sighed, shaking his head while still cursing about the snow and Solas chuckled at the exchange. "Come on," Eis said, "up this hill and we'll be at Haven in 10 minutes."

"You can control ice, can't you? I mean if you can do that to skies then... Can't you move all this out of the way?" The dwarf was obviously desperate and Eis snickered to herself.

"Blizzards and winds are child's play so long as you know how to redirect energy. If I were to redirect the ice and snow, I'd need to know where to focus that energy to."

"Bury Chuckles then."

Solas smirked, "at this point, I believe the Herald will simply bury you to shut you up, child of the Stone."

Eis hummed in approval, "not a bad idea, Solas."

"Ouch! Point taken, I'll shut up." The group trekked up the hill safely and descended to Haven. As soon as they passed the gate everyone scattered with the Seeker waiting on Eis.

Trevelyan looked at Cassandra in confusion, "what's wrong?"

"Aren't you coming to the council room?"

"Can't you debrief the situation by yourself? You don't actually need me to plan these things do you?"

"No, but the advisors and I do appreciate your logical approach, and it helps to get a mage's input."

Eis raked her hand through her stiff hair and sighed, "alright, let's just get this done and over with." _What a day this has been._


	2. Opposites Attract

Eis folded her hands behind her head, "it's been a long day, I can't wait till all this is done. I'm heading to the tavern immediately after this kum-bay-yah huddle cuddle time, and I don't want to be interrupted with my drinks."

Cassandra nodded, but her eyes narrowed in disapproval. The two headed to the Chantry and were greeted by the advisors before the council room. They all bickered about whether to approach the Templars or Mages, and when they asked Eis she shrugged. _Sorry Seeker, no logical-y-ness from me this time. Just want to __drink and relax__. _"Make a decision soon, I don't really care so long as it gets the breach sealed."

"I still believe Templars are our best bet, but as it stands now we don't have enough pull or influence to approach either of the groups," Cullen advised. Eis zoned out and simply nodded, the exhaustion of the trip was starting to get to her. She caught herself yawning and blinked sleepily.

"I need to relax and get some rest. If any emergencies pop up, I'll be at the tavern or my library." Trevelyan turned on her heel and didn't even hear what Cassandra had said, nor didn't care. Her feet automatically carried her over to the tavern, a destination she could walk to even if she were asleep. It was nice to forget her troubles if the books didn't do anything for her, and the patrons there didn't seem to care about her magic. She pushed open the door and greeted Flissa with a nod from across the room, mouthing the words "the usual," to her.

Her eyes caught sight of the familiar archer who was sitting at the table, mead in hand and looking up at the ceiling with a lop-sided grin plastered on her face. _She likes to drink too, huh? Perfect time to sit down and get to know her. _Eis weaved through the drunken patrons and head over to the counter to pick up the aqua magus from Flissa. Her hand hovered over the mug and she created ice cubes for her drink before nodding in appreciation to the nervous bartender. Several of the usual patrons hollered and asked Eis to do the same to their drinks, she hovered her hand over each mug and created more ice cubes for them. _Never gets old, _a slight smile tugged on her lips, _feels oddly good to know they aren't scared of my magic._

After Eis finished with the last of the mugs she made eye contact with the fidgeting elf, _she's pale again, she truly fears magic then._ She walked over to Sera's table and turned the chair around before plopping down ungracefully, then gently lowered her mug on the table. The archer looked inside her mug curiously before looking back at Eis, _she seems to be hesitating on something_.

"So, this is it, huh?" Sera asked, and Eis's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Oh, no, it's fine, yeah? It's just, I thought it'd be bigger. Pfft hahaha, that would've been hilarious if you were a man, right? Wasted. Anyways, stopping wars should earn more sovereigns than this. Need things back to normal for coins to be flowing again. Another reason the templars and mages need to be sat down."

_This is what she wants to talk about?_ Eis took a few sips of the aqua magus, the refined lyrium rejuvenated her. Her pupils dilated slightly, "I'm pretty sure the conclave proved it's not that easy."

"Yes it is," Sera argued.

"No, it isn't?" Eis drank half of the aqua magus, revelling in the buzzed feeling that was coming on fast.

"Why? Because someone yelled it, real loud? Make them prove it. They're too busy to look up where the real questions are."

Eis smirked despite feeling slightly annoyed, "right, they should know it's a simple job. End all war, stitch the sky." _That blank look is priceless, __s__arcasm's lost on her._ "The easy one first, of course."

Sera laughed nervously, "you're daft, yeah? Most people get special, they lose their snerk. Can't see how stupid it all is. I think I'll like you, Lady Herald. Maybe you **are** a little touched, yeah?"

"As long as the job gets done, I don't care about the rest."

"Fact! Spare the frills, just get it all back to normal. Best plan I've heard! Only plan I've heard, really. Everyone up their own arses. Let's get things **done**. Hey why's that blue, can I try it?"

"Hmm?" Eis looked in her mug before the grabby elf took it away, "wait, there's lyr-" it was too late, Sera took a sip and immediately choked. She slammed the mug down on the table and gasped for air.

"What the shite -kah- are you drinking?! Stronger than day-old horse piss!"

_She's tried to drink urine from a horse?_ Eis couldn't help the smug smile on her face, "I tried to explain it before you stole my drink. It's Aqua Magus."

"The frig's that?"

"Fine spirits with refined lyrium. That's why it's blue. Is it really that strong for you?"

"Drank lots of things. Never had anythin' as strong as that. The heck ya drinking lyrium for? Weird shite."

"It's not weird," Eis hesitated with the word, "shite." The word felt foreign when it rolled off her tongue.

"Tastes like weird shite, smells like weird shite, does weird shite, must be weird shite."

"Okay, okay," Eis lifted her hands in mock-surrender, "I get it, you don't like it. How's your drink?"

"Mead's warmer than a bear in heat," Sera grumbled. _What is with her vulgar metaphors?_ Eis shrugged and hovered her hand over Sera's mug. "Oi, what are you-" before Sera could protest, the mage created and dropped a couple of ice cubes in her mug. The archer blanched immediately, sweat coating her eyebrows. This did not go unnoticed by Eis and she finished the rest of her own drink, _this is going to be a tough topic._

"You don't need to be afraid of my magic, Sera. See?" Eis brought Sera's hand to the side of her mug, "the mead is chilled now. You can enjoy your drink." _Why am I going out of my way to convince this crude elf she doesn't have to fear me or magic?_ Sera yanked her hand away from Eis, and the mage stared at her own hand in confusion. _What was that feeling?_

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Sera whispered vehemently, "wasted a good drink too." She stood up and angrily stomped out of the tavern then slammed the door shut. Eis sighed and looked at the curious onlookers, the patrons shrugged and went back to nursing their own drinks while telling blasphemous tales. She stared at her hand again, _I don't get it, it's just not possible. What was that?_ Standing up and heading over to the bar to give Flissa back the mugs, Eis mulled over several thoughts in her head while trying to deny the real reason. _Her hand..._ she inspected her hand again, _the feeling is gone, but I was sure of it. I felt warmth...?_ The buzz clouded her judgement and Eis immediately rushed out of the tavern, looking around and asking nearby soldiers if they had seen the elf pass by. They had pointed to the Chantry and Trevelyan set off sprinting, _I have to figure out what that was all about._

Eis slammed the doors open and interrogated the startled Sisters about Sera, they had pointed her in the direction the archer left. _Did she go to __my __library__ downstairs? Why?_ She went to the stairs and without thinking much on it, created thick ice to slide down the stairs instead. Immediately dispersing the ice and stumbling around the corner, Eis ran forward before noticing one of the doors that used to be locked was now open. She slowed down and cautiously stalked forward, then pressed herself to the wall and relaxed her wrists. A sky-blue mist wove and danced around her fingers, and she looked around the corner. Confusion swept her features, she walked out of her cover and into the miniature library. "Sera? What are you doing here?" _And how did she get in?_ The room spun around Eis and the buzzing rang loudly in her ears, it was positively suffocating in the stuffy space.

The elf closed a book on the corner-table then whirled around, the razor sharp eyes narrowed angrily and the heated glare made Eis shift uncomfortably. _I've never cared if I've upset anyone. Why now? What is with these feelings? _She shook her head and took a step forward, unaware that with each step taken the room spun faster. _It's got to be the alcohol, that's got to be it. _Eis stretched out her hand and reached to touch Sera's shoulder, "look, I shouldn't hav-" the archer slapped Eis's hand away.

"Don't touch me. You're so cold you could freeze a nug's balls off. What, are you made of ice? Magic's scary. **You're** scary."

Eis stared coldly at the frightened elf, her voice devoid of emotion, "I specialize in ice magic and can wield some of the other elements. You've already known this yet joined anyways. Why?"

"Why what? You're the only one with a plan. Scary plan. Everything's scary. Just want things back to normal, when I shoot arrows at the breach they don't come down. That's weird. You're weird! Use magic to kill people, use magic for normal stuff, use magic to bring **demons** too!"

_She blames mages for these rifts and demons?_ Anger slowly bubbled under Eis's skin, _nobody has ever made me feel this way before, why does she irritate me so much?_ She took a step forward and Sera instinctively stepped back, "is that what you're worried about? I'll bring demons? I'll turn into one? What else? I've been sealing rifts just fine since this all started. If you cannot handle this situation then leave! I don't have time to babysit frightened little girls just because they've-" the wind was knocked out of Eis and she suddenly found herself on the floor. Her head slammed against the tile and she groaned in pain, the room spun harder and she tried to focus through the thick haze. She blinked once then twice, registering the weight on top of her, _she... tackled me?_

"Listen you," Sera leaned down and was inches away from Eis's face, razor slits dilating with fury swirling within them. She grabbed Eis's collar and pulled her closer, "ain't leaving. Someone got to do something, make things go back to normal. Scared like everyone else, bet you're scared too," she licked her lips and her eyes darkened, "bet you're the frightened little girl. Pretending to be tough and scary, yeah? Not as buttoned-up as you play. Saw that in the tavern."

Eis's eyes peered into Sera's before glancing downwards, looking at the hands around her collar. She had a hard time navigating the thick fog in her mind, _tiny hands..._ Without thinking she blurted out, "hold my hands?" _Fuck._

Sera was taken back, confusion apparent on her face and she let go of the collar, sitting back on Eis's stomach. "What?" She snickered, "oh, want me to hold your hands because of how fri-"

"Warmth," Eis said, _I want to know,_ she smoothed her hands along Sera's knuckles and watched the elf's reactions. _There it is. How is this possible? She's no mage, she can't conjure fire. Why? I don't understand this!_

"Oi, don't get what's on? Ya ain't so cold now either." Sera looked curiously at Eis's hands, then looked down and caught herself from staring at the mage's stomach.

"All my life I had been ridiculed because I could not even conjure the simplest flame," _why am I telling her? __She doesn't care,_ "I couldn't imagine heat, or warmth. I get heat stroke very easily but I don't feel the heat, just all the crappy things that come with it. I don't understand this either, this is why I came after you, to figure out why it's you who makes me feel this. You're not a mage, I don't get it. How do you do it?"

Sera fidgeted and laughed nervously, "what? I don't know. I'm not doing anything," she coughed, "shite, this place is stuffy. Lots o' books down here too. Saw your pack and book, you sleep here?"

_Avoiding..._ Eis couldn't think, fragmented thoughts zipped through her mind and she couldn't slow them down or make sense of them, her hands slid from Sera's knuckles to brushing the tops of her thighs. The elf's eyes changed and her mouth was moving but Eis couldn't hear Sera anymore, ringing settled in her ears and she grunted, _heat stroke? Here? Now? Why?_ She propped up on her elbows and sat up forcefully, accidentally sliding Sera down to her hips. "O-off," she stuttered, "too damn hot in here. Outside." Sera got off and quickly extended her hand to help Eis, _why does she look panicked?_ She could feel the tiny elf support her, everything spun faster and nausea was coming on. _What's wrong with me?_ Reality kept changing, Eis would be aware of where they are and next be completely lost.

She looked beside her, _Sera's pale, goosebumps, her lips are turning blue,_ _this idiot..._ she croaked out, her voice a mere whisper, "let go of me. I'll freeze you to death like this." The elf shook her head and was adamant about getting Eis up the stairs, _why? Why are you doing this?_ Memories flashed within her mind and fear suddenly welled up in her chest, _what? Failure?_ Eis tried to push Sera away but the archer merely grabbed tighter, shivers erupting from her tiny body and her teeth chattering loudly. _Idiot, she'll freeze like this! Why is she doing this, I thought she was scared of me?!_ Eis couldn't move her lips to speak, she closed her eyes and focused on increasing her skin's temperature but the chill still stayed. _What the hell, why am I so incompetent with magic now?_ _It's going to happen again, it can't happen again! _Frustration was mounting and instead she tried something different, she thought of Sera's hands. _Warmth, the heat that radiated off her body,_ she squeezed her eyes tighter and kept chanting the word warmth within her mind.

The two had made it up the stairs and Eis didn't feel like she was being dragged anymore. She opened her eyes and scanned the tiny room before looking at Sera. The elf looked exhausted, but she didn't seem to be freezing anymore. "I... did it?" Eis spoke slowly, she was confused and still couldn't tell the difference with her temperature, "am I still cold, Sera?" The archer hobbled them over to the wall and helped Eis lean against it before both of them slid and sat down. Sera was gasping for air and hugging her elbows on her knees before shaking her head.

"No, daft tit. Thought I really was gonna bloody freeze there too. First you heat up, hotter than a half-fucked fox on fire, then colder than a witch's tit in a brass bra, and now..." Sera glanced to the side, hesitantly watching Eis. "Was right. You are scary. And weird."

Eis's eye twitched in annoyance, her body and mind had calmed down considerably and now she was brushing shoulders with the Red Jenny, _I'm not scary..._ she looked at the elf, "weird yes. But I'm not scary."

"Are to me."

"I don't see you running."

"Ya daft? I just dragged your heavy arse out your stuffy room and hauled you up the stairs. Got no energy left."

Eis smirked, "you're out of shape."

"**What**?! You're just fat! Fatty!" Sera grinned when the mage laughed, "look at that. You know how to laugh after all."

Eis stopped, "what? I've always known."

"Sure. I believe that," Sera sarcastically drawled, "ya never bloody smile or laugh. That's why ya scary to people."

"I thought it was my magic?"

Sera hummed in agreement, "that too." The elf stared into Eis's eyes and the mage grew uncomfortable, averting her eyes and gazing downwards. "Oi, look at me. Ya got cool eyes."

_What?_ Eis looked up in confusion and the archer grinned at her in genuine excitement. "I do?"

"Yeah. They're real pretty. Blue like the sky on the outside, well minus the green breachy bits. Then ya got purple inside, did ya know that?"

Eis nodded her head and she felt odd warmth sitting at the base of her neck, _why is it only her that makes me feel this way? It's not the first time I've been complimented,_ "they are my eyes after all. Don't you think it'd be weird if I didn't know what my own eyes are like?"

"Did ya know they shine?" _Huh?_ Trevelyan shook her head and Sera grinned wider, "looks like you're weird then!" The archer stood up and stretched, extending her arms above her head and bending sideways to stretch her sides. The sounds Sera made stirred something unknown to Eis and the mage stood up, turning towards the elf and steeling herself for impending doom.

"Our bodies take on the traits of our magic," _why am I explaining this to her?_ Sera visibly blanched at the word 'magic', "I'm well versed in both ice and sky magic." _Why do I feel the way that I do? What is this? Everything is new, I'm fumbling in the dark._

"So why ya bloody cold all the time?"

Eis chuckled, "would you prefer I shocked you?" She smirked when the Red Jenny furiously shook her head. "I specialize in ice, that's how my body has always been and so manipulating the element comes as naturally as breathing to me. You'll find that with other mages their bodies will reflect their magic."

"That why Baldy's bloody weird?"

_Spirit magic does require one to be... Unique. _Eis laughed, "yeah. That's why Solas is weird."

"Oi, why ya telling me all this anyway?"

"I want you to see magic isn't scary. I'm not scary." _Why? Why am I desperately seeking her approval?_

Sera grinned, "but magic is scary."

"No mag-" Eis felt her head patted and she stopped, confused. Sparks shot through her spine and her body tingled, _what? I didn't use or imagine lightning though..._ She was snapped out of her reverie when Sera opened the door and waved her hand behind her to say goodbye.

"You're alright though. See you later Lady Herald. 'Herald'. Have to do something about that."

Eis slumped against the wall and massaged her forehead, a headache was beginning to form. _At least I don't feel sick anymore, and the spinning is gone. Why was I spinning in the first place? The alcohol's never done more than the buzz._ She wracked her mind for possible answers before shrugging and heading back down the stairs, _why was she in my room? How did she find it, and how did she get rid of the magic lock?_ Eis went back down to the small space and organized some of the books that were thrown about. _I wonder what she thinks of me living in a __library __here__?_ She shook her head, _and why the hell do I care about her opinion? She's just here for me to use the Red Jennies. Nothing more, nothing less._

She sat down at her table and stared at the candle across from her. _I wonder if I can do it this time?_ Imagining the warmth from earlier Eis reached her hand out to the candle, but the flame was immediately snuffed out due to her chilling skin. She sighed and raked her hand through her rigid hair, _I always put the fire out, Josephine is going to get really annoyed with me one of these days._ She picked up the candle and started walking to the Ambassador's room, _how come I can only imagine or feel it with that Red Jenny? Maybe she is a mage and her abilities lie buried? No..._ She massaged her temples, _I would have sensed her connection to the Fade then. _She groaned frustratedly, _it's all I can think about now. I have to focus on the mission._

After Eis visited Josephine and got the candle re-lit she went back to her room, careful not to disrupt the flame once again. She placed the candle at the far corner of her table and turned her chair around then leaned on the backrest, resting her forehead on her forearms. Lost in her thoughts again Trevelyan reflected on the events that led her up to this point. She chuckled to herself, _I can't tell if I'm lucky or cursed to be sitting here with this stupid mark._ She lifted her hand and inspected the soft green glow, _but it's because of this I got to meet Sera. She's not like any of the elves I've ever met, even in the circle. _Eis moved her journal closer to her and opened it for today's entry, then brought her pen over. _Huh? __I wr__ite dates ahead of time__, but... This penmanship..._

* * *

9:41 Dragon Age Eluviesta Tuesday 28th_ (Sera's note)  
_

Eluviesta? It's Cloudreach, weirdo. Lady Herald writes in a diary, funny, that. **Diary**. You got loads of books here, you gonna kill yourself with them. Or dust. Reek of it too, this library is stuffy. Where do you sleep, on top of these books? Weirdo. You're scary too, that magic. Bloody cold, act like a bitch at first. Saw your tiny smile when ya helped those arseholes with their drinks. They talk shit about you behind your back but act nice when ya there. Like nobles. Hate that. Didn't know if I should have told ya. They deserve an arrow for a drink. You deserve an arrow too. Ruining my drink like that. Hate magic. Drink magic? Rather drink horse piss. Used to, had to. Still tasted better than the shite you had.

* * *

Eis leaned back after finishing the note, she didn't know what to say, or feel. On one hand she was angry her journal entry had been desecrated so casually, and to be insulted as well. On the other she felt oddly happy that the crude and honest Red Jenny had left her something despite being obviously scared and furious about the ice-cubes in her drink. The doodle below the note had made Trevelyan chuckle, it was a terrible drawing of Sera shooting an arrow at what looked to be the patrons sitting at the tavern tables. _I've never had someone come to my defence before, even if it's just something small like this. I couldn't care less if they talk trash about me, it's nothing new._ The drawing seemed rushed and incomplete. _I guess I interrupted her when I came in. I wonder if she was __still__ angry about the drink, or angry about not finishing the drawing? _Eis leaned forward and took the pen, dipping it in ink and writing below Sera's entry after briefly distinguishing who wrote what.

* * *

Eluviesta Tuesday 28th con't _(my note)  
_

Today I recruited a Red Jenny by the name of Sera into the Inquisition. She's a vulgar elf who has an intense fear of magic and the others clearly disapprove of her. I don't really care for their opinions, but for some reason I find her intriguing and myself gravitating towards this crude marksman. There is no doubt she possesses remarkable skills, and her connections with the Red Jenny group should prove undoubtedly useful to get things actually done around here when the people she's promised arrive.

An unintentional discovery was made that I am able to feel warmth when I am with this immature archer. Everything must be simple for her, black and white. She is like a child and cannot understand the world is not simple and it doesn't work the way she seems to think it can. Things are far more complicated, this world is vast and expansive. She has much to learn and I have much to share. Perhaps I can teach her, and perhaps I can show her she can be more than some rogue from a careless, disorganized band, these 'Red Jennies'.

My first goal is to find out exactly why I am able to feel heat from her. Is she a mage? Does her body operate at unusual temperatures like mine? If that was the case, why do I feel this odd warmth rather than the symptoms of heat stroke? And if I've never felt it before, how is it possible for me to so easily identify it? How and why does it feel so comfortable and familiar? Nothing makes sense with her, every time I ask a question and talk to her more questions arise. Her reasons for joining the Inquisition are also questionable, and I fear that there may be an ulterior motive here. There is too much at stake, I must keep a close watch on this Red Jenny and find out more before travelling with her anywhere. I cannot afford to trust her just yet, however she seems to be warming up to me quickly and doesn't seem to fully realize what I'm doing or asking.

I should also take care not to take her with me to the Salon the First Enchanter invited me to for the 30th, or else havoc will ensue. Sera does not seem like she'll ever play nice with nobles and diplomacy will be difficult with her around. I wonder how she will take the news that I am from a noble family? Poorly, I'm sure. I don't think she'll even listen to the fact that I do not remain connected with the Trevelyans anymore. Why do I care so much about what this Red Jenny thinks of me? She's just a rogue and a thief, a commoner. Regardless, I find myself oddly captivated by her. I must find out what this entails and where this will lead me.

I cannot afford to fail again.


	3. Paradox

Plot Twist WileyWolf! Sera is now a magical mage! Haha I agree with the ooc thing, I mean I haven't read any other fanfics/stories and am still relatively new to writing, but in my humble opinion if you're going to be writing a story/"extension" of a game, then you ought to stick to the characters. Anything more than that and it doesn't really belong or come from the game, you may as well create your own story completely separate from then. Then again, I can certainly understand the allure and fun it must be to all of a sudden make Sera a blood-sucking vampire. Interesting ideas there ;P

As for those of you who come from the Life in Me is What You Give story I'm on my knees apologizing here. I know I know, I said I'd alternate chapters writing, I swear I will get on to chapter 20 after this! My full interest and enthusiasm is in this story right now and I'd rather not force it out for the other chapter. I know 18 and 19 have been pretty half-assed (I feel that way anyways) and I'd really like to put out a decent chapter again, please bear with me for a little longer! Anyways this is long enough, let's get down to business already. Sit down, relax, and hope ya enjoy!

* * *

Eis bolted straight up and regretted it immediately, her head felt like there were trebuchets laying siege to her mind. She felt dizzy and nauseous, and scrambled off the books she accidentally fell asleep on so as not to ruin any of the books with a lung or stomach tossed on them. Faint snickering registered in her mind and she looked around but saw nothing; she cradled her face in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. _Great, I hallucinate when I'm hung over apparently._ _What happened last night again?_ Eis slowly stood up, stabilizing herself by leaning against the bookshelf. She stumbled over to the corner-table,_ I hope I wrote it in the journal. _The spinning intensified and Eis took brief breaks, closing her eyes and stopping every now and then. She reached the journal and opened it to last night's entry, using her finger to point and scroll through the sentences. _What the..._

* * *

9:41 Dragon Age Eluviesta Tuesday 28th

_Be_at he_**r.**_ Sai_d_ I w**o**u_ld_n_'_t**. **L**o**_ser__**.**_

* * *

Eis's stomach dropped. _I can't even tell if this is my writing or..._ The pain in her head intensified and she gripped her hair bangs, _what the hell does this entry mean? _She gritted her teeth, _I really hope I didn't do anything stupid last night. Why did I go back to drink anyways?_ She brought her hand to the back of her neck and the other to her forehead, focusing on icing the pain away. She winced at the sharp pang at her forehead, _brain freeze,_ she chuckled, _literally_. Determined to find answers about what happened last night, Eis set out and used the wall for support every time she felt weak or queasy. _I hope there's still an Inquisition left, it'll be pretty bad if I've frozen everything again._ A smirk tugged on the corners of her lips, _couldn't deny that was a little fun, even though the Seeker got really angry after._

Eis sighed, _just have to seal this stupid Breach then I can go back to my books again._ She looked up the stairs and a brief memory of Sera hauling her up them flashed within her mind, _she tried to help even though she was on the verge of being frozen by me..._ A faint smile crossed her face,_ vulgar, immature, a careless prankster, but underneath that __childish__ exterior..._ she braced herself against the wall and slowly climbed the stairs. _She cares, though that's not something she'll admit to, or even realize herself. Perhaps we're more similar than I had originally judged? _The mage reached the top and opened the door, eyes squinting to shield them from the brighter interior, _I hate candles._ As Eis walked down the corridor she noticed the Sisters and guards looking at her strangely. _What's up with them? Looking at me like I've got something on my face. Maybe I got a new pimple or something just as lame, __whatever I'll freeze it off later. _She opened the doors and took a lungful of the fresh, crisp air. _Best base in the world, secluded, cold, and not as many idiots to deal with._

Trevelyan walked through the camp and decided the first place she'd look for answers is the tavern, _most obvious place to start if I went back to drink some more. What the hell is with everybody staring at me? _She shrugged and continued walking, the cooler temperature helped her feel rejuvenated and under control. When she opened the door she nodded to Flissa and noted the confused look on her face, _maybe I've got more than one pimple on me?_ She walked over to the bartender and ignored everybody else, shrugging and dismissing the odd behaviour circulating around the camp. _Maybe there's a new rumor, first Herald, next they'll probably say I'm the Maker's daughter or something._

"Hey Flissa, I came back here last night to drink some more right?"

The bartender shook her head, "no milady, you ordered a drink and went out for a walk like you usually do."

_Oh, right._ "Did I order something stronger or was it just the aqua magus?"

"The aqua magus milady, but um... ah you kno-"

Eis rapped her fingers on the counter and hummed thoughtfully, "alright thanks for the information Flissa. See you later." _She won't tell me anything useful beyond that. Only one more drink? That doesn't explain this hangover. Let's walk the usual trail and see what I can find there._ She walked out of the tavern and headed for Harritt's workshop, the odd looks everyone gave her was finally beginning to crawl under her skin. With all due haste she sped past the blacksmith and trekked below the cliff where one of the new trebuchet was being built. _Wonder how long it takes to assemble siege equipment? I'll have to ask that sometime. _Eis walked over to the dock then jumped down to the ice below, casually sliding across the frozen lake and scanning the area for any clues. _Why am I doing this anyways? I drank and took a walk as I usually do. Why do I have such a bad feeling about that note?_ Something bright and colorful in her peripheral vision caught her attention and she immediately skated over, bending and analyzing the object in the snow. She gingerly pulled it out and inspected it, _a... mug? What's this doing out here?_

Snickers erupted behind Eis and she sprang up, her hands ready with the sky-blue mist weaving along her fingers. The mug instantly froze and shattered in her right hand and she cursed, some of the fragmented shards had sliced her palm. Her eyes focused and darted around, looking for the source of the sound. _I'm definitely not alone,_ she hovered her marked palm over her injured hand and froze the wound to stop the bleeding. _What should I do? _She heard whispers and more snickering.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Eis commanded, her calm and cool exterior had been a lie. Truthfully she had always been nervous in situations like this, being forced to think on her feet when she had always relied on strategy and preparing ahead of time. She chastised her fraying nerves and stayed focused on identifying the intruder, she turned her head in the direction where the mug once was and scanned the trees. _Maybe they're hiding in there?_ _I can't stay out here in the open. I have to lure them to me._ With one last quick look around her surroundings she sprinted and took cover behind the trees, the snickers echoed and sounded like they were getting closer.

_Where the hell..._ "I said **show yourself!** Coward!" The noises were nearby, _somebody is shuffling through the snow._ Eis's head shot in the direction the noises came from and her hands moved in an intricate pattern, creating a protective barrier around herself. She gritted her teeth, _hate barriers, they always take so much out of me. How does Solas manage this?_ Snickering rang out to her left, Eis pivoted then made a fist with her marked hand and slammed it down into her injured palm. She closed her eyes and concentrated, _imagine ice springing up from the ground._ Her eyes snapped open and her hands shot forward, relaxing the fist and rotating her wrists as her palms faced the sky. Ice pillars rose from the snow surrounding her target, she formed fists with both her hands and commanded the pillars to connect with each other. It effectively formed an ice cage and the mage smirked, thoroughly satisfied with her work despite the amount of energy it took. A familiar voice yelled out inside the ice cage but it was muffled, Eis cocked her head sideways and cautiously made her way to the prison.

She rapped her knuckles on the ice pillars, "uh, who's in there?" More muffled yelling. Eis sighed and raked her marked hand through her stiff hair, _fine, fine._ She expanded the ice from her injured palm to create a thick icicle, just in case if she needed to use it as a shiv. With a wave she dispersed the ice and stood with a bewildered look on her face.

"...Sera? Wh-"

"**Oi**! What the shite was that for, arse?!" The Red Jenny looked absolutely furious until her face suddenly twisted, _what the he-_ the archer chewed on her lip and her eyes shined with mischief.

"Are you... alright?" Eis dismissed the make-shift icicle shiv.

"Pbbfft..." Sera briefly looked away and tried to contain herself, but as soon as her eyes met Eis she bursted out in uncontrolled laughter. She fell to the snow and held on to her aching ribs, alternating between laughs, gasps for air, and "ow!"s. The Red Jenny stuttered and tried numerous times before finally spitting out what she was laughing about. The words tumbled out quickly, "y-yo... Your face!"

Eis was completely confused, _what the hell?_ _What's gotten into her? _The mage walked over to the lake and knelt down, her marked palm smoothing over the frozen lake and swiping the snow away. What she saw made her utterly horrified and she snapped, angrily glaring at Sera. "You bitch! You did this?!" The fact that the Red Jenny didn't care and kept rolling around in the snow holding her ribs didn't help. Eis's anger was rapidly escalating and she stomped over to the archer, bending down and yanking the elf by the kerchief around her neck.

"O... O-oi!"

"**This isn't funny,**" Eis seethed and shook Sera, "what the hell did you this for?!"

"Daft tit, ya lost the bet remember?"

"What bet?!"

"That you could outdrink me. Pbbffft shoulda seen the look on your face! And now too!"

_What?_ "Flissa said I walked out of the tavern with just one drink though."

The lithe elf bellowed out and tapped Eis's knuckles, "o-oi. Put me down, I gotta hold my sides before I bust!"

Eis sighed and dropped the archer, smirking when Sera complained about being thrown in the snow, _serves you right..._ The snickering irritated Trevelyan but at the same time she found herself oddly giddy with the Red Jenny's laughter. _How can such a small thing be so loud? She'll cause an avalanche at this rate. _She crossed her arms and tapped her foot in the snow, "sure go ahead, please take all the time in the world before you explain why the fuck you drew 'LOSER' on my forehead." Sera chewed her bottom lip and held her ribs tighter, tears threatened to escape her eyes and she rolled back in the snow again, guffawing herself away. Eis could feel her eye twitching, _the nerve of this woman! Why the fuck did I even recruit this immature thief?! _"Forget it." She walked over to the frozen lake and manipulated the ice to move, dipping her uninjured hand in the water and furiously rubbing her forehead in hopes of getting rid of the sign.

Sera sprang up and rushed over, "oi! You'll bloody freeze yourself to death like..." she slowed down and her eyes widened in disbelief, "that..."

"Hmm?" Eis looked behind her, _did she forget already?_ She sighed at the frightened look in the archer's eyes, _great. It's that look again. _She stood up and approached the archer, disappointment and frustration welling up in her as Sera stepped back, "look, before you call me a-"

"Fuckin' weirdo! Stay away!"

Trevelyan's voice was devoid of emotion, her tone chilling, "yes. That. I kind of wanted to avoid that. Anyways," she raked her hand through her hair, "is it off my face?" The blank look was all she needed, "right, I'll take the silence as a yes. If you don't mind I'm going to excuse myself and actually do something meaningful with myself after I get my hand patched up. Good day, Ms. Red Jenny." The mage flicked her wrist and returned the ice to where it once was, then shoved her hands in her back-pockets. _It's the same old story every time, the same old look. Why did I bother trying so hard with her, when I knew she'd react like this?_ Her eyebrows furrowed and she gazed at the sky, _her rejection isn't what's bugging me, is it?_ _I was intentionally cruel to her. Sure she hasn't been nice but that's just her childish side..._ she stopped. _Since when have I made excuses?_

Eis looked behind her, the archer had disappeared already, _huh? Where did she go?_ She scanned around her, _she can't have gone deeper into the trees, on second thought how did she find me here in the first place, has she been following me?_ She walked back to the trees, "Sera? Where did you go?" _Why the drinking contest last night, I don't understand her. She's fine with me then she's afraid of me. Why am I captivated by her, why can't I get her out of my mind?_ She felt something soft hit her back, and she couldn't help the smirk that captured her lips. _She's the only one who's been able to make me feel, to get a rise out of me. She annoys me, she's always immature, she dances around me._ The mage turned around and stretched out her marked hand, grinning as she caught and froze the snowball. _She doesn't know what she's doing to me. I don't even know. Is that why, then?_

"Piss! That's bloody cheating!"

"A snowball fight with an ice mage? You're begging to get your ass kicked."

"Piss off daft tit! Don't need no fancy magic," Sera bent down and quickly packed another snowball then took cover behind a tree. "If these were arrows, your arse would be stuffed with 'em!"

"So, arrow-balls versus magic-balls?"

"What?" Sera chucked the snowball and Eis froze it, grinning at the irritated look on the Red Jenny's face.

_I haven't felt this alive in years, _Trevelyan bent down and packed the soft snow in her hand, promptly ignoring the dull throbbing in her injured hand. _She stands no chance against me, I guess I should play fair._ Eis stayed out in the open and skated around when the archer hailed her with snowballs, her uncharacteristic carefree smile plastered on her face. "You know, for an archer you have terrible aim!"

"Yeah well... your arse! Piss off nug-humper!"

"Great comeback Sera!" The mage grinned, _trash talk gets her flustered huh? _Eis bent down and barely dodged the snowball rocketing at her face, _shit that was close._ She skated down the frozen lake and held on to her snowball, _has she noticed I'm not fighting back, yet?_ She smiled, _she'll get so pissed off when she realizes I'm going easy on her. _Trevelyan started laughing when all she could hear were the curses that carried along in the wind. _As flawed as she is, I'm glad she's here._ As she skated around Eis tried to think back the last time she had a friend, her mind wandered and soon she was lost in her thoughts. She was promptly forced back to reality when Sera nailed her with a rock-hard snowball and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Hey!" Eis propped herself up on her elbows, "what the hell did you put in that snowball, a freaking anchor?! That hurt!" Her temple twitched as she saw the Red Jenny rolling around in the snow again. _For someone who seems to dislike the cold, she spends a lot of time in it. _She got up and skated over to Sera then stepped into the snow, jogging towards the downed elf. Eis extended her hand, "come on, get up or you'll catch cold." Sera eyed the mage's hand skeptically and Eis sighed, "I'm not going to magically combust into a demon if that's what you're thinking."

"Ain't stupid. Ya had that hand in freezin' water," Sera rolled on her stomach and pushed herself up then wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. "Catch cold? More like bloody freeze my tits right off, ya daft tit!"

Eis hummed thoughtfully, "point taken." _Perhaps now would be a good time to get to know her better now that she seems more comfortable with me?_ She found herself oddly captivated by Sera as the archer stood up and brushed the snow off, _what is wrong with me? _Trevelyan shook her head to get rid of the distracting thoughts and forced herself to speak, "ah..." the elf stopped and looked at her, obviously confused. _Say something!_ _Anything!_ "U-uh... Tell me about yourself." _Sigh._ _I'm an idiot._

Sera grinned devishly and mischief flashed in her eyes, "oh, yeah? Interested, are you?"

_Well, that went better than I expected. I thought she'd tell me to piss off or hump nugs again._ "Well... How about the basics? Where are you from?"

Sera shifted nervously and spoke hesitantly, "Fereldan...?"

Eis rolled her eyes, "I got that from the accent. Where in Fereldan?"

"All over?" Eis's eyes narrowed disapprovingly and Sera sighed. She scratched the back of her head and avoided eye contact, staring down as if the snow seemed suddenly very interesting to her, "okay fine! Denerim for a bit. South. North. Wherever I want."

Eis smirked, _she's going to avoid again is she? Two can play at this game. _"Oh. You're from wherever? I'm from North-wherever!"

"What?" The lost look in Sera's curious eyes was priceless, Eis struggled to keep her composure and her face stoic.

"North wherever. Oh we had fun in and/or local street tavern!"

Sera sarcastically drawled, "oh har dee haw. All funny you," pain flashed in her eyes before she looked away, "it's complicated. I don't like complicated. Let's leave it at that. Maybe."

"Okay," _she looks really uncomfortable, but I need to know more about her background. Let's try this a different way,_ "what about the archery?"

"What 'bout it?"

"Well, from what I've witnessed you're quite skilled. Who taught you how to use the bow?"

"No one." Eis eyed Sera skeptically, _she seemed genuine rather than avoiding it purposefully but... _

"That... Seems unlikely."

"What? I picked it up here and there. Mostly it just makes sense. It's not like that for you?"

"Usually it takes considerable discipline. Hence my question."

"**Hence**? Look, I work at it. Practice. A little. Not like Cullen and his pets. I mean, you miss, then you don't. Is it that hard to see when it's wrong?"

Eis blurted out the question without thinking, "is it an elf thing?" And mentally face palmed. _She's going to think I'm racist now._

Rich laughter erupted from the lithe archer, "most I know couldn't find an arrow sitting on it." _Or maybe not? What a relief..._ "Right, maybe I just make it look easy in shite company? Fact still is, no teacher. Where would I find one in alleyways anyways? Pfft." Realization immediately dawned on Sera and she glanced at Eis, fidgeting nervously.

The mage wisely kept her composure, _alleyways? A complicated __upbringing__, and joining a band of rogues targetting nobles. __An orphan__ on the streets?_ Eis sighed, _she looks uneasy, __I should change the subject before she runs away__._ "And what about your experience with locks?" _Perhaps she'll tell me how she broke into my room __eventually__._

"Oh, yeah. Gimme a bobby pin. I'll crack open anything you need."

_She only needs a__ bobby pin? _"Perfect. I was wondering if you could look at some locks for me."

"What the doors under the Chantry?"

"You know about them?"

"Places have doors. I just wasn't interested in poking in some Sister's breeches. Good to know about you, though. Consider them open, yeah? Let's go now. Last one who gets there is an ugly mage!" Sera started sprinting and left the bewildered mage completely behind.

_Wh-_ "**Hey!** That's cheating!" Trevelyan jogged after the gleeful archer, revelling in the laughter that carried along the wind. She shouted at the top of her lungs, completely unused to raising her voice to such a loud volume, "I still have to get my hand taken care of! Slow down!" _It'll get infected!_

"Guess you're gon' be a stinky ugly mage then!"

Irritation tinged Eis's nerves, "Sera! Stop dammit!" _Listen to me!_

"Pbbfftt," Sera's cackles rang out and Eis got frustrated, her pride was on the line here! _How dare she?! __She must respect the leader or else chaos will ensue. It will be our lives on the line in the battlefield!_

"This is an **order** Sera, stop!"

Sera turned around and started jogging backwards, simultaneously flipping both middle fingers up and making the immature fart sounds again. She spun around and patted her rear end, "s'what I think of your orders, your Wooooorship!"

Trevelyan's frustration reached its peak and she snapped. _She's way out of line, she must follow my commands. This is far- _"**enough**!" Eis stretched out her marked hand and swiftly rotated her forearm, palm facing up before making a tight fist. Within moments an ice pillar shot up and Sera crashed into it. The ice cracked on impact and she recoiled from the force, falling to the unforgiving ground. Eis immediately regretted it and dispersed the pillar, rushing to Sera's side and panicking. _Fuck, why did I lose control like that? That's never happened before, I've never cared before! Wh-_

"Augh, shite. What the piss?" Sera reached up and touched her forehead, then stared wide eyed at her blood-caked fingers. "What happened? Eugh, fuckin' shite stings," she looked at Eis, "oi daft tit, why ya look like ya ready to shite demons out your arse? It's just blood."

"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry," Eis lifted her hand to Sera's forehead and without thinking started to freeze the gash before the archer slapped her hand away.

"Oi! Don't get that shite near me! And what the fuck are you sorry for?"

Trevelyan shook uncontrollably, her brain short-circuited, _I can't handle these situations. What the fuck do I do, or say?_ She rose her hands to Sera's wound before being slapped away again.

"Are ya bloody listening?!" Sera huffed and grabbed hold of Eis's shoulder, pushing herself up. "No bloody magic, don't want demons shiting out my head. Gonna go get patched up the normal way. Meet up with you later, Laaaady Herald." The archer jogged off and left Eis to her own thoughts, the mage had still been shaking.

_She doesn't... Know that it was me with that pillar? _Her heart constricted, _what if I gave her a concussion? Way to go Eis, desperately trying to win a thief's approval for some unknown fucking reason, rudely probing about her life, and then smashing her forehead. Smooth player..._ Trevelyan stood up and took deep breaths, _why did I lose control? That's never happened before..._ Her heart rate slowed down and the adrenaline ebbed away, _just because she didn't listen to me, I lose my shit?_ She sighed and raked her hand through her rigid hair, _if she doesn't remember that it was me then I shouldn't tell her right...? Then she won't hate me or my magic, looks like I'm lucky today after all._ The pain in her hand brought her back to reality, _right, I should get this fixed up already._

The entire walk back to camp was unsettling for the young mage, she was fighting the worst battle possible: what she knew, and what she felt. _Normally without a doubt I'd move on and count my blessings that she doesn't remember. That's the logical way to go, less mess and I doubt she'll investigate on what truly happened. So why does it feel so wrong __**not**__ to tell her the truth...? _She sighed and headed over to the surgeon, the pain hardly even registered in her mind as her hand got stitched up. Her racing thoughts preoccupied her mind and she created different possible scenarios within her mind in order to make her decision. _Tell her, she leaves. Don't tell her, she stays. It's obvious I shouldn't tell her,_ she clenched her teeth, _so why the fuck am I have such a hard time making this decision?! There's too many variables, what the hell do I do?_ She looked at the surgeon, "did an elf come by here earlier? Wears a bright red tunic with yellow tights?"

The surgeon seemingly ignored her and Eis hissed as he pierced through the skin, tugging the thread along. The man immediately dropped her hand and reeled back, "Maker! What's going on with your hand? It suddenly turned ice-cold!" Eis muttered a low apology and concentrated on fixing her temperature before her mind automatically wandered once more. _Tomorrow's the Salon as well. I really don't feel like traveling with Solas or the Seeker, and I know for a fact Sera will cause a huge scene._ She sighed frustratedly, _why can't I just read my books? Why did this have to happen to me?_

As soon as her hand was stitched up Eis froze the wound to completely stop it from swelling. The surgeon eyed her skeptically but shrugged and went back to his business. She stood up and started walking to the Chantry, formulating multiple plans for tomorrow as well as what she could tell the Red Jenny. After descending the stairs and turning around the corner her stomach sank at the unwelcome sight, _I really don't need this right now._ The Spymaster turned around, a coy smile gracing her lips.

"What do you want," Eis mumbled coldly as she walked over and worked on the lock to the library.

"I heard multiple interesting reports circulating the camp today. The ones abo-"

"Yes. 'Loser' was written on my forehead, I was made very well aware of that later." Eis unlocked the door and stepped inside her room.

The Spymaster chuckled before her eyes glanced down, "what happened to your hand?" She followed the mage in.

"Had an accident."

Leliana knew very well that getting answers out of the mage was like pulling teeth. If it wasn't business, then it was nothing else. "I'll keep this short. I've had odd reports coming in but the others have disregarded my suspicion."

"The ones about the Grey Wardens?" Eis pulled a couple of books out from her shelf and placed them on her corner-table. She pulled the chair out and sat down, uncaring that her back was facing the Spymaster.

"Precisely. I've found a lead in the Hinterlands and I was hoping that -if it's not too far out of your way- if you could see if you can find this Grey Warden by the name of 'Blackwall'." Leliana's eye twitched at the mage's rude behaviour, but kept herself composed.

"Done. I'll take a look at it after I meet up with the First Enchanter at her salon tomorrow and see what she has to say."

The Spymaster paused and hesitated, "Herald... you do know that at salons there is etiquette to be followed?"

"Yes. Pointless if you ask me, but I know the rules Spymaster. I'll be fine. Is our business concluded? I would like to get to my books," to emphasize her point Eis opened up her journal and let the heavy cover fall with a loud thud.

Leliana sighed and nodded, "yes of course." Before she exited she turned her head and looked at Eis, "if I may, I would also like to state that the Red Jenny you've recruited is fine. I find myself curious as to why you and her were injured, but no matter."

Eis's head shot up from the desk and she looked at Leliana, "where is she?"

"She's at the tavern now, drinking herself to a stupor." The bard's eyes narrowed and carefully watched Eis's reactions like a hawk. Trevelyan shifted uncomfortably in her seat and her facial expression changed, her eyes distant and her shoulders tensed. Leliana continued, "I recommend you settle whatever troubles you have with this Red Jenny, Herald. They are notorious for exacting revenge. Stay on her good side, or drive her away from the Inquisition. Would you like me to retrieve her and bring her here?"

Eis shook her head, "no, I can handle this myself," she pushed away from the table and stood up, steeling herself and taking a deep breath. The Spymaster nodded and left Trevelyan to her thoughts. _I'll have to see her sooner or later, might as well be done with it. _She looked at the blank entry in her journal and decided to jot down a few sentences in case if she had gotten into another apparent drinking contest with the elf. She smiled at the drunken entry from earlier, it was now clear it had been Sera who desecrated her journal once more. _I hope she was too drunk to read the previous entry, I'll need to be more careful of what I write if she keeps breaking into here somehow. I'll need extra security._

* * *

9:41 Dragon Age Eluviesta Wednesday 29th

Today marks the start of something completely new and unknown to me. Things have escalated incredibly fast since I've recruited the Red Jenny Sera, and to be frank it frightens me. I'm feeling things I've never known before and still don't know what they are, and she has this uncanny ability to constantly rile me up and piss me off. I have no idea how she can do it so easily, so naturally. It's new, it's terrifying, I've never felt anger and I've never cared.

This is a complete mystery to me, one I fully intend to find out where it takes me. I'm going to the tavern tonight to tell her the truth and apologize to her. She may be vulgar and immature, but she's honest. I at least owe her the same especially with all these mind games I've been using on her. Perhaps if I say I shall make it up to her and offer her the choice so that she can decide how I can earn her forgiveness? I hope that will be enough.

It has to be enough. I find myself growing more and more captivated by her as I continue to spend time with her. It's odd and strange. I can't stand the others, and she should be somebody I utterly despise however... I don't know how to explain it still and this frustrates me. Sera's a paradox, she's so utterly simple to figure out yet at the same time she is the greatest mystery I've ever encountered. Before I waste the entire night writing in here I should go to the tavern and hope for the best. I will solve this mystery.

* * *

Eis closed the journal and encased it in thick ice, then snuffed out the candle with her fingers. _Only fire can melt this ice. _She exited the room and locked her door, then made way for the tavern. A question lingered in the back of her mind the entire trek, _so then how did she melt the lock made of my ice?_


	4. Frostitute

Clara, could you clarafy (see what I did there ;D) I'm not sure what you mean by "in-universe" dialogue and by experiencing the "real thing" did you mean our real life, or the game? As for the oi, I dunno what to say there. Under 4 doesn't really seem like too big of a deal? It's something I'll keep in mind though so I won't go off on a, "oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi o i ooi o i oiiiiooooi" tangent though :P

Anyways, moving on. Every chapter should have an alternate perspective from here on out, but I will mention beforehand if it's Trevelyan's perspective or Sera's perspective. This chapter here is in Sera's perspective, and jesus this was a harder challenge than I had thought. It made things much easier when I thought to myself "wait, I think Sera is more likely to act first, and hardly think at all even after" lol. In any case, sit, relax and enjoy!

**Sera P.O.V.**

* * *

Sera tipped her chair back and kicked her legs up on the table, the familiar strong buzz was starting to settle in nicely. She grinned sloppily and chuckled to herself for no reason before staring into her mug. While concentrating on lifting it to her lips without spilling the mead all over herself, Sera decided to eavesdrop on the other patrons. She noticed one of the men across the room glaring at her and her ears perked, she could hear him mumbling to the other men before they all gave her nasty looks.

_Piss off, _she took a sip from her mead, _ain't an elfy elf, arseholes. _Her eyes snapped to the tavern door as it swung open hesitantly and slowly, _there a granny behind that door? Slower than shit rolling uphill._ One arm hung off the back of her chair and she tipped herself further back by pushing on the table with her calves, she leaned her head against the wall behind her and stared up at the ceiling. _Boooored..._ Sera sighed, _when will Popsicle decide to do anythin' fun? Well last night was fun. She ain't so uptight as she plays,_ she grins, _wild one under that prissy bullshit. Pretty too. Could watch that arse all day. _A shadow loomed over Sera and she turned her head over to the left, looking completely disinterested at the human man standing before her. _Great, piss-ant from the gossipy table of arseholes._

"I heard who you are," the man slurred, he leaned one hand on the chair's arm rest and lowered, his face inches away from the archer. "Mind tellin' me what a bitch like you is doin' in the Inquisition? Your kind ain't welcome here, slut."

Sera waved her middle finger dismissively at the man and looked back up at the ceiling, "piss off, go-" she yelped when the man suddenly gripped her wrist tightly, he grabbed her kerchief with his other hand and pulled on her. Everybody in the tavern had turned to watch but nobody had the courage to stop the drunk man.

"Listen here bitch, and lis-" the man screamed in agony and let go of Sera immediately, he dropped on his knees and grabbed his frozen shoulder. Eis loomed over him with furious eyes that held killing intent.

"The next time you lay your hands on my friend, I'll freeze your entire arm and snap it off." With a wave of her hand she dispersed the ice, the man scattered immediately and Eis looked at Sera, "are you alright?" _What's she starin' at my forehead for? The bandage? Her hand looks like shite too._

Sera fixed her kerchief then rubbed her sore wrist and her sore calves for being stretched awkwardly, "yeah. Y'know was gonna stuff arrows in 'im before ya swooped in." She eyed Eis, _don't she know swoopin's bad? Why'd she do that? _"So. Friend huh? Since when?" She smirked when she saw Trevelyan shift uncomfortably and desperately trying to stay cool, _ain't such a bitch like she plays._ Sera tipped the chair and kicked her feet back on the table, unable to keep the teasing tone out of her voice, "we gonna party again, oh touched Lady Herald?" She cocked an eyebrow when Eis's eyes snapped to her, _what's that look?_

"Eis."

_What?_ "Ice?"

"Yeah. I prefer Eis."

"O...kay...?" Sera looked down at her mug and immediately dropped her legs off the table then flew forward, her hand covering the top of the mug, "oh **fuck** no. No ice in my drink."

The mage looked confused, "what?"

_What don't she get?! _"No fuckin' magic! Who knows what I'll piss later," Sera shuddered at the thought. "Just sit your arse down," her eyes lit up with mischief, "your Wooorship." Anger flashed in the mage's eyes, _what the hell's up her arse? She's fuckin' weird._

"I said Eis."

"What ice? I don't fuckin' get what ya on 'bout with this ice stuff, Popsicle."

Eis crossed her arms, her jaw tensed and she was obviously irritated now, "Popsicle? That's what you're going to call me now, really?"

Sera grinned, "fine. Frostitute." Her grin widened as Eis struggled to remain composed, _fun pushin' her buttons._ The mage closed her eyes then inhaled slowly and Sera groaned, "y'know you were more fun last night. Oi wench!" Sera waved her hand at Flissa, "get us a round of drinks! Lady Herald and I are gon' battle again!"

"No. I don't want to drink."

"Whatta load o' nug shite," Sera smirked and patted the table, "shut up and sit yer pretty arse down. If ya don't loosen up, you risk your breeches."

Eis glared coldly at Sera, "is that a threat, Red Jenny?"

_This uptight prissy arse! She's tighter than a bloody gnat's ass,_ the archer sighed frustratedly, "augh I don't 'threat', Lady Herald. Your arse'd be stuffed with arrows, simple. If ya don't wanna play then don't play. That's simple too." Flissa brought over mugs of mead on a tray and nervously set it down on the edge of the table before scurrying off. The archer leaned over and gathered a couple of mugs near her before drinking.

Sera smiled smugly behind her mug when she watched Eis shrug and sit across from her, _knew she would._ She pushed and slid one mug over to the mage and stared, _who woulda thought the Herald of Andraste would be a heavy weight? _Grinning and setting her mug down, Sera decides to rile up Eis some more, "love the sound you make when you shut up." She winced when the mage slammed her mug down, eyes blazing and voice stern. _Can't take jokes, needs to lighten up._ _Inquisition can't be all broody or squinty. 'Specially Frosty, though she's got squinty eyes all the time._

"You know. I had a plan when I came down he-" Eis was abruptly cut off by Sera's laughter.

_This tit had a **plan**?! _"This oughta be good. Alright let's hear it!"

"Thing is, it's been completely blown up right in my face."

"Oh. Well, if 'plan A' don't work for ya, ya still got lotsa letters in the alphabet." Sera finished the one mug and reached for another. "Don't get why ya sucha sore arse Popsicle," she grinned when she saw Eis's eye twitch, "grow a cunt."

The mage's eyes widened and she choked on her drink, she spewed what was in her mouth all over the table, "excuse me?!"

"Well, yeah. I mean 'grow some balls' don't make sense. They're sensitive, yeah? If ya really wanna get tough, grow a cunt," Sera snickered, "they take a pounding." Fully amused at making the mage speechless Sera kicked back, a smug grin plastered on her face. _Sure is pretty,_ _bet she'd never lay though. Need to loosen up the lid first. _She tilted her head in confusion when Eis had suddenly seemed really anxious. _What's on now? More nervous than a whore in the Chantry._

"Will you come to my room?" Eis stood up from her chair, "there's something I want to do." Without waiting she turned on her heel, "I'll meet you there," and left. _Just like that?_ Sera tried to process the information, _holy piss!_ She sprang up and the force sent the chair reeling back, _did she read my mind?! We're really gonna fuck?! _The elf laughed giddily before fist-pumping in the air, _fuck yeah, so that's what they meant by 'touched' Herald. _In a rush to follow the mage, Sera ended up tripping on the table leg and the tray with the mead was sent flying everywhere. She didn't care about the angry patrons and flipped them the bird on her way out, lust and adrenaline circulated in her system. _Gon' get farther than last night,_ she grinned, _much farther._

Even under the influence of alcohol the archer had absolutely no issues avoiding obstacles or people, contrary to who she is her movements are always fluid and graceful. Before she realized what was happening she was standing before the mage, her eyes hungry and grin mischievous. _Time to get rid of these bloody clothes,_ she stripped her shirt in a blink of an eye and threw it across the room, her grin growing larger at the mage's shocked look. "S-Sera...! What the fuck?!" She kicked off her shoes and desperately yanked down the tights then stepped out as they piled to the floor, stalking towards Eis with a seductive sway to her hips.

_Why's her face so red and- _"oi! Why ya lookin' away?! Don't like what ya see?" Sera's heart faltered as she stood directly in front of the beet-red mage, hesitant to go farther. _Ain't gonna force her but..._ "Popsicle? You alright?" _Is this her first time or somethin'?_ She grinned at that thought and chuckled huskily, "you a virgin Lady Herald? I'm your first huh? I'm touched. Or will be soon. You too, 'touched' Herald." _Why ain't she talkin'? She look like she gonna shite her ice-cubes out._

Eis took slow, deep breaths, "Sera..." her voice was shaky. "Uh, I-ah, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what's on?" The archer rocked back on her heels,_ piss it's colder in here than it is outside. Need to __speed this up__ before she freezes my tits off. _Other than the temperature Sera was completely comfortable and uncaring about being naked.

"Why are you n-n-n-hmm," Eis got frustrated at the stumbling and took another shaky deep breath, "naked?"

"Are ya daft? We're gonna fuck."

Eis whirled her head around, "**what?!** Where did you get that idea?!" The mage glanced down and could start feeling immense heat in her cheeks accompanying the blush, her jaw dropped slightly before she caught herself and snapped back to Sera's eyes.

Sera grinned, _likes what she sees huh?_ "Well, what else were ya gon' do? Ya read my mind and then ya ask me to c'mere."

"Read... your mind?" _What's __Frosty__ lookin' confused for?_

"Yeah. Ya used yer creepy magic and poked inside my head. Don't ever do that again either. Unless it's for friggin'-"

"W-wa-**wait**. Sera, I don't possess powers of telepathy, no mage does."

"Teluhpussy? Why are you talkin' instead of eatin' pus-"

Eis groaned and closed her eyes so she could talk to Sera seriously. The archer did not seem to have any intention whatsoever to put her clothes back on, "tell-ah-path-e. Telepathy. Reading minds. Though that would be an incredibly powerful tool, I can't accomplish the impossible." She sighed and muttered under her breath, "I'd be scared to even know what's on your mind..."

Sera punched Eis's shoulder playfully, "not much. Anyways," the narrow slits of her eyes dilated and darkened, "can we frig now?"

"Wha-**no**! Put your damn clothes back on!"

"Okay, okay, yeesh! Yer no fun. Don't got to yell," Sera grumbled as she picked up her shirt, "clothes are more useless than tits on a fish." Her eyebrow rose as she watched Eis shift uncomfortably before turning to face the wall. "Why the hell are you facin' a bloody wall? I don't look that ugly."

Eis sighed shakily, "it's not that."

The archer's voice was muffled underneath the shirt, "then what issit?" She worked on her tights next, jumping to get them untangled from her feet and swiftly pull them up in one motion.

"I don't know! I'm uncomfortable and that's that."

"Why ya uncomfy?" _Where'd I kick my shoes? _She scanned the room and found one near the corner-table. Walking to the shoe, her eyes fell upon the open journal and she snuck a glance at Eis, _won't hurt if I read a bit._ As she bent down and lifted her leg to put her shoe on, she read a few lines.

Eis's voice was hesitant and unsure, "because you make me feel things I've never felt before. Are you fully dressed yet?"

"No," _what's this apology bit? _She growled lowly to herself, _oi she's insulting me in here! Oh that part's nice. Mind games...? _Anger flashed in her eyes, _she been toyin' with me?_ She turned around, _won't let you 'offer' the choice. I'm takin' it._ Sera strode towards Trevelyan and bent down to pick up her second shoe nearby, quickly putting it on before walking behind the mage. She noticed the clenched fists and grinned to herself, breathing through her mouth on Eis's neck. _Jackpot, _the mage visibly shivered and her fists clenched again.

"S-Sera, what are you doing?"

"Gettin' hot and bothered, your Worship?"

Eis whirled around, rage obvious in her eyes and she gripped Sera's shoulders tightly, _holy shite she's fuckin' __freezin'__!_ "I said my fucking name is Eis! Quit playing these games with me, Red Jenny!"

The archer pushed Eis's hands off and shoved her back to the wall, "games? You're the one playin' games here. And why didn't you say earlier that ice is your fuckin' name? Ice. Weirdo!"

Eis's eye twitched and she clenched her fists so tightly her knuckles turned white, "I said I prefer Eis, doesn't that mean that it's my name?! Even a child could figure that out!"

"Well sooooorry that I didn't figure it out. You're still a creepy weirdo!"

Eis sighed frustratedly and stared at the journal on the table, she closed her eyes and took slow breaths. Her shoulders sunk and her voice sent chills down Sera's back, "**out. Now**."

Sera crossed her arms, "nope. Not leavin'. Ya asked me to come here now yer kickin' me out? Make sense and make up your mind."

"I have. Leave, Red Jenny. That's an order."

"Pbbbfttt. Told ya what I think of yer orders." Before Sera could react the world spun and she grunted on impact as she felt something hard pressed against her back. Her wrists were pinned above her head and tingly numbness coursed through wherever the mage's fingers touched, _fuck this is __pissin__' cold! _"Get off, ya daft tit! The fuck ya doin' this for?!" The predatory glare scared her and her knees felt weak, _fuckin' creepy ass shite!_

Eis sighed frustratedly and closed her eyes, seemingly trying to bring herself under control. Her grip slackened a little, "I'm sorry, okay? I apologize-"

"Then let me the fuck go!" _How's her hand not bloody hurtin' __from this__?!_

"Just let me talk first, you'll run away if I let you go now."

_Run? Why?_ "I can't feel my wrists Popsicle, your hands are colder than a well-digger's arse. Lemme go already," Sera's face visibly paled, "it's this or your fancy magic shite stoppin' me, so I ain't gonna run."

Eis eyed her skeptically before letting go completely, her hands slowly dropping to her sides. She clenched then relaxed her hands on and off before running her hand through her stiff hair, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you or scare you. That wasn't my intention."

Sera rubbed her sore wrists furiously in order to bring the feeling back, "what was that all 'bout then?" She shook her head, "never mind, past don't matter. Forgive and forget yeah? Let's go out for some drinks, have a bit o' fun. Ya need it," she grinned, "or we could have fun here."

Eis flushed and stammered, "n-no. Let me apologize first. I wan-"

"Just stop whatever shite mind games ya playin'. Nothin' else to apologize for yeah? Else yer arse gon' be stuffed with arrows, simple."

"How did y-"

"Anyways, ya wrote you gonna make it up to me, but I decide the punishment," Sera grinned when she saw panic flash in Eis's eyes. "Can't take it back now, Popsicle." _Not gonna force her, can play a bit though_. The archer chuckled when Eis gulped, "nervous, your Worship?" The mage nodded hesitantly and Sera burst into a fit of giggles, "why ya look like I'm 'bout to eat ya? Won't punish you today. Someday will, though," Sera turned around and started to walk out, _gotta get outta here before I jump this daft tit._

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Tired. Gonna drink a bit more then catch some shut-eye. It's all good innit?"

"Stay here for the night."

* * *

Sera stopped and glanced from the corner of her eye, _she serious? _She chuckled nervously, "can't sleep beside an iceberg, you'll freeze my tits off."

Eis flushed, "I won't be sleeping with you, you can have my bed," _what bed is she on about? The books?_ "It's better than passing out on the tavern table right? I also plan on getting up early in the morning and would like you to come with me. There's a salon I've been invited to in order to spea-"

"Whoa, whoa slow down. First of all, ya sleep on books. Second of all, how early?"

The mage sighed, "I don't sleep on books, I just hide the pelts so I won't trip on them," she walked around behind one of the book cases and pulled the pelts out then laid them on the ground. "There, it's pretty comfortable. As for how early..." she glanced at the map along the wall, "around 2 A.M. With good horses we'll be fashionably late a-"

"**Piss off!** What the fuck that's too early! Ain't goin', I'd never wake up that-"

"I would wake you up."

Sera stared at Eis and suddenly the mage had no clothes, the illusion inspired naughty ideas inside her mind. _Fuckin' hot..._ she shook her head and caught herself from drooling, "I gotta come?" _Ehehehe, two meanings._

"Why did you join the Inquisition if you weren't willing to travel with me?" _'Cause yer an odd one, but I like ya for some weird reason. Well yer weird, so makes sense yer my weird reason._

The elf groaned and plopped on the pelts. She stretched her limbs out and moaned contentedly, _shite this is really comfy..._ "fine, but don't wake me up in a creepy way." She looked at Eis curiously when the mage inhaled sharply, _what's with her?_

"It depends on what constitutes as creepy to you."

Something stirred in the pits of the archer's stomach, w_hy's she sound different?_ She looked confused at the mage's face, "constitute? Anyway, no magic, is all."

Eis chuckled, "I'm not that cruel, Sera." _You are. Dunno why I like ya when ya got that poncy-fart attitude._

"Well ya sure can be a bitch sometimes," Eis's face twisted and disappointment apparent in her eyes, _what's with that look?_ Sera turned on to her side, her back facing the mage, _blah, don't care._ She yawned, "night then."

"Wait, before you sleep-"

Sera groaned, "alright, what is it from you?" _Always lecturing._

"I wanted to know how you bypassed my lock on the door."

"Bypassed?" _Always too smart._

"How did you melt the lock made from my ice?"

Sera turned around, _is this daft tit serious?_ She struggled not to laugh, "fire?"

"Well, yes okay... But how? Where did you get the fire?" _So smart but so dense._

"T...T-the torch?" Her voice cracked and she chuckled a little, "y'know, the one at the end o' the hall? Yer ice was meltin' and drippin' a bit already too. Didn't take long for it to go swoosh under a tiny bit o' flame. Your ice is lame!" She grinned when Eis's eye twitched, _fun rilin' her up._ "Anyway," she grabbed the pelt and swiftly brought it over her head before turning her back to the mage again, "shut up and lemme sleep already!" _Too fuckin' comfy here, gon' crash here every night. _

Foot steps shuffled closer and Sera's heart beat skyrocketed, _what's she doin'? _Anxiety crept up on her, _she ain't gonna do weird shite to me right?_ She heard the mage sigh and walk away,_ I got farther today. Lots farther. _She grinned, _pretty thing's gon' be screamin' my name soon._ She heard mumbling and she brought the pelts down, looking at the mage who seemingly avoided her gaze, "what was that?" _Why's she look weird? Well, she's always weird. Like that._

"N-nothing. Good night, Sera. If you need anything let me know."

An idea struck her and Sera grinned, her intentions clearly reflected in her husky tone, "I seem to be having a bit of a problem."

"**No**, Sera. Before you ask, the answer is no."

"Ya didn't even hear me out!"

"I don't need to. No sex."

The archer scoffed, "wasn't gonna ask that, but good to know what's really on your mind." She chuckled as Eis stumbled and stammered, "anyway. Room for two in here, yeah?" The mage stiffened immediately, _she look like she gon' shite a new breach out, _"relax Popsicle I was just kiddin', I don't share. Your bed belongs to me now."

"Okay, if you're not going to call me by my name can you at least stop calling me Popsicle?"

"Alright. Frostitute." The archer's eyes momentarily glanced down and curiosity filled her, she inhaled into the pelts and shuddered, _these smell way stronger than her. Like... Like outside? Smells like I'm in the snow or somethin'._

"**That isn't any fucking better!**"

Sera laughed, "is to me!" She brought the pelts closer, "g'night Frostitute!" The mage cursed under her breath and before Sera knew it, drowsiness overwhelmed her. _Sh-shite..._ she bunched up the pelt in her hands and brought it to her chest, her legs bent at the hips as she curled into a ball. _Didn't think I was this sleepy... _she smirked sloppily and her breathing slowed, _weirdo did this. Cheap tricks to get me naked I bet. _Her thoughts drifted but the mage always stayed at the forefront of her mind, it wasn't long until the darkness took her.

* * *

If somebody had ever asked Sera to name the scariest moment in her entire life, this was it. True fear coursed through her veins and her body refused to listen to her as she stared at the Terror inches away from her. Her limbs were frozen and locked, _run! Fuckin' move!_ She tried to reach behind her, _arrows, just need my-_ the Terror leaned in close to her face and Sera couldn't even curse for it to go away. She stared back helplessly, shivers and spasms taking hold of her muscles.

The hair on the back of her neck stood straight up as tingles travelled down her spine, _somebody..._ tears stung the corners of her eyes and fury choked her as the demon grinned back. _Somebody fuckin' help me! _Her entire body felt cold and then she was falling, her throat too constricted to scream. She looked around in the pitch-black darkness surrounding her, _nothing,_ tears rolled freely from her cheeks now as the anxiety seized her completely, _this is fuckin' scary! I don't wanna be nothing! Somebody..._ even though she couldn't see she still felt like the world was spinning around her, _anybody, help __me__..._ She tried to move her arms but they remained glued to her sides, _move, dammit! Do somethin__'__!_

Sera heard chanting in the background and she completely lost it, _this is fuckin' creepy, shite, piss, bitch, fuck! _The cold feeling intensified, it felt familiar and comfortable. _Fuck, not a good sign to be bloody okay with freezin' to fuckin' death! _She opened her mouth and tried to scream but only managed a whisper, "ice..." her jaw seized painfully and she shivered uncontrollably, "help me." The demon appeared in front of her again and the cold blanketed her, her mind registered who the demon is. _No way, no way! Piss,_ _ya can't be a fuckin' demon ya daft tit, you were gon' fix everything!_ Fury choked her, _wanted __to__ frig __yer creepy arse __too, and now ya up an' poof into the shite that's been shitin' from the sky! Ya said you aren't scary! _The rage had skyrocketed and her brain felt like cotton, Sera completely snapped and sprang up from the darkness.

"What the **fuck** is this, Frosty?!" She paused when mixed signals wracked her brain, _wait, what?_ The dimly lit room and musky scent of dust filled her nostrils, _where am I?_ Dull pressure at her waist brought her attention to the mage at her side that had an arm draped around her. _What the fuck?_ She gazed back at the panicked sky-blue and purple irises and finally noticed that Eis's mouth had been moving the entire time. She shivered and irritation tinged her nerves, "oi, let go. Didn't I tell ya yer hands could freeze a nug's balls off? I wanna keep my tits."

Eis's eyes grew wide before she sighed in relief and chuckled, "Maker, Sera. You just scared ten years off my life, you were screaming at first and then you started shivering uncontrollably against me."

_Against her?_ "When?"

"When what?"

"When was I shiverin' ya daft tit."

"Oh, uh-" the mage's face flushed in embarrassment and she looked away, sheepishly scratching below her ear, "when I wrapped my arms around you..." Her head whirled around immediately, "ah, but I didn't try anything, I swear! I only wanted to comf-"

Sera flicked Eis's forehead and collapsed in a fit of laughter at the mage's lost look. "Ya daft tit! No wonder. Now I know who the fuck was freezin' my arse off in that bloody dream!"

Realization dawned on Trevelyan and she face palmed herself, "fuck. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about that."

Sera grinned, "it's all good innit? Had yer hands on me, naughty 'touched' Herald. Thought ya said there wasn't gonna be sex?"

"W-wh-**no**! I mean yes, I mean... I did say there wasn't going to be sex! I got curious then I wanted to help and I wanted to touch yo- ah-" the mage stuttered and stumbled as Sera's mischievous grin grew wider, _jackpot, caught ya._

The archer's tone lilted teasingly, "I don't 'possess' powers of 'telepathy', but even a child could figure out what's really on yer mind. Naughty, naughty..." her eyes dilated with lust and her voice dropped to a husky whisper, "you're hot, Frosty."

"T-that's..." Eis's eyes wandered dangerously low to Sera's chest as she mumbled the rest, "not true... And that-" she caught herself and snapped back to the elf's eager eyes, "makes no sense. I do not possess the ability to conjure war-"

_Oh bloody hell, why can't this daft tit get it?_ Sera placed her finger on Trevelyan's lips, "**shut. It.** Every time ya open yer mouth ya ruin things," she smirked smugly, "put yer mouth to better uses."

Eis was genuinely confused, her voice muffled by the finger, "like what?"

Sera growled when she felt the ice-cold tongue accidentally lick her finger and she pulled away immediately, "for someone so smart, you sure can be dense." The pent up sexual frustration was unbearable, _won't get anywhere with this tit._ She huffed and her voice was unintentionally harsher, "outta the bed. I said I don't share."

"B-but..."

"No butts, 'less it's naked butts."

Eis sighed in defeat and climbed out, then walked over and sank in the chair. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, her neck hung down at an uncomfortable angle and her voice devoid of all emotion, "night, Red Jenny." It sent chills down Sera's spine, _how can ya turn off like that so easily?_ Her heart constricted, _how can ya be so warm and then so cold? Don't get ya._ _Ya fuckin' weird, and scary. _She turned around and her back faced the mage, she hugged the pelts tightly. _So why the fuck do I like ya so damn much? Weirdo Frosty. _

Sera grinned mischievously and chuckled quietly to herself, _**my** Frostitute._


	5. Dead End

I'm workin' on it I'm workin' on it Selena dayum D:! Lol. Pack yo bags, we goin' on a feel-trip!

**Eis's P.O.V.**

* * *

Quietly tapping the pen against the journal page, Eis leaned back and sighed. She looked behind her at the unfamiliar lump hiding below her pelts, her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets at any moment. A torrent of unknown emotions conflicted within her, she had trouble writing a new entry for some reason. Frustration welled up within her, _I'm drawn to her, and then she does something that pisses me off. But for some reason I keep wanting to go back to her... Why am I so flustered around her? I lose control like some love-struck teenager. _Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

With a grunt she dropped the pen and stood up from the chair to stretch. _How long have I sat here lost in my thoughts?_ Trevelyan looked across the room at the grandfather clock, ugh_, 1:30. I'll have to wake her up soon..._ A moment of panic flashed in her mind, _I forgot to ask the others to come along, ugh I don't want to travel with them though._ She looked down at the sleeping form again, _the two of us will be okay, it's just riding to Ghislain's Estate and back. Well, we might want to stay in Val Royeaux for the night._ Walking to the book case, she felt at the top until her hand hit a soft pouch. _Going to need some coin for the inn then._ Her steps felt heavier and heavier, _do I really have to go meet the First Enchanter?_ She shook her head, _I need all the allies I can get._

Eis silently stalked and sat down cross-legged in front to take a closer look at the elf's content sleeping face. _Those sounds you made when you stretched,_ she shuddered as sparks tingled down her spine, _what are you doing to me, Red Jenny?_ _How are you able to infuriate me, and these other feelings... I feel like I'm frustrated, but it's good? That makes no sense. _Her hand hovered over Sera's face, she hesitated to touch, _curious to feel your skin again, just like when you had your nightmare. Why?_ Instead she pushed a stray lock of hair back and tucked it behind the archer's ear, noting the brief annoyance that flashed across her face before relaxing.

_I want to wrap my arms around you, but you'll complain about how cold I am._ Eis leaned back on her elbows and looked up at the ceiling, _I want to try laying beside you, I want to feel your warmth again._ An idea hit her, _perhaps I will if I sleep with you?_ She propped herself back up and looked at Sera, worry creasing her forehead, _would you get mad, would you kick me out again?_

"_No butts, 'less it's naked butts." _Trevelyan froze and contemplated on the idea before furiously shaking her head as her ears flushed, _no way, not going to just undress just to sleep beside some random thieving elf! _A frustrated sigh escaped her, _I can't figure any of this out. Life was easier without her._ _Maybe I should just cut her out and soon these ridiculous ideas will stop tormenting me?_ With an affirmative nod she stood up and walked back to her table, closing her journal and stuffing it in her travelling pack. She grabbed the pouch of coins and with one last look at Sera she left the room, _I've always worked alone, I'll be fine by myself. _Eis climbed up the stairs and immediately cursed her luck for nearly bumping into the suspicious Spymaster.

"It's quite early in the morning, Herald. May I know where you are heading?"

_What's it matter to you where I am? As long as I close the breach it's none of your business. _"I'll be late for the salon if I don't leave now."

Leliana crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed disapprovingly, "and you're going by yourself?"

"Yes," Trevelyan brushed past her, "I'd rather be alone."

"What happened between you and the Red Jenny?"

_For fuck's sakes!_ Eis ran her palm through her stiff hair and sighed, "nothing. It's none of your business anyways."

"On the contrary, when I receive reports that you froze one of our soldier's shoulders and threatened him then it-"

Eis ruthlessly laughed and turned to face Leliana, "that bastard's lucky I let him live after what he called Sera." She walked away and waved her hand dismissively behind her, "as I said, still none of your business. I''ll be back tomorrow."

Leliana's eyebrow rose as she looked down the stairway and she muttered to herself, "it's 'Sera' now, is it?"

* * *

After strapping the pack to the horse Eis hoisted herself up and plopped down ungracefully. _Definitely need more practice,_ she sighed at the amount of time it took to find a horse that didn't react to how cold she is. She smoothed her hands along the reins, _let's put Master Dennet's training into good use. _Trevelyan dug her heels in sharply and set off in a canter, and as she travelled down the Frostback mountains her thoughts had always wandered back to the Red Jenny.

The images of the naked elf made her face heat up, _I can only feel warmth because of her..._ she shook her head furiously, _I've never even found women appealing before, what the hell is wrong with me?! _She growled frustratedly as she noticed the slight heat pooling between her thighs, _"you a virgin Lady Herald? I'm your first huh? I'm touched. Or will be soon." Shut up! Just because I'm a virgin..._ feelings of insecurity bogged her down. _"Are ya daft? We're gonna fuck." _Her gut twisted, _why did that make me happy?_ _There's no way I would ever do that with a vulgar and lust-driven elf! And why the hell did she even think I could read her mind?_

Sudden realization sank in, _was she thinking about 'that' at the tavern? Is that why she came to my room?_ She looked up at the night sky, _why am I so __enthralled by__ her?_ The horse slowed down as she accidentally pulled on the reins, _"because you make me feel things I've never felt before." _Trevelyan looked regretfully behind her, _it's too late to ask her to come with me now._ She signalled the horse to start again, then dug her heels in more to gallop. _You've hypnotized me, I'm caught in a spell I cannot dispel._

_"Gettin' hot and bothered, your Worship?"_

_Yes._ The mage grinned, _if I had just swallowed my pride and admitted it, what would you have done I wonder? _More images flashed within her mind, the concern she had felt when she noticed Sera tossing and turning, sweating uncontrollably and mumbling incoherently as she slept. The way the lithe body felt against hers when she courageously shuffled under the pelts and hugged the archer, _I could feel warmth... And I didn't get nauseous. I wish __I hadn't made you feel cold, but I guess it was a good thing at the time if it made you wake up from your nightmare._ She felt oddly proud, _even if you're scared of me, I'll drive all your demons away. I'm good for that at the very least._

Before Eis realized it the entire day had flown by and she had managed to find the Ghislain estate purely running on autopilot alone. _As they say, 'time flies when you're having fun', _she smirked, _I can't really deny that thinking of Sera is fun... I haven't had fun since I pulled that prank on the Senior Enchanter back in the circle. Poor gramps had his entire ass frozen for a whole day. _She was directed to the stables and left her horse there, walking tiredly to the estate and rubbing her growling stomach. _Alright, let's get this over with. _She climbed up the steps and drank in the sight before her, _this First Enchanter certainly spares no expenses, she'll be a powerful and useful ally, but someone like this... _Scanning the room she sighed, _there's definitely a catch, especially when it comes to politics._

The man at the entrance announced her, "Lady Trevelyan of Ostwick, representing the Inquisition." _Lady?_ She rudely ignored the man and brushed past him, focused on finding the First Enchanter and settling business as soon as possible. _Let's see if any of these nobles know, _she walked up to two masked nobles.

The man bowed to her, "what a pleasure to meet you my lady. Seeing the same faces at every event becomes tiresome. Are you here for Madame de Fer or Duke Bastien?" _What? I don't recognize either of those two._ The masked woman jumped into the conversation, her suspicious eyes sizing up Eis.

"Are you here on business? I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true."

_You're so obviously fake, _she shrugged, "I don't care what they say about me."

The woman smirked under her mask, "you should. The game has crushed far more powerful organizations than your Inquisition." _Then the game can crush the breach instead, idiots._

Another posturing noble descended the stairs, talking loudly so that everybody in room could hear him clearly, "the Inquisition? What a load of pig shit. Washed up sisters and crazed seekers? No one can take them seriously. Everyone knows its just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power." He brushed past Eis and turned around, glaring coldly at the mage.

Trevelyan sighed, _what the hell is up with these people? I just want to meet the First Enchanter and go to sleep already. "_I've never made any claims to holiness. What's your point?"

"In front of all these people, you admit to being a pretentious usurper? We know what your Inquisition truly is. If you were a woman of honor, you'd step outside to answer charges." The man reached back for his daggers but was frozen solidly in place, Eis tilted her head in confusion, _my magic is in check, this ice has a different wavelength._ She looked past at the man's shoulder and saw an elegant woman descending the staircase gracefully, her commanding voice told Eis she must have been the First Enchanter.

"My dear marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in **my** house to **my** guests. You know such rudeness is... intolerable."

"Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon!"

Eis crossed her arms and quietly watched the exchange, _this __useless __prick insults me __in front of everyone __and now he's grovelling for her forgiveness? Why the hell didn't she just freeze his lungs and suffocate him?_

The First Enchanter roughly grabbed the man's chin and leaned closely, her face inches away and eyes instilling pure fear in the man, "you should. Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?" She turned around to Eis, "my lady you're the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?"

Eis smirked at the man as his eyes widened in fear, without hesitating and eyes emotionless she answered, "he insulted my honor. I want him dead." _I wonder if this woman will actually-_

"And this marquis is why one must always be courteous to one's fellow guests," she snapped her fingers and the ice exploded, shattering the man in pieces. "Someone be a dear and clean this mess up. We can't have him cluttering the dance floor."

Eis was impressed, _powerful, ruthless, __the Inquisition__ need__s__ more allies like her for sure._ After they had walked away for privacy and exchanged proper introductions, it wasn't long until Trevelyan made her decision and accepted Vivienne's invitation. _Her ice has a completely __unique __wavelength,_ she noted as she had bid her farewell and exited the estate, _a woman of her status must have plenty of tricks and a wealth of knowledge._ She couldn't help but smile, _she'll definitely be useful to me indeed._

As she untied her horse and lead herself out of the estate grounds she found her mind wandering again. _I have to find an inn before I fall asleep on the horse here,_ she lazily climbed up the horse and signaled for a gentle trot. It wasn't long before she reached Val Royeaux and she left her horse at the stables, mindlessly walking into the city with no concern for her own security. She looked up at the night sky and tried to ignore the humid air, _why's it always got to be so damn hot in this city?_ Eis wandered around the alleyways before realizing she was completely lost, _great, now where the hell do I go? This place is huge._ She sighed, _looks like that Red Jenny would have been useful after all, could use a guide to help navigate this place._ A mournful wail broke the silence and Eis rushed forward to the sound, unbuckling the strap securing her staff and feeling the magic pulse through her hands. She pressed herself to the wall and looked around the corner, eyes narrowing at the sight of a bloodied child kneeling and crying beside his dead parents. Two men with a dog surrounded the child, bickering and looking panicked about the entire situation.

"What the hell man, why did you have to go and kill his parents?!" One of the men asked. _Thieves? Highwaymen? _Her skin crawled, _it better not be Red Jennies._

"They weren't going to pay us, and did you see that woman? She was about to use magic on us you idiot!" The second man had trouble holding back the rabid dog snapping towards the crying child, he yanked on the leash and hit the dog across the head, "shut up, you stupid mutt!"

"What do we do now? What do we do with the kid?"

"No choice but to kill him, too."

"Are you insane?! We can't kill a kid!"

The man's eyes darkened and his grip slackened on the leash, "no, but the dog can."

Eis sighed, _how bothersome._ Her eyes scanned the area, _I can freeze two, but I'll be stuck dealing with the third, think, what can I do?_ Desperately struggling to form a plan that will keep herself and the child safe, Eis was forced to react when she saw the man's grip loosen up and let go of the dog. _Shit, I won't make it in time! _She froze the two men and tossed the staff to the ground after creating thick ice on the floor, sliding her way to the child. _Make it... Make it!_ Without thinking, Eis dropped and slid on her knees, extending her left arm out in front of the frightened child's face. The dog clamped it's teeth around Eis's forearm and locked it's jaw, and an agonizing scream tore through the air. She twisted her upper body around and desperately tried to push the dog off of her, _fuck! I need both my hands to create ice!_

The dog kept painfully jerking her arm around but remained locked the entire time, blood sputtered out and Eis was feeling lightheaded, _if I can't create I'll have to__..._ She looked back at the frightened child and extended her free hand to cover his eyes, "don't look! Keep your eyes closed!" Removing her hand and tightly clasping it around the dog's nose, she took a deep breath and concentrated on dropping her body's temperature. The dog whined and tried to release it's hold but Eis pressed it's nose in her forearm, "eat this!" She froze her blood and manipulated it to shoot up, piercing through the dog's mouth. The dog struggled and soon its eyes turned hollow and lifeless, it's body slackened. Eis dispersed the ice and roughly pried the jaw apart, grunting and yelling out as the teeth slipped out. Blood poured slowly and she hovered her hand on top of the wound, wincing as she forcefully froze it closed.

* * *

"What the **fuck** are ya doing, ya daft tit?!"

Eis's head shot up and her eyes widened, "Sera?! What are you doing here?!"

The furious archer ignored her question and stomped over, yanking the now-silent child away and protectively shielding him from Eis. "Answer me! What, yer hobby is killin' people and animals on the streets now?" She scoffed, "shoulda known somethin' was fuckin' up with ya, always is with you creepy fuckin' mages."

Anger bubbled up within Trevelyan but her emotions suddenly shut off, she stared coldly at the elf, "no, but I don't expect an idiot like you to understand." She stood up, turned around and walked to retrieve her abandoned things, "I'm going to find a healer. Do whatever you like, Red Jenny."

"Oi! Tell me what the fuck happened!"

"What for?" Eis turned her head, and her empty eyes widened in panic, "Sera! Get away from that kid **right now!**" She pivoted on her heel and ran for the confused archer, _that idiot, that fucking idiot! _When Sera looked down at the child her body visibly stiffened and the look on her face paled, frozen in complete terror, "I said get away, you idiot! Move!" _She's not fucking listening to me! Shit!_

The child changed and contorted, he gripped his head and an abnormally low laughter erupted from him. Eis grabbed Sera's wrist and dragged her back, "Sera, snap out of it, I need you to fight," she ran back and retrieved her staff then groaned in pain when she had unconsciously tried to move her injured arm, _fuck, __even with the staff I can't do much..._

Sera's legs quivered, ragged breaths tearing through as she shakily reached for her bow and arrows, "w-what... What the fuck is happening to him, Frosty?"

Eis dropped the staff again then ran to Sera's side and wrapped her arm to stabilize the archer before she fell on her rear-end. _She's not going to like this, but she needs to know the truth,_ "he's turning into an abomination," the archer's face was completely drained of blood and she dropped her bow, "it was my fault for not sensing his magic. He's foolishly made a deal with a demon. I still need time to recharge and get my energy back Sera, you have to kill him now before the transformation is complete."

"But he's just a kid! Can't ya do yer fancy magic stuff and get him to stop?!"

"No, it's too late. This is not the time to be soft Sera, we're dead if he turns into an abomination!"

Sera shook her head adamantly, "no way, fuck that. Ain't killin' no kid!"

Eis growled in frustration and pushed the archer away, "fine! I'll handle this myself somehow!" She glared when the archer gripped her forearm and yanked it away, "stay out of my way, Red Jenny." The mage stared coldly at the child abomination, _you stupid immature brat, what kind of deal did the demon fool you into making?_ Her eyes scanned the dead parents, _did you think you could bring them back?_ _Foolish child!_ She clenched her fist and pain radiated along her stitched palm, _fuck, this hand is still healing too... _Trevelyan stalked towards the abomination, "it's time I put you out of your misery."

The abomination laughed, "this worthless mage thinks she can take me on? Pathetic!" It outstretched it's hand and fire fluttered around it's deformed fingers, _fuck!_

"Sera! Get down!" Eis looked back, _she's __still __not moving?!_ She sprinted back to the archer and tackled her to the ground, the fireball narrowly missing them and hitting the building behind them with a loud explosion. Trevelyan scrambled and shielded the archer with her body, cradling the elf's head below her chin, _what do I do?! I need a plan, I need energy to cast something, anything!_

The abomination let out a chilling guttural laugh, "pathetic." It outstretched it's hand again and a splitting headache radiated in Eis's skull, she gritted her teeth and groaned in pain, "powerless, helpless, weak. You cannot do anything." _Shut up, shut up, shut up! Get out of my mind, demon!_ The abomination laughed, "**failure**. That little elf will be crushed because of your incompetence."

"Shut the fuck up!" Eis squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed her forehead, "get out of my fucking head!" The splitting headache intensified, _I've shrugged off worse in my dreams, I've survived the Harrowing, this is nothing! _Memories flashed within her mind and Eis was confused, _what are these?_ Images of a broken and battered woman lay on the floor and Eis kneeling beside her with bloody hands, _what the fuck is this?!_

"Evidence of your failure. Locked memories in order to protect your cowardly self," the abomination delved deeper into the mage's mind, and Eis lost control of her emotions. _This is rape, _she started crying, _get out! __**Please **__stop!_ "Serve me, and I promise all knowledge and power will be yours." An overbearing presence was choking her and she forced her eyes open, _no, I __will not be possessed, I'm better than this! _The ice on her injured arm was slowly melting, the blood slowly trickling out. She saw the fear etched in Sera's eyes and the tears that rolled down her cheeks and was reminded of her desperate tactic earlier, _fluid. All ice needs is __water__. _

In one last desperate attempt she forced her marked hand into Sera's mouth and pierced her palm on the sharp canines, pulling back and twisting her upper body to face the abomination. _Freezing this much blood may permanently damage my arm but__ that may already be too late thanks to that __mangy mutt__. _She closed her eyes and concentrated on chilling her body temperature again, vaguely registering Sera's protests beneath her. _I have to protect and chill my blood as best as I can before I freeze it you stupid idiot! Why can't you understand the basics of what ice does?!_ She forced herself to stand up on shaky legs and extended her injured hand by supporting the arm and grabbing before the elbow. Eyes shining with fresh tears and pure fury, Eis focused all her energy in manipulating the water in her blood leaking out of her wounds to form ice. _Look at what you did, you stupid child, _she closed her eyes and concentrated on the images, _amorphous, random, trapping and expelling. _The blood rapidly expanded into large jagged spikes and Eis grinned madly at the abomination, "this is for fucking with my mind."

As orange-red magic wove around the demon's fingers Trevelyan sprinted forward and side-stepped, narrowly avoiding the fireball. The flash of heat made her feel nauseous but she pressed forward, squatting then springing back up and using the powerful momentum to drive an uppercut into the demon's stomach. The jagged spikes penetrated the thick hide and before the abomination could react she dispersed the part of ice connected to her arm then shuffled back, falling on her rear-end. Eis frantically stumbled back on her feet, her marked hand started having tingling sensations and emanated a soft green glow. _Handy,_ she smirked as she approached the wailing abomination, whispering so that Sera couldn't hear her, "this is for making her see this side of me," she tightly gripped the demon's face with her hand, the glow intensified and grew brighter. "This is for making her cry," the purple in her eyes sparked angrily as the sky-blue glared crystal clear, "back to the fade with you, **bitch**." The abomination tried to claw at her but lost all it's strength, pathetically succumbing to the pull of the fade and disintegrating.

* * *

Trevelyan's legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground, lungs heaving desperately for air. _What the fuck was I thinking?_ She looked at her marked hand, _how in the world did I know how to do that? It's different than closing the tears._ The pain came back at full force and she gripped her arm, agonizing groans and weak gasps wracking her body. _Need to see a healer now before I bleed out, it'll be far too dangerous if I try to freeze it again now._ She placed one hand on her knee and struggled to push herself up, ignoring the protests and trouble her stitched hand was giving her. An arm hooked under her shoulder helped her stand up and she looked blearily at the concerned elf, _she's still pale and white as snow._ Eis tried to push Sera away but couldn't tell if the archer was stubborn or if she was just that weak. _Magic deficiency... Poisoning..._ Her tone a rough timber as she gasped out, "why are you helping me? You're scared," she chuckled weakly, "and paler than I am."

"Daft tit..." _what's that look in her eyes? _"Ya saved me. Now it's my turn." Eis's body felt like lead and she limped, struggling to keep up with Sera before noticing she was being dragged anyways. Her consciousness ebbed and flowed, slipping in and out of reality. Her mind and body numbed with each step and she felt as if she was going to toss her lungs out.

"H-heal...er..."

"I'm taking you to Baldy," Sera muttered a hail of curses under her breath as she struggled to drag the mage. "Needa lose weight Frosty," she whispered jokingly.

_What? There's no way Solas would be here, _Trevelyan's stomach lurched, _I've got to tell her I won't last the trip to Haven,_ she tried to swallow thick bile before choking and coughing blood out. _I pushed myself way too hard, this is a really bad fucking sign... _Despite the panic she felt oddly calm, _why? Is it because Sera's here?_ She struggled to tilt her head and looked up at the archer, sweat trickling down the elf's forehead and Eis blinked in confusion. _Sweat?_ Before she could ask Sera anything, her limbs collapsed as she was pulled into the dark abyss, she tried to scream but her body refused to listen. _I'm trapped. This is it, I'm done for. _

_**D****ead ****E****nd.**_

* * *

I decided to end this chapter on an unrelated note and attempt to be funny. I just wanted to mention that every time I read "love-struck teenager" at the beginning of the chapter, my mind immediately reads "Fap. Fap. Fap." Instead of "Tap. Tap. Tap." Did anyone else have that issue D:?


	6. Bullseye

Hah Mudkippz, now we shall suffer together! If you feel this particular chapter is slightly confusing in terms of progression, it's Sera's perspective now. Trevelyan explains things better (I think :P)

**Sera's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Jeez, yer so fat ya could make another person, Frosty..." Sera struggled to keep the limp mage up, "piss, ya ain't even helpin' me out anymore!" She laid Eis on the ground and struggled to get her breathing under control, _stupid, stupid, stupid. Who's idea was to split up? Right, Varric. Arrow for tea later. _Sera looked around and blanched at the frozen men who had horrified expressions underneath, _creepy... What'd she get pissed at 'em for? Anyways, g__ot to be somethin' here,_ she scanned the area and spotted Eis's pack then ran over to it. _Got to have bandages in here,_ she tore through the pack and only found the journal, a pouch of coins and a couple flasks filled with strange blue liquid. Her eyes angrily glared back at the unconscious mage, "what the shite ya daft twat?! Who packs a pissin' diary over bandages?!" She grumbled and wiped the sweat off her forehead, "ya ain't cold the times I need it too..." Gingerly lifting one of the flasks out of the bag she walked over to the mage, _got to be good for somethin' right?_

Sera popped off the cork then hooked her arm under Trevelyan's neck, lifting her. The mage's head lulled back and Sera struggled to prop it up higher, then pressed the flask against her lips. "Open up, Weirdo..." she growled when Eis's lips didn't comply, "fuck!" She looked skeptically at the flask, "the fuck is this weird shite anyways, Frosty?" _Blue. This that shite she drinks at the pub?_ She grinned, _Lady Herald drinks on the job._ The archer laid Eis back down and with one hand tilted her chin down and opened her lips, then threw her head back as she lifted the flask to hold some of the contents in her mouth. _Piss! This shite burns!_ She accidentally sputtered out the contents, "this shite's stronger, heavy drinker aren't ya?" An idea hit her as she looked at the mage's mutilated forearm, she ripped off bits of her own shirt and soaked the pieces with the flask's contents. She carefully wrapped it around the forearm then attempted to drink the strange blue liquid again. Sera braced herself for the burn and swiftly poured the drink in her mouth before leaning down and forcing Eis's mouth open. She tilted her head and brushed her lips over before opening them, coughing as the bitter liquid trickled out of her mouth and into the mage's.

The archer sat back on her knees and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, looking down and waiting for Trevelyan to react. She lightly slapped the mage's cheek, "oi! Wake up already, didn't do all that shite just so you can still sleep!" Growling, she stomped over to the mage's pack and strapped it to her front, then worked on lifting Eis on her back. With one swift movement she sprang up and winced when her knees creaked under the pressure, taking the moment to catch her balance and slide her hands under the mage's thighs. _Piggy back ridin' a Herald,_ she snickered, _gotta find the others so they can see this._ Struggling to put one foot in front of the other and sweating profusely at the warm body pressed to her back, _your burnin' up Popsicle,_ she tried to distract herself. Her hands unintentionally slid back to Trevelyan's rear-end before she jerked the mage up to fix her position, _nice ass, your gracious Ladybits, _she smirked. _Bet the others are gon' be jealous, knowin' I got here first and got to do this._ She shook her head to avoid the scary images that crept their way into her mind.

She looked over her shoulder at the mage's contorted face, "ya fought so pissin' hard."_ I couldn't do nothin', both of you shites were bloody scary. Magic's always scary, and ya wonder why people run away from ya?_ She passed the dead dog, "ya even killed a fuckin' mutt, it's no wonder yer arm's chewed to bits." The archer paused and took a standing rest, slightly leaning against the wall and heaving for air, _so why the fuck am I helpin' you?_ Images of the mage hovering over her and shielding her with her body flashed before Sera's eyes and she glanced back at Trevelyan, "guess ya ain't all that bad..." When she watched Eis run towards the demon it made her stomach churn and she struggled to reach for her bow, "bloody insane, and ya held it's face, so fuckin' gross!" _I ain't ever gonna touch that hand, bet it's been to __way__ worse places,_ she snickered, _bet it's never been to the best places __either__._

Sera wandered out of the alleyways, _where the piss are the others?_ She scanned the area and kept to the shadows as the guards patrolled, _shite, this ain't lookin' good for me. _She knelt down and picked up a rock, then leaned against the wall so that she wouldn't topple over with Eis. Looking around the corner and waiting for the right moment, Sera chucked the rock to hit a window and quickly dashed across the street when the guards ran to investigate the sound. Her legs quivered and burned and the desperation to find the others was rapidly mounting, _where the fuck are ya daft tits?!_ Turning the corner she almost collapsed in relief when she saw the short dwarf and scowling seeker, and used up the last of her energy to run to them.

"There!" Sera's ears perked and looked over her shoulder, _piss! _The guards had their weapons out and were rushing after her, "stop her! She's kidnapping that woman!" _Mother pissin' nug-humpers! Knew it'd turn out like this!_ She sprinted past Varric and Cassandra as the two drew their weapons, looking angrily at the guards.

Cassandra pointed her sword towards the two guards, "stop right there. This is the Herald, and she is not being kidnapped. Stay your hands or be **cut down**."

The guards exchanged frightened looks and Varric chuckled, "I'd listen to the lady now, fellas."

They nodded and sheathed their weapons then saluted, "yes ma'am, sorry ma'am!" They scattered immediately and Varric laughed, "they just see the Seeker's face and they crap themselves." Cassandra grunted in disapproval and turned around, rushing to the now collapsed elf who was hugging the floor and gasping for air. The pack had been abandoned beside the unconscious mage who's condition seemed to worsen, she looked far paler and sweat trickled down her forehead.

"What happened to the Herald, Sera?" Cassandra demanded.

The archer pointed to Eis and weakly breathed out, "lots, don't matter. She needs Baldy now." Sera had trouble registering the questions she was hailed with, and soon the exhaustion pulled her mind into the darkness.

* * *

Sera awoke and sprang straight up from the bed, briefly resisting the pressure pushing her back down before recognizing what it was. She yawned and blinked sleepily at Eis, then poked her cheek for good measure, "so ya are real."

"No I'm not."

_What?_ She tilted her head and stared harder at the mage who seemed to struggle holding back a smirk, "yeah ya are. Yer sittin' in front of me," she poked again.

"I'm clearly a ghost, Sera. I've come to haunt you."

"Oh har-dee-haw, all funny you," her eyes glanced down Eis's make-shift sling cradling her left arm before snapping back to her eyes, _huh?_ "Yer eyes look creepy." _Empty. Dead. _She shuddered despite feeling oddly attracted to them. _Dark circles, has this daft tit even slept?_

"What?" Trevelyan recoiled back in offense before a look of confusion spread on her face. Realization dawned on her, "Oh. It's a temporary side effect."

"Why do they look that way?"

"I have very little magic circulating in my body right now, and magic is my life-force, my energy. Think of how..." Eis struggled and closed her eyes in contemplation before snapping them back open, "ah! Think of how you haven't eaten in days, your stomach is growling and your body feels weak from the lack of energy."

"But my eyes don't do that, I would know. Plenty o' days without food before."

"Well yes and... It's not a perfect analogy," the mage shifted uncomfortably, _what's her problem? And what the fuck's analogy mean? _

Sera took the moment to observe her surroundings, _what?_ "We're in your room." _Ugh,_ she sneezed, _stupid dust. Stupid books._

"Yes, yes we are. Very astute of you Red Jenny," Sera glared at Eis, _why's she a snobby bitch now?!_

"How'd we get here? Last I remember..." Sera concentrated and a dull headache formed, _how-_

"You've been out for the entire trip, happily snoring away. After Solas helped me I had to take you on my horse and ride you back." Sera missed the tiny smile and the hint of affection in Eis's tone, "your welcome."

"Oi! I'm the one that dragged yer arse 'round half the damn city after ya decided to blow shite up then pass out!"

"I didn't blow anything up. You're also the one who foolishly put lyrium directly on a wound. I'm luck-"

"Whatever! Froze shite," Sera growled, "fact is, I dragged ya 'round ya creepy twat! What the fuck's yer problem?!" She tore the pelts off and tried to stand up but her sore muscles protested immediately, "piss! Pushed myself tryin' to carry your fat arse 'round!" _Gon' get outta here, this fuckin' bitch is-_ She snapped when she felt the mage push her shoulder down, "yer pissin' cold! Piss off!"

Eis stared at her in disbelief, "you need to rest." _Wait, she isn't cold?_

Sera shrugged off the hand and forced herself to try and get up but failed, her legs refused to listen as the immense burn radiated up and down her thighs. "This is all yer fault! If ya didn't go off killin' random shites on the street and turnin' kids into dem-"

"**Excuse** me? You don't even know what happened and you're blaming all of this on **me**?"

"It's always magic's fault!"

The hollow eyes seemingly ignited and the purple hue sparked and danced, the sky-blue reflected and crystallized. "If ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person in Thedas," Eis gritted out. She stood up, "even if you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid. I'm glad your stupidity isn't contagious."

"Yeah, well, if I wanted to hear from an arsehole, I'd fart!"

Trevelyan sighed frustratedly then ran her hand through her long, matted hair and quietly cursed under her breath, "ridiculous. I can't believe I actually thought about thanking such an immature brat." Before Sera could protest, Eis glanced over her shoulder, _dead eyes again,_ "there's regular water to your right, **magic-free**," she spat the last part and left the room without another word.

The archer grumbled as she was immediately reminded of how parched her throat was, she grabbed the glass and shamelessly gulped down all the water. She choked and sputtered then cursed, "shite! Want mead, not water..." The frustration and anger was mounting and she desperately needed an outlet, _Laaaaady Herald gon' get arrows stuffed in her breeches that's for sure. Poncy arse._ Day dreams and pranks filled her head of exacting revenge on the mage, and soon it took a dirty turn when an image of Eis without her breeches flashed before her eyes. Sera laid back down then folded her hands behind her head and mischievously grinned, _got fire in ya, Frosty. _When the mage shielded Sera with her body, she vividly remembered the way Eis's eyes shone with determination and fury. Despite it being in the middle of the night, the sky-blue illuminated and cut through the darkness, the image burned firmly in her mind._ Scary, and sexy..._ Soon Sera's anger dissipated and she had completely forgotten the two had argued in the first place, naughty fantasies captured her attention instead.

* * *

With one hand sneaking down to the junction of her thighs and lips parting in weak gasps, she couldn't focus on anything except the eyes that wouldn't get out of her mind. Her back arched as familiar tingling sensations shot up and down her back, and she snapped under the reality that it was her touching herself and not the mage she so desperately craved. _The fuck's wrong with me? She's creepy..._ the hypnotizing eyes danced around in her mind, _she's always freezin' my tits off,_ the way the mage's warm, curious hands danced along her knuckles and thighs. _She's got no emotions, _Eis's crisp laughter and her irritated glares, _she's a selfish bitch,_ the mage shielding her with her own body, _she don't ever smile or laugh!_ The carefree grins during their snowball fight, _"y__ou know, for an archer you have terrible aim!" _Sera growled frustratedly, _she'll pay for that, Popsicle talks loads o' shite._ Her body over-heated, she huffed and threw the pelts down with one hand, "fine! I like ya daft tit! Happy?!"

Familiar stutters rang out to her left and Sera's head snapped to the shocked mage standing at the doorway, a new glass of water in hand. She grinned shamelessly, "gotta pay to watch the show, Frostitute." Eis's face flushed and her hand slackened, the glass fell to the ground and shattered. The water was frozen but instantly melted when the mage's body temperature skyrocketed and she cursed as she quickly swept the shards of glass to the side. Sera's laughter rang out and she pulled her hand out of her tights, then forced herself to stand up on unsteady legs, _this is too good._ With a look of pure amusement and mischief she sauntered over to the frozen-stiff mage, her voice lilting teasingly, "like what ya see, Your Worship?"

"I-I... Sorry, I didn't mean, I mean-"

Sera chuckled huskily, _her eyes sure don't look dead no more,_ her hand trailed up Eis's abdomen and rested on her sternum, "**answer** me Frosty. Did ya like what ya saw?"

Trevelyan took a deep shaky breath, forced herself to look at the elf and with a hesitant nod, _"yes,"_ she whispered.

The archer reached down and took Eis's warm hands then guided them to her breasts, "then you'll like what ya feel, too." She growled impatiently when the mage did nothing, "go on, do somethin'."

"B-but... I've never..."

"Not even with yourself?"

The mage looked down, ashamed, "no. Not even with myself." _WHAT?!_

"Shite," Sera raked her hand through her hair, "alright, I'll teach ya."

"Wai-" Sera grabbed Trevelyan's shoulders and hooked her leg behind the mage's calf then effortlessly brought her down to the make-shift bed. She couldn't stop the smug smirk spreading across her face, _finally. Finally get to make ya scream my name, and for a good reason._ The archer impatiently forced her hand inside the mage's pants and started stroking her clit, revelling in the shocked look and surprised gasp. _The shite ya do to me, Frosty,_ her desperation was mounting, she **needed** to hear Eis scream, _what the fuck's wrong with me? Why m'I so obsessed with ya? _Her touch became more urgent, rougher, and soon the mage below her was writhing and begging for more.

_Begging?_ Sera licked her lips and grinned, _that's right, luv, beg for me._ She leaned down and bit down at the fleshy junction where the neck and shoulder met and Eis screamed out, both of her arms darted out and clawed down the archer's back. Sera groaned then roughly tugged on the mage's ear lobe, "how 'bout now?" She chuckled huskily, "like what ya feel?" An eager nod, "I like, too. Scream for me, luv." _Virgin Herald, _she couldn't stop snickering, _'bout to shake the heavens,_ she felt a sudden pressure shaking her at her shoulders. "Oi, what ya doin' Frosty?"

"D-down..." Eis's face was beet-red, "I want you to eat me out, Sera."

_I've never heard anythin' hotter than that,_ "your wish is somethin' somethin'..." She grinned as she pulled down Trevelyan's pants and settled between her legs, "always yellin' at me. Now yer yellin' 'cause of me." Diving down and skillfully alternating between her fingers and tongue it wasn't long before the mage became undone, Sera reeled back at the amount Eis gushed out. She stared in awe, "damn, now I believe ya when ya said ya ain't ever cum..." Her shoulders shook again and she irritatedly mumbled, "hold on, cleanin' ya up..." Another shake, "oi!" She felt herself slapped and her eyes snapped open in frustration, "what the fuck! I just wanna finish!"

"Uh... Finish what...?" _Ya daft tit, how dense can ya be?!_

"Eatin' you!" Realization dawned on Sera as she slowly sat up, _wait... I was on top of-_ her eyes widened as she looked at the lost mage, "aw **fuck!**" She slammed her fists down on the pelt, "it was a fuckin' dream?! What the fuck Frosty, why'd ya wake me up?!" As she went to rake her hair bangs back she noticed her hair was wet and drops trickled down her face, _what the fuck? _Her razor-sharp slits narrowed at the empty glass in Eis's hands, and then the slightly damp pelts. "And why'd ya splash me?!"

The look in Trevelyan's eyes grew more confused and she hesitantly answered, "you were mumbling incoherently, so I thought you were having another nightmare. I dumped the water on you to try and wake you up because I didn't want to freeze you like last time." The mage stood up and walked to the corner-table, "not that it actually helped, even with the water you kept mumbling and I had to shake you some more. What the hell were you even dreaming about? Wait I don't want to-"

Sera grinned, "you."

Eis looked over her shoulder, a curious and interested look in her eyes before they switched off to the dead look, "I see."

"That's it? Now gon' ask what 'bout?"

She shrugged, "I'd imagine it's roughly along the lines of my scary magic, or-"

Sera groaned frustratedly, _this tit's always negative,_ "nah, it was a good dream," she sighed contentedly, "a **really** good dream." _There we go, _the mage turned around, _interested now are you?_

"A good dream about me?" _What's with that look?_

"Yeah? Why ya look like it's hard to-"

"Believe? Because it's you, you've time and time again reminded me I'm nothing but scary. The look you gave me in the alleyway..." Her voice dropped to a whisper, oblivious of Sera's heightened senses, _"I felt like a monster."_

Sera sighed, pushed herself up and strolled over to the mage, "did ya not hear me say I was eatin' ya?" _Aaaaaand she don't even get what I mean._ "Ya virgin twat," she punched Trevelyan's shoulder playfully and her eyes lit up with mischief, _this'll be so good,_ "fucked ya in my dream." The mage immediately stiffened, anxiety obvious in her eyes as she collapsed in a fit of stammering and stutters. Sera laughed and she noted the way the mage's body temperature skyrocketed, _this daft tit gon' set herself on fire,_ "and ya **liked** it." The archer pressed Eis up to the corner-table, _this better not be no pissin' dream, I'm takin' what I want._ She leaned in, her face inches away from the flushed and embarrassed mage, "already claimed yer lips, know that?"

"W-what?" Eis's hand gripped the edge of the table so hard it slightly cracked under the pressure.

"When ya were passed out, took a bit o' that weird blue stuff and kissed ya to help ya drink it," her grin spread from ear to ear, she could _feel_ the heat radiating from Eis's face now. The mage stumbled and fell back on her corner-table, Sera immediately swooped in and leaned over her. _Her eyes are alive, __much prettier__. _"Why ya look like I'm 'bout to eat ya?" She snickered, "did that too. The dream, yeah?"

Trevelyan's face was taking on all sorts of shades of red as she stammered, "**Sera**!"

The archer was a couple inches away from Eis's lips, she noted her quivering and struggle to control her breathing, "why ya nervous, Frosty?" She pressed closer until Trevelyan groaned in pain, "aw shite!" Sera pulled back and looked guiltily at the arm in the sling, "piss, forgot..." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she rocked back on her heels and helped Eis stand back up, noting the mage's huge drop in temperature. _Musta hurt her real bad for that..._

Trevelyan protectively grabbed her arm, "it's uh..." the mage forced herself to look at Sera, "it's okay. Really. Don't worry about it, okay?" Awkward silence passed between the two before Eis gently pushed Sera, "you need to get some more rest, Sera." She looked up at Trevelyan with hopeful eyes and the mage immediately caught on, "no. The answer is no."

"I didn't say anythin'!"

"Your eyes practically shout it, Sera," Eis smirked.

_Pretty smile,_ "well too bad," she reached down and clasped both hands around Trevelyan's, yanking her and ignoring her protests. She pulled the mage down to the make-shift bed and laughed giddily, "c'mon Frosty! What are ya afraid of?"

"I-I don't know what to do a-"

"Ya daft? Just sleep."

"What if I freeze you again?"

"Then don't freeze me?" Sera grinned when realization dawned on the mage's face, "simple innit?" She pushed Eis to face opposite to her and shuffled up to her back, "won't do nothin' ya won't like, Frosty. Ease up, yeah?" Doubt flashed in her mind, "unless ya don't like this?"

"N-no," _piss!_ Sera shuffled back and the mage caught herself, "I mean yes! I do like this," Eis reached behind her with her good arm and wrapped it around Sera's waist. "Don't go."

"Oi, issit okay layin' on that arm?"

"Yeah it's not my shoulder, it's just my forearm. It'll be safe in the sling. Are you comfortable?"

Sera snickered, _daft tit asking about me when she's the one achin', _"yeah."

Eis reached down and brought the pelts up higher, and with a shaky sigh she breathed, "good night, Sera." She rose her hand and pointed to the candle, then with a horizontal sweep of her hand the light snuffed out.

* * *

"Mmm." _Ain't lettin' you sleep that easily._ Sera shuffled closer and pressed herself tightly to the tense mage, gauging her reactions carefully as she watched her in the dark. First she purposefully breathed directly on her neck, and then slowly slid her hand over Eis's stomach. When she inhaled her eyes shuttered close, _outside, snow._ Memories of their snowball fight flashed in her mind and she grinned, "hey."

"Hello."

Sera snickered, _she's so stiff,_ "remember our fight?"

"Which one?"

"The snowball one. Remember what ya said?" Eis tensed at this immediately, _oh yeah, she so remembers._

"N-n... No-o?"

Sera grinned "oh, yeah?" she cleared her throat with an exaggerated 'ahem', and doing her best impression of the mage's accent, "for an archer, you have terrible aim." Her hand snuck under Eis's shirt, "want to test my aim, Lady Herald?" _She's heatin' up again._

"Not particularly, I still recall how you fight, quite impressive."

Sera groaned exasperatedly, "not what I meant." _She watched, did she? __Hot. __Here's your reward._

"Oh, then wha-" Eis gasped when she felt dexterous hands expertly knead her breasts, "**fuck!**" Sera grinned wildly behind her, her eyes shone with pure lust. _Bullseye. _Suddenly electricity coursed through her and Sera let go immediately, shuffling back away from the mage.

"Ow! What the shite?!"

"Ugh, shit," Trevelyan hastily turned around, "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"What the piss was that?! Why'd ya-"

"I didn't mean to! It wasn't on purpose, I swear, it's just... It's just the way you t-to-..." Eis growled in frustration, her face flushing a beet-red, "the way it felt it just...!"

"Just what?!" Sera sat up and ignored the mage's protests, _fuck that was fuckin' creepy as fuck, and it stung worse than bees! _"Shite, when I said don't freeze me, ain't it obvious ya shouldn't shock me either?!" Suddenly Sera found herself on her back with her wrists pinned above her, staring back at the crystal-clear eyes that illuminated in the dark, "get off, Frosty!"

"Listen to me! I didn't do it on purpose, okay? This is all new to me, **everything**! I can't control my magic with sensations I've never experienced before!"

The archer blanched, "wait..." _I knew she was a virgin and all but- _"does that mean this could happen every time...?"

Eis sat back on Sera's hips and raked her hand through her stiff hair, "I don't know. It might..." she averted her gaze and mumbled, ashamed, "I didn't want to admit it either... The virgin thing..."

"No big deal if ya a virgin or not, but why didn't ya ever do it?"

"Well, back in the circle... There's no privacy and, well, I just wasn't interested."

"Not interested?! Are ya-"

"I've always spent my time reading books, pursuing knowledge and practicing my craft. That's always been my life, that's all I've ever known. This is the most risky and daring thing I've ever done."

Sera burst out into laughter, "ya been fightin' demons and sex is the riskiest thing?! Shite, luv, I've shagged in way less time too." She missed the glare Trevelyan gave her.

"So I'm just another on a long list of people you've had intercourse with?"

"Intercourse? The fuck's that? Well, can't say I ever frigged with someone as special as ya," Sera smirked, "dunno why I wanna. Ya **are** scary, but I still like ya. Lots." Eis looked at her confused, then her eyes softened, _what's that look now? _She shrugged it off and grinned, _Lady Herald likes __the __top huh?_ Her hands slowly crawled under the mage's shirt before Trevelyan stumbled back.

"What are you doing?!"

"Ya daft? Wanna fuck."

"Despite what just happened?!"

Sera tilted her head, "...yeah?" _What kinda question's that?_

"No!"

"Why not?"

"B-because...!" Eis flushed and stood up, "you need rest. I just remembered I have an incredibly important meeting with the Spymaster." The mage turned on her heel and practically ran out of the room, leaving a bewildered archer behind.

Sera squinted at the grandfather clock in the darkness, "... who the fuck meets at 3:54 A.M.?" She shrugged, "weirdo. Ah well," she flopped on her stomach and sighed contentedly as her head hit the pillows. She smothered her face and inhaled deeply, the crisp cool smell rejuvenating her senses, _snow..._ "Next time I won't let her run 'way," she grinned, _and make that dream come true. _She slipped into a deep sleep, happily mumbling about avalanches and being surrounded by white.


	7. Whisper

Selena, your reviews are always so god damn close to the truth it's scary how accurate you can be :P As one of my teachers always says "there's a method to the madness." It'll be explained in time, I swear! I'm glad I made ya laugh though, that's what I wanna do most when I write but I don't always have the brightest ideas lol (will be in Life in Me is What You Give, though, I hope). Also I'll make it up to you for ruining your life, if it's any consolation I ruined mine too... Well, not really. The entire time I typed that dream part I was saying "eheheheheheheh sucks to be the readers when they find out..." very evilly out loud :P It'll come true eventually, swear!

Now, ns79, I need to buy you a pint. You've just solved a crisis that I've been mulling about in the back of my head. "Wot". Bloody brilliant! Grin with me when ya notice the first time I use it ;P I've been wondering on what else to say because Sera doesn't always say "what" nice and crisp, but the "wot" you mentioned. Now I have to repress the urge to chuck it in every sentence lol. I will keep your advice in mind though, thanks for the heads up!

Last but not least Wiley, I did see it I did I did! Very clever ser, I must admit I'm actually quite jealous :P I hope Eis's overbearing prickliness doesn't bug ya too much in this chapter, I think I make up for it in the end. If not, I'll make up for it in the next chapter I swear D:. I'm glad you stumbled upon it too! Thanks for your compliment, but I still have a long way to go before I truly write anything fantastic I think, practice makes perfect right? If you have any ideas on what I could do to improve feel free to share 'em!

Alright this was way too long, now down to business and on to the story. Sit, relax, and hope ya enjoy!

**Eis's P.O.V.**

* * *

Leaning against the wall beside the staircase, Trevelyan sighed, _great. Now what? _She smoothed her hair bangs back and grimaced at the pain that radiated through her stitched palm, _I could go to the __tavern__, but if she gets up and goes there then what do I say? Oh sorry, meeting cancelled, but I didn't come back?_ Her stomach flip flopped as the butterfly buzzing intensified, _what is with this nausea? What is __**wrong**__ with me?_ She groaned frustratedly and started hitting the back of her head against the wall, _what_, thud, _do,_ thud, _I,_ thud, _do?_ Thud. Her left arm ached immensely, _ugh, I seriously don't want to ask Solas for help, especially if he's going to berate me for the shit Sera pulled with the lyrium. I was passed out! How was I supposed to stop her?_

Stabilizing herself with her hand on the wall she trudged tiredly up the stairs, _I doubt she did it to intentionally harm me, she doesn't seem to have the mental capacity to plot things other than-_ she blushed, _'that'__. At least these aches and the slow recharge are the only symptoms thus far. And why the hell does everyone assume Sera's my responsibility anyways? She's most scared of me!_ She shuddered, _I know my limits though, I shouldn't have pushed past them. I normally don't but,_ images of the fear-filled eyes flashed before her, _why did I feel __compelled__ to fight?_ _The most logical __and efficient __thing to have done in that situation was to escape and recuperate, alert the guards, anything but foolishly fight an abomination __by myself__. _She opened the door and head down to the council room, _speaks volumes of my skills. Luck? _She scoffed, _Solas is a fool for suggesting it was _**_only_**_ luck that brought __us out alive._

Eis opened the door to the war room incredibly slowly, _don't creak, don't creak, don-_ a loud snap shot out and echoed in the Chantry hall. _Seriously?_ The mage hesitantly looked at the hinges, _they both snapped off?! Why?! _She sighed at the curious onlookers and leaned the detached door against the wall, she waved dismissively signalling everything was _relatively okay..._ _The Commander and Seeker may not be okay with that though. Ugh... I won't hear the end of it later._ Eis made way to the war table and smoothed her hand along the map before looking behind her, _I feel like I'm being watched, but nobody's there anymore...?_ She honed her senses and remained alert for whatever it was her gut feeling was trying to warn her about. Instinctively she rose her right hand to the side, the small mist of ice that wove around her fingers took nearly all her energy and she fought to remain composed. Head snapping to the shadows and with a warning tone she muttered, "out. **Slowly**."

Feminine chuckles filled the silence and Eis could feel frustration thrum along her nerves, _is she mocking me?_ She cursed at the sweat drop that made it's journey down the side of her face, _is this really all the magic I can muster?_ "If I were a real assassin," the familiar voice spoke with obvious amusement, "you'd already be dead three times over." The figure stepped forward from the shadows, _ugh, the Spymaster. I should have known. _The blue irises shone in the darkness as the shadows cloaked half Leliana's face. "It's quite late, Herald. Are you alright with that arm?"

Eis shrugged and turned her attention back to the war table, _well, guess I wasn't lying about the meeting then,_ "I'm fine."

"What are you doing here?"

_Why does it matter?_ "I'm preparing."

"For?"

"Planning the next move."

"Shouldn't you rest? It's quite late, or rather really early."

_So why are you here?_ "I said I'm fine." Eis looked at the Spymaster, her tone business-like, "do you have any reports?"

"Nothing worthy of mentioning," Leliana strode to the war table, analyzing the mage in her peripheral vision. "However, I have questions about the incident in Val Royeaux, I have mixed reports and I would like-"

"It's as the reports say," Eis spat, _I have no patience right now,_ her arm had started acting up and cut her tolerance in half, as if she had much tolerance to begin with.

The Spymaster's eyes narrowed disapprovingly, "pure speculation and second-hand information. It's caused quite a ruckus, I would like to know exactly what happened so that Josephine and I are better equipped to-"

Trevelyan resigned and sighed frustratedly, "alright, what do you want to know?"

"Start from the beginning."

_Let's just get this over with,_ "I parted from Ghislain's Estate and made it to Val Royeaux. Wandered in the city looking for an inn and got lost before I heard noises and rushed to the source. There I saw two men with a dog, a child, and-"

"A child?"

"Yes. His parents were murdered by the two men who were also about to kill him. They let the dog loose and I took action as I saw fit. My mangled arm is thanks to the stupid mutt."

"What happened to the child?"

Eis shrugged, "foolishly made a deal with a demon and turned into an abomination."

Leliana crossed her arms, "and you did **nothing**?" _I recognize that look no matter how hard you try to hide it, Spymaster._

Eis gritted her teeth, "Sera came in and started yelling at me because she misunderstood the situation and for some reason came to the conclusion that I killed everybody for **fun**. I was walking away intending to find a healer until I turned around and saw what was happening. I got her away first and then dealt with the abomination proper."

"You fought the abomination with the Red Jenny?"

The mage shook her head, "no. By myself, hence the injuries. I passed out shortly after. Next thing I knew..." she rubbed her forehead to ease the coming headache, _no, she doesn't need to know every tantalizing detail, and this arm is starting to get on my nerves..._ "I awoke with Solas tending to my arm and an assortment of bitter herbs in my mouth."

"Herbs?"

_This woman supposedly fought and survived the blight, and she's asking that?_ "To help restore my energy and rid my body of any impurities that filtered in when I had completely emptied out all my magic. Basic alchemy. Are you satisfied now, Spymaster?"

Leliana fought against the scowl, "yes, thank you, Herald," she pivoted on her heel, "the advisers and I will be back here at 10 A.M. sharp. We would appreciate it if you were there as we make plans."

"What sort of plans?"

The Spymaster sighed, "it's not relating to the breach if that's what you're truly asking."

"Then I don't need to be there. Nothing else matters."

"There are other pressing issues besides sealing the breach, you know."

"Oh, I wasn't aware handling disputes among clerics was more important than stopping the end of the world," Eis spat, _that last meeting was a complete and utter waste of my time._ "I'm sure you four will be able to handle this without me. I've no interest in dealing with pointless politics or mundane and menial tasks a servant is better suited for."

"It's not the clerics this time. It's pertaining to our captured soldiers in Fallow Mire and-"

"We cannot afford to expend valuable resources to rescue every commoner careless enough to get caught by uncivilized barbarians, can we? You truly thought **this** was more important than the breach? If I were foolish enough to get caught, then I would have to fend for myself as I have always done." Trevelyan brushed past Leliana, "this entire Inquisition's made up of bleeding hearts, apparently. I don't have time to run errands or fix the mistakes of every clumsy person here." She looked back, "before you interrogate me some more, I'm setting out in the morning to finish some business in the Hinterlands."

Leliana's control for composure was dwindling, "what about your arm and magic? You need to rest."

_For the love of- _"are you my mother? Didn't think so. I can handle myself even in this state. If not, you'll just do what you did before and send half a brigade after me despite when I said I wanted to be alone," she started walking away and waved her hand dismissively, "I'll make it easier for your wagging tongue and take the dwarf and elves with me. You'll simply have to make do without me, I'm sure you'll manage."

With one last look at the broken door and a shrug, Eis walked away briskly and clenched her teeth as the intense burning pain in her arm now radiated higher to her jaw, _fucking annoying, this fucking pain needs to go fuck itself. What the fuck was Sera thinking?_ She sighed in resignation and willed her patience back as she climbed down the staircase,_ I can't blame her, she wouldn't know what lyrium does. After all, she believes magic pops out demons and kills everything it touches. _She stood at the doorway to her room, _what do I do now? I came back to her without thinking or planning anything,_ her stomach flip flopped nervously and the anxiety increased drastically with each step taken to the archer. Everything that happened just half an hour ago came tumbling into the mage's mind and her body reacted instantly.

* * *

"_What the hell were you even dreaming about?" _

Her mischievous grin and darkened eyes practically screaming 'come and get it', _"you."_

Trevelyan paused then shifted uncomfortably, _what are these feelings called? Why are they so hard to understand, to control? What is the name to this?_

Her razor-sharp eyes shining brightly, _"fucked ya in my dream. And ya ****liked**** it."_

_Why did that make me nauseous?_

Her face a mere two inches away,_ "already claimed yer lips, know that?"_

_Why did that make me happy? I should be infuriated!_ Her hand subconsciously made way and touched her lips before a tiny smile tugged on the corner of her lips. She watched the content, sleeping elf fondly, _if I'm being honest, the only part I'm angry about is not being awake for my first kiss. You jerk,_ she smirked, _I'll pay you back some day, Red Jenny. You'll love it._ She froze, _love? I don't get this!_

With a shake of her head and shoulders sinking in defeat, the mage resigned to the corner-table with the intention of writing in her journal. _Bad, bad, terrible idea, you idiot!_ Images of Sera pressing into her against the table wracked her mind, _she was so close to my face, I could feel her breath..._ She looked down at her arm, _I still don't know if I'm grateful for this._ Eis turned away from the table, unaware of the blush that's taken hold of her as she unsteadily made her way to the sleeping archer. _Where am I going?_ Her feet moved for her, _what am I doing?_ Her hands thought for her, and before she realized what was happening she snuck under the pelts and pressed herself to Sera's warm back. _Before I know it I find myself seeking you out, how is it possible to act without any thought whatsoever?_

Eis froze when she heard Sera inhale sharply. _Did I wa-_ a loud snore erupted from the tiny body in front of her and Trevelyan buried her face between the archer's shoulder blades to stop herself from laughing, _that was,_ she snickered slightly, _that was so damn cute..._ She paused, _cute? I thought that was-_ another loud snore and Eis chuckled. The vibrations shook Sera awake and she sat up abruptly, "whoozzaat?!" She wiped her eyes and blearily looked down at the mage, who now had her back turned towards her and was currently fighting not to laugh... And failing.

"Oi! What's so funny?" The archer leaned over and sprawled on Eis's side, shouting "doggy pile!" She rolled on the protesting mage and soon the two collapsed in uncontrolled fits of laughter. _Why are we even laughing? __I guess the only reason we need is just to feel it._ Trevelyan stole glances at the archer holding her sides as her chest heaved for air and blushed every time she made eye contact with Sera. When the two calmed down, Eis smirked and her hand darted out without her brain, wiping the drool off the archer's chin. When she had realized what she had done her fingers lingered, unintentionally tentatively brushing Sera's plump lips. The elf grinned mischievously, _oh no, I'd recognize that __look __anywhere now._

With a cough to fight down the heat, Eis pulled her hand away and sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Did you-uh... Uh," Trevelyan forced herself to look at Sera's eyes, _biggest mistake ever._ The heated look she received made her stomach twist into a tight knot and she stuttered, _think, idiot!_ "Uh... Would-d you-ah-like to..." _think! What do you want to do with her?_ "W-walk with me?" **_What?! _**She was disappointed in herself and it made things worse when the expectant archer's expression changed. _Great, now she thinks that I'm an incompetent virgin and a fool. _She sighed, "sorr-"

"Alright."

_Huh? Alright? Am I hallucinating because of the lyrium now? _"Did I hear you correctly? You do want to walk?"

Sera had already stood up and arched her back, letting out soft contented mewls as her muscles stretched then relaxed. _Captivating..._ She looked curiously at the mage, "yeah? It's stuffy in here, yer dusty books are killin' me."

_Oh. She's got a point. _Eis stood up, "alright, cool," _ugh couldn't I have said something better? _She shifted awkwardly at Sera's odd look, the one that screams 'weirdo' and 'idiot' at the same time. The mage walked over to the cluttered corner of the room that turned into the dump site for anything that wasn't a book and fished for a scarf and sweater, cursing when she subconsciously tried to use her left arm. _Where the hell is my sweater?_ She pulled out the knitted scarf and shrugged, _oh well, this will do. I'm sure it won't be that cold for her._ Eis turned around and awkwardly held the scarf out, anxiety building when Sera's eyebrows rose in confusion. _What the heck is she confused about? She **does** know what scarves are for right?_

Sera's hand brushed over the scarf and her eyes darkened but her voice hesitant, "you sure, Frosty?"

_Why wouldn't I be?_ "Yeah."

"It's a big deal for ya innit?"

_What? Why?_ _I mean the scarf is special but it's not like she's keeping it. _Eis ignored her gut feeling imploring her to ask the questions on her mind. "No."

The archer grinned and took the scarf, then side stepped and went behind Eis, _what is she-_ "aw piss. This won't work."

"Sera? What are you trying to do?"

"Ain't it obvious ya daft tit? Tie ya up."

_**WH**_\- "**WHAT?!**" Eis choked on air and coughed, her face turned beet-red knowing what the elf intended, "why?!"

"You gave me the scarf and said it ain't a big deal!"

_Oh for the love of-_ "for you to **WEAR**."

"Why would I tie myself up?!"

"Sera! We're not t-ty-" Trevelyan struggled to control her breaths, "tying anybody up! It's to wear to keep warm since we're going outside!"

"Oooooh," the archer looked down at the scarf in her hands and the light in her eyes seemingly changed, _what's that look mean?_ Sera reluctantly wrapped the scarf around her and it covered her grin underneath, "thanks!"

_Even with the scarf in the way, it's easy to tell she's smiling because of her eyes..._ Trevelyan sheepishly nodded, _she looks really cute with my sc- why the hell do I think it's cute? That's twice now. _She motioned to the doorway with her hand, "ready?" The elf rushed past her laughing giddily then shouting something Eis couldn't make out and she ran after her, _it's like that time after the snowball fight_. "Wait up!" She grunted in pain, _running is definitely a bad idea right now,_ she turned the corner and looked up the stairs, _what the hell?! She's jumping three at a time?!_ With her hand bracing herself against the wall she ran up the stairs, gritting her teeth and doing her best to ignore the pain. _What the hell is up with her?_ "Slow down, Sera!"

When she made it outside she faced a terrifying foe, a madly grinning elf with snowballs in each hand. _Oh sh-_ Eis got hit in the face and she recoiled irritatedly, "this is what you rushed here for?!"

"Said I'd race ya didn't I? Last one outside was gon' get nailed by white balls," her eyes lit up with mischief, "would've been funnier if it was blue balls. Wasted." Sera tossed up a snowball in the air before catching it, "look outta breath there Frosty. Told ya you needed to lose weight."

"Calling me fat huh? I'm sooo hurt," Trevelyan said in mock offence while smirking, "anyways. I can't play Sera, my arm remember?"

"Oh..." The archer dropped the snowball and a look of disappointment flashed across her eyes, "right. So just... Walk and talk, yeah?" She pivoted sharply and extended her hands behind her back, clasping her hands as she walked on ahead.

_What's up with her?_ Eis caught up and silently walked behind the archer, _did I upset her?_ She watched the way Sera's shoulders tensed and relaxed, then they shook. _Is she crying?_ She strode up directly behind Sera to get a closer look and smiled fondly, _idiot. _"Hold up, Sera." The elf turned around with a confused look, curiously watching the mage struggling to take off her own vest. Eis fumbled with the clasps at the neck, _so glad I only clip this shit on at the neck..._ After wrestling with the clasps and the sling for a good minute, _and feeling like an incompetent loser, _Trevelyan held out the vest, "here. I don't know how much good it will actually do but the fur collar and extra padding might warm you up a little bit more."

"Why d'ya wear it if the cold don't bug you?" Sera eagerly took the vest and rapidly put it on, then stuffed her hands in the pockets.

"It-" _do I tell her the truth? No, she'll make fun of me._ Eis's voice dropped to a whisper, "...'s special to me..." She coughed and fixed herself, now speaking confidently, "it looks good, and it doesn't give me too much trouble in warmer climates so I don't mind wearing it."

Sera stared at her in disbelief, "huh." _That's it?_ She shrugged her shoulders and turned back around, walking with Eis towards the gate. "So where we headin'?"

"Let's go to the place where we had our snowball fight. There's a secret spot nearby there I like to go to and I want to show you it."

"You ain't gon' attack me right?"

"What?! No, Sera! Where did you get that idea?" _Why does she think I attack people for no reason?_

"That's too bad. Was lookin' forward to it."

_...What? Why would she-_

"That look on yer face, Frosty," Sera snickered, "you don't get it, do you?"

"I don't think so. I'm also still having trouble understanding why you think I'm so scary despit-"

"**Naked**, ya daft twat. Attack me naked."

"Wh-" Eis's face flushed, "**no!**" _I need to distract her before she teases endlessly, but how?_ She looked up at the sky and let out a long sigh, _a sea of stars... _Millions of them littered the night sky and she found herself lost in them.

* * *

"Y'know almost looks like smoke flyin' out yer mouth when ya breathe like that. You a dragon?"

_Sigh. _"No."

"Oh, so it was a fart cloud?"

"No! It's just-"

"Relax yer tits, I'm just pullin' your leg. I'm bored!" The archer extended both her arms out and started spinning in circles as she still walked forward, _impressive balance._

Eis rolled her eyes, "we haven't even made it to the gate yet, Sera." She shoved her hand in the pocket of her pants, _I'm slowly regretting this idea._ She rotated her stiff shoulder and grimaced when pain shot up her forearm, _this idiot-_ "Sera you're going to get dizzy if you-" suddenly the archer yelped when her ankle bent awkwardly and Trevelyan rushed behind her, breaking Sera's fall as they both tumbled to the ground. She groaned when the elf slammed against her injured arm, _fuck!_ Eis bit her lip so as not to scream out and struggled for composure, then lifted her head to inspect her companion. As the pain and white-noise ebbed away, Sera's hail of curses registered in her mind. "A-ar...ugh," the throbbing in her forearm intensified, "are you alright?"

"Fuckin' shite, no! Pissin' ankle hurts," the archer looked down, "it's swellin' up lots too, _fuck,_" she muttered.

Trevelyan pushed on Sera, "sit up." She moved from under the elf and knelt beside the ankle, frustration and worry gnawed at her nerves, _idiot. If you didn't behave so recklessly,_ she brought her hand over the ankle and gently clasped around the swelling, _none of this would have happened._ She closed her eyes and focused on dropping her temperature, then attempted to muster a little bit of ice to chill the ankle.

"Oi! Hands off, no creepy-"

The mage ignored Sera's protests, "idiot, do you want the swelling to get out of control?" Her breathing became ragged and shallow, _exhausted already, really? Pathetic of me,_ she turned around with her back facing Sera and reached back with her good hand, "get on, I'm carrying you on my back."

"But yer arm-"

"Is fine, I can carry you with one anyways. Come on, we need to elevate that leg as soon as possible." Sera hesitantly wrapped her hands around Trevelyan's neck and the mage reached down, tucking her good arm under Sera's rear-end. She flushed at the archer's snickering and muttered, "s-shut up..." _It's so firm,_ Eis shook her head, _not the time!_ Hoisting Sera closer to her back and springing up from the kneeling position, they head back to the Chantry and the mage found the shocked looks from the curious onlookers amusing, _would you look at that? I have a heart too fellas, not all mages are evil_. "Can you bring your legs around me or is your ank-" The elf hooked her legs around Eis's waist and groaned quietly at the closer contact, "ohh okay, good. Doesn't hurt does it? Your legs are fine?"

Sera's voice lilted teasingly, "Nah, feels amazing," _amazing why?_ "Strong legs, Your Worship. Arse too, but you already knoooow."

"No. No I don't," y_es, yes I do. You're making it impossible to concentrate on anything but how firm your... I need to derail NOW, _ "idiot. Why did you do such a stupid thing?"

"Wasn't stupid. I was bored, Fatty!"

"Really? Fatty?" _Is she blind? I'm not even remotely close to-_

"Yeah! Yer so fat, you could sell shade," Sera chuckled.

Eis smirked, _she wants to play this game, does she? _"Careful Sera, don't let your brains go to your head."

"Yer so fat your shadow has a shadow!"

Trevelyan pinched under Sera's thigh and grinned when the archer yelped, "just a warning ahead of time, you really don't want to challenge me to a game of insults, Sera. You'll cry."

Sera ignored her and leaned forward more, moving the scarf down and resting her chin on Trevelyan's shoulder. Oblivious to her hot breath hitting the mage's ear, she grinned, "challenge accepted, Lady Herald. I gotta thought and-"

"A thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey." _Ignore the breathing, ignore it, ignore it, igno-_

"Hey! Yeah well, I fart to make you smell better!"

_What the fuck?!_ "I bet your brain feels as good as new, seeing as how you never use it." Eis struggled to push the Chantry doors open and opted to kick them instead, briefly staggering at the awkward weight shifting. She ignored the curious and disapproving looks from the others, _don't care what you think about me. Only care about-_

"Yer breaths are so stinky, people like your farts more."

_The vulgar elf behind me. Her crude jokes..._ Trevelyan couldn't help but smile, "I'd slap you, but that would be animal abuse."

"The only way you'll ever get laid is if ya crawl up a chicken's arse and wait!"

Eis burst into laughter and the crisp sound echoed in the hall, "alright, alright you win. I'll admit that was a pretty good one." She tightened her grip on Sera and ignored the heat spreading to her cheeks as the archer chuckled huskily, "will you take this seriously? This is dangerous, Sera. Open up the door for me will you?" Sera leaned down further and Trevelyan closed her eyes as they brushed cheeks, she could feel her entire body react and heat up. _She's so close... She's right there..._ Eis shook her head, _not the time, ignore it an-_

"Oi, can't hold the door forever ya daft tit. Hurry up!" Eis snapped her eyes open, _oh shit, woops._

"A-ah, sorry. Right," the mage cautiously stepped forward, "brace your hand along the wall."

"That won't stop ya from fallin', it'll only throw yer balance off."

"It might stop you from coming down with me though."

Sera patted Trevelyan's head, "shut up and go down already Frosty," she chuckled, "get it?"

_Get what? Does she want me to retrieve something at the bottom?_ Eis shook her head and concentrated on slowly stepping down the first stair. Her legs and arm quivered from fatigue, _I have to hurry this up before I drop her. _She mentally chastised herself on the way down, _why am I so weak? I can't even carry a small elf? Seriously?_ Slowly but surely they made it down, and Eis leaned against the wall to rest, "h-hey. How's the vest and scarf?" She inched her head back before snapping it forward, _way too close! Almost fucking kissed her, Maker! Why is she so close to my face?!_

"Warm. Yer warmer though."

"What? I shouldn't be, are you sure?" Eis looked down, _her legs are wrapped around my waist..._

"I can smell it."

"You don't ever make sense, you know that? You can't smell heat."

"Yes you can."

"No, no you can't? Maybe if it was burning but-"

Sera laughed giddily, "yeah, yer burnin' up. **In places.**"

* * *

"I don't get you sometimes," _scratch that, all the time._ Trevelyan made way for her room and with great willpower slowly eased down on her unsteady legs then leaned back to lay Sera on the pelts. She gathered some books, "take the scarf off and fold it Sera, we'll put that on top of these books so your leg won't hurt too much resting on them."

The Red Jenny looked obviously displeased, "books? Really? Can't we bunch up these pelts?"

"I want to keep you warm with the pelts while I focus on freezing your ankle, it'll make the-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No magic, fuck no! Don't get that creepy shite near me!"

_Is she fucking serious? It'll help her!_ Trevelyan bit her tongue, _why is she always treating me like a demon, a monster? She's gotten to know me better by now, right? I fucking saved her and keep putting myself in harm's way for her for crying out loud!_ "Sera, it'll-"

"**No!**"

"Then what do you want? You want it to get inflamed so that you can't walk for weeks on end? Tendons and ligaments take longer to heal than a regular muscle strain and-"

"Know that, ain't stupid, had worse happen. Don't care. No magic. It'll make it worse!"

_I've had enough of this shit, and from the one person I for some fucking reason care about. Why her?!_ Eis dropped the books on the ground and clenched her fist,"**it'll make it fucking better!**" _Isn't it obvious that I want you to get better, that I want to help you? I care for you, idiot!_ _Why can't you understand that already?!_

"No it won't! Can't ya just put regular ice? Normal ice?"

"My ice **is** normal ice."

"Said no, ya daft tit. Why don't ya fuckin' get it?! Quit fuckin' pushin' me into doin' somethin' I don't wanna do!"

_Oh but it's fine if she pushes me right?_ The mage sighed and resigned, her emotions shutting off before her anger getting the best of her, "fine," she stated stiffly, "I'll go pack some snow in a shirt, alright?" Eis pivoted sharply and stomped off, fuming along the way, _it's obvious isn't it? I care for you, I just want to help. My ice can help..._ She ignored the looks from the others, _you're all the same, treating mages like we should be leashed. And next you'll complain that I'm cold, that I'm a jerk. It takes a jerk to make a jerk, I've had enough of this shit. As soon as I seal the breach, I'm going to find a nice secluded spot to read my books, at least they don't judge. Everybody can fight with each other to their hearts content as long as they leave me out of it._

As soon as Eis opened the doors and went outside she fought not to snap. _I forgot to take something with me to pack this fucking snow, anything that can go wrong is going wrong right now..._ She looked around, _nothing __I can use__,_ then looked down at her sling, _I __guess I __don't actually need this as long as I don't use my arm._ She looped the sling around her head and gently lowered her arm, wincing and grimacing along the way. Next she laid the sling on the ground and started packing the snow in the centre, then hovered her hand over and contemplated whether she should freeze it so it would last longer. _She trusts me, but she won't ever trust my magic until I-_ the mist started to collect around her fingers, _she wouldn't notice right?_ She shook her head and the mist dispersed, _she trusts me, I don't want to risk it. If the snow melts I'll just get more, and eventually she'll see I'm not as scary as she thinks I am. _With a decisive nod Eis gingerly lifted the snow-filled sling and twisted it to make a loose knot, then cautiously walked back so as not to drop anything or irritate her arm.

When she made it back to her room, her heart melted regardless of her critical mind. _Okay, no matter __what I think__, __I must admit __that is way too cute. _Sera had been curled up in a ball and hugged the pelts tightly to her chest, her nose buried in them and her face completely relaxed. She started her own little lake as the light drool trickled down the corner of her mouth, and Eis grinned as she contemplated freezing the drool. _She'd no doubt kill me, _she glanced at the abandoned bow in the corner, _or __'stuff my arse with arrows' as she'd say__._ Trevelyan quietly walked to the archer and knelt down, _should I roll her on her back? I mean I could elevate and hold her leg but then she'd think she's pissing like a mutt... _As the mage planned the next course of action her eyes wandered to take a closer look. _Why is she clutching the pelts so tightly to her chest?_ She grinned, _fetal position, baby blanket? All she's missing is sucking her thumb. Something to tease her about later._

Her body moved on its own accord and she opted to leave the snow-filled sling on the archer's ankle as is, _the snow will melt soon and she'll just change positions as she sleeps. __There goes the Hinterlands, no way am I going to travel with Varric and Solas without someone to keep me sane. Or, rather, _the mage gazed at Sera fondly, _drive me insane. _With one last look at Sera's face, Trevelyan courageously and hastily leaned down to kiss her forehead before backing away with a beet-red face, the heat nearly frying her brain and giving her a heat stroke. She stood abruptly and walked out of the room immediately, the pain in her arm from the reckless movement barely registered in her mind.

Leaning against the wall and touching her lips, she sighed hopelessly. _I'm a hypocrite, I chastised you for being reckless and here I am. I still don't know why I care for you __and __when I ask myself why all my reasons seem to be insults, you always drive me up the wall. _She peered into the room and chuckled to herself, _my curiosity for warmth guided me here, and I don't regret this path. It lead me to you._ She slid down the wall to her bottom and rolled her head back to lean against the wall, her eyes shuttering close from exhaustion, _I hope she doesn't drool all over my scarf and vest. _The fade called out to her and her consciousness slipped away eagerly with but a single thought, _when I listen to my heart, it whispers your name._


	8. Nightmare

Thank you kind guest and QueenofOmega86! I do believe I still have a long way to go to achieve that type of quality though, but nonetheless my ego accepts your kind compliment :P

And ns79 what do you mean by entire two stories notes, like from start to finish you read **everything** from the other two stories? As much as I love the 'enthralling' bit I'm actually worried that I may have scarred you in some of the notes D: Primarily the Judas Cradle one, to which poor Selena's scarred from lol. I wouldn't say that it's weird, rather the kindest compliment considering it's me personally typing rather than me writing a story, if that makes sense. Unfortunately if you do read the other two stories you'll also be dealing with the brunt of my inconsistencies regarding Sera's dialogue, all the best of luck to you to survive it sir :P

Now this was mentioned in a separate story but I tend to write my chapters with music playing in the background. Sometimes I pay attention to the songs, sometimes not, but I got a PM asking if I could try to mention the ones that inspire certain scenes, so I'll try to pay attention from here on out lol. There was one where I went wow this fits pretty well with how I envision the scene taking place and starts when Eis says "don't move" (you'll know it when you see it), the song being "Breath and Life" by Audiomachine. Last but not least If ya celebrate Easter then I hope the bunny wasn't a greedy bastard lol. Time to sit, relax, and hopefully enjoy!

**Sera's P.O.V.**

* * *

Startled from a loud snore Sera sat up, groggily wiping her eyes and mouth before looking around the dark and empty room. Her aching ankle drew her attention, "aw piss!" _Least it ain't so swollen. _She noticed the damp sling and bent over, gingerly lifting and inspecting it. _Oi... __Ain__'t this Frosty's?_ Pressing her nose in and inhaling, _definitely Frosty, smells just like her. _She squinted at the grandfather clock, "2... somethin'," she rolled over on her stomach then pushed up, mindful not to weight bear too much on her injured ankle. She fixed the wrinkled vest and matted fur collar then brought the scarf up higher to her nose. The archer grinned, _this belongs to me now, just like the comfy bed. All mine!_

Bunching the sling in her hand she plopped out, using her hand to brace herself at the doorway as she looked around, _did she just leave? Scent's stronger here, _she glanced left and right in the darkness, _left? Daft tit prolly locked herself up in the jail cells, _the archer started to hobble over until pain shot up her ankle from bumping into an obstacle, "fuck!" She looked down irritatedly, _what the shite? _"The hell ya sleepin' here for!" No response, Sera bent down on one leg and rocked back on her rear-end then poked Eis's cheek, _she ain't dead right? Bloody cold again though. _"Oi, wake up Frosty." Silence, "Frostitute," _still nothin'? Not even pissed off?_ "Popsicle?" She lightly shook Trevelyan, "hey!" _Nothin'. Heavy sleeper ain'tcha? _

Eis mumbled incoherently and Sera's ears perked, straining to pick up what she was saying. _Pojshar? __Is s__he even sayin' normal words? _The archer leaned against the wall beside Eis and watched her from the corner of her eye, _now what?_ _I'm bored!_ She pushed her shoulder against the mage's and tried again, "hey, wake up Frosty," her eyes glanced at the left forearm, _daft tit really did use the sling. Stupid,_ _why didn't she use her shirt?_ Stomach sinking at the memory of the mangled arm Sera shakes her head and rests it against the wall, closing her eyes. Her head lulled and rested awkwardly on the Eis's shoulder before her entire body slumped heavily against the unconscious mage.

"What is going on here?"

The archer's eyes snapped open and looked to the source of the accent, _how didn't I hear her?_ "Ain't it obvious? We're sleepin' here Red."

"Why? And why is it dark here, what happened to the torches?"

"Dunno, just found Frosty out here," _why's she lookin' pissed? Damn Red's scary... _She shivered and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, _real cold now too._

The spymaster crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed, "I thought the Herald was to travel to the Hinterlands?"

"Huh? Dunno 'bout that. Good luck tryin' to wake her up though, sleeps like a corpse. Creepy shite..." Sera worriedly glanced at the mage, _she really ain't dead right?_ She poked Eis before putting her hand on the mage's chest.

"**Sera!** What are you doing to the Herald?! Get yo-"

"Calm yer tits, I'm checkin' if she's breathin', yeesh. Whatcha think I was doing?"

Leliana fixed her expression, "ah, my apologies..." Her eyes scanned to the sling in Sera's hand, "why did you take the sling off her arm?"

"Didn't, daft tit did it herself to pack some snow for my ankle."

"What happened to your ankle?"

"Tripped an' sprained it in the early mornin'. Hey is it 2 in the noon or new day already?"

"What?" Leliana tilted her head, "it's now 5 P.M.," _What the shite? __I fell__'__sleep __too__?_ "There was a meeting at 10 A.M. that the Herald had not shown up for and-"

"Shite," Sera muttered, _she slept here the whole __day__?_ She shook the mage's shoulders again, "wake up daft tit, yer gon' be stiffer than a boner!" Ignoring the spymaster's sharp intakes of air she kept shaking Eis, "wake up Frosty!" _She's mumblin' that weird shite again_... Suddenly armoured footsteps rushed towards her.

"**G-**" And all went dark.

* * *

_Shite, _"ughff..." It was a struggle to open her eyes and black surrounded her, _what the piss?_ Anxiety welled up in her chest and her limbs felt stiff and frozen, _what the fuck?! Why can't I move?!_ Her mouth felt like cotton and she darted her tongue out, _the fuck? There somethin' in my mouth?_ She tried to move her hands behind her, _binds, _she growled and her muffled shouts confirmed her fears, _fox fuckers! Why the fuck am I tied up?! _

"Shut up, bitch!" _Who the fuck's this nug-humper think he is?!_

Sera shouted again, her curses still muffled, _c__an't fuckin' see or yell! Fuckin' pricks! _The fear in her gut intensified when she took a moment to breathe deeply, _metal, outside? Blood and... _S_mells like Frosty, what the fuck's going on?! _She wrestled against the binds and cried out in pain when she felt something snap against her ribs, _fuckin' shits! I'm gon' stuff arrows in your arse! _She controlled her breathing and listened intently, _two..._ _Three__...?_ The footsteps and whispers made it hard to pinpoint exactly who was where, and how many. The clanging armour, sluggish footsteps and snap of twigs proved they were outside and their captors were undisciplined men. _Mercs__? _Laughter echoed amongst the men and sent chills down Sera's spine, she heard a female groaning and grunting.

One of the men spoke up, "what should we do with the others, boss?" _Go fuck yourself, go fuck yourself with a fuckin' arrow up yer arse! _Sera could _hear_ the man being addressed to grin, "make 'em watch. They start yellin' then kick 'em in the ribs. Make sure the binds are extra tight." _I'll fuckin' kill you!_

The archer felt her binds on her hands and feet being checked before the blindfold was removed, but they left the gag in. _Fuck..._ _Gon' hurl,_ Eis laid face down in the dirt, blood splatters on her clothes, _what the fuck's happened?_ Her eyes scanned frantically, _this gotta be a dream, her arm's healed up, different clothes... __Why the fuck is her right arm plated up?_ _It's a dream right?_ Her stomach rose to her chest and her throat constricted, the mage groaned again. She looked to her left and right, _Baldy and Prissy? __They look different too!_ The two silently glared at the men but made no moves, they too were bruised and bloodied, covered with wounds and dirty bandages. _What the fuck is going on?! _When Eis looked up, Sera tried to call out to her before cursing at the gag muffling her, _why's she look surprised? What the fuck!_ One of the men laughed as he kicked Eis in the ribs and the archer growled menacingly, _I'm gon' fuckin' kill all you shits!_

"Nothin' but a fuckin' weak mage. Teaches you not to come in our territory don't it, bitch?" The man who seemed to be the boss knelt down and grabbed Eis's jaw then spat in her face. "Tell ya what, I'll let ya go scotch-free if ya kill your lackeys here," he laughed sadistically, "all of them. Startin' with the dirty fuckin' knife-ears. Garbage." He grabbed her by the collar of her vest and pulled her to her knees, "don't try nothin' funny with us, got some ex-templars here. Ya hear?" Eis nodded weakly as her head lulled back, "good," the boss looked at the other two men behind him, "she's got no magic left in her at all, right?" The men nodded and grinned, and the boss looked back at Eis. "Be a good girl, get up and kill them knife-ears. Beat 'em to fuckin' death," he handed her a blunt wooden club, "make sure they scream real loud. Make sure they really feel it, or else you don't get to live."

Eis struggled to stand up, wobbling and stumbling as she gripped the club tightly and stared at Sera, _no way. No way, no way, she's fuckin' serious?! _The mage made way for her first, _what the fuck Frosty?!_ She cursed loudly in the cloth, _fuckin' bitch! This fuckin' whore! Why?!_ Eis knelt down and looked sadly at her, _dead eyes, she's got nothin' in them. Heartless fuckin' bitch._ Sera glared back at her, her own eyes shining bright and threatening to spill tears, _the fuck did I do to deserve this Frosty? Why the fuck is this happening?!_ Cassandra protested beside her and Solas remained quiet, knowing it was futile. "I'm sorry," Eis whispered, yet her voice held no emotion. _You ain't sorry y__a __fuckin' bitch. __You switched off again just to protect yourself. Yer the 'frightened little girl', pissin' arsehole!_

Cassandra was able to move the cloth out of the way, "Herald! After **all** that's happened, you'd sacrifice **her** to save yourself?! This is preposterous, let go of the club right now! Don't you dare lay a hand on S-" Eis walked to her and stuffed the gag back in her mouth. Sera rolled on her stomach and bent for the binds at her feet, she hastily untied the knot then stood up. Before she had the chance to run away she was shoved against the tree behind her, Eis jammed her forearm below her ribs and held her in place. She blocked the archer's knees to stop her from kicking and tossed the club to the side, _this fuckin' bitch is gon' freeze me to death like this!_ Sera's teeth started chattering, her limbs painfully seizing and shaking in a desperate attempt to generate heat.

"Stop struggling," Eis whispered, _fuck you, whore!_ _Playin' with me like ya did... Makin' me believe-_ Sera couldn't hold back the tears, _she's really gon' kill me and not even give a shite 'bout it, this heartless fuckin' bitch, _she squeezed her eyes shut. Sobs wracked her body and anger overwhelmed her mind when she heard the men laughing, _why won't she fight them?! What the fuck is wrong with her?!_ More whispers from Eis, she bit down on the gag and screamed, desperately trying to fight against the mage's hold on her. _I'm gon' stuff arrows in ya, gon' fuckin' kill you I swear. I fuckin' swear it! _"I'm sorry, Sera." Eis removed the gag with her left hand, _why ain'__t __it __messed up__? _Her eyes gave a quick once-over and she looked down, _my ankle's fine too, __and these ain't my clothes! __This gotta be a dream, __a__ fuckin' nightmare!_

Sera glared back at the mage and spat at her, "you ain't sorry, bitch. Yer like a noble, use an' kill just to save yourself." Eis's eyes held no emotion, she kept whispering 'I'm sorry' as her body temperature dropped lower and lower, _fuckin'... _Sera shook her head, _I gotta fight..._ Exhaustion was quickly taking her body and soon the cold wasn't bugging her as much, _not good, not a good fuckin' sign, shit... _She tiredly opened her eyes and stared at the electrical orbs in front of her, _wait, what?_ She struggled to focus, _what's this feelin'?_ She tried to move again.

"Don't move," Eis muttered vehemently, then glanced to the side at the laughing men behind her, _what's she checkin' for?_ "I'm sorry for this Sera," the mage leaned in, _what the fuck is she doing?!_ "You'll feel tired soon," _already do,_ "don't be alarmed," _I don't wanna fuckin' die!_ Sera had no energy to speak anymore and her eyes shuttered closed, "I'm sorry, Sera. I'm so sorry..." _You ain't fuckin' sorry at all ya heartless bitch!_ "I tried... I tried so fucking hard, I didn't want you to see this," _you didn't try nothin'!_ "I'm sorry if we don't make it through this." _Wot?_

Suddenly Solas yelled out behind them, "don't do it! You'll kill-" Everything moved in slow motion despite taking place in a matter of seconds. "Fuck! Kill that bitch!" The ex-templars frantically charged towards Eis but it was too late, she rose her armoured right arm and pointed it to the sky as her finger-less gloved hand crackled with electricity.

_What... Warm?_ Rough pressure on her lips, Sera stared wide-eyed at Eis who was actually _kissin' me? What the fuck?! _The kiss itself was completely awkward, the mage's lips moved sloppily, uncoordinated and accidentally clashed teeth with Sera's. The chills disappeared instantly from her body and were replaced with powerful sparks shooting through her limbs, she watched in utter shock as Eis parted from her and rotated her upper body to face the men. The mage brought her fist down and pointed it towards them, Solas's pleas fell upon deaf ears as the thunder roared and powerful vibrations shook the ground.

"**See you in hell!**" Eis shouted, the purple in her eyes crackling with the same fury and electricity as the storm gathered above the men.

Heat flooded Sera and the sparks intensified, painful spasms overwhelmed her as her muscles involuntarily seized up against the mage firmly pressing into her. Cries of agony filled the air but all Sera could see and feel was white-hot pain, she vaguely registered the smell of burnt flesh and her body fell limp, now heavily leaning on Eis. The mage darted her hands behind Sera and placed her thigh in between the archer's legs to hold her up, she worked furiously to untie the binds. She gently placed Sera on the ground and wobbled unsteadily towards Cassandra and Solas. Everything felt hazy, the smell of burnt flesh now strong as if pressed directly against Sera's nose and she felt sick to her stomach. _This was..._ Confusion wracked her brain as she desperately tried to figure out what happened, _this was real? But last time... Last time I was with her and Red. What happened...?_

The archer watched helplessly as the boss had pushed himself up from the ground, she couldn't muster the strength to warn Eis. Half of the man's flesh had been melting, steam and smoke emanating from the places that had been fried from the thunder. He stumbled along and picked up a sword, eyes filled with fury and pain as he made way for Eis. _Behind you, ya daft tit! _The mage leaned forward and rested her forehead against Cassandra's shoulder who desperately tried to warn her, _get up ya idiot, he's gon'-_ Sera's eyes grew wide as the man lifted the sword, _**get away! **_The sword swung down and Sera shut her eyes, painful ear-shattering screeches filled the air.

* * *

"You just made things harder for yourself," _what?_ Sera opened her eyes and stared in awe at the mage, her left palm generated thick ice and stopped the sword in mid-air. The ends of the cloth dangled in her hand, _what the fuck? How did she do that...?_ "Why didn't you just melt and rot on the ground instead?" Eis twisted the sword out of the man's grip and dispersed the ice, she kicked him in the kneecaps and covered his face with the cloth when he dropped on the ground, "hell's frozen over just for you." Mist gathered around the cloth and the man cried as ice slowly expanded from the cloth and unto his face. "Are you an idiot? If you cry, you're making it even worse," she gripped his face tightly, "I don't have time for this. Just die already." Ice instantly shot out and surrounded the entire man's head, Eis let go and didn't even watch him slump to the ground as she knelt down to work on Solas's and Cassandra's binds.

Sera desperately tried to move but found her body uncooperative, _what the fuck!_ As soon as Solas and Cassandra were free, Eis stood up and tried to rush over to Sera, her feet stumbling and tripping over each other. _Ya look like an idiot, _the concerned mage's face, _why d'ya look so scared?_ The three ran over to her and Sera stared blankly at them, _what the fuck's wrong with my body?_ Solas berated Eis but she seemingly ignored him and hooked her arms under Sera's neck and knees. _Piss! That armour hurts, Frosty! _Eis lifted her and re-adjusted her, her unsteady legs taking cautious steps forward.

"Let go of her Herald, let the Seeker carry her y-"

"Shut up."

"You've exhausted all your magicka and-"

"Shut up."

"It's only a matter of time before you collapse like Sera!"

Eis snapped her head to Solas, her eyes crackled with electricity and the blue shone crystal clear, "I. Said. **Shut. Up**."

"You've foolishly risked both your life and hers when you could have easily released the Seeker or I. Both of you are incredibly lucky and-"

Cassandra coughed and stared at Solas sternly, signalling the hedge mage to finally be quiet. _What the fuckin' piss is goin' on? I ain't gon' stay stunned like this forever right?_ Fear welled up in Sera's chest, _fuckin' can't do nothin' and it's all Creepy's fault! What the fuck did she do this to me for?!_ _How come she's normal, she used me to save herself? Fuckin' heartless _"bitch!"

Eis stopped immediately and stared bewildered at the archer, "Sera?" _Yeah! Called you a bitch! Fuck can't talk again, how did I do that? _Sera glared silently and Trevelyan sighed, "I'm sorry. I'll pay for this later I swear," _yeah, arrow for tea! _"In the currency you like best, arrows." _Damn straight!_ "I'm also sorry for..." the mage's face flushed and sweat trickled down her forehead from the exertion, "that..." _What? _"Let's get the herbs we came here for." _How can ya switch so easily?_

"If Sera awoke, do we still need them?" Cassandra questioned and she looked at the motionless archer, _don't need yer pity Prissy._

"Yes," Solas explained when Eis stayed silent, "the magic circulates in her system and it still needs assistance to resist and fight it. It's better safe than sorry, especially now that we're out here. We can gather it in case if it ever happens again." _Magic? What fuckin' magic?__! _Sera missed the guilty look flash across Eis's face.

"What about the electricity?"

"That seems to be..." Solas coughed and looked uncomfortably at Trevelyan, "well, that wasn't generated purely by magic alone." Eis fought desperately to stop the heat erupting to her face but failed miserably, she opted for a sheepish nod and re-adjusted Sera's body, holding her closer. _Warm,_ Sera looked up at the mage's beet-red face, _oooh. _She mentally grinned, _shy 'bout that kiss huh? Definitely gotta teach her, she better pay me back for such a crap kiss. Least she tried. Ugh this stupid armour__'__s givin' me a wedge up somethin' fierce. Why the fuck's her right arm plated up anyways? Stupid. And these pissin' clothes suck! Bet they're hers, _she glanced down as far as she could despite the frozen-stiff neck, _got to be. Thin as fuck and fancy pants. _

"You two search in the valley there, I'll go see if there's any up this hill." Sera mentally grinned as they climbed up the steep hill, the mage was heaving and wheezing for air, _hehehe Fatty._ Eis noticed the amusement and mischief in the archer's eyes, "shut-_hah_-up," she gulped for air, "'m'not-_hah_-fat."

_Oh you are SO fat._

"No I'm-_hah_-not." They reached the top of the hill and Eis took a brief standing rest as she looked around for spindleweed.

_What the fuck?! Can she read my mind?!_

"You're like an open book, your eyes basically shout everything. That panicked look now is probably along the lines of-"

_Fuck you._

"Saw that too. That's not nice, whatever you're saying with that glare."

_Not fucking nice?! You've got my entire body fuckin' frozen or stiff or whatever the fuck ya did to me! Damn if you were actually kinky..._ Sera mentally smirked, _you could be **so** naughty right now._

Trevelyan's ears flushed and she shifted uncomfortably under the archer's glazed look, "I'm ignoring that look, Sera." _I bet yer secretly thinkin' it too, Frosty. Don't worry, _she imagined herself patting the mage's head, _won't be long before I pounce yer bones._ "Fuck... Nothing up here," Eis looked down the hill and saw Solas and Cassandra waving to her, she nodded in affirmation and cautiously climbed back down, "I must admit I do need to exercise more. Spent way too long sitting-" she paused and looked at Sera, _huh? What's with that guilty look? _They caught up with Solas and Cassandra.

"I believe if we are aggressive with the treatment she'll heal faster," Solas explained, "I can make the tonic while you use my mortar to make the poultice for the external scar tissue."

Eis nodded, "sounds like a plan. Let's head back and retrieve our things then." They travelled back to the area where the burnt men lay, and they grimaced at the smell. Cassandra picked up both the mages' packs and they head to a fallen log, setting everything down and preparing the tools needed. Trevelyan gently laid Sera back on the ground and whispered softly to her, "I'm sorry. The poultice will sting a little bit, and the tonic will taste bitter," _what the fuck are they doing to me?_ The mage noted the fear in Sera's eyes, "it's not magic, trust me. Think of it as mead, only without the buzz," _well that's shite. Why the fuck would I drink then?_

Solas and Cassandra exchanged confused glances but shrugged, Solas began preparing the tonic and Eis started grinding the spindleweed along with other herbs in the mortar. Satisfied with the mash she pulled bandages from Solas's pack, _why Baldy's shite?! Ya still don't have your own bandages? Idiot! Don't trust that shite..._ "Heat this for me Solas," the hedge mage hovered his hand under the mortar and a small flame erupted in his palm, warming the poultice. Sera tried to move, _ugh, this is so gon' suck._ Trevelyan hesitantly hovered the poultice over Sera's palms, "brace yourself." A surge of pain ignited her nerves and she screamed in her mind as the mage hastily applied the poultice to her hands then wrapped them with the bandages, _fuck, fuckin' gon' fuck you fuckin' up with all the fuckin' arrows I got! Ya said little bit ya fuckin' liar!_

Solas came beside her, _oh fucking hell no! Piss off Baldy!_ "Tip her chin up and push her forehead down for me," Trevelyan complied and watched the hedge mage, _why the fuck's Frosty's hands shakin' a bit? What the fuck's gon' happen?!_ Cassandra stood guard and watched their surroundings intently, alert for any intruders and worriedly glancing over every now and then. "Can't you open her mouth more, Herald?" Trevelyan shook her head, "it's going to be difficult to get thi-" the mage sighed frustratedly and took the flask from Solas, tipping her head back and emptying the contents to hold in her mouth. Eis leaned down and her face flushed, hesitating as her mind caught up with the sudden realization of what she was about to do.

"H-Herald-" Cassandra stuttered. The mage shook her head and dove down, tentatively brushing her lips over Sera's and opening her mouth slightly to let the tonic dribble through. _Damn, if all I had to do was stay still just to get ya to kiss me Frosty..._ Sera mentally grumbled, _tried so damn hard too! What the fuck Frosty?! Can't move and now all'a sudden it's a fuckin' kiss-a-thon!_ _And this tastes like fuckin' piss and shite combined!_ She mentally smirked as she watched the mage's beet-red face and concentrated expression then glanced at the stunned looks of Solas and Cassandra. _Oh c'mon, all these virgins haven't seen a kiss or somethin'? Frosty did it earlier before she decided fuckin' zappin' me was sexier. _Sera's body gradually lost its stiffness and Eis pulled away, she abruptly stood up then walked away. _Oi! Where the fuck does she think she's goin'?! I gotta whack her still!_ Sera was able to slowly move her neck to watch the mage, _that's right! Run away Fatty, ya need the head start!_

The archer struggled to move her jaw, _c'mon!_ "Oi! C'mere!" Trevelyan didn't look nor stop, _the fuck's her problem?_ She turned her head slowly as Cassandra knelt down and placed a hand behind Sera's shoulder blades then helped her sit up. The Seeker shook her head, her eyes tinged with sadness, "I think the Herald needs some alone time," _why?_ "After all, it was her who put you in the month-long coma." Sera stared blankly at the Seeker before realization came tumbling down.

"**_WHAT __THE FUCK_**_?!"_


	9. Pinch

Mwuahahaha just the reaction I was looking for Selena! The best part about writing Sera's P.O.V. is that it's so much easier to screw around :D and Mudkippz, I'm reminded of Sera's banter with Blackwall. "Did they step in shit? Was it raining?" "Good point. It could have been worse", though I think in her situation it was that 'worst' case scenario lol. Thanks Queen! It's a huge ego boost to know somethin' like that (don't worry, I won't let it get out of control, I think). Another answer to a PM question: you make a good point, I believe Eis is considered a "tsundere" :P And ns79, soon enough ;P? Granted I cheated since by the time you reviewed half of this was already done.

Last but not least Shahdee I'm going, I'm going! When I put myself in your shoes that's got to be annoying lol. Don't worry about the reviews, it's good to know people are actually enjoying it but there's certainly no obligation of yours of any sort to review. And that "Winner" song is oddly captivating, such a simple tune and now I can't get it out of my head lol. Simple notes, awesome melody, I've a huge urge to go play on the piano rather than write now :P I actually love how it fits with the ending of that chapter too! Thanks a bunch for the song, always looking for more of any genre (so if you're listening to a song that matches the story lemme know I want I want!). Glad I'm not alone in the whole English not being my first language thing, so you're not alone there either Shahdee, again don't worry about the reviews, it's more than enough to know you enjoy what you read :)

Cheers as well! Time to sit, relax, and hopefully enjoy!

**Eis's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Pinch me."

Eis sighed and complied, pinching under the archer's thigh and repressing the urge to smirk at her yelp. _She still doesn't believe it, I don't blame her, _she re-adjusted her hands under Sera's thighs and straightened her back to ease the ache. _We need to get to camp soon, my back is killing me carrying her like this. Still sore from the fight earlier._

"**Harder**."

"It's the same as last time, Sera. You're not dreaming."

"Pinch me anyways, harder!" The archer grinned mischievously as her voice dropped to a husky whisper, "harder," she leaned forward and intentionally breathed hotly against Eis's ear, "faster..." _You've no idea what you're doing to me... Fuck, I don't even have an idea._ "Y'know you really wanna fuck, Frosty. I can smell it." Trevelyan struggled for the heat to stay at her neck so her other companions wouldn't catch wind of what they were whispering of. She didn't notice Solas adamantly looking in the opposite direction the entire time.

_Fuck!_ "S-shut up i-idiot...!" _How does her mind immediately go to intercourse even during the mo__s__t__ dire of predicaments?!_

"So..." Sera leaned slightly back and her bandaged hands slid up to Eis's neck, "whole month huh? Oi Cass, did Frosty take advantage me?" _What the fuck?!_ Eis's body tensed at the accusation but she opted for silence. _I worked really hard not to let my curiosity get the best of me..._

The Seeker sighed, "no, though I'd imagine that disappoints you instead." '_Disappoints' is an understatement._

"What?!" _Called it. _Sera stared at the back of Eis's head incredulously, "seriously? A whole month and the only time ya get kinky is when I'm awake?"

"I-wait what?! What the fuck Sera! I didn't get kinky!" Cassandra and Solas quietly chucked as Eis's face flamed up, she grumbled and muttered curses at them.

"Kissed me, didn't you? Or was that the dreamin' bit?"

Trevelyan groaned, "you didn't dream any of it, Sera." Her stomach churned,_ everything was my fault... You joke about it now, but you have no clue the hell I went through for the entire month of gathering __information to reverse the process, and __all the necessary ingredients and..._ She turned her head to the side and glanced at the amused archer before snapping her head forward again, _so fucking close! Does she not know the meaning of personal space?_ She sighed, _a whole month of watching your frail body waste away because of my mistake, my incompetence. How can you still joke around __despite how weak you are__?_ A headache began to form, _Maker, when the fuck do I tell her the truth that I used to magic to keep her __breathing__?_ _Perhaps she already knows? _She lightly shook her head, _no, she doesn't seem to fully realize the depth of it, there would be curses to the heavens if she knew magic kept her alive. _The nausea intensified, _or __that it was__ in__side__ her..._

She felt the archer's thighs squeeze her hips, "giddy up horsey!" _What the hell?!_ "You're soooooo slow Fatty. Yer so fat, your double chin has a double chin!" _Seriously__, this already? __That didn't take long._

Eis smirked, "I'm busy right now Sera. Can I ignore you another time?"

"Hey!" Sera clenched her fists and playfully hit the mage's shoulders, "you do have somethin' on your chin by the way," she grinned when Eis momentarily stopped to wipe her chin, "no. The third one down, daft tit." _Ugh, this insufferable... How in the world was I ever concerned __for__\- _"you're so fat you sweat gravy!"

"**Sera!**" Eis's face was now beet-red, both from the exertion and the embarrassment that Solas and Cassandra had ditched all manners and laughed their asses off at the poor mage. "Enough! All of you!"

"Alright, alright, ease up Frosty," Sera hugged the mage's neck tightly and leaned into her again, _ignore how close she is, ignore __how soft she feels__, ignore her __warmth__, ignor-_ "so how was it?" _Huh?_

"How was what, Sera?" _Her being unconscious for that long? It was fucking terrible, __and life was incredibly dull and boring__. I found myself __surprisingly __missing your crude jokes and annoying-_

"The kiss, ya daft twat. That was yer first, yeah?"

Trevelyan glared at Solas and Cassandra who struggled not to laugh, _not-a-fucking-word-you-two..._ "Sera, there are more pressing issues right now than-"

"I wanna know! Cass said it was your fault I was out for so fuckin' long, I deser-"

"**What **did the Seeker say?" Eis stopped, clenching her teeth and closing her eyes in order to try and will control and patience to herself. _I can't snap, there's no point. She was bound to find out __sooner rather than later__,_ she glared at Cassandra who stood sternly, _she finds no fault in her decision to tell, of course. Sera deserves to know._

"You deaf? Just said she told me it was your fault I was out. Better pay me back if you wanna keep your breeches for the next month," _she's still oblivious to the weight of the situation, how? How is she hardly even angry? Is she simply refusing to-_ "oi, why are ya so tense? Yeesh, all I wanted to know was 'bout the crap kiss." _Crap? _Eis's pride clouded her judgement and sprang forth in her defence.

"Well sorry that I kissed like crap," she spat bitterly, "I need to take a break. Get off."

"Nah."

Eis let go her thighs and the archer merely wrapped her legs around her waist, "Sera, get off!"

"Said no. Ya ain't gon' run 'way so easily, the fuck's your problem? You fuck me over and now yer gettin' angry at **me**?" _I don't have patience to deal with this!_

"Solas, Seeker, scout ahead and make way for the camp. Now." The two exchanged uncomfortable glances before nodding and setting off, Eis pushed down on Sera's legs in an attempt to unhook them.

* * *

"I can't talk with you like this, just get off and sit down or something."

"Nope."

"Quit being stubborn you insufferable fucking stupid elf!" Regret crashed down instantly, _f__uck, I'm such a fucking retard!_ She sighed frustratedly as she felt Sera tense up, "Sera I-"

"Save it. Don't bother," the archer plopped down unsteadily then walked over to a nearby rock, her weak legs struggled with the small distance and she had already gotten short of breath. "Now what the fuck did ya do that knocked me out for a whole fuckin' month?" _Great, she's really fucking pissed, just too tired to do anything with __about it__._

Eis raked her hand through her hair, _this is going to be fucking hard. She's going to hate me, she'll run away __or __she'll curse and hit me, _her stomach twisted, _I don't __really __want her to leave... __Should I tell her the truth?_ "Look, it's not simple. There's no easy way to explain it a-"

"Then **make it** simple and easy."

_Maker,_ her anger bubbled under her skin and she breathed deeply, _it's been so long since I've actually felt something, even if it's negative. _She stared hopelessly at Sera, _you've no idea what you do to me._ With a sigh she walked and hesitantly sat on the dirt in front of the archer, "it started with the lyrium you wrapped my injured arm in, you probably didn't know it was lyrium," a shake of the head confirmed it. "Lyrium absorbed directly in the bloodstream is incredibly dangerous, even if it is refined and diluted, mages still need to ingest it to-"

"Look, don't get that shite. What the fuck happened to **me**?"

Eis sighed, "when I had finally fallen asleep outside my room that night, my body tried to work through all that lyrium build up in the form of the Fade, the place we go to when we dream," _should I explain what happened in the fade? _She noticed Sera tense up, _probably not_, "from what Sister Nightingale informed me, you happened to be touching me when my body tried to forcibly release that lyrium out of my body. That was an incredibly large amount of unfiltered and raw-" Sera had blanched, _fuck..._

Eis knelt up and placed her hands on the archer's shoulders to steady her, "long story short..." She released a shaky breath, "your body couldn't handle all that energy and shut down. It was my mistake, I should have known it was going to happen and I should have found a secluded place so that my system could-"

"Shut it. Ya didn't do it on purpose right?"

"No of course not! But I know that doesn't matter to you. What does-"

Sera covered Eis's mouth with her bandaged hand, "shut it," _she wants me to talk then shut up then talk and ugh!_ "It does matter, and ya didn't know. Past is past. Still here right now, yeah?" She pulled back her hand and Eis gazed distantly at the bandaged hands before her eyes trailed back up to the archer's face. _I don't get it._

"How can you accept it just like that?"

"Didn't say I was gon' accept it 'just like that' did I? I expect," Sera's eyes darkened and she licked her lips, "payback." _Oh fuck._

Eis gulped, "in the form of what...?" _Please not kisses, I'd rather have arrows._

The archer teased, her tone lilting and tilting in a sing-song fashion, "you knooo-ooooow!"

"No, no I don't," _yes, yes I do. I'm so fucked. _Her shoulders sunk and she hopelessly resigned to her fate as her face flamed up, "okay, okay... Just... Can you c-close your eyes then?" _Why do you __always __insist I make the move? You're the bloody experienced one __that knows what she's doing! I'm still blundering in the dark like an idiot child..._

Sera grinned, "better make it good this time," she closed her eyes and waited as Eis hesitantly leaned in and higher. She steadied herself by placing her hands on the archer's knees and inspected the elf's face intently, _all of that. You accept it all, you accept the 'creepy magic' and the __part of __me you find so frightening just for a kiss? How is that even possible? _She tilted her head upwards and her left hand instinctively rose to cradle Sera's cheek, _I just don't get you. What is it about me that you find so appealing despite __all that's happened__? __Despite m__e__ being the thing you fear most?__ Why do you still give me a chance?_ Inches away and blushing madly as Sera's grin grew wider, her hot breaths hitting Trevelyan's nose, _h__ow the hell do I even kiss in this position?_ Her eyebrows furrowed and she glanced down, then decided to push Sera's legs apart and scoot in closer.

Sera's eyes snapped open, _huh? What's with that-_ her stomach twisted as a coil of heat shot through her, _that look..._ "Don't even know what yer doin', d'ya luv?" The husky whisper didn't help Eis and she found herself rapidly losing all calm and composure, _I don't __have the slightest clue__, no. But I'll be fucking damned if I don't try, __I've been wanting to kiss you so fucking badly all Maker-damned month._ Her left hand slid to the back of Sera's neck and she pulled her down, sloppily locking lips and clashing teeth with the archer. Sera laughed in the kiss and placed her bandaged hands against Trevelyan's shoulders to push her away, "ya suck at this Frosty. I can't take you seriously!"

Eis swallowed down her pride and stammered, "I c-can't help it. It's not like I k-k-hmm..." She took a shaky breath and attempted once more, forcing the foreign word out, "kiss... Every day. And on top of that you're the very first person I've ever done this with." Her stomach sunk and she fought desperately with her pride, _no I have to learn somehow, I can't be perfect right away,_ "am I really that bad?" Feelings of incompetence and anxiety that she wouldn't be able to please the far-more experienced elf weighed down on her immensely.

Sera playfully flicked her nose, "yeah. Ya don't wanna be bumpin' teeth like it's a bloody war. No big deal though, I'll teach ya. Just follow my lead," she slid her hands behind Eis's head and gently pulled her in, forcefully tilting the mage's head to the right, "this fixes yer issue of wantin' to knock my teeth out." _What a simple fix, brilliant! _Trevelyan's eyes lit up and she eagerly awaited further instruction, the archer chuckled huskily, "y'know, I got the feelin' ya aren't aware of how much yer teasin' me right now," _huh?_ "Yep, that lost look," she grinned, "don't worry yer pretty head 'bout it, luv." Sera closed her eyes and growled irritatedly before snapping them back open, the razor-sharp slits narrowing disapprovingly at Eis, "**oi**." _Oh crap, I can't- _"shut that off already."

"I can't, though." _You make my entire body feel this way. __It'd be impossible to just shut it off._

"You can't stop it?"

"Not really no." _Magic IS me after all. My body is simply the catalyst._

"How d'ya make it stop then? This shite's-" Sera shivered, "actually..." her eyes changed and dilated, _what? She... Likes __the sparks__?_ The elf growled impatiently, "shut up and kiss me already!" _What the- I didn't even say anything! _Eis sighed and smirked, forcing down the insecurities and mentally chanting for confidence as she tilted her head to the right then leaned in, lips hesitantly brushing over Sera's. The tingly electricity hummed stronger as it travelled along her nerves, _she feels this too..._ Eis watched the archer intently, _and..._ _She doesn't seem to dislike it __whatsoever__?_

Trevelyan was still unsure, analyzing and paying acute attention to the elf who seemingly forgot to be the guide. _What else do I do? Do I move my lips or do I just stay here like this?_ _This still feels really awkward, _she decided to explore, tentatively darting out her tongue and swiping along Sera's bottom lip. She was completely caught off guard when the archer groaned and wrapped her hands around Trevelyan's neck, _so then, she does feel good?_ Her ego inflated a little before she promptly forced it down, _not the time, I must explore and learn more._

Sera parted, half-lidded eyes and impatient hands yanking the mage roughly against her as she leaned further back on the rock, "top," she breathed, "**now**." _She wants me to climb on top of her? Why?_ Her stomach sank at the sudden realization, _oh fuck. Is she expecting 'that' right now? I can't do 'that'!_ All doubts dispersed when the elf forcibly pulled her and crashed her lips in, and Trevelyan decided to experiment with her current boundaries. She cautiously slid her gloved hand under the archer's shirt, smoothing her exposed fingers along Sera's toned stomach, _holy fuck she's..._ Trevelyan shuddered, _surprisingly_ _really soft..._ Sera arched into her touch and Eis smirked, _I wonder what she would do if I-_ she concentrated and directed her own electricity coursing through her to her fingertips, lightly raking her fingers down the elf's stomach.

"_Fuck!_" Sera gasped and threatened weakly, "stop and I'll kill you!" Eis chuckled, _received well. It seems like I've discovered a sure-fire approach to convince her magic isn't evil after all. _She watched in awe as the archer twitched and shivered depending where her fingers trailed, and as time passed she became more bold with her touches. _Her body is so honest, I'm actually doing this to her. We're actually doing this..._ She leaned down and kissed Sera with tenderness and sincerity she hadn't known she possessed, w_here have you been all my life? _Her hand tentatively slid up and her fingers brushed the underside of Sera's breasts, she was still far too nervous to go further. The elf groaned weakly, her throat parched, "why ya playin' with me, Frosty?"

"I'm not doing it on purpose, I swear." _I have no clue what I'm doing!_

"Then _touch_ me already," she breathed.

"H...H-ow?"

She chuckled lowly, "ya daft?" Her hand slipped under her shirt and grabbed Trevelyan's gloved hand, "fuck, what's up with the glove?"

"Oh," _brilliant masterpiece by Harritt,_ "it's fingerless and got small metal plates stitched i-"

"Shut up. Take it off."

"But it- Yes ma'am." Trevelyan leaned on her elbows then quickly took the lone glove off, her anxiety intensifying when Sera took her hand and guided it under the shirt and directly over her breast.

"There." The archer looked at her expectantly, "ya gon' do somethin' or stare at me all day? Shite, Frosty. I'm dressed up in your clothes, you've already seen and touched me then, yeah?"

_Wh- _"What?! N-no! I always asked a servant to-"

Sera pushed Trevelyan and sat up abruptly, "**what**? I had some random fuckin' elf dress me up?"

_Why's she upset? Shouldn't she be relieved I was being polite and not to ogling her body while she was unconscious...? _She nodded hesitantly, "yes? But why are-" her cheek stung as Sera's palm connected with it, she instinctively rose her hand to rub in an attempt to sooth the stinging pain, _what the- why?!_ The archer pushed her completely off and slid off the rock, unsteadily stomping off as her body quivered and protested. Trevelyan rushed forward to catch the elf when her legs buckled beneath her, and the mage prepared herself for the coming blows and insults as she wrapped her arms around to support Sera.

"Piss off! Leggo'me bitch!"

"Sera calm down! Tell me what I did wrong," _I have no fucking clue when it comes to these sorts of things!_ Her anger and frustration at the constant reminder of her own incompetence boiled beneath the surface but she forced it down, "please," she whispered, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean- I just... I felt wrong to, well- I didn't want to take advantage of you when you were powerless to say no."

"So ya have some random fuckin' person do it instead?! Couldn't say no to 'em either! I'd rather it was you, ya daft tit! Yer the one I trust!" Sera pushed down on the arms wrapped around her waist and cursed at the cold plated arm, her anger escalated the longer she remained held. _She trusts me?_ Eis's hold slackened, _but she's scared of me, and all of this was my fault. I don't get it..._ The mage squeezed tightly and buried her face in the crook of Sera's neck, _why does that make me feel weird? This nausea, but I feel light and good despite the..._

She sighed frustratedly, _I don't get this at all._ _One month later and I'm still in the dark, I want answers. Need them. _Pain vaguely registered in her mind when Sera had tried jamming her elbow in the mage's ribs and stomped on her feet, but she merely squeezed tighter and inhaled the archer's scent. _Oddly enough I miss you reeking of alcohol and honey, when we get back, I'll scare everyone out of the tavern and you can __drink__ all of Flissa's stock. _Soon the archer lost her strength and energy, she expended all her anger and tiredly slumped against Eis. "P-piss..." She mumbled, and Trevelyan hoisted her up higher when her legs started giving way.

"I'm sorry, Sera... I didn't realize- I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, this I swear. But for now we need to get back to camp, the Seeker and Solas are waiting for us. Climb on my back again." Trevelyan made sure the elf was okay to stand for a few seconds before quickly moving in front of her and kneeling, ignoring the heat sitting at the base of her neck when her hands unintentionally slid to Sera's ass instead of her thighs. The Red Jenny snickered quietly before tucking her chin and burying her face in between Eis's shoulder blades, peacefully sleeping away. Eis went to retrieve her glove and struggled as her thighs quivered, _our roles are reversed, now it's my turn to carry your ass, _she smirked, _all around the city once we get t__o one__. _Glancing sideways, her heart constricted at the glimpse of the golden-blonde tuft of hair behind her shoulders, _I wonder if she'll snore again?_ She bent forward more and gritted her teeth as her back protested, _this is the least I can do for her right now. She'll need all the proper and comfortable rest she can get._ Forcing one foot in front of the other and lungs struggling for air, Eis slowly but surely made way for the Inquisition camp.

* * *

Trevelyan collapsed inside the tent, _let me just sleep forever. I don't care for anyt-_ she growled as harsh light shone through when the tent flaps opened. Her head lifted and she glared as her eyes tried to focus and adjust to the dark figure coming into view. _Ugh, of all people. _"Seeker." Her head fell back on the make-shift pillow with a thud, "what do you want?"

"I'm concerned about your developing feelings for Sera," _wow, she sure doesn't hide the disapproval in her tone._

"What about them?"

"You... Don't deny it?"

_What?_ "Deny what?"

"Having feelings for-"

"Look, I'm trying to figure it out still, okay? I have no idea what's going on. Worry not, the breach is still my top priority. I've proved that this entire month haven't I?"

"I've no doubt in your priorities Herald it's just... Well if you're going to pursue a relationship with her the Inquisition wi-"

"I don't care what you tell the clerics, or what the people say or gossip or whatever. My business is my own, it's private. All they should be concerned with is if I seal the hole in the sky."

"That is true..." Cassandra shifted uncomfortably, _okay well if that's it then what is she still standing here for?_ "What will you do when we get back to Haven?"

"Continue as planned; prepare and deal with the breach."

"What about Sera?"

"What about her? She's awake and alright now. All she needs now is time to recuperate and training to get back to her previous level of abilities."

"And who will help train her?"

_Where is she going with this?_ "She told me once she taught herself, I'm sure she'll manage."

"So you're throwing her to the wolves?"

Eis's temper flared at the accusation but she swallowed it down promptly, "I'm not throwing her to anyone or anything. What are you really trying to say Seeker? Just spit it out already."

"I believe you should treat her better and take responsibili-"

Eis snapped and sat up, shoving Cassandra back and out of the tent, "is fighting the breach not enough? Is everything else I've done not enough? I got you your templars, still not enough. I've improved control of my magic by leaps and bounds, not enough. I've taken your advice and trained to be stronger physically, not enough. I lead, I'm forced to make decisions I care nothing for, I run mundane errands and I go on stupid rescue missions to save careless soldiers who run away at the sight of me or berate me for being a mage, as if I can change that! It's never enough with you people, is it?!" Her chest heaved up and down as she gulped for air, her face red from the yelling, she ignored the shocked looks of the Inquisition soldiers around her and the stern glare from Cassandra. _You fucking asked for this, you insufferable cow! _Her mouth open and closed, Eis didn't give her the chance to speak.

"All I ever wanted was to read my books and quietly practice my craft. It wasn't even this stupid mark, it's that I meet one infuriating Red Jenny and my life turns upside down from there. Everyone keeps pushing her on me, saying I should take responsibility for her. Why? She's a grown woman and she can handle herself, Seeker. Despite her immature tendencies, she's fully capable of taking care of herself because she's survived worse. It is **you** people who insult her and treat her poorly, not me."

Eis stomped away, fuming and frustrated with herself that she had finally lost her composure in front of everybody. _A whole month of dealing with far worse and far more condescending people, and that's all it took to make me snap? _She wasn't even aware of the proud eyes watching her walk away, _it felt damn good to finally stand up and deal with that bullshit though. Maybe now all the hypocrites will piss off and stop telling me how to handle things or live my own life._ She looked up at the sky as the clouds slowly floated away then sighed as she leaned her shoulder against the tree, looking at her gloved hand as her mind wandered. _The hell I endured..._

"_**Get away from her Sera!**"_

_Wake up. _Eis's eyes snapped open but she felt as though she wasn't in control of her body anymore, her head lulled to the right and took in the appearance of the panicked spymaster dragging the unconscious archer away. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils and she slowly stood, her body abnormally and sluggishly moving towards the two. _Wake up. _Her mind panicked at the sight of blood pouring from Sera's hands, but her body didn't react. She watched as her injured arm rose effortlessly, mist gathering around her fingers, _wake up!_

"_**S****nap out of it Herald****!**"_

_No, no, no! Not again, wake up, please wake up! _Images of the battered and bloodied woman flashed within her mind, _it can't happen again, I promised myself I'd never let it happen again!_ The mist grew stronger, the ice ready to expand and strike. _Wake up, I refuse to let this happen, I'm stronger now!_ Trevelyan glanced down to her right arm, _stop it, stop the cast. _She imagined herself moving her arm and desperately chanted 'control', _why is this happening?!_ She inched closer towards Leliana who frantically kept dragging Sera back.

"_**Stay away!**"_

_Wake the fuck up!_ Before the ice expanded from her palm, Eis was able to grab her injured arm and squeezed as tightly as she could, an agonized wail tore through the halls. She hastily pivoted and aimed at the prison cells, the wild magic forcefully released and massive pillars of ice shot up from the ground, breaking the tiles apart. The force knocked her to her rear-end and she watched wide-eyed, in awe of the pure and raw magic that she had no control, no tame over. "It's over..." Eis muttered, _it almost happened again._ She hesitantly glanced behind her, _I almost killed them..._ She rushed over and cradled Sera in panic and fear, unable to register what Leliana had been telling her, _I swear,_ tears froze at the edges of her eyes and stung, _I swear I will never let this happen ever again. _She brought the unconscious archer higher and buried her face in her chest.

* * *

"Please I'll do anything... Just **please** don't leave me Sera..."

"Wot? What weird things are ya mumblin' bout now?"

Eis's head snapped up, _what the?_ She looked up at the archer standing above her, hands on hips. Her own back ached and her rear-end informed her she had been sitting uncomfortably on the ground littered with pebbles and twigs. _Did I fall asleep against the tree here then?_ She blocked the sun with her forearm and her eyes wandered up and down, drinking in the appearance of the tired elf. _Oh shit!_ She stood up hastily and stabilized Sera by placing her hands on her hips, "how are you feeling? Are you okay? What are you doing? You should be resting."

The archer swatted her hands away, "yeesh, relax mum. I'm fine Frosty," she grinned, "just outta breath and fat like you." _Again with the fat jokes, if it weren't you I'd have frozen the poor idiot foolish enough to insult me._ _Why do I like you anyways?_ Eis stiffened, _like, huh..._ She smirked, _kind of obvious after how many times of kissing now? "For someone so smart, you sure can be dense," truer words have never been spoken._

"Whatcha grinnin' for? Thinkin' somethin' naughty aren't ya? I caught you starin' earlier."

_Wh- _"**No!** I mean well yes I did stare because y- wait no I mean well... I was concerned an-"

"Bullshit," _but it's the truth!_ "Anyways, I'm waiting for my daily reward Frosty. Didn't haul ass here for nothin'."

"Daily reward?"

"Yep!" Sera grinned, her sharp canines glinted in the sunlight and she wrapped her arms around Trevelyan's neck, "my prize: a kiss, _Your Worship._"

Eis stiffened and she glanced off to the side to avoid eye contact, her face slightly flushing, _is she going to be this forward and demanding every time?_ She sheepishly scratched the back of her head before gently placing her hands on Sera's hips again, "a-alright." She steadied the weak archer and leaned in, tenderly brushing her lips over Sera's and desperately trying to convey her feelings in hopes that the elf could help her figure them out, _I'll never let any of this happen to you ever again._

Memories flashed within her mind, Sera unconscious and with bloodied hands made her stomach churn, _I'll get even stronger. _The look in her eyes when she was convinced Eis was really going to kill her, _I'll always protect you._ The intense pain as she used the metal glove and armour plates to gather and hold the lightning, _I'll withstand the worst for you every time._ The electricity that coursed through both their bodies during their 'proper' kiss, _and give you the best of me every day._ She parted from Sera, staring affectionately into the confused razor-sharp slits.

"I have something important to tell you, Sera." Her stomach twisted and the nausea skyrocketed to choke her at her throat, _it's just three words, spit it out! _"You are..." _Important. Come on I just said the word! _The archer tilted her head, genuine confusion in her eyes and irritated frown because of the interrupted kiss. "I- well... You are..." Eis sighed frustratedly, "you are a snowstorm." _Ugh I'm so lame. Not cool at all._

"**What.**"

"Just- just hear me out okay? Let me just try again." She raked her hand through her stiff hair, "you're..." she gritted her teeth,_ important, dammit!_ "You're _important to me_," she whispered, "I don't know when it happened, b-but it's like a snowstorm, you know? The flakes are falling, and you don't realize how they're adding up. Then, everything is covered, and you realize it was all the little things adding up." _She looks completely lost, _"you're my snowstorm."

"O...kay?" _Fuck! _Trevelyan panicked, _think! How can I explain it to her? _Sera patted her head and grinned, "don't get it, but I like ya too, Frosty." _Oh wow._ The mage suddenly felt like the dumbest person in Thedas, _I knew, and yet I couldn't..._ she sighed, _why do I always make simple things more complicated than they have to be?_

_Sometimes I wonder, _Eis smiled sheepishly, "sorry, for explaining it so-" _What do you do when you can't get someone out of your head?_

"Just shut up and kiss me." _Then I remember, well you don't need to do anything. _

"Yes ma'am." Eis couldn't stop the smirk when she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

_Maybe they're supposed to be there._


	10. Taint

Eugh super offended ns79! Kidding lol, it's been too damn long since I've seen that show, it took me a while to remember which one was Sheldon. Right?! That's how y'know it's been 'too damn long'! I find that for him though he's not entirely aware of hurting peoples emotions, whereas Eis is more than aware but just doesn't give a damn. I can definitely see the similarities though, the wit right? The cleverness?! I'm not a very clever/witty person myself so trying to incorporate that in a character takes some work to think of something good D:

Unfortunately! Though knowing me I won't actually stick to this: I wanted to say the chapters will be updating (or should be) reeeeaaallly slowly. Life is about to slap me in the face this week and if I procrastinate, life will riddle me with bullets too. I'm loaded with exams and presentations for the next 2 weeks but! As I said, knowing me I won't stick to it and I'll end up writing chapters instead lol. In any case, it's just a heads up if it's going to be like 1 chapter per week alternating stories or something, I hope not but there ya have it. I'll write like mad after and if I graduate, I swear!

Anyways, sit, relax, and hopefully enjoy!

**Sera's P.O.V.**

* * *

Sera grumbled tiredly. There's this really infuriating feeling coursing through her right now, and she doesn't like it one bit. It wasn't bad dreams, or knowing the sex dream was in fact just a dream, it wasn't the lack of stamina or being weaker than she remembered, it wasn't even the fact how pranks or having fun hasn't been at the front of her mind lately. No, no. It was the fact that there was the **lack** of a certain mage she _maybe, kinda, sorta, like. Where did Sparky go dammit?!_ She rolled over to her other side and huffed, _her smell ain't in the pelts no more, did this daft tit stop sleeping here?_

Ever since they got back to Haven, Eis had barely been around anymore. She checks on Sera occasionally to make sure she's alright, helps her train in secluded spots, _or pushes me 'til I die,_ and nags her to eat the meals she brings, "nutritious my ass," Sera grumbles, looking at the plate of... _Whatever__ that shite is. Don't trust weird lookin' food. __Bet she cooked that and that's why it's weird. _She clenches the pelts in frustration and struggles to sit up, _fuckin' pathetic, gon' hafta train __more than usual__._ The archer took her time and was able to stand, wobbling over to the corner-table with unsteady legs. _Her diary,_ Sera grinned, _bet she's written naughty stuff 'bout me in here._ Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened it up to the date she last remembers. _Oi, this some bad handwriting ya got here Zappy. __Were you sleepin' and writin'? __S'like your hands got a case o' happy twitches from wanking._

* * *

9:41 Dragon Age Molioris Sunday 3rd

I don't understand what happened. I mean I do, but why did it happen the way it did? Why did Sera have to be in the way? Idiot. Why the fuck did she touch me? Everything Sister Nightingale told me after we finished Sera's emergency treatment didn't make sense. Why was she near me? She's such an idiot. I don't know what to do, the healers said there's a large amount of magic circulating in her body and it's shut down in order to defend itself. They don't know how long she'll stay stuck in this state, days, weeks, months, years? I can't bear to think of it.

Now we need to use magic to keep her alive, despite having so much magic already in her body. I hate it, she hates magic, I wanted her to trust me and to avoid it. Then this fucking happens. I'm so sick of this shit, I don't care about the fucking breach anymore, I just want the idiot to be better. I was able to control the bleeding on her hands, froze and massaged tirelessly so it shouldn't leave any scar tissue. The inflammation is now under control, at least the one good thing about her being out is that she can't complain about the cold. She looks like she's in pain even though she's asleep. Asleep, can I even use that term? I want to, need to. There's no way she'll stay like this forever, right? She can't. She has to stay around. She will come back to me. Damn idiot has to...

* * *

_What the fuck! Why m'I the idiot?! _Sera's hands shook slightly and she looked at her palms, "no scars, Frosty..." Her eyes kept scanning back to the part about magic begin in her system, and used to keep her alive. Disgust and anger coursed through her, her nerves felt like they were on fire and she broke out in cold sweat just at the thought of it. _This tit gon' get smacked!_ She blanched and keeled over, holding her mouth and breathed deep in order not to puke, _fuck, I hate this shite, creepy ass mother fuckin' shite!_ She accidentally flipped more pages as she held on to the table for support, her legs weak and knees threatening to buckle on her. Curious once more and desperate for a distraction, she began to read from the corner of her eye.

* * *

9:41 Dragon Age Molioris Tuesday 12th

Has this blasted mark made me sexually appealing to demons now? Today I once again fought for control of my mind against an Envy demon. It made me watch myself ruthlessly kill everybody but the worst-

* * *

The archer swept the journal off the table and used it to support herself, the anxiety intensified and she gulped large bouts of air, sweat steadily dripped off her forehead. "Too much," she breathed, "magic. Demons. Shite don't make sense," shallow gasps echoed in the small room, her hands clutched the table for her dear life as she slumped down and leaned against it.

"Sera! What's wrong?!" Sera looked behind her, _aw piss not now!_ She weakly cursed and tried to retaliate against the mage but her body deceived her, instantly relaxing in the comfort of Eis's arms. "Why are you up? Why are you pushing yourself this much? We already trained today, your body needs to rest."

Sera grinned weakly, "gotta push, no pain no gain right?"

The mage adamantly shook her head, "pain is a signal to be respected. If there's pain, you're damaging something. Whoever invented 'no pain no gain' needs to be shot in the face with-"

"An arrow?" _I can do that! Well once I can draw the pissin' string back..._

Eis smiled and slowly lowered the archer back into bed, "exactly. We'll get there someday, Sera." The mage tucked her in with the pelts and smoothed her hair bangs out of her face, "wait here, I'm going to grab some stuff and help you-"

"I can take care o' myself Sparky."

Trevelyan looked at her, amusement and curiosity dancing in her eyes, "Sparky? Now I just sound like a mutt. Anyways, I know you can do it but rest up and allow me to take care of you just this once okay?"

"You are a mutt," Sera grinned as the mage visibly deflated then weakly patted her head, "my mutt. Ya bark all the time too. Heel!" Eis looked at her with a 'really? You're serious?' Expression and the elf laughed, "alright go on. Get 'er done," Sera snickered, "get it?" Laughter bellowed from her when the mage blushed and hastily walked away silently, "I know ya got it, Frostitute!"

An irritated accent echoed faintly in the halls, "no I didn't! And my fucking name is not fucking Frostitute!" The Red Jenny folded her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, smirking proudly at being able to get under her mage's thick skin, _yer __right coz your__ name is_ '_mine__'__..._

* * *

Sera quietly purred as she felt something warm trail up her neck to her ear lobe and little sparks travelled along her nerves, she fought the grin that'd prove she was awake. _Naughty, naughty, Frosty. Waitin' till I'm asleep to do this huh? _She honed in on the texture of Eis's tongue, _rough but gentle. Careful, are you? _She mentally smirked, _scared but you do it anyway. Atta girl... _Repressing the urge to giggle or fidget she relaxed even more and let the mage continue her 'massage'.

As soon as she felt Eis's hands hesitantly pull the laces apart from her shirt, the small ember in the pit of her stomach spread like wildfire among her nerves and tightly wound into a coil of desire. _Fuck,_ her fingers flexed under the pelts and her fingernails dug into her palms, _need to..._ She moaned in content when she felt the wet warm trail down closer to her breasts, _finally! But this fuckin' shirt... _Her eyes snapped open and she heatedly gazed down at the blushing mage, _why she look so confused?_ She groaned frustratedly, "hurry up will you?! Just take the damn shirt off already!"

"What?! Hell no!" Eis's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Ya lick everywhere when I'm asleep but soon as I'm awake-"

"Hold on, l-lick? I wasn't l-l-licking anything Sera!"

The archer peered lower and saw the cloth in Trevelyan's hands, along with the bucket she knelt beside. _**PISS**__, _"ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME?! You were doin' all that with a fuckin' cloth?! Why?!" _And why did it feel that fuckin' good?!_

Trevelyan's head tilted in confusion, "to wash you? You've been perspi-"

Sera huffed and dragged the pelts over her head then twisted away from Eis, "shut it, daft tit! Now I'm mad, go 'way!"

"Sera look at me. Tell me what I d-"

The pelts muffled the elf as she pouted, "**no**."

"Se-"

"Said no, ya daft twat!" She whirled around and brought the pelts down, glaring at the mage and venom laced in her tone, "always playin' with me, you kiss then you run 'way. Yer warm then cold, two faced. If yer gon' be two faced," she clenched her teeth in frustration, "then at least make one of 'em pretty!" Her lungs heaved up and down, _fuckin' tired already?! This is _"**bullshit! **I can't do nothin' anymore!" _All this shite's Zappy's fault, if she didn't-_ her eyes silently took in the guilty look on Eis's face. _If she didn't...!_ The mage knelt on her knees, her fists bunching and tightly gripping the cloth as she looked down at the floor, her eyes changing from anger to hollow. _Piss... She's switched off._

Trevelyan glanced at the bucket then dropped the cloth inside, she stood up and walked over to the corner-table robotically, slowly picking up the journal and setting it back in its proper spot. "What are ya scared of luv?" The mage visibly tensed and she hesitantly looked back, staring at Sera in silent contemplation as if warring on what to say. Eis walked back to the elf and plopped down beside her, avoiding eye contact and staring at the floor as if it's the most interesting thing in all of Thedas.

"Maybe..." She trailed off and glanced at Sera before looking back down, fidgeting with her hands. "Maybe I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person. You are everything I think about, everything I need, everything I want. I want to touch but..." She looked sternly in Sera's eyes, "a long time ago when we were drinking, you said magic ruins everything it..." She released a shaky breath and gazed back at the ground, "ever since that incident too-" Eis visibly paled and shuddered, then shook her head. "_I'm afraid to touch you," _she whispered under her breath.

Sera pushed herself up despite the mage's protests and flicked her in the forehead, "daft tit, how many times have ya kissed me already? Too late for that, don'tcha think? Still here ain't I?" She slipped her arms around Eis's neck and pulled her on top of her as they laid down on the pelts. The mage's eyes widened in fear and glanced to the side as she leaned on her elbows on either side of Sera's head.

"Sera, what are you doing?"

"Kiss me."

"I can't!"

Sera tried to pull Eis in but the mage resisted, "course ya can. Quit bein' stubborn ya daft twat, you did it plenty o' times already."

"Stop! Why the hell are you insanely strong when it comes t-mmph!"

The archer smirked in the kiss at how fast Eis's resolve shattered. _Playin' like you don't wanna, then this happens?_ The mage eagerly and hungrily returned the kiss, she pushed herself up on one arm while her other hand wandered under Sera's shirt. Trevelyan parted and rested her forehead against Sera's, gazing into the razor-sharp slits. Her fingers brushed the underside of Sera's breasts and she hesitated, nervously glancing down then back up at the archer. Sera growled impatiently, "oh just do it already!" She guided Eis's hands higher, "gotta learn somehow luv." Her eyes shuttered close as the familiar surge of electricity licked her nerves, "_fuck..."_

Sera arched her back under the bewildered mage's touch, _I wanna touch her so bad but she'll fuckin' run away,_ she growled lowly, _why's she gotta be so damn difficult to frig?! _Another spike of lightning shot up her back and temporarily blinded her, "fuck, don't you dare fuckin' stop Frosty!" Unknowingly to Eis, she brought her knee higher to stabilize herself and happened to tuck it in the junction between Sera's thighs. The archer bucked and groaned, _fuckin'... __S__he's got to be doin' this on fuckin' purpose!_ Her eyes snapped open, _she doesn't fuckin' see __what she's doin', this daft twat! _The clouded half-lidded look in Trevelyan's eyes as she hesitantly explored Sera's body seemingly directed all the heat and sparks straight to her core. _Fuck, all this just from her touchin' my tits?_ She shook her head, and weakly gasped out, "fuck me already,"_ piss, now she's got that wide-eyed scared look._

Trevelyan's hands stopped instantly and she looked up at Sera, _just don't run, Frosty. Please... _"I-I..." The mage gulped and a lone sweat drop travelled down the side of her face, "I can't..." She shifted her knee and Sera groaned, _can't she tell how fuckin' wet I am?!_

"For fuck's sake Sparky!" Sera yanked Eis's arms out of her shirt then pulled her down, crashing her lips in and sucking hungrily on her tongue. _I'll make ya want it just as bad,_ she threw all caution to the wind and quickly snuck her hand under the mage's shirt, smoothing her hands along the stomach. _What the?_ She parted and gazed back in the desire-filled orbs, the blue pierced through and electricity crackled amongst them, _scary but pretty..._ "Your tummy feels different."

"Well," Eis coughed and blushed, "that's a concerning statement. What sort of different?"

"More..." Her hands wandered and she smirked at the tingly warmth seeping through to her hands, "you've been workin' out, haven't you?"

"Guess you can't call me fatty anymore huh? Though I still have a long ways to go until-"

Sera playfully poked the side and the mage squeaked, _no way!_ "Holy shite. Yer ticklish?!"

Trevelyan glared at her, "**not. A. Word.**" Sera's toothy grin spread from ear to ear, "and don't you dare think about it, either. To answer your question I have included physical training on top of the ma-" Eis paused, _huh? Why's she look nervous?_ "Mind and body, body and mind. The Seeker suggested I strengthen my body in order to further hone my mind. Unfortunately, I must admit she was right because it's made a vast difference in my abilities and in such a short amount of time as well."

"Mmm," as Eis droned on and on about her exercises, Sera shimmied higher and propped herself up on her elbows, inches away from the mage's face. _Daft tit can still talk normally even when I'm this close to her?_ She smirked, _time to change that,_ she tilted her head and dove in, tongue trailing along the mage's neck before gently nibbling at the pulse point. The current gradually grew stronger, _this zapp__y__ stuff ain't so bad. Feels kinda nice I guess._

Eis subconsciously bucked her hips into the archer's and shuddered, "fuck, Sera..." Her eyes glowed intensely and Sera couldn't look away, she was drawn to them, all her dreams and memories are filled with them.

"Your eyes are hot, Frosty."

The mage stiffened before she chuckled, "first cool, now hot? That makes no sense. Then again," she smirked, "when do you ever?"

"Hey!" Sera planted her feet, grabbed the mage's elbow and bucked her hips up, skillfully rolling the pair and on top of Trevelyan. She sat on the thighs and grinned proudly, "careful _Your Woooorship_, don't ya know playin' with fire's dangerous?"

"Oh, so you're fire now?" Eis's eyes darkened with lust as her smirk changed into a feral grin. Sera leaned down and gently bit at the mage's neck playfully, humming in agreement. _All this foreplay's __**got**__ to be enough for her, right?_ _Her scent's stronger than a friggin' bronto's shite now, even a normal person could smell how turned on she is,_ she grinned, _only I do this to her. The Heeeerald..._ She nipped again and elicited a drawn out mewl from the mage, _ehehe, touched Herald..._ The Red Jenny slowly slid her hand down and waited at the waist band, silently asking for permission as she stared into Trevelyan's eyes.

"B-but you're- I... You need rest, let me-"

"Shut it. Can I?" _Want you to shout my name so everybody fuckin' knows._

Eis glanced down then took a shaky breath and nodded, "alright."

The elf trailed up and lightly brushed her lips against Trevelyans ear, whispering, "you'll like it lots luv. Nothin' to be nervous of, promise it'll feel good. Trust me..." Her hand snuck under and ghosted along until she felt the slick heat, she grinned against the mage's ear, "yer soaked. S'like a waterfall, luv..."

"Sh-shhh-shut up!"

Sera dipped one fingertip in and revelled in the jerky reactions of the mage's hips, squirming for more. "Feels good innit?" She felt the nod and trailed her tongue along Trevelyan's jaw bone then briefly tugged on her ear lobe, "know how long I been waitin' to do this?" A shake of the head, "too damn long," she snickered, "whole month and a half. Longest I ever waited to fuck somebody."

Trevelyan flushed at the vulgar elf's honesty, "y-_uhn_-you were... _fuck_, unconscious though..."

"Yeah, waited so long I passed out cuz ya starved me!"

The mage chuckled lowly then gasped as another surge of electricity tore through her body, "_hah_, sexual starvation? I suppose that's your food and fuel."

_Surprised this tit can still talk,_ Sera growled impatiently, _not doin' enough. _"Shut it," she moved Trevelyan's shirt to the side with her free hand and roughly nipped above her collarbone, her canines pierced the flesh. Eis cried out in surprise and inhaled sharply, her eyes shuttered close and she mewled approvingly, unable to stop the building current within her body. Sera retracted then swept her tongue along the wound and pushed to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. The tingly feeling intensified and thrummed strongly along her nerves, _s'pose this her way of sayin' she's close?_ She experimented with her hand and alternated between strokes and thrusts, learning Eis's reactions and paying acute attention to her body's signs. _Never frigged someone this weird..._

The elf hovered over Trevelyan's lips and watched her expressions, _never liked doin' someone this much._ Anxiety crept up and she paled slightly, _it coz of the magic? _She shook her head and pressed her lips in, sneaking her tongue inside Eis's mouth to taste her, _fresh, cold..._ She contemplated for a moment, trying to figure out the taste, _mint? No __not just that__... __Tastes like somethin' I ate before, _the tip of her tongue was slightly numb and Sera pulled back. "Hey."

"_Ha_-hi-ii," Eis weakly gasped out.

Sera chuckled huskily, _too fun when she gets like this,_ "got a question."

The mage squirmed and irritatedly whispered back, "**now?**"

"Yeah, now. Anyway, what the heck d'ya eat? Tryin' to figure out what your mouth tastes like."

Trevelyan grabbed Sera's head and pulled her in, hesitantly kissing her and curiously darting her own tongue inside for a brief moment. _W__ants to know __how I taste too__, huh?_ The mage parted, "I've been cultivating wintergreen, and I occasionally eat the berries. That's probably what you taste."

"Those lil red things?"

"Yes," Eis muttered, "though there's plenty of red berries... Satisfied?" She writhed again and impatiently moved her hips against Sera's stilled hands, _eager are we?_ The archer grinned, _make ya work for it._

"Makes sense. Didn't peg ya for the type that grows flowers."

"It's **not** a flower," Trevelyan whispered defensively, gritting her teeth in frustration when she failed to get the archer to continue. "For fuck's sake Sera just...!"

Sera grinned, "just what, luv?"

"Do something already!"

"Like what?" _Oh hoho this is wa__aaaaaa__y too good._

The mage struggled to find words, "the feeling..." She rolled her hips and gasped at the surge of pleasure, "I don't know how to describe it..." If it weren't for her heightened senses, the archer would have missed the whispered plea. Eis opened her eyes, confusion and lust swirled and crackled in the depth of the orbs, _so fuckin' pretty..._

"My hand's tired though Sparky."

"**Then switch hands,**" Eis spat out.

_Demanding, ain't she?_ Sera snickered, "only if you do the same for me."

"Fine! Just-"

"Whoa, hold on," Sera stared at her wide-eyed, _this tit seriously just agreed?!_ She laughed giddily, "what's the date today?"

Eis looked at her confused and hesitantly answered, "Fer...ventis? Friday the 5th. Why?"

Sera leaned in close, her eyes gleaming with mischief and desire, "coz today's the day I tainted Andraste's Herald."

Trevelyan groaned and rolled her eyes, "can you even remember dates?"

"Got yer diary for that, don't I?"

"You're not writing in it!"

"Already did," Sera grinned, "stuff you write's doom an' gloom, creepy shite or boring piss."

"I don't ca-_fuck!_" The archer roughly thrusted her fingers deep inside the mage and sucked hungrily on her neck, grinning madly as Eis moaned and writhed wildly. She watched the mage's expressions from the corner of her eye and revelled as the electrical current spiked, growing stronger as it travelled along their nerves and cycled back and forth. _So fuckin' sexy..._ She stared in awe when Trevelyan climaxed, _who woulda known yer freezin' arse could be this fuckin' hot? It don't make sense. _Growling possessively as the mage shouted her name, Sera dove down and bit down at the same spot above her collarbone. Satisfied at the angry purple-red mark she left she rocked back on her hips and leaned on Eis's thighs, smirking and watching appreciatively at the exhausted woman below her.

Trevelyan clenched the pelts tightly below her, her head lulling side to side and lungs heaving desperately for air, muttering curses as her body slowly settled down from it's high. _Her head must be spinnin'_, the Red Jenny bent and rested their foreheads together, smirking proudly and gently running her tongue along Eis's bottom lip. The mage groaned weakly when she felt hands ghost along her stomach and cup her breast, "again...?"

"Yup."

"I can't..."

"Too bad. Gonna fuck ya all night, luv." Sera pushed the mage's shirt up and gently took a nipple between her teeth, careful not to pierce with her canines. She brushed her tongue beneath and chuckled huskily at Eis's tired protests. Releasing with a resounding pop she hovered over the mage's lips, "jeez... I'm the one doin' all the work Frosty. I should be the tired one!"

"Sex is your damn source of energy," Trevelyan weakly muttered then slid her hands behind Sera's neck and pulled her down for a brief kiss. "I've never known pleasure, especially something like that..."

"Well that's obvious innit?" Sera smirked at the annoyed look she received, "oi, am I really the only one you've ever slept with?"

"Of course," Eis grinned tiredly and her tone laced with sarcasm, "with everybody else I was actually awake."

"Hey!" Sera playfully pinched the mage's side and kissed her between their laughs. _You dunno it yet but yer mine. Can't change yer mind like you always do. _She kissed Eis possessively, _got no choice anymore._ Excitement dancing in her eyes, Sera pulled back, _can't get enough._ The current still thrummed between them without any indication of dying out, _least she ain't freezin'. That'd be way worse, _she grinned as her voice lilted teasingly, "Teeeetness."

"Teetness, is that even a real word? What's that one mean?"

Sera wiggled her eyebrows, "it's a secret, _Your Wooorship_," she snickered giddily.

Eis rolled her eyes and sighed then smiled, "_...Idiot_," she breathed. The archer missed the proud whisper as she laughed. She settled down beside Trevelyan and fixed her shirt then pulled the pelts over them, grinning as the mage descended into a peaceful slumber. _You made tons o' faces today luv,_ she tucked a stray lock of hair behind Eis's ear, _but yer sleepy face is the best._ She shimmed down and draped herself along the mage's side then tucked her face in between the neck and shoulder, _means I get to sleep beside you._ The tips of her ears flushed slightly, _ain't one for cuddlin' or bein' sappy. This yer fancy magic shite?_ Drowsiness tugged heavily on her mind and her consciousness started to slip, _guess magic ain't so creepy after all..._


	11. Breach

A million things to do, and I end up napping or writing instead in my free time lol. Dammit Selena, nothing gets past you does it? I kept that as vague and subtle as I could without it not being a big deal at the same time. I give up on subtlety, a new age as come. Forthcoming blunt declarations from now on!

**Eis's P.O.V.**

* * *

"I really want to fuck you Sera."

"OH MI GAWD YES!" With a snap of her fingers, Eis magically disintegrates Sera's clothes. _Dayum she so seckzy!_

"I love you!" Hump, hump, hump.

_Kidding. Let's be serious now, yes?_

**The Real P.O.V.**

* * *

Trevelyan awoke groggily and incredibly stiff, with something covering her mouth. _What the? Soft?_ Her eyes slowly opened and she looked down, _what the fuck?!_ In her current predicament, she couldn't help but be confused. There was just no reasonable or logical explanation for this. She had a foot on her mouth. A foot. On her mouth. Well to be precise she was pretty much making out with an ankle. Eis hastily shoved the foot off and sat up, her fogged mind desperately turning gears to make sense of the situation.

Eyes scanning down she saw the upside-down sprawled form of what seemed to resemble Sera and something in her mind was screaming at her. _I don't get it... What's wrong here?_ She analyzed the elf, _she's not harmed, I'm not harmed,_ she looked around the room, _we're both in my room and __in my __bed, Sera will more than likely complain about the dust suffocating and attempting to murder her._ Eis stared at the sleeping elf once more, _I still don't get it. There's nothing wrong... Right?_ She reached out to poke Sera but suddenly stopped mid-air. Panic and dread filled her and she bolted straight out of bed, "HOLY SHIT!"

The archer groaned and shifted on her stomach, sleepily mumbling, "shut up daft tit..." _Fuck, fuck, fuck! We slept together?!_ Memories of last night slapped her in the face, _that was a dream right? That had to be a dream! __Sera's supposed to sleep in my bed _**_by herself_**_!_ Reality sank in as her entire body ached and groaned at each little movement, particularly the junction where her thighs met. Her face flushed instantly and the heat nearly fried her brain, _what do I do?! Sera asked me to do the same for her!_ She looked down at the elf, _I can't do 'that'! There's no way I could!_ Light-headed and dizzy, Eis plopped down on the pelts then focused on controlling her breathing and heart rate.

_Calm, think of nice soothing waves. Spirit flying away, _she assumed a meditative pose, _spirit flying away... Calm, soaring through the open sky... _She peeked at Sera and reality came crashing down again, she groaned frustratedly and bent down, resting her forehead against the cold tile. _Fuck! What the fuck do I do?!_ Sera moaned contentedly and shifted positions again. _She'll wake up soon too, think, think, think! I need time and a plan, I need to gather courage and information on how to proceed first! _Eis lightly bashed her forehead against the tiled floor, _where would I go to gather such information?_ She peered at Sera again and found herself gazing in drowsy yet curious razor-sharp slits. _I'm. _**_So_**_. Fucked._

"Mmm, mornin' luv," Sera's toothy grin beamed brightly despite the lack of light, she groggily scratched the back of her head and her eyes shuttered open then closed. _Sleep, sleep, sleep. Please go back to sleep!_ Eis gently pushed the archer back down without saying anything so as not to alarm her and Sera laid again without any resistance whatsoever. _So far so good..._ The mage held her breath to listen intently to Sera's, then slowly stood up. _Time to r__etreat and recuperate. _Sera moaned quietly and Trevelyan stopped, looking behind her, _is she awake or asleep?_ Another quiet moan and the mage's stomach churned in a pleasant manner, _that's __so__..._ She shook her head, _focus! I'm to retreat!_ She started tip toeing away until a choked gasp made her whirl her head around, _fuck! She's still asleep, maybe __I can__... _The archer quietly snickered and mumbled sleepily again, "breach me..."

"_Ya lick everywhere when I'm asleep but soon as I'm awake-" _Eis adamantly shook her head, _what the blasted hell am I thinking?! I'm not going to assault her in her sleep!_ Her eyes lingered on the lithe form and she caught her mouth hanging slightly ajar, _focus, you're better than this, you've trained extensively and dealt with Thedas's most dangerous foes, a sleeping Red Jenny is no match for you!_ Sera shifted to her side and rewarded the mage with a generous view of her cleavage, _no match..._ The elf moaned once more and her left hand slowly snuck into her pants, _no match...!_ A lone sweat drop travelled down the side Eis's face and in retaliation she decided to freeze it in it's spot, _fuck sake! Move out of here, legs! Listen to me you stupid body!_ Instead she walked towards Sera, _no, no, no! This is the opposite you bloody fools!_

As Eis knelt in front of Sera she struggled with her control, _I want to touch, but I can't if she's awake. I can't if she's sleeping either where she can't say no to me,_ she chewed her lip, _"...C__ouldn't say no to 'em either! I'd rather it was you, ya daft tit! Yer the one I trust!" _She nodded, _exactly! She trusts me, so I can't! Move away __**now**__! _Her hand reached out, _it's like she's possessed my body, I'm powerless to resist,_ her pride snapped and she yanked her hand back, _I'm not powerless! Good first step, now, up legs. Up, up, up, dammit, up!_ She pushed herself off her knee and stood up, then robotically turned around and made way for the exit. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and reflecting on what had happened. _Why was it so hard to break that hold? She's not a demon right? Like... A desire demon? _Eis chuckled, _blasphemous__, but I'll have to keep that in mind to tease __her__ someday._

Planting her hands on the wall behind her she gave a slight push and pivoted on her heel, making way for the war room, _today's the day, _her heart felt heavy and she shook her head, _no, no, we'll be okay. I've planned extensively for this, absolutely nothing can go wrong with how prepared we are. _She nodded and fixed her wrinkled clothes as she climbed the stairs, _to do checklist: make sure the templars and Chargers know what to do, seal the breach and..._ Her cheeks flushed slightly, _pay back Sera for last night. I always, _she coughed to keep the heat at her neck at bay, _repay my debts after all..._ The mage shook her head and chuckled quietly to herself, _before Sera I had no idea what warmth could feel like, now it's more familiar and comfortable than the chilling cold itself._ _How is it possible for life to turn upside-down as soon as you meet someone, and so quickly?_ She chided herself, _no... Not upside-down. Upside-up._

* * *

After giving her clothes another once-over and taking a breath to steel herself she placed her hand on the handle of the council room, _this door was a bitch to fix. I can't believe the Seeker convinced me to. We have people for that!_ She shook her head, _no point moping about it anymore. Let's get this meeting done and over with, no time to lose._ With a curt nod of her head she briskly walked to the war table and placed her hands on it, eyes scanning the reports and plans spread out. "Today's the day," she fought to keep the excitement out of her voice, "everything changes," she looked up at the tired advisors, "is everybody ready?" _What is with their weird looks? __D__on't tell me Sera drew on my forehead again._ "Okay let's get this over with, what's on my face this time." It was more a statement rather than a question.

The Ambassador coughed to clear her throat and as politely as she could, "um, well Herald... I-I'm not sure how to tell you, it's rather inappropriate..."

Dread filled Eis, _inappropriate? Oh no, Sera and inappropriate means the worst possible scenario, _"please don't tell me it says what I actually think it says." If Cullen's flushed face was any indication, it was most definitely what the mage now knew what was written. She desperately fought to keep the heat down but couldn't, Leliana was smirking coyly, Cassandra shook her head in disgust, Cullen remained determined not to look in Trevelyan's direction for fear of being frozen to bits and Josephine did her best to remain professional despite the entire situation. The warmth flooded her face and she gritted her teeth, you could _hear_ the steam coming from her ears, "please excuse me. I have an elf I wish to brutally murder."

"H-Herald," Leliana struggled to keep the amusement out of her tone, "that's racism. What kind of example wou-"

Trevelyan's eyes glowed and the electricity crackled intensely, the table cracked slightly under the pressure of her death-grip. "**N****ot. ****Another****.**** Word.**" She pivoted sharply, her shoulders tensed and hiked up nearly to her ears, her fists clenched painfully tight as she stomped back towards her room. _The nerve!_ She made way down the stairs, _I have more important things to do than play these stupid games with this stupid Red Jenny! There's a fucking breach,_ she whirled around the corner and glared at the now smirking elf sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Sera raised her hand, "yo!" Her lop-sided grin further irritated Eis, "was wonderin' how long it'd take ya to find out!" _She was awake the entire time, wasn't she? This warrants __severe__ punishment. _Trevelyan hastily walked towards the archer who slid back on her rear-end, desperately trying to create distance between her and the obviously infuriated mage. Eis grabbed her ankle and dragged her back towards her, "I'm sorry! Relax! Heel Sparky!" The bruising, rough kiss instantly switched the mood and Sera giggled in the mage's mouth, revelling in the sudden confidence and determination Eis had.

Trevelyan parted, her eyes searing with the sparks dancing among them and she roughly grabbed Sera's chin, "you're going to **pay** for this, Red Jenny," she spat, "nobody has ever embarrassed me this thoroughly and gotten away scotch-free. They tend to die slowly and painfully," she grinned ferally at the fear evident in the archer's eyes, _that's right, __be frightened!_Sera glanced up at Eis's forehead and suddenly the fear was replaced with mirth, her hand flew to her mouth to stop herself from guffawing. The mage's temple twitched and she closed her eyes, slowly breathing to stay under control. _The nerve... The fucking nerve of this woman... _Nonetheless she found herself curious and regretfully she blurted out the question, "Sera, what exactly did you write on my forehead anyways?"

The archer grinned mischievously and wrapped her arms around Trevelyan's neck, "I dunno, luv. I kind of feel like living, yeah?" Eis's stomach twisted and buzzed, _I'm never going to get used to her saying 'luv' am I?_

"Is it seriously that bad?"

"If ya don't want the world to know what happened last night then yeah. Too late now, though!"

"**What?!**" Eis scrambled to the corner of the room and examined herself in the mirror, her face instantly flushed all sorts of shades of red. Her mouth hung open, her eyes wide and the feeling of dread leapt to her throat. She whispered quietly, "fucked by Sera..." _I mean I had a feeling it'd be __something like __this but..._ She stared in shock at the elf who couldn't hold it in anymore, laughter echoed among the halls and she fell on her back, holding her ribs in a desperate attempt to keep them in place. A torrent of emotions flooded the mage, anger that her pride was so easily diminished without a thought, embarrassment that the advisors now knew what happened last night, _there goes my reputation._ Her eyes softened and she sighed in defeat, the corners of her lips quirked in a smile, _if drawing on me is all it takes for Sera to be happy..._ She walked towards the elf who immediately stopped rolling and stared at her wide-eyed. _I guess it's not so bad. I've never cared about what others thought of me, why start now?_

"W-w-wait, calm down, Teetness," she choked out and raised her hand in defense, "I want to live!" Eis chuckled then knelt down and patted Sera's head, "luv yer really scaring me right now. I can't tell if ya gonna freeze or frig my tits off." _My being calm and smiling scares her more than my wrath? That makes no sense,_ the mage leaned in and tenderly kissed Sera, her hand sliding to the back of the archer's neck and massaging small circles with her thumb. The elf mewled in content and relaxed completely, her lips spread in a smug smile. Eis chuckled, _she's so honest... I love it. _She parted and gazed affectionately at the razor-sharp slits, _you know for all the times you call me weird or creepy you aren't exactly normal yourself._ She smiled, _not that I actually care, though._

* * *

"Unfortunately, I can't stay here forever so catch up on sleep. We're sealing the breach today."

Sera reeled back, her hands on the mage's shoulders, "wait what? I'm coming."

"No, you need to re-"

"Already told ya what I think of yer orders right?" The archer patted Eis's cheek, "I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"I can't carry your ass up a damn mountain!"

"Don't have to, I can do it."

Eis sighed and smoothed her stiff hair back, _she's so unreasonable,_ "you're still weak, the terrain is dangerous and what if you-" She was promptly silenced when the archer placed a finger on her lips.

"Shut it, luv. Been training real hard, ain't weak. If somethin' happens you'll be there yeah?"

The mage sighed reluctantly and her shoulders sank in defeat, _no! _"Yes..." _I can't say no to her. Why?_

Sera beamed a toothy grin at her and kissed her hungrily, "when ya get tired this'll perk ya right up," she wiggled her eyebrows, "among other things."

"No way, don't even think about it! 'That' is **not** happening!" Trevelyan stood up and extended her hand to help the archer up, holding her by the hips to stabilize her. _Will everything truly be okay?_ Concern etched in her eyes she leaned in and hesitantly kissed the archer, _I'm uncomfortable with this. This wasn't part of the plan..._ She was caught off-guard when she felt a tongue probe into her mouth,_ not an ounce of romance in her bones. _She pulled back and smiled, _you're always full of desire, __I swear you really are like a damned desire demon or something. _"Alright, let's go then shall we?" _Everything will be okay. It has to be._

Sera flicked her forehead and a gleeful grin spread across her face, "might wanna wash up. I mean, I'm totally okay if ya keep it but-"

"Oh **hell** no," _I can't believe I forgot something this important!_

Snickers erupted from the lithe elf, "can ya just imagine it though? All serious and scrunchy face sealin' the hole in the sky with that on yer forehead. Fits too, y'know what it looks like?"

_For fuck's sake,_ "no. No I don't know. And I am explicitly not interested in knowing."

"You knooooooow!"

Eis sighed, _will I ever get used to this part of her?_ She gave a quick peck on Sera's forehead and went over to the bucket with the water from last night then proceeded to wash her face. After she was done she lowered her body temperature and the water instantly sank in her skin, she turned to look at the archer, "what will you need for the trip?"

Sera folded her hands behind her head and leaned on one leg, "huh? Dunno. Can't I just go like this?"

"You'll freeze!"

"Oh. Huh. Guess I will," she looked around Trevelyan's room and the mage sighed. _How has she survived this long?_ Eis took off the one-sleeved vest and handed it to Sera, "hey thanks! Why's it only got one sleeve though? You get pissed and strip one side or somethin'?"

_What the? That makes no sense._ "It's where the armor plates strap on, I don't need my left arm covered."

"Why?" Sera gave the vest an odd look and fluffed the fur collar before wrestling it on.

Eis hesitantly glanced at the archer, _she knows it's magic-related, right?_ "My right arm -the plates- allow for better conduction of sky magic, my left is exposed for ice magic and the mark."

Sera instantly deflated, "oh." _There's the pale look._ Trevelyan stabilized her by the shoulders as the archer took shaky breaths to steady herself, _if magic is such a huge fear and problem for her, why does she actually like me? Magic __**is**__ who I am after all. __You never make sense, you know that?_ She leaned in and tenderly kissed Sera, _I don't think I'll ever figure you out. An unpredictable mystery... _The archer swept her tongue along Eis's bottom lip and she smirked in the kiss, _you're scared and sex is still on your mind? _They parted for air and Trevelyan took Sera's hands in hers, her stomach buzzed around when the archer gave her an odd look. _She doesn't like it?_ Sera looked at their joined hands as if contemplating something then shrugged, grinning with eyes lit up full of joy. "Time to go, yeah?"

"Hold on," Eis glanced up and down the elf's attire, _will she be okay like that? _She glanced down, _these are the thickest pants I've got, _without thinking she shirked them down and handed it to the archer, her hand froze in mid-air at the glazed look in Sera's eyes. _Oh fuck! _Her face flushed and she shoved the garment in the archer's hands then spun her around by the shoulders, "j-just put these on... Make s-sure your legs are warm too." Trevelyan rushed to the corner of room and dug in her trunk for a spare pair, hastily wrestling on baggy knee-length breeches and the infuriating laced boots. She shirked on her old vest and fastened the neck clasps then grabbed her travelling pack, the eyes lingering on her made it difficult to keep the heat out of her face. Sighing hesitantly and steeling herself she turns around, trying to act nonchalant as she gestures to the door, "I'm ready if you are."

"Always ready," Sera's husky voice and the predatory glint in her eyes twisted Eis's stomach into knots, her knees threatened to buckle at the sight of Sera in her clothes, _why does this all affect me so much?_ She nodded and walked out of the room awkwardly, keenly aware of the archer's close presence. She glanced down, _this shirt looks really weird, and if I'm not going to strap the armor plates on..._ Rolling up and folding her right sleeve to her elbow she nodded affirmatively, _there, matches the left now._ She fidgeted with her right glove in order to distract herself from the heated gaze boring into her, _is the entire trip going to be like this?_

"Oi."

"Hi." She heard a quiet snicker.

"If ya need this vest to help with your fancy tit magic, why don't we switch?"

"Huh?" Eis looked back, "that one is warmer for you though. I'll be fine with just the glove and I'll have my staff with me as well. Ah hold on," she paused and turned around, inspecting Sera once again, "I forgot to give you my scarf, that'll keep you extra warm. Be right b-" As she brushed past Sera she felt tiny hands grab her wrist. The nausea in her stomach leapt to her throat and she hesitantly glanced at the elf, she wish she hadn't.

"Got you to keep me warm, Teetness..." Her eyes darkened and dilated, the lust still evident in them. _S-shit..._ Eis's temperature skyrocketed and she gently yanked her wrist away.

"R-right. Alright. Let's go then." As she briskly strode on she couldn't help but wonder if she imagined the disappointed sigh. _Time to deal with this breach._

* * *

_A whole month of scrambling and planning, we're finally here._ The journey back to the mountain was uneventful save for the few times Eis redirected the blizzards elsewhere to make the trek easier. For some reason unknown to her guilt gnawed on her every time she checked on Sera, _what should I do? Am I supposed to do something in this situation?_ Frustration tinged her nerves, _she seems alright physically but my gut tells me something is wrong._

With a shake of her head and adjusting her pack she marched on and handed orders out to the templars and Chargers. After everybody settled in their designated positions Eis ran back to Sera, "stay behind the big Qunari there," she pointed to Iron Bull, "he'll keep you safe." She took off her pack and contemplated whether she unstrap the staff but left it on there, "here hold on to this for me. If anything should happen there are necessities packed in there." The archer stared silently and expectantly and Eis glanced around, _everybody's staring..._ She repressed the urge to kiss and smiled apologetically at Sera, "I'll be back soon, okay?" _Why is she so quiet? It's unlike her._

She wasn't sure if the flash of pain in Sera's eyes was an illusion, the elf whirled around quickly and stomped off to the Qunari and before she could ask the Seeker and Solas had come up to her. _I wonder what's wrong with her?_ Her heart faltered, _perhaps she's tired from the long trek, I knew she should have stayed behind to rest._ She made way for the rift and raised her marked hand, her mind wandering to distract herself from the strong tingly sensation, _it's almost over, I can go back to my books after this. Ah, and now Sera. _She smiled, _I'll take better care of you after this. You can do whatever you want, have anything you want, _she paused, _actually, I'm scared if I give you that much freedom. You'll wreck more havoc than the breach itself._ The pulsating magic grew stronger and soon her hand didn't even feel like it was part of her anymore, she worriedly glanced back at Sera and reassured herself everything was going to be okay.

Eis gritted her teeth, _this is too much magic,_ she grabbed at her elbow and grunted as the pulses became painful, radiating each time it ebbed and flowed. _I can't handle all of this!_ She forced one foot ahead of the other, and soon the burden eased as she felt power seep into her limbs, she glanced back, _the templars..._ Eyes filled with determination she pressed on, _to hell with you, you stupid breach! Seal already!_ A familiar and chilling voice echoed in the back of her head but she forced it down, _I will **not** listen to you, demon. I've beaten you already, I've proven you've no hold over me!_

She focused all her energy and mental imagery on closing the rift, undaunted and undeterred she got closer. _There!_ She found her opening and wove the rift closed, then balled her hand into a tight fist and swept her arm in a horizontal arc, effectively sealing the breach. The force knocked everybody off their feet and Eis landed painfully on the ground, groaning and grunting at the headache and burning sensations that now radiated throughout her. Drowsiness tugged heavily on her consciousness, the last thing she saw before her vision blurred and darkened was the panicked archer running towards her. Eis stretched out her hand before it lost it's strength and flopped on the ground, her eyes shuttered close, _fuck..._


	12. Assault

**Sera's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Wake up, piss-face," she poked Eis, the mage remained unresponsive. "Any time soon?" She poked the side of her breast and snickered, "need to pay me for carrying your arse down. Everybody kept whining that you were too cold..." Her eyes scanned up and down Eis's body before pulling the pelts over her, "I felt fine, weird right? Baldy tried to explain it but I didn't pay attention." She brought over a cloth and wiped the mage's forehead, "coz your fat ass made it hard to listen." _Still nothin', figured she'd get pissed and wake up..._

Sera stood up and walked over to the corner-table, rummaging through the traveling pack and checking its contents, _still no bandages, why m'I not surprised?_ She eyed the staff strapped to the back of the pack skeptically, then hesitantly reached out to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." _Why? Saw Prissy do it way back when we met..._

Her head whipped to the entrance and she scowled, "what d'ya want Baldy?"

"Nothing. I came to re-assess the Herald's condition," Solas walked over and knelt down beside Eis then hovered his hands over her forehead. His hands emanated a soft green and Sera blanched, immediately looking up at the ceiling to distract herself, _fuckin' prick. Didn't tell me 'bout the magic shite on purpose!_

Her throat constricted, her palms felt clammy and the nausea intensified with each passing second, "shut that off already. Your fancy piss smells like shite."

Solas's eyebrow rose inquisitively, "that makes no sense, but as you wish," with a flick of his wrists the glow dispersed, "I'm done treating her. It's safe to look."

"Don't trust ya. Get outta here." The hedge mage sighed and reluctantly left the room, leaving the elf to her devices once more. She plopped back down beside Eis and poked her cheek, "wake up already ya daft tit. Save the world, sleep all day? We gotta party still! Bet I'll beat yer ass at drinkin' again too," she snickered, "lightweight..." The mage's eyebrows furrowed yet she remained unresponsive, _she in pain or somethin'?_ "Hey," she lightly shook Eis's shoulders, "what's wrong ya daft tit?" Her ears perked and she leaned in closer, _she mumblin' weird shite again. _

"Frosty? Wake up, yer freakin' me out with your creepy whispering." She looked at the closed eyes, _if I take a peek she won't have like... Demon eyes or whatever, right?_ "Pbbfftt... That'd be mad." Her fingers slowly and carefully slid Eis's one eyelid up, "whoa, what's goin' on here?" She checked the other eyelid, "what the fuck? Now each of them is half blue half purple. How'd ya do that?" _Still looks pretty, though._

Warning bells blared and echoed among the halls and Sera jumped, "what the fuck! Who's the tit bangin' on the damn bells?!" Shouting and footsteps thundering through the floor above her peaked her curiosity, _there a big party?_ She looked back at Eis then gave her a quick peck on her forehead, "I'll be back soon luv, just gon' check out what everyone's shitin' bricks over." She walked over to the corner to grab her bow and arrows, _not that I'll be able to shoot lots with how sore and weak I still am but..._ Making way for the Chantry hall she steadies herself and takes deep breaths, _got a bad feeling about all this. Arrows just to be safe._

Sera stalked in the shadows of the hall, observing the panicked people running to and fro. When she opened the doors and looked outside, her stomach dropped, _oh f- _"fucking nug nuts! What the hell is happening?!" She rushed forward and took frequents rests to conserve her energy, _the big talkers might know whats on,_ she braced herself along walls and stumbled along, _piss this is fucking annoying. Move, legs!_ Suddenly she was lifted in the air and she yelped, then felt something underneath each of her thighs and the back of her calves, "get o-" She glanced down, _horns?_

"You got a better shot up there don't ya?"

"The heck are ya doin' Bull?!"

"Figured I'd help you see the bastards attacking us, since you're short."

"Piss off, you're tiny too!" She grinned, "I'm taller than you. Anyways who are the tits attacking us?"

"Dunno. Where's the Boss?"

"Still sleeping like a fuckin' log in her room."

"Well," he grunted and blood-lust flashed in his eye, "better that way. More for me to kill!"

When they got to the gates everyone had panicked about the coming army and Cullen handed out orders like it was candy. He looked at the Qunari, "I need your Chargers to head to the trebuchet and aim it at the mountains, we'll bury the enemy. That will buy us all the time we need."

Bull lifted Sera off and gently lowered her on the ground then gave her a thumbs up, "make sure the Boss is okay, and don't push yourself either shrimp!" The elf stood dumbfounded, _what the fuck do I do? Gotta be somethin' if they won't let me fight..._ A well-groomed man approached her, he seemed out of breath. The archer's eyes automatically honed in on the staff strapped to his back, "don't come near me, don't like magic."

"Perhaps if you tell that to the Venatori they'll politely leave? Unfortunately for you there's going to be magic everywhere."

"Wot?" Sera paled and her palms started to feel clammy.

"Fortunately I'm on your side, but there are a lot of pissed off ones coming from the mountains there," he tilted his head, "ah, you're the elf the Herald had been treating. I am Dorian of House Pavus, I helped develop some of the alchemical concoctions that-"

"Look Twirly, don't understand that piss. What do we do now?"

"Twirly? Never mind... You heard the man, they'll be dumping rocks all over the pla-" One of the trebuchets launched and when it impacted, the avalanche roared through and vibrated Haven's grounds, effectively burying the advancing army. "Good timing. Let's find shelter shall we?" Dorian glanced off in the distance and visibly tensed, "you're joking..."

"What?" Sera followed his gaze and squinted her eyes, "**piss!** A fucking **dragon**?!" The red dragon head straight for Haven and opened its jaws, fire spewed out and rained on the buildings. It's shouts and roars shook everything and everyone, and many ditched their posts to run back to the Chantry for shelter. The archer fell on her rear-end, _how the fuck are we s'posta fight that?! What the fuck is going on!_ Dorian hooked his arm under her shoulder and helped her stand up.

"Quickly! We must head to the Chantry!"

The ringing in her ears and weak legs infuriated her, _pissin' nug humpers! What the hell do we do now..._ Her ears perked and she vaguely registered shouting in the tavern, "hey! I think someone's in there!"

"We've no ti-"

"Shut up! We ain't leavin' them in there. Help them!"

"Both of us are incapable to do so!"

Loud snaps and cracks rang out, and Sera watched as the roof caved down, her rage blinded her and further escalated with the agonizing wailing. She tried to push Dorian away but had no strength, _fucking, piss, shite, what the fuck is wrong with this all this! Everything's going to shit! _Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, _sealed the tear didn't we? Saved the world! Why the fuck are these pricks attacking us? _Dorian leaned Sera against one of the walls, "stay here, I'm going to make sure the way is clear of Venatori."

"Vena-what?"

"Just stay here! I'll explain later!" Dorian ran up one of the paths and Sera struggled to push herself up the wall, _gotta stay ready in case somethin' happens._ She drew the arrow from her quiver and held it in her mouth, then took deep breathes and leaned heavily on the wall, _fuck, world's spinning..._ Her knees buckled and her head snapped to the direction of low, cocky laughs. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ A Venatori zealot made way for her, and before she was able to nock her arrow the zealot kicked her bow out of her hands and then kicked her in the gut, sending Sera flying on to her back.

She groaned and reached out for her bow, _fuck..._ Looking above her head, she saw her arrows spilled out of her quiver, _fuck!_ The zealot chuckled again and waved it's sword in front of her, he raised his arm and pointed the sword down, aiming for her stomach, _move, legs! Body! Something!_ She shut her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks, _I don't want to die! _A gut-wrenching screech rang out in the battle-field along with pained grunts and gasps, blood sputtered and trickled all over the archer's abdomen.

* * *

"W-wrong..." _What?!_ Sera's eyes snapped open and saw Eis bent on her left knee and arm outstretched. She trailed along the arm and saw the mage had stopped the blade in it's path by catching it with red-stained ice protruding from her palm and fingers. Trevelyan had supported the outstretched arm by grabbing at her elbow, she struggled to twist the blade out of the zealot's arm. She clenched her teeth, "move..." _What is she trying to do?_ Suddenly the purple hue crackled and Eis grinned sadistically at the zealot, expanding the ice so that it traveled up the sword and covered his hand. "Interested in seeing what it's like," she slowly stood up and forced the man to walk back and away from Sera, "to be electrocuted?"

The zealot's eyes widened underneath the helm and he started shouting curses, he desperately tried to yank his frozen hand away from the blade then attempted to assault Eis. It was too late, she summoned and diverted all the electricity in her right hand to travel through her left arm holding on to the blade. When it made contact with the man the sparks had cycled back and forth and Eis gritted her teeth in pain, dropping to her knees and letting go of her arm to stop the directed current. _Stop __hurtin' yourself__, ya daft tit!_ Sera struggled to sit up but was too weak to, _what the fuck __is she doing?!_

Trevelyan dispersed the ice and stood, looming over the zealot groaning and crying in agony, then repeatedly drove her heel into his ribs, _stop, stop! This isn't like you Teetness! I thought you said you aren't fucking scary?!_ Chuckling sadistically at the crushing sounds and the man crying the mage knelt on one knee and tore his helmet off, then clasped her gloved hand around his neck. "Did you know, electricity in this particular area is a death-sentence? Your blood pressure drops significantly, your brain will be starved of oxygen, and your throat will... Well. It's quite grotesque and painful I can promise you that." She mock-yawned then grinned wolfishly, "In any case, do you have any last words?"

"F-Fuck y-"

"Too slow. Not that I care anyways," Eis focused on the surge building and intensifying within her arm before releasing it through the glove and directing it straight to man's larynx, she let go of him and he rolled around the ground, clutching his throat. He choked and foam steadily poured out as his throat spasmed abnormally and uncontrollably. He wheezed and gasped, it wasn't much longer when the twitching had stopped and he stilled, his glassy eyes remained open.

Sera held her mouth to stop herself from hurling, _why? Why didn't ya just kill 'em? _Her eyes widened when Eis looked at her, the feral grin still plastered on her face. Her eyes shone brightly, yet they changed once more. They weren't split into halves anymore but rather... _Switched?_ It was now the blue that crackled like electricity while the purple hue reflected and crystallized. "He got what he deserved. So will everybody else," the mage spat vehemently, "**no one** will touch or harm you. I will not allow it." She looked past Sera, "I can't touch her, help her up and I will cover you both."

_Can't touch me? Why? _Suddenly the archer felt arms hook under her shoulders and lift her, she looked back, "Moustache?"

"Let her handle this, I believe she's angry enough to send that dragon flying with its tail between it's legs."

"**Enough**, we've no time to lose," Eis inspected her left palm, the gash wasn't too deep so she tore a piece of the dead soldier's tunic and wrapped it around her hand after chilling it to slow the blood flow. "Head to the Chantry, go!"

Dorian started to drag Sera backwards and she saw Eis smile sadly at her before turning to run in the direction of the trebuchets, "Frosty what the fuck are you doing?! Come with us!" Her futile struggle infuriated her, the tanned mage behind her had absolutely no trouble and soon she lost sight of Eis. "What the hell is she doing, why isn't she coming with us?!"

"Well, she's off to dump rocks on our heads as I understand it. When I bumped into her all she said was to follow the army out of some secret passageway, and that she was going to bury Haven. She seemed quite upset however, she'll probably cause an avalanche just by shouting." _How is this prick-_

Sera struggled against him again, "let me go!"

"You'll get yourself killed in the state you're in now, and she explicitly gave me instructions to watch over you. She's quite bossy if I may add, just like before." They entered the Chantry with the archer still kicking and struggling.

"Listen Twirly, I don't care! That tit will kill herself, we need to stop her!"

"The Herald is aware of the risks," Cassandra stepped in, her tense shoulders and heavy eyes filled with sorrow. "She assured us she would be fine because of her affinity with the cold and-"

"She'll be fucking **crushed** Prissy, that ain't got nothin' to do with being fine about your arse freezing off! Who's fucking plan was this, anyways?!"

"Hers." The Seeker stared sternly at her despite the obvious regret in her eyes.

Sera looked around, nobody wanted to make eye contact with her, _all you selfish tits, and you're lettin' her die, just like that?_ She shrugged Dorian's hands off her and spat vehemently, "since you're okay with her dyin', should be fine with me too, right? Fuckin' selfish users, cowards all o' you."

"Sera where are you going?! You can't do anything! This is preposterous, you'll throw your life away!"

"Gon' make sure this daft tit don't up and kill herself before she saves all your arses. Prolly dunno how to load the trebuchet either, and she can't fight a bloody fuckin' army by herself y'know. Not that you pricks would know anythin' bout since yer all cowering here makin' her do all the dirty work." The archer pivoted sharply and weakly wobbled out then struggled to push the door open, "fuck sake...!" Suddenly the door felt lighter and swung open, Sera looked back to see Bull smirking.

"Climb on my shoulders shrimp, get you a better shot."

_This arse..._ Sera grinned and playfully punched his shoulder, "lift me up tiny. Let's go save that idiot's ass, she probably got herself stuck in a tree or somethin' lame." The Qunari laughed and lifted her on his shoulders when they stepped outside.

"Where's your bow?"

"Left, down those stairs," she shuddered at the memory of the twitching soldier writhing in agony, _ugh, gross shite..._ When she looked back she was surprised to find the Seeker following quietly behind them but she made no comments, _guess she's gotta heart after all. _They retrieved Sera's bow and started running for the trebuchet, ignoring the fried or frozen bodies that littered the path, _she's really pissed, _she shivered, "Teetness is maaaaad..."

"Mad? Look up 'fury' in the dictionary and you'll see her picture..." Bull mumbled.

"She cannot last forever," Cassandra worriedly stated, "she's only had 2 flasks of lyrium."

"Dunno what that means other then hurry the fuck up Bull!"

"I'm on it, damn I ain't a horse!"

Sera grinned, "giddy up!" They turned around the corner and saw bodies surrounding Eis, she was kneeling on both knees, clutching her abdomen. Sera squinted, _who's that bitch in front of her?_

* * *

"The leader of the rebel mages, Fiona?! What is she doing here?" Cassandra exclaimed then unsheathed her sword, "Sera, stop her cast or we won't make it in time!" The elf nocked an arrow, and struggled to aim as Bull rushed forward, _fuck, I might hit her too! I haven't shot in a long time!_ Fiona spotted the group and smirked, with a wave of her hand she summoned large transparent pillars of ice to block them.

"Your friends have come to watch you die miserably, _Herald_."

Eis looked back, wide-eyed, "what the fuck are you doing here?! Get back to the Chantry, I can handle this by myself!" Heavy gulps of air and shallow gasps wracked her, she struggled but managed to push herself up and shifted her legs wider to keep her balance.

"Yeah right ya daft tit! Anybody with a set of eyes can see ya can't! You need help!" Sera looked back at Cassandra, "can't ya do anything 'bout these damn pillars?!" She dropped the bow to the ground then slid off Bull's back, banging on the ice pillars with her fists and glaring at Fiona, "I'm gon' stuff your arse with arrows, bitch!"

Trevelyan shouted, "it's not safe for any of you to be here, get back **now**!" She made a fist with her left hand and slammed it in the palm of her right, attempting to gather ice. Bringing her right hand forward and striking the ground, she manipulated Fiona's pillars to disperse and instead shoot up from the ground to cage her.

The elven mage laughed and with a wave of her hand the ice melted, "you just don't learn, do you?" Cassandra and Bull charged forward with Eis shouting protests to get back, Fiona outstretched her hand and grinned. Within moments, their weapons rusted and soon an invisible force knock them backwards. Sera nocked an arrow and aimed for the elven mage, but before she released the arrow the bow string snapped and the bow decayed then split into pieces, _what the fuck?! What the fuck is going on?!_

Eis gritted her teeth, "spatiomancy... A form of essokinesis to manipulate reality and matter."

"Make sense, Boss! How do we fight her?!"

The mage huffed and muttered, "that's what I'd like to figure out... If she can transmute and alter whatever we throw at her," her eyes lit up, _that look in her eyes, __she's got a fucked up and weird plan__._ Sera ran over to Eis's side and helped her stand. _Gotta let her know not to say it out loud._

"Careful luv, bet she can hear real good with her ears," _cat's outta the bag, she'll know I can too,_ the mage looked at Sera then at her hip, _what's she looking at?_ She felt pressure relieved from the back of her hip and looked down to see Eis pulling the dagger out of its sheath, "oi," she whispered, "she'll just do the same thing to that like Bull and Cassy's weapons!"

Fiona laughed, "desperate are you? The Herald resorting to the dark magicks in front of her companions?!" Cassandra's eyes widened in panic and started to run towards Eis.

"Herald, don't! Sera stop her **now!**"

The archer looked confused, _what? What the fuck is everyone-_ She looked at the side and saw Eis holding the dagger at the lateral side of her forearm, "what the fuck are you doing?!" Her stomach churned as she watched Eis slice the flesh and chew her lip to stop from crying out, Sera fell on her rear-end, _no way, no, no, no damned shite piss, no! _Sera was petrified in fear, she couldn't find it in her to move or yell.

"Herald! Stop this now! Blood magic isn't the answer!"

Eis dropped the dagger then grabbed her forearm and groaned in agony, speaking through clenched teeth, "not-_hah_-blood magic... I'm not an idiot..." She looked at Bull, "I'll handle this bitch, finish aiming the trebuchet. Seeker, help Sera." _What's this daft tit doing?! _Cassandra skeptically eyed Eis, she lifted Sera and helped her walk to the trebuchet then leaned her against the wall, running to Bull to help him turn the cog wheel faster. Realization dawned on Sera, _it's fuckin' just like before with the demon! _

Fiona chuckled, "whatever you do I'll-" before she registered what was happening, Eis had sprinted towards her with jagged red-stained ice protruding from the forearm laceration. In desperation Fiona tried to manipulate the ice itself but failed, and ran out of time to summon a barrier, she attempted to run away before Trevelyan grabbed her wrist and drove the jagged blade into her abdomen. The ice penetrated through and out of the elven mage's back, Sera covered her mouth and heaved at the grotesque sight, _fuck magic, fuck it all. Too much of this shite, Frosty's creepier than a demon!_

"Foolish woman," Eis gritted out, and sank the blade even deeper, "you can't manipulate or alter blood. Blood is always 'present'! To think such a stupid woman like you was the leader of the rebels," blood trickled out of Fiona's mouth as she weakly gripped the mage's forearm, "may demons take your soul, burn in the Fade bitch." The mage pulled the blade out and dispersed the blood-encased ice, yelping at the pain and hastily freezing the wound. Trevelyan ran over and reached out to Sera, "are you o-"

Sera slapped her hands away, "**don't touch me**." _Fuckin', y'know I hate magic don't gimme that damn look! _The mage reeled back and anger clouded her eyes, but before she could protest the ground vibrated and air shook as the dragon roared. Sera looked behind her, _oh fuck... You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me!_

"Everybody, get away now!"

The archer looked to her left, _there! _She swallowed down her fear and forced her shaky legs to move, running towards the hidden passageway. The dragon opened its jaws and released a ball of flame, the shock-wave from its collision knocked Sera off her feet and she tumbled forward into the abyss of the cave. Intense pain radiated everywhere as she hit wooden planks on the way down, crying out and groaning when she crashed into the ground. _Fuck,_ she tried to roll and she hissed, "**piss!** Fuck this fucking shite burns!" She stayed still on her back and looked up at the hole she fell from, "fuck... Separated from the others..."

Hesitantly glancing at her shoulder she inspected the blood seeping through and soaking the collar, then tried to move. Pain shot through and she clenched her teeth, refusing to let the tears flow, "mother fucking... Dislocated it..." Faint roars and growls filled the silence, _fuck,_ she squeezed her eyes shut, _what if Teetness is still up there with that thing?_ Frustration and guilt gnawed at her, _fuckin' scary yeah, but I should've..._ She shook her head, _she's strong, she's fine. Can't do nothin' now but get out of here alive._ Tucking her tongue in the back of her mouth so as not to accidentally bite it she forced herself to roll on her good side and pushed herself up, her broken arm lulled to and fro and the pain rapidly escalated. Purple-black dots clouded her vision and ringing settled in her ears, "fuck, fuck, fuck! Don't pass out idiot, or you'll die!" Forcefully taking deep breaths and screaming out whenever the sharp pangs acted out, she managed to slowly get on her feet.

Squinting and walking forward she braced one hand along the cave wall, "need to pop this shoulder back in, ugh shite this is gon' fucking suck so much," _all your fuckin' fault Teetness..._ She took off the scarf then bunched and stuffed it in her mouth, _good thing it ain't the first time it's popped out the socket._ Her muscles protested with each movement, the aching was aggravating the archer and she bit down on the scarf as she lined her shoulder up with the wall. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking-_ "**F-UMPH!**" The sickening crack echoed when she rammed her right shoulder in and Sera slumped down the wall, tears rolling freely down her cheeks as the intense pain radiated down her arm and expanded across her chest. She spat out the gag and took large gulps of air, trying to will herself to calm down and took the moment to scan her surroundings. Her eyes dilated as they adjusted to the darkness, _only one way out._

She pushed herself up the wall and leaned against it as she continued her path, loosely tying the scarf as a make-shift sling to cradle her injured arm. _Been through worse, _her stomach growled, _starved for days, know the feelin'. I'll make it out, everything will be normal, _her heart faltered each time she told herself she felt was a lie, _Frosty will be safe, we'll frig lots,_ tears stung the corners of her eyes. _Make her red, stutter too. Or scream, __m__mm._ _Yeah, scream. My name again, so everybody will know for sure. Not a one night stand,_ her mind wandered as she forced one foot in front of the other, she promptly drove out the doubts of survival. She shivered and looked down at her battered vest then fluffed up the stained white fur collar, _how is this is still intact, __the fuck is this shite made outta__? _Her fingers wove through the fur, _so soft..._ Guilt gnawed on her as her eyes lingered on the corner drenched with her blood, _hope there's a way to get that out __or Teetness'll piss bricks that I ruined her fancy shite._

Sera pressed on and grinned when she thought of her favorite moments with the shy mage. _Bitch to everyone else, but softy underneath all that. Real soft,_ she snickered, _and that look on her face when she found out what was on her forehead,_ "pbbfft! That was the best!" She took a break and slid down the wall, "and that angry kiss..." Her eyes darkened with lust and heat pooled between her thighs, _so fuckin' hot... _As she closed her eyes she saw the crystal blue and electric violet dancing around her mind, her grin grew wider as the image of the stuttering bottom-less mage flashed by.

_Sexy things always happen when you don't think luv,_ she chuckled then started fiddling with the scarf, _glad I brought this with me after we got back._ She pressed her nose in and inhaled deeply, _smells just like you. _More memories swept across her mind, her fingers touched her lips as her mischievous grin spread ear to ear, _the look on her face when she saw what was on her forehead._ She peacefully drifted off to sleep, _fucked by..._

"...Sera..."


	13. Survival

Better believe it, all this shit hurts mega fucking badly! Everyone's got their spots where it feels like death for them, but they can handle a stab no problem. That's kinda like that for me anyways, external cuts or broken bones no problem, but internal stuff like lung pain? Stomach pain? Dear god just punch me repeatedly in the face until you knock me out. Just make sure it doesn't result in 'permanent' sleep, yeah? Absolutely hate wheezing and those sharp stabby lung/heart pains with a passion. Anyways rant's done, sit, relax, and enjoy!

**Eis's P.O.V.**

* * *

Searing pain filled every single inch of Trevelyan's body. _Head?_ White-hot pain, _check. Chest?_ Blood trickled out the corner of her mouth and when she inhaled sharp stabbing pains made breathing impossibly difficult. She was stuck to shallow breaths, _check, __hopefully only minor trauma to the lungs, need to breathe deep so they don't collapse... _Sucking in a large deep breath and shutting her eyes when the pain radiated she exhaled, _fuck... __Abdomen?_ Her hand slowly made way and felt around, she gritted her teeth and pulled _something_ out from the lower left, then felt blood slowly ooze out, _check. _She focused on lowering her temperature as best as she could before attempting to brace the new wound with ice.

_Vitals check, I hope that wasn't deep enough to penetrate the bowels, _she hissed in pain when she finally created the ice, _survive stab, die of infection? No thanks, least it wasn't on the other side otherwise I'd have died if it cut the femoral artery... Small blessings?_ She chuckled sarcastically before regretting it immediately and promptly shut up. Closing her eyes she continued her check, _arms,_ she could move them slowly but they seemed only to ache from her fall. _Legs?_ She bent both knees and rotated her ankles, _nothing seems to be wrong there either,_ _time to move._

Slowly but surely she braced her wound and rolled on her side then pushed herself up, grunting and groaning as pain wracked her body. Shallow gasps made it difficult to concentrate and she had to take brief rests to take larger gulps when she felt dizzy and lightheaded. After struggling for what felt like an entire decade Eis sat up, wiping her forehead from the sweat that steadily poured from her. She scanned her surroundings, "fuck," she muttered, and it quietly echoed in the cave. _It's really dark._ She pushed herself off one knee and stood up, stumbling and wobbling along until she felt her hand touch the cave wall. _If only I could conjure at least the smallest bit of flame..._

An idea hit her, _if not flame, then perhaps,_ she gazed at what hoped to be her right hand in the pitch black darkness and focused on summoning sparks. Tiny bolts danced around in between the metal plates stitched inside the glove and offered little light, _better than nothing._ She hovered it over her abdomen to get a better look at the wound, _I need to get that taken care of as soon as I possibly can._ Her hand outstretched before her she saw the cave path narrow to only one direction, _where's Sera? When the dragon came for us I saw her jump somewhere..._ Her heart constricted painfully and she coughed and wheezed from the sudden shortness of breath, _fuck, she better be here..._

Eis started walking and took brief rests when she fatigued quickly, _now I understand why she was so irritated when she got tired so easily..._ She sighed and looked on in the pitch black darkness, she decided to try calling out, "Sera...?" Weak coughs erupted and her lungs felt like they were being repeatedly stomped on by a dragon, _I need to conserve as much energy as I possibly can, _she continued her agonizing trek. Her marked hand tingled and she groaned, _I don't need you to remind me how shitty life is right now, you stupid ha-wait._ She lifted it up, _this provides way better lighting! _With a flick of her wrist she dispersed the sustained sparks and her mind felt lighter, _so much better._ She clutched her abdomen with her right hand as she stretched her left out, the green glow illuminating the tunnel.

_Magic,_ her eyes glanced at the green glow, _I told all those fools, but they were stubborn and set on thinking it was the Maker himself. The Maker is not of this world, power solves all problems and demands respect, not baseless faith!_ She shook her head, _but then why is Corypheus so set on becoming a 'god'? He's powerful enough, what's this famed Golden City have that he wants so badly?_ _What is he planning on doing with whatever power he assumes he'll have?_ "Ugh," she chastised herself, "it'll do me no good thinking on this now, survival comes first." With each step taken and each echo of her heavy, dragging feet, her stomach sank at the realization she so desperately tried to keep at bay. _I haven't seen Sera in a while._

"...Sera..." It echoed down the tunnel and her heart constricted painfully again, _that look she had before the dragon attacked us, it was that same look all over again. Even if I see her, she'll be just as scared of me as the dragon itself,_ she sighed frustratedly, _haven't I proven to her countless times already that I've been doing all I can to keep her safe? I only care about her making it through this, I couldn't give a rats ass about the rest of the bloody cowards! _She trudged on sluggishly, her heart grew weary of the constant accusatory looks, _she looked at me as if I'm the big-bad scary darkspawn who wants to dominate the entire world. _

Her lips tingled, urges surfaced and she desperately sought out the need to kiss the archer, _at least one more time, "...when ya get tired this'll perk ya right up, among other things." _She chuckled quietly to herself and touched her lips, the memory of Sera hungrily kissing made the urges even stronger, _can we test that? Where are you, _"...Sera..." She coughed and keeled over, bracing her hand along the wall and forcing herself to calm down before panic settled in from the intense pain. As her heart settled she forced her foot ahead of the other and rounded the next corner, her heart leapt to her throat and her eyes widened.

"Sera!" She wheezed and more coughing episodes took her, she rushed over, catching her balance before she stumbled over. She knelt on one knee and hovered her glowing hand over Sera's content face, then hesitantly pressed her fingers in at her neck's pulse point. _Weak, thready, fuck and even I can tell she's bloody cold!_ She shook the archer none to gently, her eyes remained focused on Sera's face. "Wake up, idiot!" _Or you'll fucking die! Please,_ tears threatened to spill, _I can't bear the thought of losing you, I've already dealt with that all fucking month. _"**Wake up!**" She shook harder then an idea hit her head, she rose her right hand and cupped Sera's cheek, closing her eyes and focusing on the image of roaring, vicious lightning. She conjured the tiniest of sparks and traveled along Sera's skin, hoping it would startle the archer awake.

"Sera, wake the-" she coughed and wheezed, "_fuck up!_" Her marked hand pushed aside the scarf, _fucking thing is in the way, why the hell does she have it on her arm rather than her neck, the idiot! No wonder she's freezing,_ she tightly gripped Sera's shoulder and suddenly the back of her head collided painfully against something, disoriented and groaning she grabbed her head, trying to make sense of what transpired. Vague curses filtered in her mind and she squinted in the darkness, stretching out her left hand. _Sera's... Awake? What,_ "ugh..." _what happened, I feel like... _Her vision clouded then darkened, the white-noise squealing in her ears blocked everything else out and lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Darkness embraced her and she panicked, head snapping left and right to find the light. Her entire body feels like a boulder's repeatedly rolled over her again and again, breathing was a damned chore and her lungs screamed every time she forced herself to take a deep breath. Her hand inspected the wound on the abdomen, _shit, ice is slowly melting, I need to close this wound soon._ She gripped her head as she slowly pushed and struggled to sit up, _ugh... What happened?_ She squinted and her eyes adjusted to the dim light, _when did I get here? The cave's opened up a bit..._ She peered at the ceiling and saw the small amount of light that filtered through the tiny hole. _Last thing I remember..._ The sleeping archer flashed by her eyes and she abruptly stood up, immediately regretting it when her body caught up with her. She coughed and wheezed, bracing her abdomen wound and scanned the area, "Sera? Sera!"

"Yea wot issit?" The Red Jenny had been staring at some deep mushroom and reluctantly gave up whatever it was she wanted to do, then stood up and casually walked over.

Eis whirled around, _she looks... It's her, it's really her,_ "Sera!" Relief flooded her and she rushed to the archer, enveloping her in a crushing bear hug before the elf cursed and punched her back lightly, demanding to be let go. _I don't care if she thinks I'm scary, I'm not letti-_

"Oi! This really fucking hurts Teetness!"

_**Oh shit!**_ Trevelyan let go and stepped back immediately, glancing up and down the archer's form and noting the scarf wrapped around her arm again, "the scarf, it's meant to keep you warm not-"

"S'for my shoulder ya bloody tit. Dislocated it and popped it back in it's socket but it still hurts like a mother fucker. Know how hard it is to drag yer heavy arse with one arm?"

"What?" Eis looked around, _how far did she drag me?_ Concern etched in her eyes her attention snapped back to the elf, "you need to rest, now. Si-"

"We can't, we gotta keep moving," Sera shivered, "else we'll bloody freeze here, and we need to get all this shite treated too." Her stomach growled, "food's gon' be an issue too." She walked back to the deep mushroom, "been starin' at this but dunno if it'll do us any good."

The mage head over and knelt down, inspecting the plant before looking behind her at the small light that filtered through the cave ceiling. "It will. We just need fire."

"How d'ya propose we do that, ya daft tit? We got no to-"

Eis extended her left hand and closed her eyes, focusing on generating a transparent and thick ice disc. It took a while to gather her energy but the mist collected and slowly it formed, a nicely shaped circle disc, "find anything we can use as flint and tinder and bring it underneath where that light hits the ground."

Sera grumbled, "what the hell are ya thinkin' this time? 'Nother weird plan I bet."

"Yep," Trevelyan grinned, "don't worry, this one actually works I've done it plenty of times before. I'm going to be using this ice disc and the light to-"

The archer yawned, "nooooot interested, won't understand that piss I bet. Just gimme fire! All the shite you can blow up is there. Don't blow us up, luv."

Eis chuckled before promptly regretting the decision, "I'll try not to," she knelt by the flint then held the disc in both hands, maneuvering it so the light would pass through it and hit the flint. Faint smoke gathered and she blew gently, soon the entire flint combusted and Eis sat back, proud of her accomplishment.

"Whoa! How the fuck did ya do that?! Ice to make fire, who woulda thought?" Sera lightly slapped the mage's shoulder, "too cool. Get it?" She snickered, "I'll go find some more stuff we can toss to make this bigger," her eyes constricted and dilated every time they swept across the fire to scan the darkness behind it, "no but really, how did ya do that? No fancy terms."

"The ice was used as a magnifying glass, fairly simple regardless."

"So I could do it too?"

"You could, if you were willing to search to find absolutely clear ice, chop it out, then smooth the edges. Completely transparent ice is relatively hard to come by and-"

"Got it. I'll just ask you next time." Sera grinned and dragged a broken plank, "oi," she heaved, "I'm the one down an arm. Help me!" _My lungs are- never mind we're both injured. Team work,_ Eis struggled to sit up and walked over, already short of breath. She picked up the other end of the plank and they tossed it in the fire, the archer immediately sat down to warm herself. "Much better..." Sera inspected the mage, "we need to fix that," she pointed to the stomach, "that's go-"

"I know, but how? We've no sutures or needle to stitch it closed, nor any antiseptics to make sure it won't get infected from the stitches."

"Dunno 'antiseptics'... Did ya already clean out the gunk and debris?"

"Yeah," Eis sighed as she stared down, "it hasn't penetrated deep enough I think so I'm at no risk of dying of an infection later," she missed the way Sera's shoulders deflated at the word 'dying', "everything else is relatively fine. Minor trauma to my lungs or perhaps ribs by the looks of how difficult it is to properly breathe, my headache's settled. I do need to treat this wound though, and soon..."

Sera eyed the fire, "what if you burnt it closed?"

"You mean cauterize it and seal it? It... Could work," Eis grimaced, "but we don't have anything that will hold heat and press to the wound."

"Plus it'll hurt like shite," Sera grumbled then scanned the area, "gotta be done though luv..."

"I know." Trevelyan stood and head over to the deep mushroom, harvesting it and bringing it back to the fire. She picked up a stray rock and started mashing the deep mushroom then bunched it together, pushed it closer to the fire. _Wait a second, _she looked at the rock, _I could smear the mashed mushroom here, heat it like a poultice to keep it disinfected and then press that against the wound to seal it._ She sighed, _best get this done and over with,_ "Sera, I've got a plan but I'll need your help," _I know I don't have the willpower to keep that on me long enough._

The archer's head perked up and eyed the rock in Eis's hands, "yer gon' use that?" The mage nodded, "so what m'I doin'?"

Eis smeared the deep mushroom on and held it out to Sera, "you'll need to heat it because my body temperature will snuff out the flame at this point, then apply it on me."

Sera's eyes glazed over and snapped to her with worry, "you want **me** to burn ya closed?" The mage nodded hesitantly, "no way, can't deal with you screamin' coz of me. Plus ya might punch me, or somethin'!" Trevelyan sighed and inched closer to her, clasping the archer's right hand as gently as possible, _and then we'll figure out how to ease her shoulder's troubles._

"I won't hurt you, but I need your help. I won't be able to hold it down myself, please, Sera. This is a matter of life or death right now and I cannot muster the energy to brace the wound with ice anymore."

"Fine, fine, let's get this shit over with. Just lay down first and get everythin' out the way," Sera gingerly took the coated rock and held it over the fire, wincing as the flames licked her fingers and the heated rock biting her flesh. She glanced over and saw Eis's eyes firmly shut, "better have somethin' you can bite luv, this is gonna hurt really fuckin' bad," she rotated her right shoulder and grimaced at the ache, then decided to take the scarf off. Walking over she stuffed the scarf in the mage's mouth and without any warning pressed the rock into the wound, Eis's muffled cries tore her heart apart. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry Teetness," her voice cracked, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." The mage writhed beneath her and clawed at the dirt, her mind blank and numb from the searing pain. Her cries turned into a series of painful coughs wracking her lungs and she abruptly sat up, spitting the gag out she wheezed for air. The tears rolled down her cheeks and she groaned, _calm down, calm, calm, calm, calm the fuck down, get your breathing under control, deep breaths!_

Sera soothingly rubbed the mage's back, whispering her apologies and setting the rock down, "need to check if it worked, lay back down," she helped Eis lower herself and tentatively touched the angry, inflamed flesh, muttering an apology when the mage hissed and tensed immediately. "Sealed," she glanced at Eis, "you did really good, Frosty." She propped herself on her good arm and leaned in, tenderly brushing her lips over the mage's and swallowing her groan. Grinning and parting, "miss me, did ya?" Eis took a couple minutes settling into a comfortable rhythm of breathing, she fumbled for words.

"More than you know. Words could never properly express..." Eis stared deeply into Sera's eyes, "I was _so_ fucking..." She sighed in frustration and simply pulled the archer back in, desperately kissing her as if it were her last. The elf giggled in her mouth, _even during the shittiest and most agonizing moments, no matter how scary, how daunting the coming battle seems, _she smiled in the kiss, _you make everything better. Every time I kiss you, or see you smile, all the complex problems, all the burdening weight, seems like it's no big deal. As long as I get to see you happy..._ An image of Sera rolling on her stomach guffawing at the forehead graffiti, _anything to make it happen is worth it. _Trevelyan hissed when Sera straddled her hips, but before the archer backed away she gently pulled her down by the vest and crashed their lips together. The unwelcome and constant intrusion for air irritated the mage, "fuck," her eyebrows furrowed, "I wish I didn't need to breath."

Sera's laughter bellowed out in the cave and she flicked Eis's forehead, "then you'd be dead, ya daft tit," her eyes glinted and changed as the fire flickered, half her face was shrouded and yet her razor-sharp slits shone brightly with mirth and desire. "Soooo," she waggled her eyebrows, pure mischief swept her features, "told ya this would perk ya right up, didn't I?" She bent at her hips and rested her forehead against the mage's, careful not to place any weight on her chest, "_among other things,_" she whispered. Her hand snaked up Trevelyan's shirt until the mage stopped her.

"No, not here. We have to keep moving, Sera. When we get out of here there will be plenty of time for... 'that'" She averted her gaze to the tunnel and fought to keep the blush out of her face, "now that our injuries are taken care of the best that we can do at the moment, we must press on so hunger does not take us." She looked back at the obviously disappointed archer and wove her fingers through her hair, gently bringing her down for a tender kiss, "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I promise I'll make it up to you when we survive this hell."

"Nah," Sera smiled sadly, _after this I'll make sure you never have to make that sort of expression ever again._ "S'alright, you're right," she hopped off and stood up slowly, her muscles creaked and protested but at the very least her shoulder wasn't giving her as such of a hard time. She extended her hand to Eis and helped the mage get up then hooked her arm under her shoulder. "Lean on me, and I'll lean on you yeah?" _Despite being frightened of me, you still always help me. I still don't understand why you like me, am I meant to? I'm beginning to think that will remain a mystery regardless of how hard I try._ Trevelyan took her offer and together they stumbled along the tunnel's path.

* * *

"Oh fuck no."

"It's not so bad."

"Well it's certainly not fuckin' peaches and cream."

"It's cream. Without the peaches."

"Wot?"

"White! Your favorite!"

"Oh har dee haw, bitch." Sera thumbed behind her, "I am **not** goin' out in that shit storm."

"Technically it's a snow storm."

"Whatever!" Sera huffed and crossed her arms then winced when her shoulder ached, "maybe **you'll** be fine, since you were all 'hey lets get buried in snow! I love snow!' But I **hate** snow. I'll freeze ya bloody daft tit!"

"If we stick to the mountain walls I'm sure there will be small caves we can rest to shelter ourselves from the wind, but we have to keep moving Sera or else-" Her stomach growled, then Sera's. Eis was decidedly uncomfortable with the archer's glare, "see what I-"

"Don't say it."

"The longer we stall, the weaker we become, and our slim survival chance will look... Slimmer... And then I won't have any magic whatsoever even for menial tasks like creating a fire, here," Eis shirked off her remaining vest and handed it to Sera, "put this on top and fix the scarf to cover as much of your face as it can." She helped Sera thread her injured arm through the vest, "I'll shelter you from the wind as much as I can, okay?"

"Can't we just wait till it stops?"

Eis looked outside, "there's no indication that it will be stopping any time soon, and every second counts," she clasped Sera's hands in her own, "I promise you we'll make it through this. I'll keep you alive even if it's the last thin-" The archer pressed her finger on Trevelyan's lips and silenced her, grinning.

"Before ya go off bein' a honey tongue, gotta say world can't afford you riskin' yer breeches for an elf like me."

"Of course the world can."

"No it can't."

"Yes it can," Eis smiled, "because you're my world."

"Pbbffftt!" Sera playfully slapped the mage's shoulder, "that's cheesy!" Trevelyan sheepishly scratched the back of her head and flushed, _yeah that was... Where the hell did that even come from? _She hesitantly glanced at the Red Jenny who was still laughing, _she didn't really respond to it,_ her stomach sank, _does that mean she doesn't feel the same?_ She shook her head to rid the unnecessary thoughts, _survival first._

"Alright, ready to set out?"

"Not really, but not like we gotta choice, yeah?"

"Yep." Eis clasped her hand around Sera's and hid her smile as they stepped out into the freezing tundra, the winds picked up and Sera was chattering immediately. The mage sandwiched her between herself and the mountain wall, trying to block the bone-chilling wind, _fuck, even I can feel this is really fucking cold..._ She chuckled as Sera kept speeding along the wall, tucking her hands behind the 2nd vest and hiding her face in the scarf, _you can barely see her eyes. _"I'm glad you're here," she grinned at Sera's glare, "if I were alone, I'd for sure have never gotten this far by myself. You've saved my life, Sera."

"Say that when we're t-toasty by a fu-ck-ckin' camp fire ya daft fuckin' t-twat! Fffrrreezing my blood-dy tits offfff an' yer g-gon' be all sweet talker **now**?! Fuck! You **owe** me a toss in the sheets after this!" The archer paused, her eyes shone with mischief, _I can tell you're grinning under that scarf, what are you up to now?_ "Two, in fact, since you-" _O__h shit._

"Let's keep moving shall we?!" Eis fought to keep the blush out of her face as memories of the night Sera had... _Touched me..._ Her face took on a new shade of red as the tingly sparks hummed along her nerves and heat pooled between her thighs, _now?! What the fuck! We're in a life or death situation and I'm getting... _She gritted her teeth, frustrated at the notion that here Sera is, freezing and miserable while her body is reacting this way. Forcing the urges down she scanned ahead, "there! There's an opening there, must be another cave. Let's rest there."

"B-b-b-blood-dy g-go-good-d iiiid-deaaah!" Trevelyan couldn't help but smirk at how adorable that was but then felt guilty instantly, _what is wrong with me? Taking delight in her suffering?_ A chilling guttural voice lingered in the back of her mind and she promptly forced it down, _shut up, I won't listen to you, you don't know me and never will!_ Their weary bodies immediately collapsed in their new safe haven, Eis went through another episode of coughing and wheezing and rubbed her aching thighs in an attempt to ignore the burning pain at her abdomen. Sera was sprawled out along the floor, muttering curses and at the same time thanking the dirty ground for being warmer than the tundra.

Eis chuckled and pushed herself up, "stay here I'm going to go deeper in the cave to see if-"

"Comin' with ya luv, we're partners in this yeah? 'Sides, I know more 'bout survival than you do."

"On the contrary I believe I'm just as experienced, I've read many tomes regarding-"

Sera laughed, "pbbffftt," she expanded her arms, "biiiiiiiiiiig beautiful difference between reading and livin', luv!" She patted Eis's rear-end as she brushed past her, "betcha read sex positions too, yeah?" She snickered, "that'd be golden!" The mage was frozen in place, stuttering and at a complete loss of words.

"W-what?!" Eis caught up with the laughing elf, "do not! I-" Sera raised her hand to signal her to hush and gave a warning glance, gesturing with her head forward. Trevelyan squinted in the darkness, _I can't see anything..._ She stalked quietly to Sera's side and whispered, "what's there?"

"Can't hear it?" Eis shook her head, _just our breathing __and my thundering heart which I'm sure you can hear too__._ "21 meters give or take. Somethin' small, sounds like a nug..." _She can hear that fucking far?!_ Realization sank in and her heart dropped, _so she's been able to hear me if I..._ She flushed, _I'll definitely need to keep that in mind from now on. Heightened senses huh?_ She stared at Sera in awe, _you amaze me every single day._

* * *

"Could be dinner," the archer pulled out a small survival knife strapped to her calf, "stay here, be back soon yeah? Get some fire ready for us." With that said Sera disappeared and skulked silently in the shadows and Trevelyan remained stuck, processing all that's happened, _I never pegged you for the stealthy type even when need be... You surprise me more and more, __remind me to _**_never_**_ piss you off..._ She shook her head and turned around, scanning the ground for things she could use as flint to start the fire. She gathered small rocks and made a circle with them for the fire pit, then tossed in anything that would soon be burnt. Her stomach dropped when she heard a pained squeal, _must have caught the nug,_ and soon a whopping cheer, _and Sera's obviously pleased. Ugh... Never ate freshly hunted animals, or nugs,_ her stomach growled, _beggars can't be choosers._

She looked up and then at the entrance to the cave, _can't start a fire with ice,_ she hovered her gloved hand over the tinder, _let's try this instead,_ she closed her eyes and focused on the mental imagery of thunder storms roaring through, her stomach growled instead and she grimaced when she was incapable of conjuring sparks. _Fuck, what the hell do I do now?_ "Havin' trouble startin' it huh?" Her head snapped to Sera who placed her unfortunate prey on the ground then walked over, "can't do yer same fancy shite from before either," she knelt down and took a look at the flint then glanced around the cave, "nothin' we can use. Piss."

"I was hoping I could summon electricity, at least a little bit, and the heat from that would but..."

"But...?"

Trevelyan sighed and shamefully bowed her head, "I-I can't... Conjure even the slightest spark..." _She must think I'm so fucking pathetic._

"Oh." _Just spit it out already, I know you're thinking it!_ "Don't sweat it luv, and cheer up! Ya look sad," she cupped Eis's chin and tilted it upwards, "look at me," her lop-sided grin was always the first thing in the mage's mind when she thought of Sera, it oddly comforted her. _How can you still give me that look when I fail at even the most basic of things?_ "Sparks, right? That's easily fixed innit?"

"What?"

"Close yer eyes, I got a trick o' my own and ya can't know the secret!"

"O...Kay?" _I don't sense any magical energies from her, she can't seriously conjure sparks can she?_ Skeptically, Eis complied and shut her eyes. Within a matter of seconds every fibre of her being lit up and her nerves ignited, a mixture of pleasurable shivers and warmth shot through her body. She couldn't help the moan that slipped past her lips and was promptly swallowed by the archer passionately kissing her. Sera gently pushed her to the ground and straddled her once more, and before the mage could protest she hastily eased the shirt up and trailed her tongue along the sensitive cauterized wound. _Fuck!_ Eis's hips bucked into hers, _what the fuck-where did this come from?!_ Her mind went haywire, conscious thought was flying away and her hands tightly clutched Sera's hips, _t-the fire..._ She opened her eyes and glanced to the side, _we were suppo-_ "_fuck, Sera,_" she seethed through clenched teeth.

The elf grinned madly and parted, quickened breaths and erratic heart beats filled the silence, she eased and allowed Eis the time to take deep gulps of air before her wheezing episode would start. "How's that luv? Sparks, yeah?" She snickered when the mage groaned and nodded, her arm lazily hovered over the flint and with ease she directed the current circulating through her towards her hand, igniting the flint. Her hand immediately went back to Sera's hip and she gazed heatedly at the archer, _want more of her, need more of her, all of her._ Sera grinned smugly, _you must feel so damn proud and clever right now..._ Eis couldn't help but mirror the grin, she gently tugged the archer down for another kiss before both of their stomachs growled in unison.

Sera laughed and Trevelyan's face flushed beet-red as she stuttered, "perhaps... It would be best to roast what y-you've gotten and eat f-first..." The archer nodded and clambered off Eis then went to prepare the nug, using her knife to sharpen the ends of a wooden stick and impaling the unfortunate prey. Eis looked away from the grotesque sight, _ugh how can she do that so nonchalantly? So glad she's here to take care of that for me... She was right, reading's useless compared to experiencing and actually living through it._ She glanced back, "it's occurred to me I don't know much of your past and how you've grown up, Sera."

"Let's keep it that way." _Well. That was blunt._

"Okay... Why? Is it a sore to-"

"Past is past, yeah? Said that before. Keep it that way, useless to go diggin' it up."

"I apologize, I didn't mean to offend. I was simply curious as to where you've attained these skills a-"

"Skills? Pfft, I ain't got nothin' to what real people live through," she spat bitterly, "not everyone's lucky enough to have food put on the table for 'em. Gotta steal or kill it yourself."

_Poverty... She's lived a poor life. _"I'm so-"

"Shut it. Story's a story, not tellin' it for pity," she struck the stick in the ground and wedged it in between the rocks, successfully perching the nug near the fire to cook. Sera sat down stiffly and avoided looking at Eis, _I've earned her ire, I need to fix this and fast._

"Sera I-"

"Said shut it, I don't want your sorries."

"I wasn't going to say that," the mage got on her hands and knees then crawled over to the other side and sat beside Sera. She brushed shoulders with the archer, _so then what was I going to say?_ _Nothing else is on my mind right now,_ she rubbed her clammy hands, the nervous feeling in her stomach made matters worse. _I'm unfamiliar with these situations, and unfamiliar with you,_ she stole a peek from the corner of her eye, _give me a clue, hint, tell me what you want...!_

Sera stretched out her arms and yawned, grimacing when her right shoulder abducted too far. "Let's eat and catch some Z's Teetness, I'm tired." Eis grunted in approval and took the offered nug when Sera pulled the stick out and sliced small pieces with her knife. She divided it up equally, she'd slice one piece, eat it, then slice another piece and feed the mage who flushed beet-red every time she'd open her mouth for Sera. _This is embarrassing, she's feeding me like a child..._ Mirth danced in the elf's eyes but she remained silent, _she's SO enjoying this, the jerk! Could be worse, she could tea-_

"Luv, I can't hold it in anymore. Yer too cute!" _That's done it,_ Eis choked and sputtered out her piece, flushing all sorts of different shades and attempted to talk but couldn't. Her mouth opened and closed, she mumbled incoherently and stuttered as Sera's rich laughter echoed in the cave. "Ow! Oh-" she clutched her ribs, "shite this hurts!"

"Serves you right," Eis mumbled and sulked, bringing her knees up and hugging them close to her chest.

"Aw c'mon luv, just teasin'. Now say ahhhhhh!"

"Fuck you." Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar glint in Sera's eyes as she grinned wolfishly, _oh fuck._

"**Gladly,**" Sera stripped her vests with lightning speed and forcefully pushed Trevelyan on the ground, shamelessly flaunting all her naked glory in mere inches away from the beet-red mage's face.

Eis shut her eyes, "S-Sera! What the fuck are you doing?! Put the vests back on!" _How the fuck can she __take them__ off so easily?! I always have trouble with the fucking clasps! _Warmth circulated throughout her entire body and she felt like she was on fire, "hurry before you freeze to death you idiot!" The husky chuckles did nothing to appease the coil winding tighter and tighter in the pits of her stomach, and when she felt something incredibly soft pressing against her chest it turned into a battle of sanity and control.

"Why would I do that?" _You're trying to ask innocently, but I'm so fucking on to you. Wait, no I'm not. On to you. I'd like to tho- what the fuck am I thinking?!_ "You're heating me up real nice here. Like a bonfire, luv," she snickered, "and now you smell delicious..."

"F-finish eating the nug, I'm not your damn food...!" She chewed her lip to repress a moan bubbling in her throat, the pleasurable sparks shooting straight up and down her spine was enough to do a number on her control. Now, knowing Sera was topless and on top... _Fuck, _she gritted her teeth and clutched Sera, _when were her hips this soft?_

Sera snickered, "naughty, naughty, if ya wanted to cop up a feel of my arse ya coulda done it any time luv. Don't need to close yer eyes and pretend it's an accident..."

"W-what?!" Eis's eyes snapped open and shot down to her hands, "fuck! I didn't mea-I swear! It was an accid-" She subconsciously trailed to the bountiful mounds hanging in front of her face, _fuck, fuck, fuck!_ She squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could, "I'm sorry!" The laughter both annoyed and soothed her, _this fucking Red Jenny is driving me mental!_ She dropped her hands and clutched the sides of her legs instead, bunching up the tattered breeches and squeezing for her dear life as she desperately willed herself calm.

_Control,_ she chanted, _control, stay sane, stay calm, this is no big deal,_ her palms felt incredibly clammy and irritated her immensely. Something wet and slimy trailed along her neck, _it's a bug, yes. Must be, has to be. Fucking better be, _clear cut images of Sera licking up her neck flooded her mind, _no! Don't fucking imagine reality! I mean it's not reality, _she growled frustratedly. _Fuck sake! __We have to focus on survival!_ With great caution she slid her hands up the archer's sides and stopped at what felt to be her shoulders, "S-Sera... We need to sleep and get some much-needed rest. We have to save our energy," she felt the muscles stiffen and tense under her hands, _I know she'll be disappointed but..._

Sera huffed, promptly climbed off and silently dressed, she folded the second vest and laid her head down on it, her back facing the mage. The tension hung thick in the air and Eis sighed, reluctantly laying down behind her, _can't she tell I only want her to be safe...? We don't know where we are, we need to conserve as much as we can._ She attempted to wrap her arm around the archer's waist until her hands were promptly slapped away, _great, she's really pissed off._ She sat up and stared at the flickering fire, then the remains of the nug. _Worked so well together and I had to go and fuck it all up. Survival? What a pathetic excuse,_ her eyes full of regret and shame, she gazed at the tense archer's back. _I'm __just __a coward._


	14. Victory

Week hiatus of writing, hope to have a new chapter up on Sunday. Hope you enjoy this chapter 'til then.

**Sera's P.O.V.**

* * *

There was an oddly familiar feeling to this current predicament Sera found herself in. Shivers? _Mmm,_ moist heat between her thighs, taut nipples? _Exciiiiited!_ Feather-light touches and sparks traveled along her nerves, _know what this is..._ So why were her teeth chattering if it was what she so obviously knew what this feeling was? "Hey," she mumbled irritatedly.

"Hi," came the curt reply. _Smart-ass. Don't think you'll get away so easily._

"Next time yer gon' fuck me, wake me up first."

"W-what?! Sera I wasn't...!"

"It doesn't count if I'm asleep. You still owe me two-"

"**Sera!** I wasn't doing 't-that'... I was keeping you warm, idiot!" _What?_ Eis was firmly pressed into her back and when she looked down, she saw faint sparks weaving around the mage's fingers as they trailed along her stomach. Her eyes glanced forward at the crackling fire, it's embers but a sad memory of the warmth it once gave. "I tried to keep the fire lit all night but ran out of things to throw in. Decided I'd try to keep you warm like this..."

"Zap me, really? Why didn't you just wake me up, ya daft tit? Coulda just moved 'round."

"I-ah..." Eis stiffened then sighed, "didn't think of that, that would've worked better too..." Sera grinned and rolled on her back, a mischievous glint dancing in her eyes as she stared at the mage. "Sera, **no**."

"What! Didn't say anything!"

Trevelyan shook her head and smiled, patting Sera's head as she stood, "come on, we need to keep moving and find another spot to camp." She walked to the entrance of the cave, "the wind's died down a lot," she silently observed the archer get up and put the second vest on. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" The mage averted her gaze to the ground and Sera strode to her, patting her rear end and grinning, "whatever it is don't worry 'bout it luv. If I dunno why yer apologizin' then it's no big deal, yeah? Soooo you're forgiven for whatever."

Eis smiled sadly, "forgiveness, or forgetting?"

"Mmm..." she hummed thoughtfully, "both, wouldn't forget if I didn't forgive." Looking outside and paling at the dreaded sight she sighed, "c'mon, let's get this shit over with." Sera took shelter behind the mage as they stepped out, the cold biting her toes as she sank into the snow. _Fuck, friggin', fuckin'... Ugh I hate being cold._ Her eyes glanced to the mage's back, shoulders relaxed and completely comfortable with the crisp atmosphere. It was then she noticed something wove between her fingers and she looked down, _what the?_ She grinned when she looked up and saw Eis's ears flushed red, "yer a real piece of work, know that?"

"W-what?" Eis coughed and hesitantly looked behind her, clearly embarrassed.

"All tough and phwoar blastin' bitches away, and here you are. Redder than a spanked arse just coz yer holding my hand." _We better have some victory sex when we make it outta here alive though._

"Shut up! It's to keep you warm!"

Sera laughed, "oh yeah, I can definitely feel-" she yelped when a sudden surge of electricity shot through her and soon warmth circulated her body, "hey! Don't just zap me without warning first, Sparky!" She saw Eis's shoulders shake and heard her pathetic attempt to hold her laughter, "tch, not funny..."

"You're right," obvious mirth laced the mage's tone, "know what is though? Your face. If laughter is the best medicine, your face must be curing the world."

"Hey! Yeah well, you have a very sympathetic face!"

"What? It's not a game of insults if you compl-"

"It's got everyone's sympathy," Sera grinned as Eis's hand squeezed hers, _hehe gotcha!_

"You know, I'll never forget when we first met..." _Yeah me neither, you were fuckin' scary..._ Sera was captivated by Eis's affectionate smile when she turned to look at her, _used to think you were a heartless bitch too._ The mage leaned in and kissed her tenderly, then parted with a cocky smirk spread across her face, _huh?_ "Though I'll keep trying."

"Hey!" Trevelyan laughed as Sera punched her shoulder playfully. _Never mind, still a bitch!_

"Should have seen the gullible look on your face, you ate up every thing."

"Yeah well... Your face makes onions and blind kids cry!" Eis laughed and kissed her again, as they traveled along both exchanged clever insults for what seemed like an eternity until the archer slowed down, muscle spasms and teeth chattering in a desperate attempt to generate heat.

"Shit," Eis looked into the distance, "doesn't seem to be anywhere we can stop to camp either..."

"Just keep movin', I'm fine Teetness."

"No you're not," Trevelyan unclasped Sera's second vest then knelt down, "get on my back and wrap the vest around you to shield yourself."

"Ya bloody daft? You're injured, lungs and stomach. Extra weight gon' kill you. Just-"

"Stop arguing and get on my fucking back!" Sera crossed her arms and glared at the mage, adamant about not moving. "Sera," Eis raked her hand through her hair and sighed, concern etched in her voice, "I don't want you to freeze, I can keep you warm and I'm fine. I haven't coughed in a while and the wound is sealed." _All diplomatic and shite huh? Still not gon' convince me,_ the archer brushed past her and forced one leg in front of the other, gritting her teeth in an attempt to stop the chattering. "Sera!" She ignored the mage and pressed on, _ain't gon' kill you, idiot. Know you aren't okay._ "Fuck sake, why do you always have to be so difficult?" Eis muttered under her breath, forgetting about Sera's hearing sensitivity.

As Trevelyan ran and caught up to her the wind picked up and Sera hugged herself, shrugging the hand that gently tugged on her shoulder, "piss off Frosty, just keep fuckin' movin'." Suddenly she was lifted off her feet and she growled, fisting Trevelyan's shirt, "put me down daft tit! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Stop being stubborn a-"

"You are too!"

"With good reason to be," Eis closed her eyes and soon electricity flowed throughout Sera's body along with the lingering warmth, her eyes shuttered close in content before they snapped open, glaring at the smirking mage. "Clearly that felt good for you, and as I've said I'm fine. If at any point in time I get tired I promise I'll let you know and put you down, deal?"

Sera averted her gaze downwards and slackened her hold on the mage's shirt, grumbling "fine..." _Does feel nice, can't complain..._ She felt lips press to the top of her head and she hid her face in Eis's chest, blocking it from the bitter-cold wind. The sparks igniting her nerves soon felt pleasurable, and the heat generated was piling in one certain place. She rubbed her thighs together and Eis stopped, worried, "are your legs still cold? I ca-"

"**No**," Sera's voice was muffled in the shirt, _this stupid daft tit, always turning me on without knowing it,_ "keep movin', I'm fine. More than fine," she fought to keep the huskiness out of her voice, _she'll stutter like an idiot if she knew her fancy magic shite's doin' this to me. Then she'll never fuckin' touch!_ The current gradually grew stronger and soon the heat in the junction of her thighs was too much to bear, she grumbled frustratedly and Eis stopped again.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"_Yes,_" she breathed in the mage's neck, and rubbed her thighs once more as her voice took on a raspy tone, "keep fuckin' m-" she felt Trevelyan shudder and suddenly the sparks were cut off, _fuck no! Did she find out?!_ The hold slackened and Sera was promptly dropped in the snow, "ow! What the hell, don't just drop me without war-" her head snapped up, dread filling her as she saw Eis's eyes turn hollow and her body slump to the ground. "Piss! What the fuck?!" She scrambled and shook the mage's shoulders, "oi! Wake up! What the fuck's wrong?!" It was then she noticed the dark circles surrounding Eis's eyes.

"_I tried to keep the fire lit all night..."_

"Bloody daft stupid dense twat, didn't you promise you'd tell me if you got tired?!" Sera hooked the mage's arm around her neck then wrapped her other arm around the waist and struggled to lift her up, her right shoulder protesting at the strain. She forced herself to move forward, sweat steadily pouring from her forehead as she climbed up the steep hill. The hollow eyes flashed before her but she promptly forced the fear down, a distant memory replaying in the back of her mind.

"_Yer eyes look creepy."_

"_Oh. It's a temporary side effect."_

"_Why do they look that way?"_

"_I have very little magic circulating in my body right now, and magic is my life-force, my energy."_

Sera glanced worriedly at the mage, "idiot... Daft tit, stupid, weren't you s'posta be the smarty pants of us two? Why'd you push yourself so damn much? Now I gotta carry both our heavy arses anyways," she looked up and noticed a fire pit hiding behind a rock, she heaved them up and stared at it then sniffed, "still smell the smoke, recent?" Her eyes lit up with hope and with renewed energy she crossed the narrow path of the two mountains, her knees nearly buckling in excitement when she saw the vast camp below. "**Fuck yes!**" She cheered loudly, _those mother fuckers better have heard me! _The archer rushed the descent to the camp, her heart squeezing and happy tears freezing at the corner of her eyes, _here I come victory sex__!_

* * *

Sera stirred awake to the sound of singing and she groaned, rolling in her cot and clutching her head. She stared at the empty cot across from her, _where'd Teetness go?_ A shudder passed through her, _need her to warm me up,_ she snickered, _who woulda thought Frosty'd be a bed-warmer?_ Sera exited the tent and blearily rubbed her eyes, _what the?_ There was a large crowd and she couldn't see anything, she looked around until she saw Bull and ran over to him, tapping his arm and pointing to his shoulders. The qunari grinned and nodded, promptly lifting her up to give her a better view of what was going on. She tapped his horns and shouted so he could hear, "oi, why's everyone gathered 'round and singing?"

Several of the clerics and soldiers looked back, annoyed at the intrusion. Sera flipped her middle finger and stuck her tongue out, _deal with it, pricks._ Iron Bull merely laughed, "fuck if I know. Was with my crew until all this started. She looks like she's gonna blow a fuse though," _huh?_ Sera squinted, _oh yeah she looks real red. Wonder why?_ When the chanting stopped Sera strained to hear what the Mother told the mage before parting but the breathing and movement among the crowd made it difficult to discern the words. _Whatever it was, Frosty looks weird now._ She glared as she saw Solas walk up to Eis, _what's Baldy want?_ The two parted from the crowd and Sera found herself curious, tapping Bull's shoulder to indicate to go back down.

When she hopped off she was about to make way for the two mages until she felt an armoured hand grab her wrist, effectively stopping her. Her head snapped to the offender, "oi leggo! Yer friggin' col-ah..." Sweat immediately trickled from her forehead at the intense ominous glare she received. _What the fuck did I do?!_ Cassandra stared silently and this only ramped up Sera's nervousness, she chewed her lip and tried to utter a plea to live. Suddenly she was enveloped by a crushing hug from the warrior and she tapped the Seeker's shoulder, "_oi_," she wheezed, "_can't breathe..._"

"Sorry," guilt filled the Seeker's eyes as she immediately released Sera, "I... Just wanted to thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

"For bringing the Herald back. And coming back, both of you, in one piece."

"Oh," Sera scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "wasn't really thanks to me. Team work, yeah? She helped me I helped her."

"Nonetheless, it was because both of you persevered and fought to keep each other alive," Cassandra turned around, hiding her blush and smile, "you have something precious, make it worth it. Be happy."

The archer grinned gleefully, "you cagey, boxed up, prissy romantic!"

"Ugh," the Seeker muttered as she hastily walked away, "no need to tell anyone that..." Sera laughed and folded her hands behind her head, _who woulda known? First Teetness and now Cassy, not as buttoned up as both of 'em play. _Inhaling, Sera noticed a familiar scent gradually growing stronger and glanced in the direction it was coming from, a mischievous glint dancing in her eyes and her stomach stirring pleasantly. _I'm gon' get what I want__,_ she grinned, _viiiiiiictory seeeeeeeex!_ Sera pivoted on her heel and instantly ran back to her tent, snickering when she heard the footsteps quicken and rush behind her. The mage faintly called out to her, worried, _this is gon' be such an awesome surprise!_

Entering her tent she quickly shut the tent flaps to buy herself some time, then hastily stripped down and tossed the clothing underneath the cot. She hopped in and pulled the pelts up, groaning when she accidentally punched herself in the nose during the rush, _fuck sake, why do I always do that?_ Her back facing the tent entrance she stilled her breath and desperately tried not to burst into laughter when she heard the mage stumble inside, "Sera?! What's wrong, what did I do? I don't understand why did you run- fuck, did I do something again? What di-"

_Holy piss she's gonna shite a new breach out! _"Teetness," she tried her best to sound miserable and cold, faking the chattering in her teeth, "sup-p-er c-c-cold... Come in, warm me up?"

"_Fuck_," Eis muttered under her breath, "_she's sick..?_" The mage walked to her immediately and bent over, propping her hands on either side of Sera's waist as she inspected the archer's face, "you're pale," she leaned lower, "sweating too... Idiot, why were you outside if you're sick?!"

"Heard s-s-inging... Got curious," Sera huffed impatiently, "get in already!"

"Hold on, let me go see if I can get a bucket of water and cloth to-"

_Oh for fuck's sake! _Sera rolled on her back and glared at the mage, "**in. Now.**"

"Yes ma'am," Eis gulped, and waited till the archer rolled back on her side. She gingerly lifted the pelts and slid in, her eyes never leaving Sera's face. When she shifted and squeezed in tightly because of the lack of space, Sera grinned, _she's burnin' up... Did she notice?_ "Y-you're..." _Stuttering's a good sign that she knoooows!_ "S-so-erm... This is-" the mage sighed and buried her face in the crook of Sera's neck, quietly whispering "_I'm glad you're alive._" Her hand trailed up Sera's arm and along her shoulder, planting a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. The archer purred contentedly, _honey tongue's pretty bold despite knowin' I'm ass-naked, _she hummed as light sparks traveled along wherever the mage touched. "Warming up?" It seemed a genuine question and this stumped Sera, _what the...? _Something was amiss, it didn't feel right.

Trevelyan's hand wandered lower and slid between Sera's shoulder blades who arched her back and mewled softly in response. She felt the mage stiffen and stop immediately, "fuck sake c'mon... Don't stop now Sparky..."

A sharp intake of air, _she lost her courage huh? Bummer..._ "S-Sera..." _There's the stuttering again, ugh,_ _so close too,_ "are you b-by any chance... N-n-n-hmm," she released a shaky breath and steeled herself, "naked?" _NOW she finds out?!_

Sera propped herself up on her elbow and twisted as far as the limited space allowed her to, "ya mean ya didn't know? I thought you were burnin' up 'cause ya found out!"

"W-what?! No I d-didn't know!" Eis reeled off the cot and her upper body crashed on the ground, groaning and clutching her head as she looked up at the grinning archer.

"Can't say I mind this view," Sera waggled her eyebrows, the mage's legs were still on the cot and spread wide as she propped herself up with her elbows. The pelts slid down as the archer sat up then fully rotated to face Eis and her eyes grew larger with each passing second. Her face invented new shades of red and Sera laughed, "what? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." _This time she hasn't shut her ey-oh there she goes._ Eis snapped her head in a different direction and crawled back, her legs uncomfortably hitting the ground with a thud, _ooh that had to hurt_. Her mouth opened and closed to try and utter sounds but failed to, _jeez I can smell the smoke comin' out her ears._

"S-Sera... If you're feeling u-unwell, why are you n-naked?"

The archer laughed, "daft tit, I'm not sick. Did this on purpose to get a rise outta ya. Thought I'd get lucky too but," she hopped off the cot and reached underneath it to pull the clothes out, "don't think we'll be getting anywhere huh?" She couldn't stop the disappointment seeping into her voice and she grimaced at the mage's guilty expression. _Piss, didn't mean to make her feel bad 'bout it._

"Sorry..." It was so quiet that even with her heightened hearing Sera barely picked it up.

"S'alright, if you're uncomfy then you're uncomfy. Not gon' force ya to do somethin' you don't wanna do, yeah? I can wait," regret filled her immediately as she uttered the last words, _fuck... Can I actually? What if she takes a fuckin' decade?! She didn't even touch me when I was out cold for an entire fuckin' month! Ugh this sucks..._ Sera sighed and raked her fingers through her hair, then extended her hand to help the mage up. Eis accepted the offer then stood silently and averted her gaze, reluctant in making eye-contact. "It's alright. Look," Sera slid her hands behind Eis's neck and rested her forehead against the mage's, "at me." Growling when the mage shook her head in refusal, the elf claimed her lips possessively, _if you won't believe me then believe this._

When she parted she grinned in victory at Eis's half-lidded heated gaze, "takes time, yeah? Said I'll wait, said it's alright. So cheer up," she poked the mage's ribs lightly and smirked at the twitch and quiet squeak, "yer frowny face's so ugly that when you cry your tears will run up yer face."

"Heh..." The snicker was low, soft, and Eis smirked, "we're really doing this now?"

"Yep. Your face is-" Sera was promptly hushed by hungry lips sucking on hers, she groaned then wove her fingers through Eis's stiff hair and tugged roughly when the mage parted to bite on her neck. "**Fuck**, not that I'm-_hah-_complainin' but where did thi_shite_ come from?" Trevelyan smirked as she nipped and sucked at the meaty junction of the neck and shoulder, growling when she felt fingernails digging into her scalp. _Switched fucking fast again! What the fuck?!_ The mage's hands lowered and cupped her rear-end before lifting and quickly sliding her hands under her thighs, holding Sera up with ease. _Where'd this fuckin' strength come from too?!_ Eis started walking towards the cot, balancing on one leg while she kicked the pelts to the ground and smoothed them out, _multi-tasker, kissin' and makin' the fuckin' bed at the same time. _Sera chuckled huskily, "I'm impressed, _Lady Herald's _got skills. Get this from one of your books?"

Trevelyan grunted and nipped roughly before replying, a crisp timbre in her tone, "shut up."

_Confident and bossy now huh?_ The archer grinned proudly as Eis lowered her on the make-shift bed, rewarding her by sneaking her hands under her shirt and lightly raking her nails down the mage's stomach. The breathy moan and the way the mage's eyes crackled with such intense electricity was frighteningly captivating, _so fucking scary and phwoar and pretty... _The musky scent intensified and nearly drove Sera mad with desire, her hands desperately yanked Trevelyan's shirt up before she was stopped. "_Fuuuck,_ **why**?!"

"L-let..." Eis closed her eyes and gulped, _what's wrong with her? She better not be thinking of stopping now._ When she opened her eyes the crystal blue shone with clear resolve, "allow me to focus on you. To p-please you, if you'll let me...?"

"Oh, yeah," Sera's hands instantly dropped and she grinned shamelessly, "fuck me to your heart's content," she snickered and waggled her eyebrows playfully, "_Your Worship_."

Trevelyan's face flushed as she leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss before whispering, "how in the world did I fall for such a vulgar elf? A mystery for the ages..."

Sera's ears perked, _fa-_ "fuck!" Sparks coursed through her body as the hesitant but determined mage's hands explored underneath the clothes, _barely doing shite and this turned on?_ Her hands clutched the pelts below her and she chewed her lip, breathy moans escaping from her parted lips as the current grew stronger. Trevelyan's hands brushed the underside of her breasts and she inhaled sharply, _oh for fuck's sake can't she just-_ and slowly slid over, kneading them experimentally, "_shiiiiit..."_

Eis parted the vests to the sides then eased the shirt up slightly and leaned down, placing brief kisses in seemingly random locations on the archer's abdomen. _Fucking amazing..._ She glanced up and blushed when she noticed Sera's heated gaze watching her then averted her eyes, "uh... C-could I perhaps..."

"Just spit it out, don't keep me fucking waiting with all this fucking teasing you're doing Frosty."

"Y-yes ma'am. Sit up for me, please," _manners? From her? _Sera bit her tongue and tried not to smirk as she complied, watching the embarrassed mage fumble with the vests. _Oh hoho, this is just too precious._ Trevelyan cursed every time her fingers stumbled with the neck clasps, and she glared at the archer when she desperately struggled not to laugh... And failed. "**Don't**." A snicker, "I'm warning you," a chuckle, "I'm serious, or you wo-"

"Pbbbftttt," Sera collapsed in a fit of giggles and laid back down, rolling side to side and holding her ribs. Her lungs ached for air and when she stopped to attempt to breathe once more, one look at the glaring mage was all it took to set her off again. "I can't h-h_eeelp_," she wheezed, "it luv!" Trevelyan sat back and crossed her legs with a huff, "awww c'mon, I'm sorry," the look the mage flashed her clearly conveyed 'I know you're not'."You're right. I'm not," she chuckled and leaned in, distracting the mage with a kiss as her hands deftly shirked off the vests with ease. She parted to pull her undershirt over her head, grinning at the gaping mage. "Gon' stare all day or put that mouth to better use?" _This always gets her,_ pride filled the archer, _s'like seein' me naked is a fuckin' __new __discovery every time or somethin'._

"R-right, sorry..." Eis glanced down then back at the expectant elf, "uh, what do I do now?"

"You daft? What ya did before, whatever ya feel like. Touch 'n' kiss 'n' stuff."

"I want it to feel good for you though," Eis clenched her teeth and averted her gaze, "I've no idea what to do. I need you to guide me."

Sera's heart constricted and her stomach fluttered, _pricks I dated in the past only cared 'bout themselves... _She slid her hands around Trevelyan's neck and leaned in, touching foreheads as she stared into the curious yet nervous orbs. _She do__n't__ stare like __I'm __a piece of meat, she's different,_ the elf grinned affectionately, "trust me when I say that anything you do feels good, luv. Takes time and practice, yeah?" She swept her tongue along Eis's bottom lip before brushing her mouth over, a feeling of nostalgia and warmth filled her as she pulled them to lay back on the pelts. _Never felt this way before,_ she smirked as she parted, _must be magic. _"I'll prove it to ya," she clasped Trevelyan's hand and guided them to her breasts, her eyes shuttering closed and moaning lowly at the contact as she whispered, "trust your instincts."

* * *

Skin set ablaze, lightning dancing along her nerves, heady gasps and muttered curses filled the silence in the tent. Darkness blanketed them and the only source of light were the tiny little sparks weaving around Eis's fingers as she explored the archer's body. "_Hypnotizing,_" the mage breathed, _huh?_ "If I had known touching you was this addicting and your reactions this captivating I would've done this long ago..."

Sera chuckled, "'bout damn time, too... Been waiting for-_fucking_-ever for this," she glanced down and growled, the way the sparks flickered and illuminated the mage's eyes sent all desire straight to her core. The buzzing in her stomach intensified and her heart squeezed painfully, _fuck, I can't wait for her any longer,_ her back arched as another surge shot up her spine, white-searing pleasure temporarily blinded her and her hands trailed up to weave in the mage's hair. _If she can't see how badly I fucking want her she's fucking blind._ "Can't take it anymore," she pulled Eis in and kissed her passionately then whispered vehemently, "**_fuck_**_ me already._" The way the lightning crackled in the mage's eyes as she grinned wolfishly did nothing to appease the burning ache between Sera's thighs. _You're driving me fucking insane, you fucking Frostitute!_

"As you wish, my lady."

_Fucking with the fucking manners again and the fu-_ "_uhn... Shit..._" Trevelyan tentatively pressed her fingers against the tights and seemingly marveled at the touch, _she's doin' her __damn__ 'I just discovered how to-'_ "**fuck!**" Her hips bucked when the mage experimentally stroked feather-light circles, "tights. **Off**. _Now-__hah__.._. Uncomfy as all hell bein' wet with 'em on," she no longer waited for the mage, her hands darted down and she lifted her hips, hastily pushing the tights down and kicking them away when Eis helped pull them to her ankles.

With what little light the sparks offered Sera found herself desperately searching the mage's face when she heard the sharp intake of breath, _shit her eyes... _The hues meshed and switched again, the blue crackled as the violet crystallized and reflected the dancing of the sparks. Trevelyan grinned as her eyes trailed up the archer's body and stared into her eyes. _They're all I think about,_ her stomach stirred, _the first thing I see in my mind is those fucking eyes of yours..._

"Ready?" The question seemed aimed more at Eis herself than Sera, she grinned and nodded as the mage steadied herself on one elbow and hesitantly trailed her other hand down to her core. She buried her face in the crook of Sera's neck and breathed shakily, stopping just before her fingers made it. _Fuck sake, please don't stop now Frosty, fuck, fuck,_ the fingers pulled away and she groaned impatiently, _fuck! C'mon!_ "I'm sorry..." _You've done so friggin' much, why stop now?!_ Despite the obvious disappointment and the frustration welling up her chest, Sera bit her tongue and shook her head.

"It's alright, luv. Don't worry, yeah?" She wove her fingers through Eis's hair and pulled her in for a brief kiss, "always next time." _She needs to get the fuck out so I can deal with this myself __though__. _"You did real good. Reeeaaal good," she wagged her eyebrows playfully and smirked as the mage snickered quietly.

"Believe me, with how honest you are even I could tell."

"So then why'd ya stop?" Her heart dropped as she blurted out the question, _shit don't wanna seem like I'm pressuring her,_ "curious is all. What's buggin' you most 'bout this all, luv?"

Eis smiled sadly, "I'm afraid..." _Of what?_ The mage sighed and chewed the corner of her lip, "I'm afraid you'll regret it. Me touching you that is."

"**What.**" Sera couldn't help but laugh, "luv, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Is your arse jealous of the amount of shit your mouth just spewed out?"

Trevelyan's mouth gaped open as she stared at Sera incredulously, "what the fuck?! No to answer your question it's not jealous!" She hesitantly glanced down then back up at the razor-sharp slits, "I take it then... You wouldn't regret it...?"

"**Fuck **no," Sera grabbed Eis's hand and pressed it firmly against her core, grinning as the mage flushed and inhaled sharply, "tell me, does that _feel_ like regret to you?" _Coz it feels fucking amazing to me,_ she repressed a moan as the mage shook her head, "good, don't make me ask again Teetness. Hate begging. Go on, hurry up!"

"Yes ma'am." Trevelyan glanced down then back at Sera, and tentatively slid her fingertips in. The archer shifted her hips up in an attempt to bring the fingers in, her body twitching and shuddering with anticipation. A drawn out shaky moan replaced the tense silence and Eis relaxed a little, marveled by how a simple action could elicit such a strong response. "I-I'm..." _What now?_ Sera growled impatiently, _I swear if she stops again I am going to fucking steal someone's arrows to stuff her arse with._ The mage exhaled shakily, "a-all the way in," she said it with such astonishment and fascination that Sera couldn't help but snicker until the sudden twitching of her body replaced that with pure pleasure.

With an experimental roll of her hips Sera gasped, _yep, yep she is most definitely in,_ "fuck..." She lifted her head and dropped it with a soft thud in the make-shift pillows, groaning frustratedly, "m-move already."

"Move what?"

_Frig's sake if I didn't know her I'da thought she's been teasin' me,_ "yer fingers, _fuck_ yes like that," the building current was overwhelming and rapid, the elf's body kept arching and writhing at the onslaught of sparks circulating her system. Her hands clutched the pelts below her, chewing her lip and constantly muttering curses as her mind desperately tried to make sense of the surge blinding her. Suddenly frigid cold filled her, contrasting to the moist heat and she felt freezing lips press in to the thundering pulse point of her neck. _Too much, too fucking much!_ Her body moved of its own accord to the rhythm of the mage's fingers, and Sera's eyes shot open, curious to see what the hell was going on. "Wh-_hah_-t are you doin'," her throat parched and raspy, _the fuck's that mist?_ "Y-you seriously usi-"

"Yes," Eis chuckled darkly and leaned in, lightning eyes crackling and dancing with mischief, "ice magic."

"_Bitch,_" Sera gasped, "y'know I fucking hate m-_ah_-gic!"

"Ah, my apologies," the mage grinned and the intense cold disappeared, _shit can't believe I'm thinkin' this but it felt fuckin' good when she actually-_ instead it was replaced with a burst of electricity and successfully pushed Sera straight over the edge. Wave after overwhelming wave assaulted all of her senses and her mouth hung open, a silent scream as she choked and gasped at the searing pleasure blinding her. Vague chuckles registered in her mind as her body fell limp against the pelts, sweat cloaking every inch of her skin. Her eyes blearily focused on the mage before her and she smirked, _I'm so fuckin' on to you._

"Wipe that smug grin off your fuckin' face. I still hate magic."

Eis leaned in and tenderly kissed her, still smirking proudly at her accomplishment, "that's okay," she whispered, "I still love you." Both of their eyes widened in utter shock at the unexpected declaration, _wait..._

_WHAT?!_


	15. Realization

**Author Question:** Regarding the 'journal' entries (where either Eis or Sera write in the diary) I was thinking of making that in the center to better differentiate the story and the journal rather than line breaks (for those times where I only have 1 line in the journal, then the story, then another line in the journal, etc). I was also thinking of doing something like this if the whole center thing becomes bothersome, that way it also simulates y'know, Eis writing on lines in her book, but I also thought how annoying this may become should there be really long entries.

Lol. Anyways, I was hoping if I could grab some opinions regarding that to help me make up my own mind, what do you personally think looks best? So far I like the 'center' portion (especially with how the next chapter looks, only 1/4 done at the moment. It may be easier to form an opinion for chapter 16 though). Well, sit, relax, and hope you enjoy!

P.S. The first centered word is not part of the journal, it's merely there for emphasis :P

**Eis's P.O.V.**

* * *

It wasn't often the ice mage would sing, but today was an exception. All she could do was sing, to herself only that is. It was roughly along the lines of modern day rap and akin to screamo. The song's title? Fuck. Dedicated to? Herself of course, who else? Lo and behold the mage's singing prowess!

_**FUCK.**_

_Fuck, fucker, fucking, fuuuuuuu-haaaahhhhhuuuuck! Shit, fuck, FUCK!_

She groaned and repeatedly slammed her forehead into a post, grabbing fistfuls of her hair and kneeling down as another wave of nausea swept over her. _Why the fuck did I blurt that out?! And the look in her eyes..._ Her stomach churned and her hands flew over her mouth as she inhaled desperately for the frigid air. Scanning her surroundings she found comfort that she was alone, she hid from patrols and most importantly the elf. _Rather __face that bloody dragon__ than her right now, _she blanched at the thought, _fuck, __dragon__? Really? _She sighed, _come on __it's not that bad Eis... Sera surely didn't mind, right? Perhaps she feels the same, except your dumb ass decided to run the fuck away as soon as you blurted those cursed words out._

Her hands dropped to the ground and her head hung low, _now what do I do? She's got the wrong impression, the misunderstanding that's bound to happen now will cost me._ "Ugh..." Another wave of nausea, _maybe she'll forget?_ A flicker of hope, _she forgets really easily, and I'm sure this is just a joke to her!_ Eis jumped up and slammed her fist into her palm, relief washing over her as she head back to the tent. _Wait, so what do I say?_ She shook her head, _I'll figure it out when I get there. _

With a spring in her step and feeling lighter than before, she opened the tent flaps, stepped inside, turned around to close them, and hesitated to face Sera. _Just turn again. You just did it, come on. Pivot the foot. Or step. Something?_ Her eyes dropped to her feet, _move! What the fuck is wrong with you? She'll think you're weird!_ Realization hit her, _she hasn't said anything,_ anxiety welled up inside, _before I turned, she was sitting on the pelts still..._ "Sera?" Silence. Now Trevelyan was really nervous to turn and face the rogue. _It must be done,_ she chanted in her head, _just get it over with. Turn. Turn, turn, turn, FUCKING TURN!_ Her body refused to listen to her and she sighed, her shoulders sank as she quietly mumbled, "I'm sorry..."

Silence. _This is unlike her, is she so stunned by my confession?_ Dread constricted her heart, _is she wondering how to turn me down? To tell me she doesn't feel the same?_ The worry was overwhelming Eis and she clenched her fists, forcing herself to shuffle her feet and turn. Her jaw dropped at the sight and she couldn't help but shout, "SHE'S ASLEEEEP?!" Sera snorted and startled awake, blearily wiping the drool from her mouth and wincing as she grabbed her stiff neck, muttering quiet curses.

_What the fuck?! How do you even fall asleep sitting like that?!_ Eis couldn't help but laugh, _only her, only she could pull something like that off,_ smiling affectionately, she strode over and knelt in front of the confused elf. _I had nothing to worry about, she doesn't even seem phased or differen__t__,_ her hands slid to the back of Sera's neck. Little sparks danced along her fingertips and she directed it deeper into the archer's muscles, "this should sooth the pain," and massaged small circles, "this to stretch out th-whoa!" Suddenly she found herself on her back with the archer hastily clambering on to her.

_W-What the..._ It took a few seconds for reality to stop spinning and re-assert itself, _she tackled me?_ Sera leaned lower, their lips barely brushing and the predator glint in her eyes made the mage's stomach twist and knot. "So..." Sera chuckled darkly, "love, eh?" _Oh fuck._ "Who woulda thought miss Herald Ice Queen would **love** an elf?" Eis tilted her head in confusion, _why does she sound skeptical? _

The mage placed her hands on Sera's shoulders and gave her a light push to create distance, "Sera..." _Her eyes a-_

"Shut it, you."

"Why don't you believe me?" _You never make sense!_

Sera snickered to mask the hurt still evident in her tone, "know why pricks usually say that? 'Oh course I luvya silly, saying it makes gettin' in between your legs that much easier!' Proved how ya really felt when ya turned tail and ran."

"**What.**" _That's her issue? Seriously? _"Sera, correct me if I'm wrong, but first of all we've both already done... 't-that' without this whole confession thing. Which leads to my next point, second of all I don't believe that's your real issue. What's actually wrong?" _Always hiding your real problem, so damn difficult with these games._

The archer's eyes narrowed disapprovingly and she hovered even lower, voice seething, "you're the one with the real issue." _Why is she avoiding the topic and why is she so pissed off at me?! Isn't this love business a good thing?! _Eis's temper flared and she pushed Sera off of her, standing and raising her hands in mock-surrender. _Of course. How could I not see it? The answer is clear as day._

"You know what? Fine. If me loving you is so fucking bad then forget I said anything, alright? I don't give a fuck anymore." Her eyes crackled with anger, "but just so we're clear, I'm not interested in just a sex thing. I deserve more respect than that, I'm not your **toy**," opening the tent flaps she turned to face the elf. "You could have just said you don't feel the same fucking way instead of playing this stupid game," she scoffed, "typical, as expected of a stupid Red Jenny," and with that, she shut the flaps and walked away. Bitterness and regret overwhelmed her along with the annoying nagging urges to cry, but she promptly shoved it down. _One issue solved,_ her heavy footsteps sank into the snow as she stomped over to the planning table, hands splayed along the map as she inspected the markings. One by one, her emotions shut off and soon she felt numb inside, indifferent as if nothing ever happened.

Scanning the camp she saw sick workers, dying soldiers, crying clerics, _"it's time we start believing in this world,"_ she chewed her lip as Mother Giselle's voice gently reprimanded her, _"it's all one world Herald. All that changes is our place in it." _Anger ebbed at the edges of her consciousness and she looked down at the map again, tracing her finger North, _never again,_ she clenched her teeth and declared quietly, "never again will I let you beat me, monster." _When I find this place Solas spoke of, I will get stronger and I **will** defeat Corypheus._

Her marked hand tingled and the painful sensation grew agonizingly fast, she cried out and cradled it close to her chest. _It isn't phantom pain from the earlier wound in Haven is it? This feels different... _Gritting her teeth, memories of the events flashed before her eyes and fear choked her, the horrid deformed magister staring through her as if he could see right into her soul, and smiled. _You're just like me._

"I'm nothing like you," Eis whispered.

_You want power. Give me your mind, your shape, and I will give you what you want._

The mage squeezed her marked hand tighter and swallowed the pained whimper, "I only want peace. To read my books and quietly practice my craft, or solve magical mysteries..."

_You don't honestly believe that, do you? I know you best, Trevelyan. After all, I am you._

The voice was getting to her and in desperate retaliation Eis punched the table then yelped, blushing slightly when she noticed the concerned onlookers. _Saved,_ embarrassed and ashamed she tried to act nonchalant as if nothing happened, "pack up and get ready to move out. We're heading North!" _Staying here for two days is long enough, we need to move __I'm not waiting for the fucking advisers anymore__. _She let go of her hand and walked through the whispering crowd, ignoring the painful tingling and the voice in the back of her mind. _Shut up, you will not have me. You will never be me._

* * *

As Eis journeyed forward she pulled her satchel to her front and dug inside it, grabbing her tattered journal and thin covered piece of lead. Unwrapping the cloth at the tip she began jotting down notes as she idly navigated up the beaten path.

9:41 Dragon Age Ferventis Thursday 11th

Corypheus claims to have entered the Golden City. He sees me as a threat because of the anchor, its original intended use was to help him enter the Fade. So why do I have it?

A headache throbbed in the center of her forehead and Eis sighed, _answers I feel will be difficult to __comprehend__. Why?_ She shook her head and glanced behind her, the main group slightly lagging behind. _I haven't seen her since last night._ Dread welled up in her stomach until she promptly forced it down, _even she wouldn't be careless about survival. She won't leave._ She chewed her lip and twirled the piece of lead in her fingers, _not that I care... _She continued writing absent-mindlessly to pass the time and occasionally checked behind her to make sure the group was following. Looking down at her journal she blushed, _what __the-what__ is __with__ this?!_

I love you, even though you aggravate the hell out of me. I hate you, then I love you. It's like I want to throw you off the cliff, and then rush to the bottom to catch you. Between our laughs, long talks, stupid fights and lame jokes, I fell in love with you, Sera. I wish you would just sneak up behind me, and tell me all the things I've been dying to hear.

Her face flushed a deeper red, _I've not been dying to hear _**_anything_**_! What is with this __ridiculous__ blas__ted __entry?!_ Her hand hovered over the lines to scratch them out but hesitated. Her pride demanded the sentences to be scribbled and burned, for the evidence to be effectively erased from existence. _Why does that __vulgar__ thief affect me this much? _She wrote without thinking once more.

Wouldn't it be the perfect crime, if I stole your heart and you stole mine?

Eis chuckled, _what on earth is wrong with me? If she saw this she'd __never let me live it down, I'm sure__._ Her hand hovered over the page as she contemplated, _what is love? An unexplainable phenomenon..._ She smirked as she wrote her definition.

**WHAT IS LOVE?**

A wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker.

_Since when has writing entries been this fun?_ Trevelyan grinned as she started drawing random and tangled scribbles, _I've gone bloody mad, I swear it. __I've lost my sanity__!_ She continued her definition and snickered at each new line.

**WHAT IS LOVE?**

In mathematics: An equation.

In history: A war.

In chemistry: A reaction.

In art: A heart.

In me: You.

Her heart dropped at the sudden realization as her pride desperately tried to deny it, _no matter what, I cannot shake __or deny__ these __feelings I have for her._ Looking behind her sadly she couldn't find the only person she cared to see, _what I __said__ was harsh, __I'm sure she's angry at me__..._ She sighed, _it's too late now__. _Looking down at the new absent-minded entry she smiled, _so true._

Let your love be my companion,

In the war against my pride.

With a quiet thud as the papers wrinkled within, Eis shut the tattered journal and stashed the things away in her satchel. Glancing beside her she was surprised to see a stoic elf walking along beside her, looking ahead and determined. _Ugh__,_ Trevelyan raked her hand through her hair, _definitely __not the elf I want to see._

"We are close," Solas muttered quietly, "this is the last hill. Can you feel the magical energy?"

The mage closed her eyes and focused, "there's... _Something..._ But I can't decipher it." With her curiosity peaked she dug her heels in the snow and ignored the aching sore muscles, rushing up the hill to figure out what this energy meant. Her jaw hung loosely as she stared at the fortress in awe and Solas smirked when he caught up with her.

"Skyhold."

Her head whipped towards the hedge mage, wanting to scream and berate him, _what the fuck! Why did you withhold this information until now?!_ And back to the fortress, immediately distracted by it's beauty, _that's fucking huge... _Her legs carried her forward and she found herself drawn to the energy, grinning madly as she got closer to the gate, _just you watch Corypheus. You'll have it coming soon._

* * *

_**FUCK.** Hey this feels familiar,_ Eis chuckled and regretted it immediately, cringing as pain radiated through her ribs. _Ugh, just when they've completely healed too..._ Trevelyan had been training all week, determined to get stronger than ever before and ignored the spectators surrounding her and Dorian. The Tevinter absolutely infuriated her and she figured hey, who better than to fight against your arch-nemesis right? Wrong. The tanned man smirked cockily and spun his staff, playing with it. _In a fight of fire versus ice, who would win?_

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with fire?"

"Tch," Eis wiped the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand and forced herself to stand up on unsteady legs, gripping her staff tightly. She tapped it and felt the energy flow through her, stretching out her marked hand and grinning at the panicked look in Dorian's eyes, "no, she told me I need'nt worry when I can freeze and snuff out the flame," she focused on the tevinter's staff, knowing he relied heavily on it as a catalyst. Before Dorian could react and let go, Trevelyan successfully froze the staff and his hands holding on to it, he yelped and glared at her.

"That's not playing fair, you know."

"Hah!" Eis grinned, her competitive spirit shining through as she rubbed it in the tevinter's face, "bet you can't melt my ice. It's a different wav-" Her mouth gaped open as she saw water trickle down, Dorian had a look of complete focus and steam rose from his body, _no way! He's raising his body temperature?!_ "Shit!" She rushed forward, _I have to end this!_ She rose her staff to block Dorian as he rotated his staff and aimed his strike for her head, _is he insane?! This is just practice! _She swallowed down the feelings of nausea as the intense heat radiated off the tanned mage's body.

Rotating the staff counter clockwise and sliding her left hand back to tuck the staff under her right armpit, she attempts to strike Dorian's neck. Blocking in time, the recoil of the staves banging nearly made her drop her weapon and she gritted her teeth, _he still has the smug smirk!_ She withdrew and shifted back, quickly pivoting her hips to the right to sweep her staff at the tevinter's ankles and knocking him down. _Got you!_ Rotating the staff she thrust downwards and hovered inches above Dorian's nose to signal an end to the round and seethed, "it's my victory, **vint**!" _Wipe that fucking cocky look off your face!_

Dorian let go of his staff and rose his hands to his face, smiling, "yes, you've made that quite clear," _he doesn't care about losing?_ The tanned mage's attitude always infuriated Eis, she's hated the man ever since she was forced to work with him to maintain Sera's health. He stood and dusted off his robes, "though I must say for someone supposedly ruthless and emotionless, you're quite the spitfire," his eyes sparkled as Eis visibly tensed, her temple twitching, _I hate him. _"I would have **never** guessed I'd get a rise out of you just by proving your ice does melt," he chuckled when Trevelyan's knuckles turned white from gripping her staff so tightly. Dorian waved his hand and bent down to pick up his staff, "a good sparring session, let's fight again sometime. Next time I won't go so easy."

"Bullshit," Eis muttered, "no way you were going easy..." The lingering doubts were promptly forced down, _no way, right? I refuse to be weaker than that man! Blasted Tevinters, all of them cocky little shits thinking they're the strongest in all of Thedas. _Her eyes crackled dangerously as she watched Dorian casually walk away, anger bubbling under her skin. She tried to keep the realization at bay, denying it in a fruitless attempt to save her pride. Scanning the crowd she knew she would have truly lost but the man spared her, _I don't need your pity, _**_vint_**_. One day I'll __prove I'm the strongest mage._

As the crowd dispersed she glanced up from the ring to look at the sky, her eyes briefly catching sight of something amiss. Looking back down, she quietly cursed at the heated stare when her eyes met the razor-sharp slits peering back. _Sera..._ She shook her head and turned around, _I must stay focused. __Training__ is what matters most __now__._ Setting her staff against the ring and grabbing a spare dull sword, she pointed to one of the nearby soldiers, "you. Fight me."

The soldier's eyes widened like large saucers, stuttering immediately, "m-m-me?" He waved his hands in front of him, "I'm not a good fighter milady, I'd not be a challenge for you I'm sure." Eis sighed and raked her hand through her hair, _I've never fought with a __bloody __sword you fool. _She bit her lip, trying to force the words out though her pride demanded silence. Feeling a pebble hit her head she whirled around, eyes flashing dangerously at the offender.

Sera stood with her hands on her hips on the other side of the ring, grinning. _When did she get down here? That was fast,_ Eis looked and saw the window open, _she climbed off the roof?!_ Her mouth gaped slightly as she watched the rogue inspect and pull out two dull daggers, _is she __insane__?! I have no chance against her!_ The way Sera sauntered towards her, a mischievous glint in her eyes sent heat pooling in the pits of Eis's stomach and she shook her head, clenching her teeth, _focus! Shit this is exactly why I don't stand a chance... Unfair, dirty tricks Sera!_

Snickering and twirling one of the daggers, Sera tosses it in the air and skillfully grabs it by the hilt, "getting hot and bothered, Your Worship?" The mage's temper flared and she rushed forward, _I'll teach __you__ a lesson __for mocking me! _Sloppily thrusting the sword forward she opted for a quick horizontal sweep when the rogue merely side-stepped out of the way, still juggling with her daggers and grinning. _Wipe that fucking grin off!_ The rogue crossed the daggers in an X-pattern and caught Trevelyan's blade just past the cross-guard, deflecting it and pushing it down as she stepped closer. _Shit, shit, fuck!_

Sera's face hovered inches away from her as she whispered, "now it's **my** victory." Panicked, Eis dropped the sword then shuffled back and slammed her fist downwards into her palm. The ice mist swirled around her hands and she was desperate to save her wounded pride, _I refuse to lose, I won't lose to anyone ever again! _Sera tossed the daggers to the ground and rushed forward, tackling the mage and pinning her hands away from each other. The elf yelped as the intense cold bit her fingers and let go immediately, rubbing her palms together and blowing on them. "Fuck," she muttered then glared at Eis, "the fuck's wrong with you, daft tit? Why the hell are you so pissed off?" She gritted her teeth, "that fancy magic shite woulda been fine with Moustache since he can stop you, but wha'bout me?"

Eis stared at her blankly, the weight behind her words came crashing down, _if I had cast that spell..._ She guiltily averted her gaze and her eyes trailed down at Sera sitting on her hips. Noticing the new crowd behind Sera, she shifted uncomfortably, "off, Sera."

"No. Tell me what the hell i-"

"I don't give a f- look, everyone is watching," Trevelyan whispered vehemently, "and it is none of their business. Off. We will discuss this matter further in my chambers."

"No, we won't. We will 'discuss' this 'matter' fucking now!" _Quit questioning me you st-_

"What is going on here?" Eis and Sera began sweating bullets in synchrony as they exchanged silent glances, the ominous aura accompanying the booming voice was enough to strike fear at the heart of any monster. The mage plastered on a fake reassuring smile and looked up at the disgruntled warrior, _w__e're so screwed if I can't sell this._

"I assure you, I have everything under control Seeker. Sera was teaching me the basics of sword-play and it got a little out of hand."

"A _little_," Sera scoffed, and Eis glared at her in an attempt to tell her to shut up, _she'll lecture us if Sera opens her mouth._ She propped herself up on her elbows and the archer clambered off, standing up and offering her hand to help Eis up. The mage ignored it and independently got up, determined to make a point, _I'm not so weak to need help standing on my own two feet, I don't need any help at all._

"Herald, if you need assistance then I am more than willing to extend my own advice and expertise. However may I ask why a mage is interested in learning how to fight with a sword?" Cassandra's eyes narrowed skeptically, _well shit, now what do I say?_

"In case if she runs out her fancy magic shite," Sera quipped, "said she wanted to learn cuza that." Turning around then shrugging her shoulders she folded her hands behind her head and started to walk away, mirth evident in her tone, "still sucks balls at it though, couldn't stab a nug sittin' still if she wanted to."

Grateful for Sera's lie yet offended by the insult, Trevelyan glared at the elf, _asshole, I'm not that bad!_ Cassandra nodded thoughtfully and looked at the mage, desperately trying not to smirk, _I can see the amusement in your eyes Seeker. _"Tch..." Eis crossed her arms, "not true..." Turning around she started heading towards the healers, ignoring the quiet chuckle behind her. _You'll all see someday, when I am done training you'll be the ones laying in the dirt instead._

The crowd exchanged worrisome glances as she weaved through, concerns whispered amongst them, _this will not go unnoticed now that they've seen Sera openly defy me and even worse kick my ass..._ She sighed and raked her hand through her hair, _how bothersome. That damn elf is always causing trouble for me, _she couldn't help the smile tugging on the corners of her lips, _but now I know she's not angry at me anymore._

* * *

9:41 Dragon Age Ferventis Wednesday 24th

Eis sighed and looked up at the ceiling, folding her hands behind her head and resting her legs on the table as she balanced the chair on its hind legs. _What to write?_ She sighed.

Bored. Life has been dull and all I've been doing is training with Commander Helaine, another insufferable elf. Reports of Calpernia and the Venatori's movements are the only lead we've got currently and the ball is not for another month. I've met with the Champion Hawke and discovered that the Wardens have been manipulated and tricked into thinking they're hearing the Calling. Leliana's scouts are searching for Hawke's contact in Crestwood now, we've no time to waste, they better yield useful results soon.

She twirled the pen between her fingers before sticking the end of it in her mouth and kicked back again, _odd that Blackwall seems fine. He did not take my questioning kindly, what does he expect? It is suspicious after all,_ she took the pen out of her mouth and leaned forward again. _Why does he hear nothing? Or perhaps he does but does not wish to tell?_

Her eyebrows furrowed and she rubbed her forehead in an attempt to ease the coming headache. She looked outside at the sun set, _it's been two weeks already,_ her heart faltered, _we've not spoken since the fight. Not even a word about me becoming the Inquisitor..._ Her stomach twisted at the sudden realization, _of course, how could I forget? She hates the 'big' people. _She turned to a fresh page in her journal and froze, _what the? I didn't write this._

If you are living your life without an F, you are only living a

**LI-E**

Eis gritted her teeth, _only one dares desecrate my journal,_ her eyes crackled and she stood from her desk then slammed the tattered journal shut. Her head snapped to the shadows when she heard shuffling and immediately aimed her marked hand to the source of the sound, icy mist swirled among her fingers as she snarled, "out. **Slowly**."

"Calm your tits, just me yeah?" Sera stepped out, hands risen in mock-surrender. _Great, just the elf I don't want to see._

"What do you want, Red Jenny?" The numb emotionless voice sent shivers down Sera's back and hurt flashed in her eyes, she crossed her arms defensively.

"Wow, didn't take long to go back to bein' a cold bitch did it? Wot, bein' the Inquisitor makes ya too high an' mighty for an elf like me, that it?"

"That's got nothing to d-"

"Course it does, shoulda known you'd become like the rest of 'em," Sera spat vehemently and stomped towards Eis, grabbing her by the collar and shoving her into the bookcases. "You just remember 'bout us 'Red Jennies'," venom laced each word, "don't wanna risk yer breeches with one so close, yeah?"

Eis glanced down at the tiny hands grabbing hold of her, _she's gotten much stronger herself, _"your threats mean nothing," _I've been inches away from a dragon's fucking mouth for crying out loud,_ her eyes trailed down to Sera's sharp canines, _yet she seems more likely to bite me at this point._ She grunted as Sera slammed her into the book case again, razor-sharp slits dilating into large black orbs swirling with anger.

"Such a bitch," Sera's head hung low and her hands quivered, "selfish bitch... Bitch, you're a fucking heartless bitch..."

Trevelyan's eyes hardened and narrowed, her voice frigid, "if you hate me so much, then **leave**." Her stomach churned and heart constricted when the archer lifted her head, eyes brimming with tears, _what th-_ Sera yanked her closer and claimed her mouth roughly, eyes shuttering close as the tears rolled down. _This taste,_ Eis grimaced in the kiss, _I hate salt. _The archer parted and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, staring down and hands dropping to her sides, fists clenched.

"I've tried to hate you," Sera muttered, her voice shaky, "tried to leave too. Tried so fucking hard, but I _can't._"

_Sera..._ Trevelyan stared at her silently, _I don't understand. _Guilt gnawed on her and she sighed as the archer sniffled, "Sera, look at me." _Always difficult,_ silence, the elf refused to make eye contact and stubbornly held her head down when Eis cupped her chin. _How did I fall for someone like you? _Her hands dropped and gently clasped Sera's,_ I can never tell with you, if you don't hate me then do you love me?_

The reply came quiet and hushed, barely audible, "_no_."

_Good timing._ The mage chuckled softly, "you know, you need to stop being so adorable." _Her pouty face is too much. I can handle anything but that._ Her heart swelled, _I hate you and I love you too damn fucking much. How is it possible to feel polar opposites?_

"Are you daft?" Sera snorted and then chuckled, sniffling in between, "just called you a bitch an' said I tried hatin' ya and that's _adorable_?" Her eyes danced with curiosity and amusement as she flicked Eis's forehead, "yer crazy, know that?"

"Crazy for you," her thumb wiped a stray tear and froze at the tip of her finger.

"Pfft," Sera averted her gaze then grinned as she mumbled, "daft idiot..."

Affection laced Eis's tone, her heart lifting at the rogue's grin, "**your** idiot, thief."

Sera's eyes snapped to hers and flashed dangerously, "you're a thief too Teetness," _what?_ The archer struggled not to laugh, "you look so clueless," her voice shook as she bit the corner of her lip, "p-perfect crime, luv." Eis stiffened immediately, _oh **shit**. _Sera bellowed out, her rich laughter bouncing off the walls as the mage's face reddened, _she read my past entries?!_ "T-that look! Hey, and your drawings suck too!" Sera held her ribs and shuffled backwards, accidentally falling on the desk but this did not deter her. _T-the nerve of this Red Jenny!_ Despite the shame, Eis's heart warmed at the sudden realization, _wait, does that mean...?_ She smiled and strode to the elf, looming over her. Sera stopped laughing immediately, a look of panic and horror sweeping her face, "I-I'm sorry!"

Eis chuckled, _again with the smile freaking her out the most,_ she propped her hands on each side of Sera's head and leaned down, lips lightly brushing over. _You don't realize what you've just admitted... _Her heart felt like it was going to burst as it hammered erratically against her chest,_ surely she can hear this? _Her hands brought the chair out and she kicked it to the side, parting Sera's legs and moving in closer to her.

_You don't realize how bloody mad you drive me, _fervent mouths clashing, tongues battling for dominance as they sought out for more contact. Eis used her marked hand to trace the V along Sera's shirt, her ice-cold finger trailed goosebumps along the creamy skin. She swallowed the gasps and moans, each time she felt Sera arch into her finger it intensified the emotions rapidly building within her.

_You don't realize that you're not afraid of my magic anymore,_ her hand snuck under and flattened against the elf's stomach, switching from ice to electricity and smirking in the kiss from the content purr. _You don't realize how much you affect me,_ her fingers trailed higher and tentatively squeezed Sera's breast. She pulled back and watched the archer's expressions under her touch, _you don't realize how much I-_ "_fuck,_" she breathed and buried her face in the crook of Sera's neck.

"W-what's-_ah_-wrong, luv?" The raspy tone made Eis's heart squeeze painfully, _what's wrong is you don't realize what you do to me, how much you mean to me. That night I got to do... 'That' to you... All I chanted, all I fucking chanted Sera..._

"I love you," she breathed and the archer tensed beneath her, _fuck I let it slip again. _Eis lifted her head, "sorry for sca-" Hungry lips crashed into hers and she melted in the kiss immediately, sparks intensifying as laughter rumbled and vibrated in Sera's throat.

"Are you daft?" Sera whispered as she parted, then playfully flicked the mage's forehead, "ain't scared. I'm the one who confessed first too. Say it all the time." Her hands wrapped around Eis's collar and pulled it down to expose her neck.

"What? I don't recall this..." Guilt flooded Trevelyan, _she did...? But she's never told me she's loved me._

A feral grin spread across Sera's face, "yeah," she whispered huskily, "first time in a dream with ya," she chuckled as Eis flushed, _she dreamt of me before? _"Wanna know how?" Her toothy grin spread ear to ear as the mage hesitantly nodded, her hands slid under the mage's shirt and lightly raked her fingernails around, revelling in the low moan vibrating against her, "like what ya feel?" She snickered when Eis choked out a shy 'yes',_ but that's got nothing to d-_ "I like, too. Scream for me, luv."

Sera sank her canines at the meaty junction where the neck and shoulder met, growling in satisfaction that this was no longer a dream as the mage yelped and shuddered. "All that's left is to ask me to eat ya." _Ah... 'That' dream... Wait she remembers that long ago?!_

* * *

9:41 Dragon Age Ferventis Thursday 25th

I never realized it.

Eis twirled the pen in her hand and blushed at the naked lithe form sprawled out on her bed, the sheets tossed haphazardly. She stood up and averted her gaze as she pulled the blanket over Sera, whispering affectionately, "idiot... You'll catch cold." _You fell asleep instantly when we moved from the desk to the bed, have you not been sleeping lately? And how in the world did you manage to strip as I carried you, anyways?_ _You amaze me every day Sera. _Walking back to her desk she shifted the pelts off the chair and continued writing in her journal.

I've been-

A light knock on the door interrupted her and crisp muffled tone reminded her Commander Helaine was expecting her at the sparring ring. Glancing at the clock she sighed, _are you kidding me? I__t's 4:02 AM_, she rubbed her forehead to sooth the headache threatening to form, _now__ I don't want to go train..._ Her eyes lingered on Sera and she smirked as an idea hit her. _She loves to play and write in my journal, let's see how she'll like this. _Quickly jotting down 10 facts about the archer, she then left a note underneath.

Sera, I'll be back in five minutes. If I'm not, just read this message again.

-Eis.

_It's too bad I won't get to see her initial reaction, but I'm sure she'll tell me all about it later. _As she climbed down the stairs realization struck her again and she looked back, _wait if she's loved me all along, why was she so angry when I confessed? _She shrugged her shoulders and winced at the warm heat throbbing at her neck, _this will not go unnoticed, _her face flushed slightly as the corners of her lips curled into a smile, _damn elf always causing trouble for me..._

Curious, she pulled her collar out and desperately tried to peek at the inflamed wound but opted to touch when she couldn't see it. She hissed and clenched her teeth, the warmth intensified and its reminder sent a coil of heat straight to the pits of her stomach. _A new mark,_ she chuckled quietly, _I like this one better._


	16. Coup D'état

Wiley, you rose an excellent point. I can't believe I actually forgot about something so friggin' important! *face-palm too* It's inspired a new idea for the future, thanks :D

Sit, relax, hope ya enjoy.

**Sera's P.O.V.**

* * *

At the sound of the door closing Sera awoke immediately, head snapping left and right only to find she was alone in the room. _Piss, Frosty left without waking me up? _Squinting at the clock she scratched her head, "6 somethin'... Sure slept a while." Disappointed, the archer reluctantly slid out of bed and plopped over to collect the clothes tossed haphazardly, _didn't even have angry sex either..._ Moping and thoroughly disgruntled after dressing up, she looked around the room, _time for revenge. That'll teach her to never leave me... Unsatisfied,_ she grinned and chuckled darkly as the gears in her mind turned, scanning to see what sort of prank she could pull.

Eyes fell on the open journal on the desk, she cackled and rubbed her palms together, _don't you know better than to leave this lyin' out? S'like you're beggin' for __me to mess with it! _Walking over she picked up the pen before the title completely captured her interest and made her forget what she wanted to do. _What's this 'bout, Teetness? _The archer has come to learn and develop a secret pleasure for reading Trevelyan's past entries.

**10 Facts About Sera**

1\. You're reading this right now.

_Well duh, what kind of lame fuckin' fact is tha__t?_

2\. You're realizing this is a stupid fact.

_You know me too well, Teetness. Knew I'd poke and read, did you?_

4\. You didn't notice I skipped three.

_What?_ Sera checked and snickered, _shite! She's right!_

5\. You're checking now.

The archer grinned madly, _what, can you see the future too now or somethin'?_

6\. You're smiling.

_No I'm not! _Sera's cheeks were hurting and she desperately tried to wipe the grin off, then looked around the room. _Bet she'd get all snooty and gloaty if she saw that she was right... _Excitement thrummed along her nerves as she continued.

7\. You're still reading this even though it's stupid.

_Yeah what the fuck's up with this Frosty? Not one bloody fact about me yet! I bet you just don't wanna admit you dunno me!_ Her eyes scanned to the next line regardless, sating her no-longer-secret pleasure.

9\. You didn't notice I skipped eight.

_No way,_ she double checked the numbers, _**BALLS. **What the piss is with this stupid game?!_ Despite being tricked she couldn't help the lop-sided grin sweeping her features.

10\. You're checking again and smiling about how you fell for it again.

_I am so smacking you for this later ya daft fuckin' twat. Look who's playin' games now?! _She could just **see** the mage's cocky smirk, _ugh, definitely gettin' a smack!_

11\. You're enjoying this.

_Not anymore I ain't! __Neither will you, either!_

12\. You didn't realize there's only supposed to be ten facts.

_Oh no, no, no,_ Sera refused to check and huffed, storming off and jumping on the bed. A muffled frustrated growl in the pillows later, she rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. Eyes shuttering closed her consciousness drifted in and out, the crisp scent oddly soothed her and made her sleepy. _Smackin' you, first thing I do when I see you, smackin' you..._ She yawned and then sat up without warning, _where are you anyways? Think ya wrote something else._ Reluctantly plopping back to the journal she took it and went back to the bed, reading along the way and smirking. _Too clever, Frosty._

She dropped the journal beside her head and curled up the blanket, hugging it tightly against her chest, _be back in five minutes huh? You better._ She smiled as she read the entry again, _wonder what she realized?_ Chuckling she flipped back to earlier entries and squeezed a note on Ferventis the 5th, _forgot to write you were tainted on this day, luv. I'll never forget it._

"_Can you even remember dates?"_

"_Got yer diary for that, don't I?"_

"_You're not writing in it!"_

Sera laughed and inserted another note for today indicating the change on the 5th, _this is more fun than I thought it'd be, leaving each other notes like this. __Maybe I should do the same thing to her?_ She grinned as she scribbled in large letters, _this'll be good._

**LOOK UNDER YOUR BLANKETS.**

_Then I'll wait here naked! The look on her face will be priceless, she'll never know what hit her! _Looking at the grandfather clock the archer noticed half an hour has passed and she looked at Eis's last note, _right, read the message again, _she scoffed and smirked playfully, _jerk. How much longer are ya gon' be?_ She flipped through the pages of the battered journal until she decided to read the very first entry, dating back in 9:39. A single quote stood out.

By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail.

_Well that's bloody boring,_ she yawned and flipped to the next page, _the fuck's all this shite? Formulas, or whatever? _It occurred to Sera she knew absolutely nothing about the mage and found herself oddly curious, _not usually interested in someone's past, what for? But..._ Her eyes skimmed the entries until one particularly messy note was scribbled down, _damn was she drunk and high at the same time?_

She's dead. I killed her. I couldn't stop, why couldn't I stop? Battered, bruised, bloody, Maker, her face... Contorted, it haunts me, it won't leave me alone. Every time I close my eyes she's there. Maker, what's wrong with me?

Sera's blood froze, _that what that fucked up demon talked 'bout...? _Uneasiness filled the archer, _she used to believe in the big dude upstairs too, what happened?_ She flipped the pages, more experiments and formulas, _what the fuck, she kills a chick and that's it?_ Her temper flared, _did she even care?! _In the corners of her mind a woman chastised her and Sera shook her head, eyes scanning the next entry.

Another close call today, but I was able to contain and repress the urges successfully this time. I've vowed I'd never fail ever again, my hard training and studying has been paying off. I hear the others whisper and mock me, but they're just jealous. Who else can boast about clearing the Harrowing in 10 minutes? Did that ever feel good... I felt alive. I've naught to fear of being made Tranquil now, unlike Joseph. Poor sob, well that's what you get for slacking off and staying weak. I can't believe I used to be friends with that useless and lazy dumb ass. At least once he's Tranquil he may prove useful in my latest experiment.

"_...this is for making her see this side of me."_ Sera shut the journal angrily and breathed deep, _she's not like that anymore. She's not that cruel, she cares 'bout the little people... Right?_ Her temper flared again, _still that was her friend! _Opening the journal her eyes scanned the words she didn't recognize, _Harrowing? Tranquil? Sounds creepy, bet it's just more weird magic shite. _Struggling to get a hold of her anger she rolled over to her other side and clutched the blankets tightly, _bet she's never been smacked for being a righteous arse..._ She shook her head, _everybody's been a prick once._ The nagging feeling told her something more was going on between that entry and the entry when Eis admitted she killed another woman. _She switches a lot without any fuckin' warning... Is it coz of that?_

Her ears perked as she heard footsteps echo out in the hall, heavily falling on each step. _There she is,_ she inhaled deeply and grimaced, _damn she reeks... _The sluggish movement and grunts told Sera that the mage was not a happy camper, _who the fuck would be, stinkin' that bad? _Her head snapped to the journal behind her, _shit I forgot!_ Rushing the journal to Trevelyan's table and opening it to today's entry she then hastily stripped and snuck back into bed. _Her reaction'll be priceless! Then I'll smack 'er after!_

Fighting not to snicker, the rogue held her breath and took quiet little puffs under the blankets as her ears strained to decipher where Eis walked. _She's goin' to the desk! Yes!_ Hearing the shuffling of papers Sera grinned, the sharp intake of breath told her everything she wanted to know. _Wait a sec, what's goin' on?_ _Sounds like... _Scratchy sounds resounded in the silence and then a tired sigh, "Sera. Put your clothes back on, we're heading out." _That's it?_ The rogue pushed the blankets down and sat up, head tilting in confusion when Eis was covering her eyes with her palm, _whoa __she looks like shite._

"What's wrong Teetness?" Sera sat at the edge of the bed then pushed off, plopping over to the battered mage and seethed, "yer all banged up, who did this to you?"

"I'm fine Sera just," another resigned sigh, "please dress up. We must leave immediately." _Sounds real serious... _Fighting back the disappointment the archer reluctantly gathered her clothes and dressed up, turning around and frowning when the mage still covered her eyes.

"Ain't nothin' you haven't seen before, y'know yo-"

"I'd rather be polite, thanks. Are you dressed?"

_Polite my tits, _Sera's temple twitched, _sure is short, what's with the stick up her arse?_ "Yeah I'm dressed, your mighty inquisitorialness."

"I've no patience for your sass right now, Sera," Eis uncovered her eyes and stared tiredly at the archer, "gather whatever it is you need, we're heading to Crestwood," she stuffed her journal in her satchel and retrieved her staff, "I'll meet you at the stables."

"Hold on Teetness, tell me what's wrong first!" Sera stomped to the mage and placed her hands on her shoulders, recoiling back immediately and yelping when sudden heat coursed through her, "shite! What the fuck?!" _Usually she's freezin' not burnin'!_ She took a closer look at Trevelyan, _oh _**_fuck_**_, _"you need to lie down right now luv, before you pass out," _can't touch her or I'll burn again, shit._

"I'm fine," Eis mumbled, "we must go now," her muscles shook and twitched underneath her tattered clothing as she brushed past the rogue. Sera blocked her path, arms crossed and eyes narrowing, "move. We h-"

"Get your ass to bed. **Right now.** Yer in no shape to do anything, you've got a bloody fuckin' fever ya daft tit. Look, yer shivering. **Shivering**, you! That's enough to tell ya somethin's wrong and when I touch you s'like you're on fire! Sweating a lot too." _Sweatin' for the wrong reason. I'll fix that once she's on the bed._

"It's from training," Trevelyan stepped to the side in an attempt to move around Sera, who mirrored her movement and blocked her again. "Sera..."

"Quit bein' stubborn and get to bed! I can't force ya without burnin' my hands again," to make her point she held her palms up, light steam rose from her skin and she blanched, _can't lose it. Gotta stay clear, for her._ She looked pleadingly at the mage, "_please_, Frosty. Won't take long to get better yeah? Just one day."

Eis stared at the archer and sighed, dropping her stuff straight to the floor and reluctantly walking to the bed, "fine." After undoing the neck clasps she hastily shirked off the vest and tossed it to the side then collapsed on the bed. Slowly, she moved to roll on her back and coughed, "shit, I think I've caught a cold," then chuckled weakly. "Ironic..." She glanced at the worried archer and beckoned to her, "hey, come here."

_Ain't like you,_ Sera stared at the exhausted mage and knelt by the bed, _usually woof and bitchy, not like this..._ Paling at the swirl of cold mist weaving around Eis's palm she shut her eyes and hesitantly allowed the mage to touch her. _Can still feel the hot skin, Frosty. _She opened her eyes and peered back at the cloudy, dull orbs, _I dunno what to do..._

"I'll be fine, see? Colds don't last long with me either," she turned her head and coughed weakly then looked back at Sera, "but you must stay away from me so you don't catch it too."

"Not happenin', I-"

"Sera you look like you're ready to hurl just because of my hand. Don't be an idiot, I'll be fine by myself."

"Ain't leavin'." Something felt odd in the room and Sera's instincts screamed at her, she stared at the mage, _you smell different._

"Look who's stubborn now?" Trevelyan's lips curled into a smirk, "could you do me a favor, then?"

"Anythin' luv," _can't stand watchin' you like this. And why are you lookin' at me weirdly? You're the weird one. Weirdo._

"I forgot my staff at the sparring ring. I'd feel better if I had it with me," Eis bunched up one of the blankets and handed it to Sera, "better safe than sorry. Cover the staff with the blanket so it doesn't shock you when you touch it," she chuckled huskily when the archer paled, "it's only sparks, I've done worse to you if you'll recall."

"Tch," Sera lightly punched Eis's shoulder, "got somethin' on your mind, d'ya?" _When I get back I'll show you 'feeling better'._ She took the blanket and stood, "alright, promise me you'll stay here?" The mage erupted in a fit of coughs and Sera hastily rushed out, coming upon the realization too late just before she entered the main hall. _"...__gather whatever it is you need, we're heading to Crestwood," __she took her satchel... FUCK!_ _And her staff! That lying, _a series of clicks echoed behind her, _bitch!_

Ditching the blanket and rushing up the stairs then banging on the locked door, Sera quickly took out lock-picks from her pouch, "open the fucking door Teetness! What are you doin'?!" She heard a faint groan and pained coughing, _that idiot, _she jammed the lock-picks inside and deftly picked the lock in a matter of seconds, kicking open the door and cursing as her stomach lurched to her throat.

A barrier. _Since when could she do this?!_

"Fuck!" Her eyes scanned up the wall to her left, _I can't jump that high to reach the railing,_ "answer me! What are you doing?!" Silence, this did not bode well. Her ears strained to pick up something, anything, but there was nothing. No coughing, sniffling, shuffling, breathing, _what the fuck is going on?! _Footsteps thundered behind her and her head whirled back, eyes widening when she saw Dorian and Solas rushing up towards her, _why are they here?_

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, the mages worked together to dispel the barrier and scrambled up the staircase without explaining anything to Sera. Both of the men were yelling, _what the __hell__? _The rogue hastily followed them up and the sight made her blood freeze, body petrified in fear, "no... No, no, no..." Trevelyan was bleeding profusely and lied face down in her own pool of blood, Dorian had been struggling to lift her as Solas tried to stitch the wounds with healing magic.

"Help me, Sera!" The tevinter mage looked pleadingly at her, "we have to bring her to the bed!" Sera forced herself to move and rushed over, biting her yelp back when the searing heat emanating from Trevelyan's body and nausea from Solas's magic hit her. Sweat poured from her as they transfered the unconscious mage to the bed, _why is this happening,_ her eyes rapidly scanned up and down the mage's body, _puncture wounds? __Looks like from a stiletto._

"Leliana's captured the rest. Venatori assassins," Dorian grimaced as he lit his fingers on fire and looked at the archer, "you may want to leave, the smell of flesh bu-"

"I'm staying," Sera said shakily, eyes widening in fear and clamping one hand over her mouth to fight the nausea, "ain't leavin' her."

Solas's concentration broke at the ruckus and glared at them both, "both of you need to stay quiet, these wounds are fatal," he looked at Dorian, "cauterize the ones on her arm for now," then looked at Sera, "hold her down in the event she wakes up, place pressure on the wound at her hip."

_Did she know?_ Sera nodded weakly, _when she tricked me to leave, did she know?_ She gazed at the pained contorted expression on Trevelyan's face, _I woulda sensed someone,_ guilt washed over her, _I woulda if I hadn't thought 'bout friggin' her... _She used her sharp canines to tear apart the second blanket and wrapped the cloth around her hands, steeling herself as the tevinter mage hovered over the puncture wound on Trevelyan's marked hand. "They didn't do a very good job," Dorian quipped, "they should have just sliced her hand right off if they didn't want-"

"**Shut. It.**" Sera glared at the tevinter mage, "not fuckin' funny Twirly. One more word and-"

"Both of you shut up!" Solas's patience was waning fast as he hastily tried to knit the lacerated muscles back together, more footsteps thundered behind them and he groaned, "Sera, go keep everybody out, now!"

Dorian rose his hands, "I've done all that I could, I'll keep everyone at bay," he looked apologetically at the anxious archer, "I'm sorry." Sera merely nodded her head and kept her eyes trained on Trevelyan's face, ready to spring into action at any moment. She tore another strip from the blanket and gingerly pushed Eis's chin down, gently stuffing the cloth inside her mouth, _gon' suck if she bites her own tongue off. She needs that, me too._ The nausea was mounting and her gut twisted painfully when the mage groaned, _don't wake up, don't wake up, please don't-_

An agonizing muffled scream tore through the air and Sera leaned forward, pushing Trevelyan down by her chest with one hand as the other pressed the blood-soaked cloth harder on the hip. She glared at Solas, "hurry up Baldy! She's fuckin' hurtin' lots!" Her eyes trailed to the pool of blood in the center of the room and she grimaced, _gon' torture the fuckers who did this._ Forcing back the tears she encouraged Eis, "it'll be over soon luv, I promise, it'll be over and the pain done and gone. Yer doin' good, real good," the mage gripped her forearms tightly and Sera cringed at the intense cold biting her bare skin. _Her eyes,_ Sera's heart constricted painfully, _they're glossy, like she ain't even behind them, she can't hear me..._

"Hold her down tighter, Sera," Solas demanded, "she's writhing too much and she'll re-open everything I've closed!"

Apologizing once more, Sera yanked her arms out of the mage's tight grip and deftly tied her wrists to the post above her using the blood-soaked cloth. She clambered on Trevelyan's knees and faced her torso, pushing down on her thighs and using all of her body weight to hold the mage down. _Fuck, she's fucking strong!_ She struggled at keeping Eis still and Solas rushed to the hips, working on the last wound and cursing in elven as he analyzed the puncture site.

"Femoral artery," he mumbled, "clean cut straight through..." The soft green glow emanated from his hands once more as sweat trickled down his face, "she's lucky."

Sera's blood froze when Trevelyan's body slackened as she passed out from the pain, and her anger escalated rapidly, "how the fuck is that **lucky**?!" _Arteries always mean fuckin' death in minutes! _"Wake up Teetness or I'll kill you!"

"If it was at an angle, it'd render the sphincter muscles useless. There would be no clot and she'd have bled out regardless," Solas calmly explained, "and she reacted quickly in the minute she had before she lost consciousness." _What?_ The archer stared dumbly as Solas's hands pulled the breeches down further to expose the wound on the hip and her gut leapt to her throat. Ice surrounded the edges and the blood oozed out slowly, "she's caused damage by freezing without chilling her blood first, but regardless it's saved her life." The hedge mage worked tirelessly to knit the fibers and vessels back together, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand as he muttered an elven chant.

Soon it was all over, Solas sat back then let out a sigh of relief and smiled reassuringly at the archer, "it's done. She'll be okay, but she needs sufficient rest and batches of salves and poultices." Standing and stretching his limbs he looked towards the exit, "I'll explain to the others what's happened and what's been done. I'll also prepare what's needed, I presume you'll be staying with her?"

Sera nodded and her eyes stayed on Eis's face, "I won't **ever** leave her ever again." Solas looked at the solemn archer sympathetically and patted her shoulder reassuringly before quietly stalking off to deal with the panicked crowd. It was then she realized there had been shouting with Dorian desperately trying to keep everybody calm, but she didn't care. All she cared about now was to see the eyes crackling with life once again. It was proof her mage was truly okay.

* * *

Crossing her arms and glaring at the elf in front of her, Sera demanded none-too-kindly, "get. The. Fuck. Out."

"She must-"

"Do nothin' but rest! Get the fuck out ya daft tit!"

"You will address me as **Commander-**"

"Bitch. I will 'address' you as Commander Bitch. She's still healing and in pain, she ain't up for movin'! Now fuck off!" _Shitballs, whore, slut, I'm gon' shank you if you don't watch yer back!_

Commander Helaine and Sera stared at each other, neither willing to back down and fully conveying their hate through their eyes. A quiet chuckle interrupted them and the archer glanced back worriedly at the bandaged mage sitting at the edge of the bed, clutching and stabilizing her hip. "It's alright, Sera. If I lay in bed all the time all my training prior to this will be for naught. All my muscles have been wasting away, and I'm bored. It's been a week of nothing but sleep and papers."

"Don't care, yer not movin'," she stomped over and pressed the mage down by her shoulders, "back on the bed."

"Inquisitor, you will never become the leader you wish to be if you let an elf like-"

"**Commander Helaine,**" Trevelyan's eyes sparked as she spat vehemently, "finish that sentence and I swear I will freeze you where you stand." She gently pulled on Sera's arms and slowly stood with her help, "you heard the woman. It's called '**fuck off**', and it's located," she pointed to the exit of her quarters, "over there." The elf glared back then sighed, leaving without another word.

"'Kay, that was fuckin' sexy," Sera grinned proudly as she helped the mage sit back down. "Did ya see the look on her face?" _And the look on yours too,_ her stomach twisted pleasantly, _missed those eyes._

"I'm glad you approve," Eis smirked, "though I have a feeling I'll be regretting embarrassing her like that."

"Just kick her ass again, or I will." Sera bent down and retrieved the cloth in the water-filled bucket, "open up yer shirt, lemme wipe off the sweat and check your bandages."

"I can take care of myself Sera, let-"

The archer clicked her tongue in annoyance and huffed, impatiently ripping the buttons off Trevelyan's shirt. She glared at the mage who sweat bullets and smiled meekly at her, _u__gh. __This fuckin' daft tit._ "Why didn't ya say anything? Lemme go get fresh bandages," she stood then hesitated to move, _don't wanna leave her..._

"It's just a bit of sweat Sera, I'm fine. If anything I could..." Eis looked away, _why's she look embarrassed?_ "C-could use..." The mage sighed and gritted her teeth, her jaw and neck tensed. _Oh, that again._ Sera knelt down and unsheathed the dagger from her hip, cutting away the bandages and tossing them beside the bucket. She reached for the cloth and wrung out the water, gingerly wiping the sweat off Eis and being mindful of the sensitive healing tissue. Stealing a peek, she smirked when the mage seemed suddenly interested at the ceiling.

"No need to be ashamed, luv. Everybody needs help with somethin' every now and then. Yer human, yeah?" _Literally, too. __Wasted joke..._

"Yes but-" Eis hissed when the cloth got too close to the scar on her hip, "I'm the Inquisitor. The leader."

"So?"

"I shouldn't need help, or beg! I should-"

Sera scoffed then chuckled, "too late for that don't ya think? Gatherin' all the help you can for Coryphelus, and beggin'," her eyes flashed mischievously and she grinned when Eis flushed, "well... I'll get ya one day." _Maybe you scared off the servants and the big-talkers luv, but not me. I'm stayin'._

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Dropping the cloth in the bucket Sera sighed, "so stubborn," she rose and strode to the desk to collect Trevelyan's journal and flipped through the pages. "Didya already forget what you wrote, luv?" She handed the book to the mage and grinned as she watched her reaction.

"H-how... Why is it you only remember things that I write down?"

"Not important," she yanked the journal out of Eis's hands and placed it on the table beside them, then gingerly pushed the mage back on the bed. _Stupid pride,_ Sera carefully climbed on top without putting any pressure on Trevelyan then leaned down, crashing her lips and swallowing the content moan. _Finally, miss this sound..._ Parting and resting their foreheads together, she reveled the way the mage's eyes looked, _only I do that._ "Can't get rid of me luv," she whispered, "and you can't leave me." _Too scary to lose you. _Her gut wrenched painfully and she shuddered at the image of Trevelyan lying in her blood.

Eis smiled affectionately and cupped Sera's chin, "I'd never dream of it," a brief kiss, "I'm sorry you went through that..." She wove her fingers through the rogue's hair and gazed at her, the blue shining with clear resolve, "I love you."

A tinge of sadness snuck through but Sera tried to ignore it and grinned, "you too, Teetness." _She means it, _she hungrily kissed the mage, _she wouldn't lie 'bout somethin' like that, she wouldn't play with me._ A faint outline of a woman crossed Sera's mind and she growled, _she's not _**_you_**_, bitch._

"Sera..." _She'd never hurt me the way you did. _The woman loomed over her, a feral smirk and eyes hollow with nothing but lust, _she'd never use me. _"Sera, honey. Don't you know I love you?" _You lied! _"Sera!" _Leave me alone!_

Trevelyan shook Sera by the shoulders, "for fuck's sake, answer me already idiot!"

"Wot?" The rogue blinked her eyes and looked around, _when did I get on my back?_ Confused, she glanced at Eis, _when did she get on top?_ "What happened?"

"I don't know, you tell me! You just stopped completely and stared at me blankly, didn't respond at all." Trevelyan glanced up and down the archer's body, _she doesn't look at me like a piece of meat,_ "are you alright? Injured anywhere? Did you hit your head?" _She's not heartless like you. _"Answer me Sera!" _What am I to her? _"Please say something, what's wrong?!"

"Eis," her voice was quiet and hushed, on the verge of breaking as tears stung her eyes. The mage froze immediately, hesitantly looking up at her face with fear in her eyes. "You really..." Sera promptly forced the woman out of her head, "love me?"

"God," Trevelyan deflated and let out a sigh of relief, resting her forehead against the archer's shoulder and chuckling, "you scared me half to death when you actually used my name." Anxiety welled up in Sera's chest, _she's not answering, so she-_ the mage propped herself up on her elbows and kissed her passionately. _So she doesn't..._ Sera tried to keep the painful realization at bay, _I shoulda known better._

When Eis parted, she flushed different shades of red and stuttered, sheepishly scratching the side of her cheek, "how should I p-put this..." _Just say no already,_ Sera squeezed her eyes shut, "if I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes." _What?_ She opened her eyes and looked at the mage, completely confused, "only then..." Trevelyan released a shaky breath and coughed to clear her throat, "o-only then would you realize how special you are to me." _Oh, this is precious._ Eis glanced from the corner of her eye and stammered, "hey don't laugh at me!"

Sera grinned, she felt completely rejuvenated and couldn't help the joy and laughter bubbling in her chest, "pfft! So cheesy!" Sliding her hands to the back of the mage's neck she roughly pulled her down and smashed their lips together then parted for air, "coulda just said ya loved me."

"Judging by how you got angry the first time, and your reactions now, you seemed to be seeking something more. Clarification, proof of some sort?" Eis leaned down and pressed her lips to the elf's forehead, "I don't know, and I don't know how I can give that to you. All I know is what I feel and what I want. And what I want, is you. I give you all of me Sera, so give me a chance. Give me time. And I..." She trailed kisses along the jaw bone then hovered over Sera's lips, "will prove you mean the world to me."

"_You mean nothing, __trash!__"_ Sera fought back the doubts, _no, __she's differen__t, and weird. Makes me feel weird... A good weird. _"That simple an' easy huh?"

"I'm not telling you it's going to be easy," Trevelyan leaned back and smiled affectionately, "but I am telling you it's going to be worth it."

Sera snickered, "look at you honey tongue, all smooth talker today," she patted the mage's cheek, "can we frig now?"

"Is that a serious question?"

"What! I been waitin' for freakin' ever!" Her nose wrinkled in disgust, "ugh, shite." _Gon' kill ya Baldy._ A faint knock and muffled voice echoed behind the door and Eis chuckled, briefly kissing Sera before climbing off to the answer the offender.

"Looks like you'll have to wait a bit longer, love."

Sigh.

"**Fuck**."

_Let your love be my companion,_

_In the war against my pride._


	17. Second Place

**AN: **It's taken me this long until I finally remembered I haven't explained the dates in the journal entries. The 'fancy' month names (for lack of a better term) are used by Eis because it's to symbolize her education, typically scholars use the fancy stuff (which is why way long ago, I can't recall which chapter, Sera insults her and says it's Cloudsreach, not Eluviesta).

Now that another week has passed since (June) Ferventis Thursday 25th, (and I'm also working off the 2015 calendar), it is now July for them, or rather "Solis/Solace" (with Solis being the 'scholar' version). Hope the dates don't confuse people, but in any case it's not a terribly important aspect of the story... Yet. I also just wanted to say that the next character making an appearance in this chapter is my absolute fucking favorite NPC out of any game I've ever played. She's swooned me in just **one line**, and I think you'll agree!

Anyways, sit, relax, hope ya enjoy!

**Eis's P.O.V.**

* * *

Crumbs were all over. All over the floor, the desk, on the couch, the bed, inside Trevelyan's boots, _somehow on the fucking ceiling too_, but most importantly... And the worst... **Inside **her journal. Her fists clenched so tightly the white basically radiated off her knuckles. Temple twitching and deep breaths, the mage groans as she shuffles past the aches and pains from her healing wounds and carefully sweeps the offending bits of food of the pages. "Sera," she whispered quietly and fought hard not to let the twitching expand to her eyes, "come out, come out wherever you are," she clenched her teeth, "**love**..."

"Ain't stupid." Eis snapped her head around to try and decipher where the voice was coming from, _stupid thief, stupid masking, stupid hiding!_ She sighed and relaxed her hands then tried again. _Relax, empty out the tension, mind clear and free, this is no big deal. It really isn't, it's not a big deal, it's okay. It's just Sera doing her usual fucking-_

"I'm not mad."

"No?"

"No."

"Swear it?"

A lone sweat drop traveled down the side of Eis's face and disappeared in the collar of her shirt, "on my life." _Doing good so far, I'll be okay, this is no. Big. Deal! It's just my entire room is in a disarray and looks like pigs had a party in here is all, it's really no big-_

"Yer the worst fuckin' liar I've ever met." That's done it.

"Sera get the fuck down here **right now!** Where the fuck did all these crumbs even come from?!" The archer's rich laughter did nothing to appease the growing anger and Trevelyan desperately tried to pick the echoes apart to pinpoint its origin. _Nothing, shit! Why can't I even find the most loudest fucking rogue in all of Thedas?! It's no wonder that assassin-_ she gritted her teeth and shook her head, _what's done is done. I simply have to train harder._

"Calm down before ya blow us up with yer hairy eyeball, I'm up here." Eis looked up at the balcony railing above her bed and there stood Sera, in all her mischievous glory, waving casually to her as if all is right in the world.

Naked.

"FUCK SERA!" _Why am I not surprised?! That's bad! Or good… No, no, no, _the mage pivoted and promptly faced the fireplace, her face completely flushed and the heat made her dizzy. Was it the heat from her, or the fireplace? _Both...!_

"I agree!" _Of course _**you**_ fucking do! _Sera laughed and stood on the railing, "haven't done it in forever, c'mon Teetness!"

"Hell no! That's not what I meant and you know it! Get dressed!"

"Pass me my clothes then, _Your Wooooorship,_" the teasing sing-song voice did a number on Trevelyan's sanity, the pits of her stomach stirred pleasantly. _I'm on to you, I'm so fucking on to you and your tricks!_

"No bite. I'm not falling for it. Get them yourself!"

"Fine, looks like I'm jumpin' off then a-"

"**What?!**" Eis whirled around, her jaw hung loosely and she cursed as the pain radiated when she rushed forward, "don't be an idiot, Sera, you'll hurt-"

"CANNON BAAAAAAAALLL!" The elf jumped up in the air and hugged her knees close to her chest as she went rocketing down to the bed, bouncing up and landing perfectly on her feet. _For someone who detests all things 'elfy', she sure has finesse..._ Her carefree laughter resounded in the room and she waggled her eyebrows at the irritated mage, "m'alright Frosty, don't needa get your lace panties up in a bunch," she smirked knowingly, "sexy choice, by the way. For me?"

Trevelyan groaned and face-palmed, pivoting on her heel and ignoring the fact that the thief was the reason her clothing drawer was in such a mess. _Of course, I should have known,_ her face went beet red as she stuttered quietly, "no, not for you, Red Jenny..." _I bet she's the reason a couple pairs are missing, what is she even-wait no I don't want to know._

"Then why are they red?"

"S-shut up Sera!" She stiffened as she heard the joyous laughter come closer to her, and soon felt breathing on her neck as gentle, tiny hands brushed along her arms, _must, no, dammit, shit..._ Her jaw tensed and she closed her eyes then quietly counted to ten, _I'm angry at her, yes, I'm angry she's left such a big mess this time. She cannot tease her way out of this!_

"What's wrong, Frosty?" The voice husky and low, a hint of concern masked heavily by the playful tone. _I'm on to you,_ Sera rested her chin on the mage's shoulder and watched her, mischief dancing along her razor-sharp eyes. "Whatcha countin' for? How many times we'll frig?" Her hands accidentally smoothed over the tender scar on Trevelyan's hip and she hissed, recoiling and pushing the elf away from her, "piss! Forgot sorry..."

The pain throbbed and clouded Eis's judgment, "you **forgot**?" She seethed and clenched her teeth, "how could you forget I got-"

"Said I was sorry yeah? Didn't forget **that**," the archer spat back and stepped closer, inches away from Trevelyan's face and snarled, "I'd never forget that even if I wanted to. Thought 'bout askin' Creepy to just-"

"Wait, what? Who's Creepy?"

"It."

_Okay that makes _**no**_ sense, _"and who's it?"

"That thing!"

"Sera make sense already! Who are you referring to?! Nobody has the power to make people-" _oh. Ohhhh..._ She face palmed and sighed, "you were going to ask Cole to erase your memory?" _I almost forgot about him, ironic._

"It, Creepy! That thing ain't right, it's got no name." _Dancing in circles,_ Eis stared blankly at the archer, _first Helaine, now crumbs, naked, pain, Cole, what's next? It's one argument after another this morning,_ she pivoted on her heel, _this whole situation is exhausting. _She unbuttoned her shirt with her good hand and looked down, inspecting the scar to double check it was okay. "That's it? Got nothin' to say then?"

"I'm just tired, Sera," she fumbled with the buttons until the archer stepped in front of her and slapped her hands away, "Sera n-no." _Must not think of it, don't think of it at all... Toned and her soft skin is-no, no! _Warmth sat at the base of her neck and Eis diverted her eyes to the ceiling, determined not to look at the elf's naked form.

"Shut up and let me do it, yer hand's still sore innit?" At that, a dull ache settled in her marked hand and Trevelyan groaned, _I was doing so well not paying attention to the anchor..._ Sera wove the buttons through the holes with ease and muttered quietly, "stupid pride... Just accept it already."

"Accept what?"

"That ya got yer arse kicked," she grinned as the mage's eye twitched and glared at her, "wouldn't have happened if ya didn't trick me to go away. Did ya really think you could t-"

**This**_ again? _"What would you have wanted me to do Sera?" _This whole judgment and what I 'should have done' everyone has been drilling my mind with in the past week is pissing me off!_ "You didn't have your weapons either, what would you have done? You'd have gotten hurt too, and that was the last thing I wanted!"

"I'da tossed your boots at 'em or somethin'! Better than being stabbed by yourself innit?!"

Eis groaned and pushed away from the elf, walking towards the clothes and tossing them to her, "what's done is done. Just dress up already, I need to head out shortly."

"Where to?"

"What's it matter to you? Aren't you just going to stalk me anyways?" Eis muttered quietly under her breath, "why is everyone treating me like a weak child..." She grunted as felt the corners of books digging into her back and glared at her offender. "I'd appreciate it if you got your hands off me." _You make it so damn difficult to love you._

"Shut up and listen yeah? I dunno what kind of fuckin' stick ya got up yer arse or why, but you better watch it or-"

"Or what? You're not my mother, I go and do as I please. I'm tired of having to report to everyone or deal with petty squabbles, I'm not about to take that from you. Understand? Or do I need to spell it out?" Regret filled her when she saw pain flash across the archer's eyes and she sighed, _why am I snapping at her? She's only asked me a simple question._

Her shoulders sank and her body deflated under the tight grip, _I would be acting worse than her if she was the one injured._ Her hands smoothed along Sera's wrists, "I'm sorry, that was unworthy of me to get angry when you're just worried."

Sera stared at her, eyes glossy with tears she desperately kept back, "worried?" She scoffed, "bloody fuckin' scared. **All. The. Time.** What's gon' happen if..."

"It won't," Eis gazed softly with clear resolve in her eyes, "I won't let it happen again, you've naught to worry," her good hand trailed along the archer's jaw bone and she smiled when Sera pressed into it. The grip on her collar slackened, and the wind knocked out of her when the elf tackled her into a tight hug. "Ugh... C-can't-" she tapped Sera's shoulder blades and wheezed, "br_eeeaathe_!"

"Heh," the elf grinned as she stepped back, "so good I take yer breath away huh? Flatterer." _What?! I didn't even-_ "anyways, gonna tell me where **we** are goin' now?"

"Oh, it's we now is it?" Eis smirked as the archer punched her shoulder playfully, then cleared her throat and averted her gaze, "after you dress the hell up already, then I will. We're not parading around naked." Warmth throbbed beneath her cheeks as Sera snickered, "don't even consider it Sera. Ever."

"Too late! Mad plan, love it!"

"Ugh," Trevelyan couldn't help but steal a glance from the corner of her eyes, _is she almost done?_ An eye-full of Sera's rump gave her the answer she needed and she coughed. Then choked. On air. _Fuck! I hate it when this happens!_ The heat ebbed and flowed and she felt light-headed once more, her stomach buzzed and the junction between her thighs ached. _I cannot afford to dally, I must get back in top condition,_ with a nod to reassure the finally-fully-clothed archer, Eis picked up a thick tome from her desk and proceeded towards the exit. "To answer your question earlier," she smirked as she rotated her torso to face Sera, "I'm going to meet my new trainer."

"What happened to Commander Bitch?" _You already know._

"She..." The mage chuckled, "was persuaded to quietly retire after a certain incident at the sparring ring. You wouldn't happen to know-" her eyes flashed with pride at the now smirking archer, "why she was flustered for my entire training session, would you?"

"Nah," a predator glint danced along the razor-sharp slits as Sera casually folded her hands behind her head, "no clue. Saw somethin' red on her fancy white robes and that's it." The sunlight reflected off the sharp canines as she grinned mischievously.

"Any idea how that 'something red' was only on her posterior?"

"Dunno, musta been on her period. Acts like it all the fuckin' time."

"What an odd discovery I've come across today. I've never seen blood that resembled tomatoes," Eis laughed as Sera's grin grew wider, "now I see why you're a **Red** Jenny. Ironic," she held the door open for the archer, "in any case, try to behave with this new one will you? I need someone to help me stay sane."

"You? Sane? Pfft!" Sera patted Trevelyan on the cheek and stole a quick kiss, "already crazy, just the way I like it." _And it's all because of you._

* * *

"I am Your Trainer."

"Sera..."

"Pfffttt hahahaha!" The archer rolled on the ground guffawing and holding her ribs, smacking the dirt and coughing when the dust flew up in the air, "this is too good!"

"Sera please... I'm begging you..." _M-my sanity… I can feel it slipping away just by being in the presence of these two._

"I-I can't luv," Sera wheezed, "you two are perfect for each other! Both of you're already nuts!"

Eis sighed and rubbed her forehead as she looked at Your Trainer. The woman stared blankly at her until her eyes peered at the sky, as if contemplating something. _Is she actually thinking? I can't fucking tell. _**This**_ woman is supposed to teach me about rifts? She's a-_

"Total airhead! Now I don't feel so dumb anymore," Sera grinned as she collected herself and patted the dust off of her then strolled up to the mage. "Seriously though, what's yer name?"

"Your Trainer."

"B-but yer not my..." The archer bit the corner of her lip and glanced at Eis, _don't, just please, don't..._ Laughter bubbled within Sera's chest and she collapsed on the ground again, the mage merely sighed and started walking away, _I don't know them. Either of them. I refuse to acknowledge they exist._

"The tome, good."

Trevelyan turned around and looked at the muddled mage, she held up the tome, "I don't understand most of it though. I've tried to investig-" the woman stiffly walked over and yanked the tome from her hands then left without another word. "O...Kay?" _That's it? _She left Sera to follow the woman's trail and climbed up the steps to the battlements, _where is she going?_ Ignoring the archer's protests she made haste and cast the pain firmly out of her mind, her curiosity peaked at what Your Trainer intended to do with the tome.

_Shit,_ she gritted her teeth as the dull aches now burned and diffused along her body; she dug her hand in her hip to stabilize her muscles and avoid any compensatory movements. _Where is this blasted woman going?!_ She caught a glimpse of the frail woman disappearing into one of the abandoned towers and, uneasy with the entire situation, decided to wait for Sera to catch up to her. Leaning against the wall she breathes deep and winces as the pain throbs, _hurry up Sera...! _Crackling and tiny vibrations behind the wall Eis leaned against made her stomach churn, _what is going on?!_ Against the better of her judgment she opened the door and rushed inside, eyes widening as swirls of green flowed gracefully around the muddled mage.

"W-what… Is this?" Hesitantly walking up to Your Trainer, Eis reached out and touched the stray magic weaving and dancing around, _this energy…_ Her eyes lit up with amusement and fascination, _it feels, I don't know what it feels. This is amazing..._

"Rift Mage, Inquisitor. The forces are incredible and with training, you will be incredible. I know how not to die and I can teach it. It's... incredible."

_Incredible is an understatement, _Trevelyan chuckled as the swirls skipped along her fingers as if playing a game with her, "sign me up. What must I do next?" _Power like this will be far better than swinging some mere spirit blade around, and Helaine acted as if it was the most glorious form of magic in all of Thedas._

"Study." _Well that was blunt. And obvious._

"Well yes but… What?" The tome was handed back to her and Eis stared at it, _I already told her I could not understand most of this, this tome made absolutely no sense._

"Learn how the rifts operate. Each rift must be dissected and studied," with a flick of her wrists the muddled woman gathered the stray magic in her palms, "the tome explains all. You will have the best instruction, because Your Trainer has already taken the risk, the price has been paid." _What harm could there be in wielding unlimited power?_ Eis chuckled sarcastically, _right, time to start studying then. Feels like the Circle's exams all over again._

"What the fuck is this shite?!"

Trevelyan whirled around, _oh __shit, __she_ walked forward to Sera and dropped the tome on the ground. "Sera w-" the archer shuffled back, eyes wide and filled with fear. _This isn't good, she's going to have a panic attack,_ the mage quickly circled her arms around Sera and enveloped her in a hug, whispering in her ear, "it's okay, this isn't dangerous. Think of fancy fireworks," _she needs to be comfortable with this if I'm going to-_

"It smells gross!"

_What? How can she smell magic?_ "Sera it," she took a tentative whiff in the air, "I smell nothing, what are you talking about?" _Oh wait, right, heightened senses. She must smell something in the air, but not magic._

"Feels gross too!"

_She's not making any sense!_ Placing her hands on the archer's shoulders she glanced up and down, _she's pale and shaking,_ "come on, let's get you some fresh air." Looking behind her, "when would you like me to have the tome finished before we begin training?" _She doesn't seem one bit bothered by this situation._ Eis forced the heat to stay at her neck at the public display of affection, _she doesn't seem like she'll go blabbing to all of Skyhold about Sera and I though._

"Tomorrow."

_Tomorrow?! Is she insane?! Ugh yes, yes she is. _Eis gritted her teeth as the archer tugged on her shirt, she nodded to the muddled woman, "it will be done. I'll see you tomorrow then..." She bit back a sigh, "My Trainer," _I'm actually curious as to what her name truly is. Does she even remember it at all? _Trevelyan gently lead the nervous archer away to the edge of the battlements some distance away from the tower, "how a-"

"Yer not really gon' smell or feel gross like that when you do it, right?" Sera looked pleadingly at the mage, still pale and shaking slightly.

Eis sighed and embraced the frightened elf from behind, "you've been fine with my magic thus far, yes? This will be the same thing," she rested her chin on Sera's shoulder and glanced from the corner of her eye, smirking, "just different colors."

"Daft tit," Sera scoffed, "wasn't just colors, felt wrong… Air felt weird too, why?"

_How can I explain the veil to her? It's not like that woman did anything but merely weave stray magic around, it's probably the magic seeped into the stones of this fortress…_ "Think of it as," she struggled to think of an explanation Sera would understand, "think of it as… A chemical reaction. Sort of like my ice magic," she rose her arm beneath the archer's arm pit and hovered it in front of her face. "The air feels 'weird' when it's cold, yes?"

"...Sure." _That means 'no'. Ah whatever she'll understand eventually._

"What you smelled back there wasn't magic, but the way the air changed affected your olfactory receptors and therefore impacted your sense of smell. To put it simply, odor molecules in the air either speed up or slow down and… Aaaand are you even listening?"

Sera yawned and blearily mumbled, "the heck's molecules?" _THAT'S what she picks up on?! I guess since it was the end that's all she remembers, it's like teaching anatomy and science to a child._

"Look, let's just leave it as 'chemical reactions change sense of smell' becauuuuuse 'reasons', okay?" _I need to study this tome as soon as possible. _"Anyways, are you feeling better now?"

"Will if we frig!" _You sure wake up fast,_ Sera laughed giddily and turned in the mage's embrace, "I'll show you chemical reaction..."

_God…_ Eis fought back the stutter and heat, "quite determined, aren't you?" Her eyes scanned the battlements for anyone who might see them, _all clear,_ she dove down and gave a quick chaste kiss then squeezed the archer's hands, "come on, let's go back to my chambers."

"Racing you there! Last one there gets to be frigged first!"

"W-wait, Sera!" _Too late,_ Trevelyan sighed, _there she goes…_ Her competitive spirit chastised her for not even putting in effort, _I hate second place. _She raked her hand through her hair and went back to retrieve the tome, _Trainer's still here? Why is she staring at the wall? Ah whatever I don't care as long as I don't turn into a lunatic too,_ she hobbled back to her quarters and gritted her teeth every time the pain shot through her hip. _I don't understand, I've followed Solas's instructions, why is this blasted scar giving me this much trouble?_ _I'm on my last poultice too…_

Her face flushed at the memory the last time she applied the poultice with her breeches hanging below the hip bone, _the look in Sera's eyes, _her stomach stirred, _and the nerve she had to imply I was doing 't-that' to myself! _Climbing the stairs was her greatest enemy, she quietly hissed on each step and refrained from the pain being evident in her expressions, _they need to see a fearless leader if I'm to convince them the assassination attempt meant nothing. _She sighed in relief as she made it to the hall, _finally, just a couple more sets to go, good exercise at least._

* * *

Loosening her collar and lowering her body temperature to battle the foe known as anxiety, she places her hand on the door handle. Warmth spread without warning to her cheeks, _"last one there gets to be frigged first!" _She shook her head, _I've no time for games, I must study the tome! _Clutching the tome tightly she took a deep breath and steeled herself as she turned the handle, _best get this over with._ "S-Sera?" Silence. Her instincts screamed at her instantly and Eis flattened against the wall, cautiously making up the stairs with chilling mist swirling around her marked hand. She winced as the dull ache surfaced once more, _it's because that stupid vint burnt it carelessly…_

Ducking and quickly peeking around the corner, the mage steels herself and steps out, the mist ready to expand and freeze at any moment. "Come out, slowly." _Another assassin?_ She silently cursed at the sweat drop making way down her face, her fear evident in the way her hands twitched. She tossed the tome on the ground and made a fist with her right hand as it crackled with electricity, "I know someone is in here. If you so much as touched S-" Yelping in fright as arms circled around her Trevelyan struck with the back of her head and groaned at the pain, forcefully willing herself to remain calm as she whirled around and dropped in battle stance.

"**What. The. Fuck.**" That's done it. Eis snapped and crossed her arms, glaring without restraint at her offender, "what the hell are you doing?" _At least you're still dressed… That's another freaking surprise._

"Ugh..." Sera's tone was nasally as she gripped her nose, blood steadily trickling out, "piss this really hurts! The fuck did ya smash me for?!"

"You ought to know better than to sneak up behind me without any warning Sera," she sighed and strode to her desk, opening the drawer and taking out the last poultice, "don't tilt your head back stupid, just let it drain." She walked over to the fireplace and held the poultice out, cringing as the dizzying heat fogged her mind.

The archer walked out to the balcony and slouched forward to let the blood flow unimpeded, "better frig me real good for this..."

"After this poultice I need to study the tome. I promised My Trainer," she sighed as the mirth danced in Sera's eyes, _she's still not over the name,_ "that I'd have it done by tomorrow. I cannot afford to-"

"Shut it. Can spare a few minutes," Sera grinned and wiped her nose with the back of her hand then rubbed it on her shirt, _she's got everything on that shirt. Mustard stains, ale, blood, w-wait what is she…_ The mage visibly tensed as Sera sauntered over, grinning as she stripped her shirt with ease, "I'm taking what I want, luv. No more excuses." _T-topless..._

"But I c-can't," the poultice was lifted from Eis's hands and she was pushed towards the bed, adrenaline humming strongly along her nerves at the predator glint in the razor sharp slits, "I n-n-need that."

"Relax yer tits, I'm puttin' it on for ya, don't like touchin' warm squishy shite right? See ya cringing every time." _She pays attention to that much detail? _The archer shoved Trevelyan down and untied the waist band knot then pulled it down, eyes glazing over at the scar. _What's with that look?_ She coughed to stall the warmth threatening to take her cheeks and averted her gaze to the ceiling as the archer tenderly slid her fingers along the scar.

Eis hissed, "s-_shhh_it..." _This feels so fucking good, how is that even possible? _It even distracted her from the crumbs that littered the blanket.

"Still hurts huh?" _No, not even remotely close,_ the mage stared as Sera silently applied the poultice, _what the fuck is with that look, I can't decipher what it's supposed to mean. _A new ache took hold of her body and it was irritating her greatly, she subconsciously lifted her pelvis slightly and hissed again, a light current coursing through her veins. _Fuck, the shit you do to me with just a simple touch…_ "Sorry Teetness," _what is with that tone?_ "Almost done," Sera's voice cracked and the mage sighed. _Fuck._

Trevelyan sat up and gently pushed the elf's hands out of the way, tugging her wrists and bringing her closer for a kiss. "I don't understand," she breathed, "what's wrong Sera?"

"'M fine," the archer mumbled stubbornly and reluctantly caved in at the stern look Eis gave her. "Look it's just- I don't like hurtin' you. Seeing this, remembering it all, it's messin' with me. Was only last week you were lying right here, bleedin' everywhere and cursing at the top of your lungs. Was really scary..."

_Best way to cheer her up, _Trevelyan gave her a chaste kiss and smiled affectionately at her, "it doesn't hurt at all Sera." _Only time and distraction will help her with the haunting memories. Me too..._

"Then why are ya movin' and hiss-oh. Oh," Sera waggles her eyebrows playfully, her eyes clouding immediately as her voice lilts teasingly, "**oooOOOooh...**"

"Thought you'd like knowing that," the mage smirked and mustered the courage to unbutton her shirt. There was something thrilling in the way Sera's eyes watched the shirt slowly become undone, _surely she can hear my heart beating erratically? It's positively deafening to me,_ "not fair you're the only one topless..." _Swallow the pride and embrace the vulnerability, _Eis leaned forward and captured the eager lips in a hungry kiss, smirking at the content purr vibrating in their mouths.

_It's my turn Sera,_ she parted and fought back her laugh at the archer's glare when she avoided the attempted kiss, "I have a question, Sera."

"**Now?**"

"Yes now," _it's payback._ Eis chuckled at her obvious displeasure and tugged on her wrist, silently guiding her to lay on the bed. "I was just wondering," leaning down and trailing kisses along the jaw bone, she stops just before the archer's lips to tease her, "if I've improved."

"On what?" Sera growled as the mage evaded her kiss again, "for fuck's sake quit playin' games and fuck me already!" _So vulgar and demanding. I wouldn't have you any other way._

"Ah, ah, ah," Eis waggled her finger and darted it out of the way when the archer tried to bite it, "not until you answer my question. Have I improved with my kissing? I seem to recall it used to be crap."

"Still is," the archer grinned mischievously, "needs more practice," she pointed to her lips, "here and..." She pointed to the junction between her thighs and reveled at Trevelyan's reaction, "there too..."

"W-what…!" Eis's eyes widened and she couldn't help but stare, _she wants me t-to,_ she gulped nervously, _do 'that' with my tongue?_

"More than one use for that pretty mouth," Sera chuckled huskily and pulled the mage closer, "you look like yer 'bout to shite a new breach," she tugged on her bottom lip and breathed hotly against her neck. Trailing her tongue along the collarbone and grinning at the faint mark from before, she pauses and stares directly in the nervous orbs crackling with blue sparks, "only if you want to, luv."

_Can I?_ Trevelyan's eyes drank in the sight of the toned elf beneath her, her shoulders being the most prominent, _will I even please you? I've no idea what I'm doing. _Her hand ghosts along Sera's ribs as she mulls over the prospect of going down, _will you laugh? Will I even compare to your previous partners?_ Leaning down and tentatively licking down the stomach she steels herself as she takes a shaky breath, "alright." Avoiding all eye contact, she hesitantly pulls down the archer's tights off and closes her eyes, nervously gulping, _she's completely naked now. I've never seen everything this close…_

Her courage was slipping, resolve breaking, _maybe I should just say no? Another time? I need to study,_ her eyes opened and glanced at the tome on the floor. "No." _What?_ Eis looked back at Sera, _no what?_ Eyes subconsciously trailing down she represses the urges to run away, _fuck, she's so-_ she leaned down and rested her forehead against Sera's shoulder then forced herself to take slow, deep breaths. "Don't run now Frosty."

"I c-can't..." Her heart faltered at the elf's disappointed sigh, "I'm sorry," _else I'll lose what little sanity I have left. All of this is too much __for me to handle__,_ she felt fingers dance along her skin and shuddered as jolts of electricity shot through her then looked up, _why force yourself to smile? I know you're not happy._

"Can screw other ways, y'know..." Sera gently locked lips in a tender kiss, parting to grin reassuringly, "we'll get there some day. No rush, yeah? But just-" another brief kiss, "don't leave me hangin' like this. Do **something** about this..." She took the mage's hand and guided it to the moist heat between her legs, smirking at the look of awe on Eis's face, "it's like a bloody new discovery for you every time, innit? What's so hard to beli-"

"That it's me who does this to you," Trevelyan replied firmly then glanced down, _m-my hand is, holy shit she's so… I've barely done anything! _The raspy chuckle shook her out of her reverie and she stared in the half-lidded slits, "of all people, me? You've admitted having multiple lovers, yet here you are with someone that goes against everything you've stood for. You hate magic and people of high status. I'm now both, and on top of all that I suck at this whole-"

"Look, I dunno what to tell you, but you can feel what yer doin' to me yeah?"

"It's not that it's just..." _Why me?_ Eis stared in her eyes, searching for answers the archer wasn't willing to admit, _give me something, anything. _"Why choose me?"

"Fuck if I know."

"Sera..."

"Yer different from the others, I dunno what to tell you 'cause I dunno myself luv," she guided Eis's hand to her sternum, "but for me… It's enough that I feel it, is all. That's the only reason I need. Could ask you the same question and bet ya **still** don't have an answer, why me?"

Trevelyan froze, _she's right, why her? _"I don't know. It just happened, it was beyond my control."

"Exactly," Sera beamed a grin at the mage, "and all this started just 'cause I made you feel a bit of heat..." _Wait, what? _"That lost look again," she chuckled, "I've finished reading yer diary." _Oh. Oh _**shit**_. She went that far back?!_ "Have ya solved your mystery yet, _Your Worship?_" Eis flashed a dangerous look, "don't be like that," Sera snickered, "can't believe ya thought I was a mage too," she paled, "ugh..."

"You remember that far back?" _Just how much has she read? _The mage's stomach churned unpleasantly, _surely she wouldn't have gone all the way back to when I was in the circle, right? Most of those entries are experiments and formulas, I'm sure it's either bored or distracted her from the incidents._

"That, and the 'commoner' bit, ya shit. Kept insulting me but ya made up for it so your breeches are safe." _Oh fuck…_ Eis shook her head, _they were my honest feelings at the time, it's proof for us on how much she's changed me. _Sera's eyes flashed mischievously, "it's time I make ya feel heat for a different reason..." She swiftly rolled the both of them and sat on the mage's thighs, careful not to irritate her wounds, "since you were the last one here."

_Well then… I guess second place isn't so bad after all._


	18. Know When to Hold Your Tongue

**AN: **Me and my songs, of course it was bound to make an appearance once again ;) Song of the chapter which I'm sure you'll figure out when it's supposedly played: Bach – Prelude in C minor for Solo Lute (BWV 999, a simple tune to start off this addition in the story). Random fun fact (found out shortly I started listening to it more often), apparently classical music is the most effective genre to calm you down. It's probably chemical stuff and wavelengths in your brain and what not, don't ask me how it works lol.

**Sera's P.O.V.**

* * *

_No, no, no,_ _nightmare. This ain't real..._ It was the worst possible scenario for Sera right now. It's ignited every nerve with fear and the adrenaline was thrumming strongly, she seriously wished to be battling demons instead right about now. _Shit,_ it's like battling demons anyway, a rage demon to be precise. The familiar dreaded sound resounded in the chambers, and the mage was the first to break the thick tension in the air.

"G-good evening Seeker Cassandra... Fare thee well?" The pathetic way Trevelyan's voice choked at the end sealed the deal and ensured doom was in fact coming. Sera exchanged knowing glances with her, both felt the exact same way.

_We're SO fucked. _And not in the way they imagined. _What the fuck's with this pussy-block?!_

"What-" Cassandra rubbed her forehead in an attempt to sooth the twitching and clenched her free hand to distract herself from the tension in her jaw. You could _hear_ her grit her teeth, "what..." She sighed and opted to turn around to give the two their privacy, "please don appropriate attire," her eyes scanned the haphazard mess and muttered lowly, "if that's even possible..."

"Right away Seeker."

"_What?!_" Sera whispered, _no way, no pissin' way, she's gon' let- oh shit she's mad too now._ "Right away luv," she grumbled and climbed off reluctantly, gathering her things and tossing over whatever belonged to the mage. Sighing when she saw her fumble with the buttons she stepped over and slapped her hands away, doing them up for her and ignoring the glare, _eat yer stupid pride already. I'll never get to ask you 'bout cookies if you can't eat 'em._

Cassandra glanced back and turned around when she noticed both of them clothed, "Sera, I must speak with the Inquisitor in private a-"

"Like hell you will," the archer stood and crossed her arms. _Private? Not a chance. She's _**_mine_**_, bitch, eyes off!_

"Sera," Eis commanded sternly, "leave, now."

_You're taking her side?!_ Sera glared at the mage, "fine. I'll be at the tavern." _Go make kissy faces with someone else,_ she brushed past the Seeker and intentionally bumped shoulders, temper flaring at the tired sigh and low whisper.

"How immature..."

"Heard that," the elf flipped both middle fingers in the air and descended the stairs, making sure the two knew her displeasure by slamming the door. She held her breath and strained her ears to eavesdrop on their conversation, _better not be thinking of-_

"What do you even see in that imp?" _That fucking bitch!_

"That's none of your business Seeker."

"On the contrary it is now everybody's business," _what is she talking about?_ "Your relationship is no secret, people have been talking and this does not bode well for the Inquisition. You must cut this off before it gets worse." _What the fuck! First you were all romantic 'bout us now ya switched?!_ Sera pressed harder into the door, she found herself desperately wanting to know how the mage felt. _She wouldn't, right? There's no way she'd-_

"Alright..." _She's, no way... She's really-_ anger welled up immediately and in her blind rage, she kicked the stone wall and cursed as she descended the last of the stairs, _tossing me to the side, just like that? Coz people are talkin'? Let them talk! _Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and her foot ached immensely, _what happened to love? So ya never meant it, stupid fucking bitch! Whore, playin' with me like I'm a toy. Ain't a fuckin' puppet for you arseholes!_ The faint outline of the woman flashed within her head and Sera gritted her teeth, _out my head bitch-balls! Just you wait,_ she head to the tavern and a plan formulated in her mind, _you won't get 'way with this. You've got it comin' Lady Herald._

* * *

"The fuck you want?"

"Whoa," Bull rose his hands in defense, "was just coming over to drink. In **my** spot, the one you're sitting in?"

Sera looked around her and grumbled, _Qunari and their fuckin' territories,_ she moved to the chair beside her, "happy?" Bitterness overwhelmed her, she so dearly wanted to set her prank in motion already and revel in the mage's angry look, _the way her eyes spark wi-_

"So, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"You're obviously pissed."

"Ain't doin' no pissin', you can piss off though."

"Right," Bull waved his mug in front of her face, "this is really strong stuff, you want it?" Sera shamelessly reached over and growled when he pulled the mug away, "you have to tell me what's eating you up, first." She crossed her arms then glared at him, refusing to budge an inch and the qunari sighed, reluctantly handing the mead over. "Wait, Sera don't-!" downing it all in one go, Sera hiccups and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, _weak shite, I've had way stronger._

Vision blurring immediately and loud ringing in her ears, the archer panics, _oh fuck! _She keeled over and clamped her hand over her mouth, the nausea choking the life out of her as she fights the waves. She felt herself lifted and the room spun, a rock-splitting headache swallowed her remaining thoughts. When conscious awareness returned to her, she found herself outside hurling in the bushes with a hand rubbing her back.

"Told you, really strong stuff," Bull chuckled quietly, "even I wouldn't ever drink it all in one go. You got balls."

"D-don't," Sera wheezed, "have balls, ya daft tit."

"Figure of speech Sera." _Everyone and their fancy fuckin' terms._

"Wot?"

"Never mind, c'mon I'll carry you to the Boss."

"Piss off!" _Would rather die, ain't no way,_ she didn't fight Bull as he gently cradled her and walked towards the mage's chambers, _she'll just run us right out. _As they got closer, her ears perked and the smell in the air intrigued her, _is __somethin__g __cookin__'__? _An image of Eis baking cookies crossed her mind, she found herself smiling lop-lopsidedly and giggling, _pfft, best joke ever. She'd rather die then do somethin__g__ 'common' I bet. _Faint voices surrounded her and she vaguely registered the Qunari's deep gruff voice, she tried to focus on who he was talking to but the spinning intensified and she collapsed in a fit of giggles instead.

It wasn't until she felt the cold hard stone pressed into her back and saw Bull's concerned look on his face that snapped her out of it, _what's this idiot staring at? _She followed his gaze and her blood froze, _no, no not again..._ They were in the hall just before the last set of stairs leading to Trevelyan's room, a large wall of ice stood blocking the path. When Sera focused she could decipher two female voices shouting in the back.

"The fuck did you do now Sera...?" Bull whispered and she looked at him, dumbfounded, _what?_

"Didn't do nothin', what's going-" she hiccupped, "on?"

The qunari sighed and patted her shoulder reassuringly, "I'll be right back, maybe the vint can fix this for u-"

"Already here, after all it'd be impossible to miss two women shrieking at the top of their lungs and having a cat fight," Dorian smirked as he walked up the hallway. He rotated his staff and aimed it against the ice wall, "make sure she doesn't kill me for melting her ice again, yes?" The heat made it hard for Sera to breathe and as the fireball went rocketing by, her stomach leapt to her throat. She clamped her hand over her mouth and groaned, _fuck magic... __So fuckin' gross._

"Hurry up already, Sera ain't lookin' so good!"

"I'm trying," the tevinter mage clicked his tongue and stopped to analyze the ice's wavelength, "fascinating, she generated magic purely from her emotions?"

"This isn't the time to be impressed!"

Dorian waved his hand dismissively, "it's not something I can melt, she needs to either dispel it herself, or calm down. Both of which," a crash was heard in the background, "seems highly unlikely right now." _What the fuck is going on?! _Sera forced herself to stand on unsteady legs, _this fucking bullshit,_ she ignored the protests and yanked her wrist out of Bull's grip as she head towards the wall of ice. _Fuckin' panties up in a fuckin' bunch again Frosty? __It's time someone smacks ya for bein' a righteous arse, _"Sera stop, you'll freeze to death if you touch th-" Without a care in the world, the archer placed her hands on the thick ice.

_Ain't cold,_ Sera wondered absent-mindlessly, _why? _Banging her fists on the wall she croaks out, "Frosty lemme fuck_hic_n' in already! I gotta tell ya somethin' **important**!" _That'll get her. Gon' fuckin' smack her first and then pull my prank. _Within moments the wall dispersed and Eis stood at the top of the stairs, a look of guilt and worry etched in her eyes, _the fuck? I know ya don't care, ain't fallin' for your lies no more._ The mage rushed down and enveloped her in a tight hug then lifted her, hastily carrying her to the bed, _what's goin' on?_ Within minutes of hitting the soft pillows, the darkness swallowed her.

* * *

"Ugh..." Sera rolled on her other side and shielded her eyes from the bright sun light, her head hammered and her entire body shook. _Fuck hangovers..._ _The fuck happened __after the tavern__? _Vague memories and disjointed voices filtered in the back of her head and she groaned again.

"You're awake." _No shit geniu-wait,_ the archer sat up immediately and regretted it as a wave of nausea assaulted her senses, she was gently pushed back down. "Idiot, you'll make yourself puke again..." Sera silently watched as Eis bent over and wrung the water out of a cloth, _not fallin' for it,_ tears stung the corners of her eyes. _You don't care,_ she let out a content sigh as the mage wiped the sweat off her, _so why are you doin' this? _It was then she noticed Trevelyan's black eye and the cut on her lip, her stomach churned.

"S-someone tried again...?" She reached out to touch but the mage grabbed her wrist, shaking her head and smiling sheepishly.

"No, it wasn't an assassin, it was much scarier than that."

"What?"

Eis sighed and scratched the back of her head, mumbling embarrassingly, "I fought with the Seeker..." Her eyes glanced to the confused elf, "she tried to tell me being with you isn't right and doesn't look good for the Inquisition. So I said alright... And punched her in the face. She didn't take that too kindly, evidently," she smirked as she pointed to her eye. "I just snapped," her jaw tensed as she clenched the cloth tightly, "first they elect me as leader whether I wanted it or not, and now tell me what to do, who I can see? Too bad. I'm not their puppet and I don't care what others think."

_She p-punched..._ Sera bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, "can't believe ya actually..." Her hands slid to the back of the mage's neck and forcefully pulled her down, crashing their lips together. Eis grunted in pain and pushed back then pointed to her lip, "oh, sorry." The archer felt like dancing, _she fuckin' punched the scariest person ever,_ she grinned and laughed joyously, _for me. _"So then _Your Worship_," her eyes darkened with mischief, "I'm all sick and shite, ripe for the picking..."

"W-what?!" Eis coughed, _got a warm neck luv, can't hide it from me,_ "I won't take advantage of you in this state." _Ugh, that's exactly what I want you to do, get a clue ya daft tit!_ The mage stood and smirked cockily, "should have seen the fight, I think you would have been proud."

"Ya fought without magic?"

"Only blocked off the stairs so she wouldn't run away, I guess Helaine's training wasn't totally useless," Trevelyan pointed to her face, "I only got one black eye. She's got two!" Sera collapsed in a fit of giggles at the mental image of the Seeker, _'coon eyes, priceless! That'll teach her for messin' with us. _Eis went to retrieve the jug of water by the fireplace and dropped a clean cloth inside, she strode back with a look of curiosity, "when you touched the wall of ice, what did you feel?"

"Huh? What are ya talking 'bout?"

"You don't remember...?" The mage smiled sadly, "shame, you've accomplished something considered impossible too," vague images crossed her mind, _banged my fists on something, does she mean that?_ Eis sat down on the edge of the bed and turned her torso to face Sera, clasping her hands together, "let's see if you can do it again." _Huh?_ The chilling mist seeped out of the cracks and spaces in the mage's hands, _is she makin' a snowball or something?_ Her eyes glanced up at Trevelyan, _why's she embarrassed now?_ When Eis revealed what she had created with her ice, the archer grinned madly and waggled her eyebrows playfully, "s-shut up and touch it," the mage flushed.

Tentatively reaching out, her fingers skim along the heart-shaped ice then recoil back, "shite that's pissing cold! The heck ya makin' me do ya daft tit?" She missed the look of disappointment flash across the mage's face, "anyways," she slowly sat up from the bed and ignored the nausea lurking in the back of her mind. "Let's go grab some foo- ugh..." Clutching her stomach she groaned, "fuck..." Eis dispersed the ice and pushed her back down, smirking at her, _piss off, I'd like to see you smilin' if ya felt like shite too. _She ignored the images of the mage laughing during her week of recovery, _that don't count 'cause I made her laugh on purpose!_

"How about you get some sleep instead?" Eis brought the blankets over the archer, "I'll be at my desk if you need me to retrieve anything." Sera looked outside, _wasn't she sposta start whatever with,_ she chewed on the corner of her lips, _Her Trainer... Today?_ Her eyes glanced at the mage, _what the? What is that?_ Trevelyan sat in her chair with a lute and plucked the strings so softly she may as well have been whispering the notes instead.

"Didn't know you could play," Sera croaked out then propped herself up on her elbows to watch, smirking when the mage flushed slightly and shifted uncomfortably. "Play somethin' for me?"

"Back in my days at the Circle..." Eis looked up and smiled sheepishly, "when I was stressed I would play some sort of instrument quietly in the corner. I taught myself, I'm afraid I'd only ruin your ears."

"Can't be worse than what that creepy bard plays." _Some sort of instrument? She knows more than one?_

The mage chuckled, "don't say I didn't warn you," she stood and walked over to Sera. Sitting on the edge of the bed and crossing one leg over the other, she rests the lute on her inner thigh and rotates her upper torso, "promise you won't tell anybody?"

"Don't think anyone wou-" the stern warning glare immediately changed the elf's mind, "won't tell anyone, swear it. Who would I even tell? Pfft." _Hurry the hell up before I toss that thing and tackle you instead. _"What else can you play?"

Eis turned the knobs to tune the lute then proceeded to play softly, "just this and the violin, it was all that was available unless you wanted to wait an hour just for the fortepiano. I only know one song for chemistry purposes, and I am definitely not singing that blasted song ever again." _Singing? __Pfft, __can't see it... _"I'm curious with all instruments though, I want to learn everything."

"Everything?" Sera snickered, "the heck ya wanna do that for?" She found herself drowsy, the low timbre of the lute lulling her to sleep and eyes fluttering closed.

"Knowledge is the essence of life," _she's joking right?_ "I've always held a fascination for knowing everything there is to know about the world, how it works, how it sounds..." The mage quietly chuckled, "how it feels." _Feels huh? Don't see that happenin' yet. _"A little bit of everything."

"But then yer good at nothin' if ya try to learn it all."

"You raise a good point," Eis plucked harder as she trailed along the frets of the lute, her expression softening but eyes distant, _what's wrong with her?_ "But that doesn't mean I can't try, does it?" Sera found herself nodding as she watched the fingers skip and dance, _she's good... _The pace slowed and she noticed the mage smiling oddly, _never seen that look before,_ "a simple song," she strummed the last chord and lowered the lute, "it's refreshing to know I haven't forgotten how to play completely." Sera quietly stared at the marked hand as the anchor emanated a faint glow, _doesn't her hand hurt?_ Before she could ask Eis stood up and gently leaned the lute against the bookshelf by her table then turned around, "perhaps I'll play once more for you later if you'd like?" The quivering hand did not go unnoticed and the archer sighed, _this daft tit._

"Yeah. Now c'mere," she snickered at Trevelyan's skeptical look, "I'm not gon' do anything you don't want, just-" she patted the spot beside her, "sit beside me. Want to do somethin' for you," _plus she smacked Prissy, her hand's prolly screaming at her right now, why the heck would you force yourself to play idiot?_ She sat against the headboard and yanks on the mage's hand, pulling her on her lap. Smoothing her thumbs along the carpal bones, she massages and grins at the low content moans, _really wanna hear her sing, bet she'd be monotone and boring but it'd be so funny__._ "Feels good innit? Next time don't fuckin' play till yer hand's all stiff and hurtin', daft tit."

"I w-wasn't..."

"Yeah right, ain't stupid," she smirks when Eis scoffs, "don't be a dick, I'm still sick. Could puke on ya any time."

"That makes me feel so much better," Trevelyan gently pulls her hand away and clenches it a couple times for good measure, "thanks..." Sera freezes when she thinks she's seen a mischievous glint in the mage's eyes, _nah like she'd-_ "if you don't mind massaging it once more after," _massage 'it' hmm?_ "I've one more song for you." The archer deflates and grumbles, _ugh thought I was gon' get lucky too..._ She nods and waves dismissively, Eis chuckles as she walks to retrieve the lute, "expecting something else were you?"

"Wipe that smile off yer face, jerk, y'know exactly-" Sera blanches as Trevelyan strums a series of familiar chords. TOO familiar. The type that makes her want to punch babies when she hears it, "oh no, no, no, **no** **STOP!**" The mage erupts in carefree laughter as she continues strumming along, _been since that snowball fight since she's laughed like that,_ Sera stares in awe and disgust at the same time then shakes her head, _even this isn't fuckin' worth that! _"I'm gonna-" she tosses a pillow at Trevelyan who deftly evades it without stopping, "stuff arrows up yer fuckin' arse if ya don't stop!"

"Come on Sera, it's catchy! At least I'm not singing the lyrics... Yet!"

Sera throws another pillow and forces herself to slide to the edge of the bed, "if you do then I'll stuff arrows in **all** yer fuckin' holes!" _Blasted creepy song,_ she gave her scariest glare and looks for more objects to throw as Eis continued playing, "make it stop! It don't last this fuckin' long!"

"Sera was never-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Quite an agreeable girl! Her tongue tells tales of rebellion!" _Sounds so pretty. Wait, wait, wait!_

"YOU SING LIKE **SHITE**! I'll show you fuckin' rebellion!" The elf blocked her ears and gritted her teeth as she stands up, the nausea was intensifying and fast, _gon' fuckin' hurl on her for revenge! _When she managed to get arms length to the mage, Eis put down the lute on the desk and enveloped her in a tight hug. _Gonna fuck you up!_

"She's a rogue and a thief and she'll tempt your fate..." _Ohhhh I'm gon' fuck you up so good. _The hot breath puffing against her neck and hands ghosting along her sides sparked something feral within Sera as it mixed with her frustration. Pinning Eis against the edge of the desk her hands hastily fight with the neck clasps on the vest and pull it apart to expose the faint mark.

"I'll show you tempting," she bit roughly and snuck her hands under the mage's shirt then raked her fingernails across the small of her back, grinning as she swallows the choked whimpers. She held Trevelyan's gaze and chuckled as the embarrassed mage averted her eyes, "now yer shy 'bout makin' music?"

"S-shut up, damn thief..."

"Haven't stolen anything," Sera trailed her tongue along the mage's collarbone and smirked as she shuddered against her, "**yet**." She begins unbuttoning the shirt, "next one who knocks on your door will be punched by me," she pushes the shirt to the sides and grins at her bra, "seriously?" _Red._ "This is **so **for-"

"No it's not! It's not for you at all!" Eis averted her gaze to her bookshelves as her face flushes, the heat radiated off her cheeks and Sera laughed, _not for me at all? _She gripped the archer's forearms to stop her from undressing her, _playin' hard to get now, huh?_

"Did ya forget Sparky?" _That's got her attention,_ she playfully rapped her knuckles on Trevelyan's head, "yer the worst fuckin' liar I've ever met." With the mage stammering her defense and now thoroughly distracted, Sera's hands dart up and deftly unclasps the bra, tugging on it and letting it drop to the floor. "Sexy choice, by the way." Her hands ghost along Eis's ribs and tease under the swell of her breasts, smirking as the orbs crackled and clouded with lust. Leaning in and gently biting the lower lip, she whispers, "sing for me again? Got a pretty voice..." Trevelyan answered her with a grunt and pulled her in, kissing her hungrily, _that's it, lose it for me luv._

Sera froze, _oh no,_ her hands itched to go further, _no, no, no,_ footsteps thundered in the hallway, "fuck, you've got to be kidding me!" Whirling around angrily and ignoring the mage's protests, she stomps down to the entrance of the room, _smells like,_ she took a whiff, _who the fuck is this?_ Tilting her head slightly with her eyes never leaving the door she mutters lowly, "get yer staff luv." Eyes narrowing as the footsteps slowed and the offender stopped to breathe, the archer pressed herself along the wall and stalked closer to the door. She looked at Eis and nodded, both staff and mage crackling with electricity.

_Damn she sure dresses up fa- _"I-Inquisitor!" A series of quick and heavy knocks resounded behind the door, "there's an emergency! The Lady Ambassador..." Trevelyan's eyes widened and she rushed to the door, _this daft tit, it could be a trap!_ Before Sera could stop her the mage opened the door and nodded to the exhausted soldier.

"What's going on?" Eis demanded, "run and talk!" _Didn't even get to punch the mother fucker in the face..._

* * *

"This is **ridiculous**!" Eis slammed her hands on the war-table, "**Sister Nightingale**," she seethed menacingly, "how in the fucking world are you a fucking spymaster if you keep letting fucking spies infiltrate the fucking fortress?!" _Harsh, luv. Pfffft... Lots of fucks from the lady who don't give none, gotta tell her that one later._

Sera winced and cringed every time the mage slammed her fist on the table, _that's got to be hurtin' her,_ her eyes looked sympathetically at the bard, _she's got the point Teetness, can't you see the guilty look on her face? She's worried too,_ "Frosty-"

"Not-a-**fucking**-word Sera!" _Well that was uncalled for,_ the archer crossed her arms and grumbled, _yelling won't get us anywhere. _"Where are they now? Who sabotaged her carriage?" Eis raked her hand through her hair and sighed frustratedly when Leliana stared at the war table silently, "**today**, Spymaster! The clock is ticking!"

"I don't know!" Leliana shouted back, fists clenched as she chewed her bottom lip in worry, her composure completely gone. "My spies lost track of the carriage, but we know they are heading west into Orlais," her voice cracked, _such a shame, makin' a pretty face cry..._

Trevelyan huffed and threw her hands in the air, "great, fucking perfect. Exactly what I need, to chase who knows what in the ass end of nowhere in Orlais," she looked at all the companions gathered around the table, "each of you gear up, partner up, and get a mount." She leaned on the table and splayed her hands on the map, eyes analyzing trails, "2 mounts to each trail," she looked at everybody else, "stand beside the person you intend to partner up with." Immediately Sera wove through the crowd and stood behind Eis, not even daring to smirk to avoid irritating the agitated mage.

"How did this even happen..." Trevelyan muttered as everyone split up and she looked at Leliana, "was the Lady Ambassador going somewhere?"

"She was to meet the Duke of-"

"Track down who this 'Duke' is immediately," she sighed and placed her hand on the Spymaster's shoulder, "we will get her back Sister Nightingale, but we cannot afford to make mistakes like this any longer." Leliana nodded and Eis waited until her companions seemed to be organized then allotted the trails to each group, the pair leaving immediately upon getting their assignment. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and grimaced as her eyes fell upon Bull and Dorian, "fuck..." _Huh? _Sera watched, confused,_ guess they're comin' with us on our trail. Good, can't stand none of these other-_ "this is just fucking perfect." _Better than the Seeker innit?_

"I look forward to traveling with you too, Inquisitor," the tevinter mage smirked sarcastically, "Bull and I will meet you at the stables."

"Mm." _What's wrong with her? These two and Blackwall are the only decent sort,_ Sera's eyes fell upon the mage's hands which were tightly clenched before realization dawned on her, _ohh right, she don't like Twirly one bit. _Watching from the corner of her eye as she walked beside the mage she groans inwardly, _this is gonna be the shittiest mission ever, she's gon' be pissed the whole time now._ A disapproving grumble escapes her lips as she curses quietly, _pussy-blocked again..._

* * *

_Why are you doin' this to yourself?_ Sera folded her hands behind her head and leaned on one leg as she watched Eis adjust the saddle then secure their gear. Sweat trickled down her forehead and the archer grimaced, _you're in bloody pain and it's obvious,_ "take a break, Teetness."

"No, we must set out immediately," Trevelyan huffed and winced as she massaged her marked palm, "are you ready?"

"Yeah," Sera glanced over at the other two, "oi, try not to kill yer bloody horse with your fat arses."

"As if your horse is better off, imp," Dorian smirked, "poor steed is about to become an ice sculpture."

"Enough," Eis grabbed on to the horn and stepped into the stirrup, hoisting herself up and cringing as she swung her weaker leg over, _this daft tit is gon' mess up her hip... _She extended her hand out to Sera and helped the archer climb up behind her, _riding is gon' be a real problem for her too._

"Oi," Sera whispered lowly as she snuggled close and tenderly wrapped her arms around the mage's waist, "this is gonna be painful for you."

"I'll be fine," Eis tilted her head and glanced from the corner of her eye, "we've no choice, we must retrieve the Ambassador," _retrieve? You make her sound like some package..._ The faint outline of a woman crossed Sera's mind and she immediately cast it out of her thoughts, she squeezed Eis's waist. "Really, Sera, I'll be okay. It's just minor aches now."

"Pfft, coz you're a granny. One more wrinkle and you'd pass for a prune!"

"Hey," Trevelyan smirked, "I didn't kno-"

"So Inquisitor," Dorian directed the horse to stand beside them and Sera could feel the mage tense in her arms, "shall I take the lead or you?"

"I will," Eis gritted her teeth and muttered under her breath, _what did Twirly do that made you hate 'im so much? _"Try not bite the dust, **vint**." She dug her heels in and twisted the reins, signalling the horse to start off on a canter, _what the shite luv, warn me first!_

"My, such hostility! Do I truly annoy you that much?" Dorian reacted instantly and kept pace **beside** them rather than following behind and Bull chuckled as Trevelyan's eye visibly twitched.

"Not at all," she plastered on a fake smile as she seethed through clenched teeth, "you only annoy me when you're breathing!" _Oh hohoho that one was a good one!_

"Oh, my wounded pride, however shall I recover from this?" The tevinter mage's eyes sparkled with amusement and this further infuriated Eis, Sera couldn't help but snicker along with Bull, _shit's about to fly._

"Don't get smart with me Dorian."

"Am I getting smart with you? How would you know?"

Eis's grip on the reins tensed, "are you sure your parents didn't **beg** you to run away from home?" Trevelyan smirked in satisfaction when Dorian immediately shut up, _low blow, Frosty..._ "Vir sapit qui pauca loquitur, vint," she squeezes her thighs against the horse to gallop, _the fuck does that mean? _"Let's get this shit done and over with, I have better things to do!" _What could be more important than savin' yer own people Teetness...? _Sera couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she ever got kidnapped, and she buried her face in between the mage's shoulders as her stomach churned unpleasantly_. _Images of the electrocuted men and the smell of melting flesh flashed before her and she cursed silently, _hope that never fuckin' happens ever again. _She grinned and chuckled to herself.

_Or at least zap me in a good way._


	19. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note: **Thank god this chapter was already ¾ done (though the ending may be muddled)... Well I've gone and done it again, this year just isn't my year. I've managed to get another concussion so chapters will (again) be really slow for I'm hoping roughly 2 weeks minimum, although even typing this note up is a chore. Even if I do type slowly every now and then I hope I won't derail and make no sense whatsoever, though if that does happen I apologize in advance. Hopefully the quality remains relatively the same despite the madness and insanity that may happen :P Even if you ask me to explain, I'll prolly be scratching my head with you like "oh yeah… Really, what the hell _was_ I trying to even say here?" lol.

Moving on, I know I'm a wannabe, sue me. I've many favorite Latin phrases and finally got to use one (believe me when I say I've been holding back). I'd think as a "scholar" Eis would be fond of such sayings as well as riddles (they'll come soon, prepare for mini brain games). If I do not use the translated version in the Chapter title then I'll have a legend or whatever for it. Last chapter's latin phrase: **V****ir sapit qui pauca loquitur **literally means "that man is wise who talks little" (or the man who is wise talks little, it depends how you look at the literal version I'm no Latin specialist whatsoever), and what this means is "know when to hold your tongue", hence the title. Again sorry for the late chapter but anyways! Sit, relax, hope ya enjoy.

**Eis's P.O.V.**

* * *

"We need to give the horses a break before ya end up breakin' them Frosty, they-"

"We cannot afford to slow down Sera, we don't even know if they took this trail." _I'm no tracker, __but there's nothing indicating someone even traveled on this path._ She looked up at the sky, _altocumulus castellanus __clouds… _"And if we don't keep moving, we'll be stuck in a thunderstorm in the afternoon."

"Look our horses are gon' die, then we'll slow down and get caught anyway coz we'll walk! Besides," the archer glanced at Dorian and Bull, "all are arses are friggin' sore and I bet yours is too." _G__ood point..__. Hip's giving a lot of trouble now, I'll need to stretch this out._

Eis sighed and slackened her grip on the reins, "fine, let's descend this hill here and go to the river for some water." She fought back the smile when Sera let out a whooping cheer, _what an idiot I swear,_ her gaze softened as she looked behind at the archer, _my idiot, only I get to call you that or I'll freeze-_ realization dawned on her, _wait, a lot of people call Sera stupid though. I can't just freeze everyone... __I wish__. _She hummed thoughtfully, _there must be a nickname I can give her, after all she's given me quite the list._

"Hey Boss." She didn't even look at the qunari, _it's got to actually suit her..._

"Mm?" _What else can I call this idiot?_

"What happens if we don't find her?" _Who? Sera's right he- oh right the Ambassador._

"We will." _We better, I'm not coming out here for nothing. The others can though..._

"And if we find her dead?" _So glad I gave the Seeker a ridiculous trail._

"We won't." _And if we do, then we're screwed. I am definitely not dealing with nobles and pushing more papers that's for sure._

Sera snickered and Eis looked back, confused at what could have been so funny until she noticed the deflated expression on the qunari's face. _I still don't understand though, what-_ "don't worry Bull, she's like that with everyone." _I'm like what? _Before she could ask, the archer wrapped her arms around Trevelyan's waist and her hands rose higher, one hand rested on each breast, "after all she's-" _what is she __doing__?! _Eis's face flushed immediately and her body subconsciously tensed, the horse picked up on the signal and set off on a canter. _Fuck!_

"W-whoa! Teetness slow it down!" Sera's hands squeezed and the pleasurable sparks surged through the both of them, the mage stammered and desperately tried to relax herself to stop the horse. Laughter carried in the air, _this isn't funny you damn idiot! It's your fault! _Hot breaths hit her ear and she could feel the archer press tightly into her back, _don't think about how soft she is, and most definitely do not __imagine__ her na-_ "gotta lose Bull an' Dorian first if that's what ya wanna do..."

_Fuck, she can feel it too! Stupid fucking hormones, stupid fucking,_ she chewed her lip when the archer snuck one hand under the shirt and gently rake her fingernails down her stomach. _What is she trying to do to me?! __This isn't the time or place__!_ Eis grunted to mask the moan as she recklessly directed the horse to jump into the shallow riverbank and the water splashed on them. The electricity intensified, even the horse panicked when the current shot through and bucked in retaliation. _This is just getting from bad to worse! _"Wooooo," Sera cheered and laughed again, "it's like riding Bull only less rough!" _What?!_ Trevelyan's eyes snapped back and she completely lost her composure, anger clouded her judgment immediately.

Instead of stopping the horse, the mage swung her leg over and gritted her teeth as pain shot through her hip, she ignored Sera's protests. Shrugging the hands off of her, she jumps off and fights to control her temperature as the water immediately begins to freeze. As it melted it seeped into her boots, _fuck, _she swished and swashed as she walked out, _I hate squishy __things__… _She ignored her companions calling out to her and instead commanded, "stay here and take the break you need," she gritted her teeth when she heard Sera yelp in reaction to the ice-cold water, "I'm scouting ahead."

_Riding Bull, only less rough?!_ Her hands clenched tightly and a dull throb diffused along her marked hand, _fucking…_ she sighed and raked her hand through her hair, _I shouldn't be surprised, she did admit dating 'pricks' before, perhaps that's what she truly meant? How foolish of me to think she was interested only in me back when __we met__… Nonsense, that's still not something you __casually __shout out when you're already with somebody!_ She froze instantly, _are we really together, or am I still just a fling, fun for her? __Yes I've stated how I feel but,_ she looked to the sky, _it's not actually official._

Shaking her head she sighs and walks slowly, _Sera doesn't care for anything 'official', I'm sure she'd just laugh._ "Truly, how in the world have I fallen for you? You're insufferable, vulgar, pushy," she muttered and her lips curled into a tiny smirk. "We've nothing in common except for drinking and… Other… Vices…" Her eyebrows furrowed and she repressed the warmth threatening to take her cheeks, "you care naught for privacy or timing," the cookie crumbs flashed within her mind and she groaned, _I haven't cleaned it all yet either… _

"You're indecent and immature," the forehead graffiti with Sera laughing her ass off crossed her mind and Eis couldn't help the mixture of anger and happiness bubbling within her. _You drive me __bloody__ mad, I'm a mess, a chaotic mess. Is this what love truly is? _Trevelyan reached into her satchel and pulled out her journal, idly writing in it as she tread carefully down the rocky path. _"Eis…__ You really love me?"_ The mage scratched her head, _I reassured her and __without a doubt I know she's special to me but..._

9:41 Dragon Age Solis Monday 6th

What is love? I believe I've experienced the feeling often enough yet I'm still unsteady, unsure. However it's the first word that pops into my mind, that means something right? It's still a mystery, a secret, and it seems to be chaotic. I've lost control and perspective. I've lost the ability to protect myself. So does chaos=love? This is a disaster… But a beautiful disaster.

Eis chuckled, _I forgot Sera enjoys breaking in and reading my entries, she's got a talent for always __finding__ my journal. I've forgotten to Sera-proof what I write… __Though she wouldn't get angry at something like this, would she? I've written worse after all. In any case, w__hat's a good way to mess with her?_ She grinned evilly, _riddles and mathematics, that will surely annoy her __enough to stop._

Sera, here's a math riddle for you solve: Removing one from eleven makes it ten and removing one from nine makes it ten. How is it even possible?

_Wait, she knows how to read and write, but was she ever taught math?_

Never mind. I don't want your brain to explode so here's the answer.

It's possible in Roman Numerals. In Roman Numerals,  
9 = IX  
10 = X  
11 = XI

Thus by removing one from 9, you are getting 10 and by removing one from 11, you are getting 10 again.

The mage fought the blush threatening to take hold of her, _why am I still writing notes for her? _She gritted her teeth, _I'm still mad at her…_ The lingering voice in the back of her mind and the protesting of her heart begged to differ despite what her pride demanded. _She slept with Bull! Where did she find the time? How the fuck does that even- wait no I don't want to know. Yes maybe she was not obligated to be faithful before but what about now…?! _She sighed, _isn't what matters is that she's with me now?_

Regret filled her, _I didn't leave on a good note again, _she looked behind her and found she had strayed from the beaten path, _great, good job Eis. You've successfully gotten lost at the most crucial point of time. _As she traced the broken twigs and foot steps in the mud, her mind wanders back to the archer. _'Love'… What a stupid word. Illogical, and it always causes issues despite all it stands for._

"…_but for me… It's enough that I feel it, is all. That's the only reason I need."_

_Is that truly enough? How can that be your only reason? Aren't you the slightest bit curious as to how this actually happened between us? How we even manage to make it work? _She sighed and stared at her new absent-minded entry, _fire… Warmth. The very first thing I felt from her was warmth and it was oddly familiar…_ Quietly chuckling she smirks, _love at first sight? Ridiculous, I'm sure even Sera doesn't believe in such things, she'd tease me endlessly if she knew such a thought even crossed my mind._

Embrace the mess in your heart, the wild fire in your soul, and the chaos in your mind.

Trevelyan tapped the pencil against the page, _not only do I feel warmth from her, but she was able to touch my ice without severe repercussions. Granted it only happened once but… It was still an impossible feat. How was she able to do it?_ She sighed, _it's too bad she was drunk and has no recollection, _familiar voices echoed faintly in the trees and she stashed her journal back in her satchel. _Enough time's wasted, first thing's first, retrieve the Ambassador. Sera will always be around __for me to try and figure out__, _she paused as doubt gnawed at the edges of her thoughts, _she will, right? __But w__hat can I __actually __expect with her? _She was snapped out of her reverie as the sounds of rustling and shouting neared.

Sera stood breathless in front of her, hands on knees as she wheezed for air, "d-daft _tit-_" she looked up, glaring at the mage, "what the fuck were you thinking?!" _You always manage to find me, how?_ The archer stomped forward and roughly grabbed her wrists, "c'mon, enough this rubbish Frosty! Know ya got all pissy and shite but quit this hide an' seek game! We don't got time," Eis was dragged along and her eyes trailed down the elf's toned shoulders, _I got pissy? Oh right…_ Her eyes flashed but the anger had already simmered, _I was __mad__ at Sera._

"How did you find me?" Trevelyan looked around, _nothing but trees and muck, I would've been screwed if she didn't-_

"Yer smell, duuuuh. I can sniff ya out anywhere, any time." _My smell? _Warmth ebbed behind Eis's cheeks, _I wonder how I smell like to her… __Thanks to her I know how I-_ she coughed to hide the blush, _what my mouth tastes like._ Curiosity took her and she took a tentative whiff in the air, _I can't decipher my own, but I think I can smell her,_ she walked closer and suddenly hugged the archer from behind, burying her nose at the crook of Sera's neck, "oi, the fuck are ya doin'?!"

_Ironically__ earthy smell, wood… Oak wood? Fir? Cherry? I can't tell… _Her nose wrinkled in disgust, _reeks of alcohol too, did she spill ale on herself or something? __We've had no time to stop at a tavern._ She hesitantly trailed her tongue along Sera's neck and smirked as the elf stiffened, _she definitely spilled, clumsy idiot… My idiot. _"Not that I'm complaining but it's scary when you're bein' all quiet and feeling me up here," Sera turned around in the embrace, "the heck you doing?"

"Was just curious about something," Trevelyan smirked as the archer grinned, "come on, lead us back to the others we've no time to waste."

"Says the one thinking of fuckin' me right here and now."

"W-what?!" _How is s__he __always so honest and __vulgar about-_ Eis gritted her teeth as she mumbled embarrassingly, "am not… That's simply what you want, thief. You'll have to wait."

"Didn't I already tell ya that you're the worst liar? I can smell **it**, Frosty," Sera's eyes danced with mischief and she leaned in, face inches away from the beet-red mage, "got curious how I smell, did you? Now you know. And I-" she hooked her leg around Trevelyan's calf and swiftly brought her down to the grass, "know how you smell when you're turned on too." Eis couldn't say or think anything, her mind went haywire as the archer gently climbed on her hips and captured her lips. Instinct guided both of them and the mage's hands wandered, desperately seeking more of the warmth that enveloped her. _Why do I feel this heat from her?_ Something screamed in the hazy fog that embraced her mind, _familiar heat… How did it ever feel familiar apart from now feeling it so often with Sera?_

Heady gasps and quiet moans fill the silence as the trees sway and leaves rustle along, _outside,_ Eis felt her face completely flush, _we're seriously going to… Right here?! Anyone could-_ "Ahem." _Fuck. The one person…_ She froze and glared at the intruder as Sera groaned and rested her forehead on the mage's shoulder, "if you two are done sucking each others' faces off, we should get going." Dorian smirked and thumbed behind him, "I don't think your Ambassador will appreciate knowing she had stayed captive longer while you two-"

"Got the point vint," Eis seethed and sighed as she reluctantly pushed the elf off of her, whispering her apologies as she stood. Warmth sat at the base of her neck, _stupid vint had that smug smile again… Just because you've caught me with Sera doesn't mean you've won anything! I bet you've been-_

"Pussy-blocked **again**," Sera muttered, "can't frig nowhere without someone interrupting..." _What?! THAT'S her problem?! __Well I can't say I'm surprised._

"Come on," Trevelyan smiled sheepishly, _nor can I say I don't share that feeling…_ She chewed her lip and adamantly shook her head, _what am I thinking?! There's no way we'd ever do 'that' out in the __middle __of __nowhere__ anyways! _"The sooner we get this done the sooner we can-"

"Fuck?!" Sera's eyes lit up with hope and she fist pumped in the air, "fuck yeah! Finally!" _Wh-no not finally!_ Before Eis could protest the archer grabbed her wrist and sprinted forward, her cackles filled the forest as they rushed back to the horses. Sera quickly mounted the steed then shuffled back and extended her hand, impatiently pulling the mage up instead, "hurry up Frosty! Get this girl kickin' so we can- **whoa**!" _Not a single fucking word Sera,_ Eis looked behind her at Dorian and Bull following closely behind, _too damn close. All of Skyhold does not need to know __what we do!_

* * *

"Well..."

"Shit." _Shit is __an __understatement Bull._ Trevelyan scanned the wreckage, _at least these soldiers were __surprisingly __good for something, saved me the trouble of killing the Venatori… _She brought the horse closer to the carriage and paused when she noticed tracks heading west, _if we follow, we'll definitely get caught b-_

"So what do we do now Boss?"

"I'm thinking."

"Ain't nothin' to think about," Sera grumbled, "we follow and save her yeah? Let's go!"

"Ah okay," Trevelyan smirked, sarcasm laced in her tone, "so you'd like to ride in a storm and sit behind a conductor, do you?"

"A what?"

Dorian sighed, "she means you'll be shocked to bits because lightning will naturally strike her."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've been zapped," Sera grinned, "look, we get caught, we figure it out then. The hell else are we gon' do? Sit here and wait for the rain to come to us anyway?" _Good point…_ Eis looked off in the distance, _dark, anvil-shaped clouds, but that just means the __venatori will also be__ stuck in the storm._ She grimaced, _hopefully they've some sense to take shelter._

"Alright, let's go then."

"'Bout time!"

_Storms usually come from the west,_ Eis mused, _is that why they took this path? To lose anybody who might follow? _She looked down, _the tracks do lead this way, but what if it's a trap?_ Sighing, she squeezes her heels in and tenses on the reins, _either way, it's the only lead we've got. _Sera tensed behind her and the mage looked back, "is something the matter?"

"Nah," the archer shook her head and grinned, "just bored." _Not the same grin. Worried, is she? Everything will be okay, it has to be. The Venatori wouldn't have gone through all that trouble simply to off the Ambassador in a different location, or at least… I don't think so, but who knows what mad cultists think? _Now Eis tensed and she shook her head, _need a distraction._

"How about some riddles to pass the time? I've a few simple ones that I think even you may enjoy."

"You makin' fun of me?"

"What? No," _how did she even reach that conclusion? _"In any case, would you like to play?"

Sera grumbled, "fine, better not be makin' fun of me though..."

"I'd never dream of it," Eis chuckled, _we've already exchanged numerous witty insults and you have an issue with riddles? I can never understand you, _"moving on," _we're getting closer it seems, fresh imprints in the soil… _"What five letter word becomes shorter when you add two letters to it?"

"Wot?!" The archer's laughter carried along and garnered Dorian and Bull's interest, "that makes no sense ya daft tit! Words get longer when you add, duhhh." _Knew she'd get tricked._

Trevelyan smirked as she looked back, "it's something to think on, just don't let your brain explode. Well at least if it did explode, it wouldn't even mess up your hair."

"Hey!" Sera grinned playfully, "y'know I'd slap you, but shit stains."

_In the end we resort to insults anyways,_ "I'd kick you in the teeth, but that would be an improvement."

"Yeah well you're so ugly, the only dates you get are on a calendar!"

_Oooh, that's a good one,_ the mage pretended to pout as she looked back, "that stings real deep Sera..."

"Fulla shite. Not the only thing that goes real deep though," the archer cackled when Eis tensed and flushed immediately, "yeah knew you'd get that one!" Sera hugged tightly and intentionally breathed against the stiff mage's neck, "relax luv, or you'll drive the horse nuts again." _Hard to do when you're-ugh! Focus on the mission Eis, ignore the stupid Red Jenny behind you, you're better than this! _Trevelyan glanced behind her and past the grinning elf, _at least the other two aren't close enough to hear. _"Hey! Down there!" _What?_ The mage followed to where Sera pointed, _is that… Oh shit._

"Venatori camp! Get ready, we're charging right in! The Ambassador must be there!" Eis leaned back and quickly pulled her staff strapped to the saddle, "Sera cover fire, Bull and Dorian handle the camp!" Her eyes narrowed as one of zealots hastily scrambled on top of the mount with a captive slung over behind him, _bound and bagged, no way of knowing if she's truly okay,_ "we're heading straight for the Ambassador!"

"What?!" Sera laughed as she shuffled back and chambered an arrow, "gonna be heroes! Let's do this!" As they charged through the mage rotated her staff and aimed it horizontally, creating barriers of ice along both sides to shield them from the enemy. She looked back and nodded to the eager qunari, _Dorian doesn't look pleased, but as long as they can keep them off our back we'll be able to get Lady Montiliyet back._ Eyes scanning forward she squeezes her heels in and directs the horse to gallop after the zealot. _No good, ludicrous to cast while traveling this velocity… Shit!_

"Sera take the shot!"

"I can't! Her fat ass is in the way!" _Her too?!_

"This isn't the time for jokes!"

"Not fuckin' joking! Bring us to the side, I'll knock him off!" _We don't have time for this! End this now and freeze the __legs__..._ Eis grips her staff and holds the reins in the other, rotating the staff and aiming it at the venatori zealot. Sera squeezed her arm under the mage's armpit and grabbed the other end of the staff then shifted it away. _The staff…! It's like the time with the ice! _"Don't stupid! You'll hurt the horse!"

"It's the bloody enemy's horse, her life is more important!"

"I said no, or I'll stuff arrows up your arse instead!" _Fuck sake, it's just a damn animal!_ Eis grumbles and rotates the staff out of the way, grabbing hold of both reins then squeezing her heels in. Unaccustomed to galloping the horse received mixed signals when Eis changed pressure, the thundering hooves and bouncing made her heart beat erratically. The archer cursing behind her only made matters worse, _if__ we can't get her back..._ Her stomach churned, _we will get her back one way or another, __by whatever means necessary!_

Eventually they inched closer to the venatori who then thrust his sword out and forced the two to veer off to the right, heading up a rocky and unstable path. In her panic to hold on to the reins Eis lost her staff and cursed when the rough terrain became difficult to maneuver. _This is getting worse, we need to end this now! _"Shit, take the fucking shot already Sera!" _Why didn't she do it earlier, what is she waiting for?!_

"This bloody horse needs to stay still then! Keep fuckin' goin' up and down, gonna hit her instead!"

Eis looked down at the path, _she's right, there's no way she can get a clear shot... I'll need to work some miracles here._ She gritted her teeth, "this is going to be some fucking miracle..."

"What?! Hey keep the hor- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" _Varric's books make it seem like this is easy, __but__ how in the world do I __actually __do this?! _Eis stood on the stirrups and dug her knees in to balance herself, the gravity and movement straining her immensely as she held her arms out. "You'll fall ya stu-"

"Shut up I need to concentrate! If I pull this off get your fucking shot ready, you'll only have a couple seconds when I freeze the whole path!"

"What the fuck?! Insane!" Sera's laughed, "mad plan! I love it!" _Of course __**you**__ love anything that's a fucking gamble! I __**hate**__ this!_

"Get ready Sera!"

"Fuck yeah!"

Eis clicked her palms together and in one swift fluid motion abducted then crossed her arms. Tuning out the archer's curses and the immense strain of gravity, she imagines a glacier-like path, "fuck this terrain is too fucking...!" _I can't cover it all this quickly! We need to keep the speed, _her eyes snapped open and she looked ahead, "oh for fuck's sake! You've got to be kidding me!" _Riskier and riskier..._

"What?!"

"Work with what you've got Sera, on my count get ready to shoot!" The bow string creaks back as Sera nocks the arrow and tilts her head, closing one eye and muttering curses about the impossible shot. _If I tell her she'll freak out even more, _she felt the archer tuck her feet beside hers in the stirrups and rise. Reaching behind her Eis quickly braces Sera's left elbow with ice, "deal with the cold, it'll help with the recoil," her head snapped forward, eyes closed in concentration as she assumed the earlier form again, _rough, jagged, make it smooth and straight. Please!_ "Now!" Mist expanded from Trevelyan's hands and soon the entire path was covered in ice, the horse panicked and slid, "Sera!"

"I'm fuckin'-" they held their breaths and all they could hear amongst the commotion was the twang of the bow string and the high pitch squeal of the arrow ripping through the air. The venatori's horse squealed and veered off to the left as the zealot fell off, an arrow firmly embedded in his head. Sera fist pumped in the air, "fuck yeah! Big heroes, us! We make miracles happen!"

"It's not done yet," Eis muttered breathlessly as she sat back down on the saddle, feeling light headed from the large amount of magicka drained in one go. _Shit, blurry vision and fatigue already, been too long since I've done any large-scale spells._ She dispersed the ice and fumbled for the reins, slowing the horse and feeling for Sera's thighs to push the excited archer back down on the saddle. Halting the horse as soon as she could, she chuckles tiredly, "good timing, huh?" _Too close..._

"Whaddya mean?" Sera peered over the mage's shoulder, "PISS what the fuck why didn't you tell me?!" _But now __I can see why she likes gambles and risk though._

"I thought if I said 'hurry up or we'll fly off a cliff and die' that might put more pressure on you and you'd miss," Eis twisted her upper body to face Sera and patted her head as she gave a brief peck on the cheek, "but you didn't, I knew you could do it babe." _Babe? __Where did that come from? Doesn't suit her either._

"Yeah, yeah," Sera mumbled, then beamed her radiant grin back at the mage, "c'mon let's get down there and rescue Ruffles already._" Ruffles? __And she doesn't mind the Babe thing?_ Eis nodded and directed the horse to slowly descend down the hill, her body slumping forward from exertion. Sera wrapped her arms around her and pulled her back then snickered as the mage slouched, "that took a lot outta ya huh luv..."

"Mmm." _What is she even saying?_

"Don't fall asleep."

"Mmm..." _Don't what?_

"Are ya listenin'?"

"Mm." _I can't wait to hit my pillows._

Sera gently clasped her hands over the mage's for the reins and shuffled her feet inside the stirrups, pushing out Eis's legs. She snickered when the mage didn't even seem to notice what she did and Sera chuckled when she felt heels press against her. "Frosty's a kiiiinky beeeeeast," she sang.

"Mm." _I've no energy to deal with shit anymore._

Sera laughed, _let her say whatever she wants,_ "Teetness likes naughty positions and doggy style!"

"Mmmm..." _What is she even talking about? I don't understand._

Eis yawned and her head lulled back to rest on the archer's shoulder, _not a pillow, but good enough_. "Only time you look so relaxed and peaceful is when you sleep luv... Usually thanks to me," the elf grinned with pride and whispered quietly, "Sera is smarter than Eis..." _What was that? __Some sort of insult..._

"Mmnooo..." _The… Rain drops? Storm, we're heading into the thick of the storm, have to warn Sera, _the archer rambled on as Eis grunted in approval, _they'll be electrocuted if they don't get away from me._ _Fuck I feel like shit… Mumble, say something, warn them, open your mouth, come on!_

"You actually heard that?" _No not really, what did you say?_ Sera's eyes glanced down and she noticed the mage's sweat-slicked forehead, "why the fuck did ya push yourself so hard?" _What…? _Sera caught up with the venatori's horse and patted Josephine's rear-end, "oi, still alive?" The groan answered her and she reached over for the horse's reins, "good. You'll hafta stay like that."

Sera grinned at the Ambassador's muffled protests, "Frosty's slumping and sleepin' on me, I can't hop off or she'll fall and crack her fat head open. When she wakes up we'll cut ya free." _Sleep? Yes please._ The captive grumbled then nodded, Sera directed the horses to turn around and head back. Eis lulled around and heavily slumped on the archer behind her, _ugh no energy to even open my eyes and talk… _She yawned, _well everything is…_ And slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Answer to the riddle: "E" and "R" - When you add these two letters, the **five** letter word Short becomes Shorter :)


End file.
